Young Justice Inferno
by Ryujin65
Summary: on the streets of Gotham a young pyrokinetic named Alexander is found by the Batman thought to be a suspect in several abandoned building fires in the city however one day the inner hero within him leads Batman to bring him on board the team. Canon pairings as pre-time skip. Rating could change after time skip. SuperMartian, Chalant, Spitfire, WonderFlare rated M for scene in Ch.20
1. Spark that Begins a Fire

A/N: This is the start of what I hope to be a long and enjoyable story. It is my very first fanfic of any kind, yet I am open to any criticisms any ideas any suggestions people may have. I do not own Young Justice, only my Character Alex. I hope all of you enjoy.

Chapter 1 "the spark that begins a fire.."

~10 years prior~

Alex sat there in his bed smiling happily at his mother. he was only 5 years old. An angel as he giggled feeling his mother Lena runs her hand across his stomach tickling him. It was a simple albeit happy life. His mother was...determined to say the least. she had come over from Russia after the death of his father, and for lack of a better term she did what she had to, keep a roof over his head and food in her son's belly regardless of her own personal sacrifice or dignity.

The sound of broken glass could be heard as a drunken loser of a man stared up at the window, glaring. "I'll teach you to turn me down you overpriced wench. People will learn to fear the name Leon Kardis starting tonight." the smell of gas seeped the streets as the man ignited the fumes, starting a fire. Soon the fire began to spread wildly due to the old state of the building. Smoke filled the tiny apartment, and Lena, soon used an old wrought iron fire poker to bust out the window yelling for help.

flames licked at their feet, as Lena clutched her son, panicked hoping the Gotham Fire Department would get there soon, at least soon enough to save her son even if not her. She had already lost one of the 2 men that mattered most to her in this or any other world, Ravil, she wasn't she couldn't bear the agony of losing the other. creaking could be heard in the apartment as a section of wall caved in, Lena wrapping Alex up in his blanket, a green-hued fabric that at least this point in his 5-year old life, was the most important possession to him. the floor was starting to creak, and Lena knew what that meant.

The floor was about to give way. Whoosh, a sound similar to a jet engine, but actually it was Kara aka Supergirl. she was still a hero-in-training but a small emergency like a fire was something she could handle. Kara quickly moved to the window seeing the distressed mother who rather than let Kara help her was far more concerned about the safety of her child. in the midst of tearful begging to keep him safe in broken English and Russian suddenly the floor gave way, the woman falling into the blaze, Alex almost going to but the fire seemingly moved to his rescue as if the inferno itself had been moved by the mother's final plea, launching him into Kara's arms, the terrified child, crying as to the sudden disappearance of his mother.

Clark soon arrived as the boy sat there wrapped in that same blanket, his face soaked from tears. the boy looked up at Superman and pointed as if expecting the man of steel the legendary champion of champions to simply pull his mother from the burnt rubble and all would be well, just like in the cartoons about Superman, he watched while his mother was at work. the sight of the boy simply uttering "Mamochka" Russian for mother, even tugged on the man of steel's heartstrings. Soon Gotham DCS arrived, Kara looking at the boy who stared at her. "Clark...will he be okay? Clark?" Clark was digging at the rubble tossing it aside as if cotton. He may not of been able to bring the boy's mother back to life but he would see to it she got a proper funeral, rather than sit at the bottom of rubble for days on end while the crew dug it up.

~modern day~

Alex woke on the bench of a subway station, getting the railing of the bench tapped hard by a Gotham PD officer. "Kid, are you with anyone?" Alex smiled nodding. "Yes, my grandmother is in the bathroom. I was simply stretching out while I waited on her. Nothing wrong with propping you feet up right?" the cop was not buying it as he made Alex stand and began patting him down. "You understand what time of year it is kid? You should be home, not out on the town giving your mother a panic attack." Alex looked away getting a bit irritable the more these doughnut inhaling ticket writers used that line. "My mother isn't capable of having attacks anymore. Now if you are not going to buy me dinner get your hands off of me."

the Cop in frustration took hold of Alex's wrist but didn't anticipate the sharp-minded street rat, to out quick him latching the cop's own handcuffs around, one wrist and the other around the railing he had tapped to wake him up. "Happy Halloween, officer." Alex headed off into the city. Gotham was bizarro world this time of year. the freaky gangs, the odd criminals it just really gave him an icky feeling.

Alex was currently not in the bad part of town where he grew up, on the Upper East Side, trying to get dinner, as he bumped into a mouthy stockbroker, who was running down some poor bike delivery guy who almost ran over his shoes which cost more at one time than Alex usually had all year to spend. However, that was not the problem now as a wallet hung from Alex's mouth his fingers sliding the dollar bills through counting. The actual cash money was 130 dollars, not bad for a night's work. He held the wallet in hand, as it ignited, before tossing it into a metal bin, starting a fire for some homeless people splitting the cash with them.

Police sirens screamed in three directions that he could tell. There was a building on fire somewhere ahead and to his right-he could see the orange light on the smoke against the night sky, hear the fire truck's siren. He had already seen one smashed storefront, picked clean of electronics of all sorts by the looters and gangs wandering were rough on this night, even by Gotham City standards. And all because it was around Halloween. The authorities-City Hall, police officers, EMTs, all of them-called it Hell Week. Super criminals planned crimes during the week, official gangs had turf wars, small gangs and thugs went around robbing and looting in the chaos and noise, certain they would be safe because of the bigger things going on.

Alex knew he was courting trouble by being out at night, but he had things to do, and more importantly, he had to eat. he couldn't just sit inside, He had to find a way to get food. He found himself staring at an old Flying Grayson poster as a memory flashback of sitting on his mother's lap clapping happily, as the Grayson performed their aerial stunts flowed through his mind like a river. However, in this part of Gotham sentimentality could get you killed especially this time of year.

Alex stopped getting a 2 burgers and a drink, already halfway through chowing down the first before he even made it out the door. Despite his rugged demeanor, fiery ability and less than honest ways, Alex still had his good points. He still had the blanket from his childhood. he couldn't bring himself to let it go. It was stained, filthy, to some people beyond any redeeming value at all but it was the sole thing he had that reminded him of his mother.

Alexander glanced at the skyline to take his bearings. He was near Park Row, skirting the edges of the seedier side of town. He decided to risk cutting down an alley to look through some garbage cans. The young man's free hand twitched.

As quietly as he could, he looked through the first garbage can he found, by some office's side door. He liked office cans-they can threw away more paper than food. And, sure enough, under someone's old apple, he found a newspaper. Alexander glanced up and down the street, and then began pulling the paper apart into sections. He held up the sports page, half-closed his eyes in concentration, and pushed his hand through the paper, which immediately blossomed into fire around the black edges of his handprint.

This was what pulled him from home on Hell Week. The chance to vent the energy that built in him, the forces that demanded release. He'd read around, and the closest word he found for it had been pyrokinesis. However, in all the comics and stories, they had some control over it. He didn't. He'd been playing it safe all week, staying out of trouble, staying in at night. But now he had to get rid of this energy, or he'd...he'd...

He'd set his house on fire in his sleep, he supposed, as he found the thick financial section and set it on fire with a long drag of a finger. Even this tiny use of the force in him was a relief, made it easier to control and restrain. But he had to bleed the rest of it tonight. Then he'd be fine for three or four days before the build-up began to bother him again. It'd be after Halloween, then, and he could find some homeless guys and start a fire for them or maybe burn some stuff in the middle of a parking lot, do anything _safer_ than torching paper in an alley.

Near the waterfront, he stopped to look at a smallish warehouse. It'd been TP'd extensively. He couldn't imagine why someone would go to the trouble for just a warehouse, but he felt nervous just looking at it. "A hard sneeze," he muttered to himself. He passed it on the opposite side of the street, and cut past it. He was in the right area, anyway. He should be done and back home in an hour.

Alex crossed the quiet street and went through another alley, on the lookout for wooden pallets or old planks or anything more substantial than paper that he could use. And he was so intent that he didn't even see the man until he bumped into impact knocked them both back a couple of steps. Alexander caught himself on a lamp post and looked at the guy he'd bumped into.

The eyes tipped him off. He'd always laughed at long, drawn-out descriptions of emotions being magically shown in eyes somehow, but in this case, he felt it was justified. This guy's pupils were contracted down to pinholes; his eyes too light a gray. The man twitched constantly, his movements jerky and erratic but also as quick as a bird's. The wrong kind of drugs, especially for someone holding a knife. The rest of the man was an afterthought-stained t-shirt, jeans. Hair askew. Just cursory details behind the eyes and the knife.

Fear made his stomach clench tight, and Alex swung around the lamp post and run down the street the other way. He heard the junkie's breathing and footsteps right behind him. Alex was on an adrenaline rush now, but his pursuer was on drugs-and fully grown with longer legs besides. The guy caught up in a dozen steps, and hooked his fingers in Alex's collar and gave it a jerk.

Pulled off-balance, Alex came around swinging and the teen's fist thudded into the junkie's ribcage with a nice thwack. He hadn't been able to put any serious force behind the strike, and the junkie only barely stepped back from a wild punch to the gut. this time, however Alex swung low, aiming his shin for the knee as this wasn't the first knife-wielding thug he had dealt with. He knew he needed to get the man down so he could dislodge the weapon from his grip.

The man ducked a little, taking it on his thigh-though he still howled. He lurched forward, all clumsy and swift, and his knife hand drew got stopped by Alex's left hand while a burst of flame from his right brushed the doped up thug's face, singing eyebrows and setting hair on fire. The man released the knife and screamed, and slapped at his head frantically. The fire hadn't took hold for certain, and it was out again a couple second later.

Alexander looked at his outstretched hand, horrified. He'd meant to push the man away, or at least stop the man with his forearm but in the heat of the moment he lost that control, and the power had leaked out. "Oh God, I'm sorry, so sorry-" he began as dropped his guard and moved to help. He knew how to handle basic burns, from long experience with treating thugs who had made the same mistake this junkie did, but Alex wasn't stupid he used his power to heat up the knife as a precaution in case the man picked it back up.

Instead, he got punched in the face, it was unintentional but with the strength of panic and drugs behind it. The junkie stopped worrying about his hair-which wasn't really in danger now-and bent down to snatch up his switchblade-and just as quickly howled and let it go with a stink of burned skin coming from his hand, the man cursing loudly due to his pain

Dull red streaks, where Alex's hand had held it, were coloring the gray steel. Alex's stomach twisted again, and now he looked back up at that face. It was twisted in hate and anger, an ugly, uncaring expression. One that he was no stranger to either from the snooty rich folks in the "good" part of town or the thugs he had taken down in the past.

Alex panicked."GO AWAY!" he shouted, throwing his arms out. He intended to throw a spray of fire around him, something scary-looking but undirected to run the man off. Grab him on the arm and burn him somewhere non-lethal if he had the rest of his life, he wondered how things might have turned out if he hadn't done that.

Fear, adrenaline, and pent-up energy gave it more power than he actually intended to. The flames rolled out from him as if he was the center of a bonfire-only for a moment, but long enough. He had not intended to burn the junkie more than necessary, even despite the threat the man posed. He knew he was drawing the wrong kind of attention to himself with this display but right now he needed to get rid of this drug fiend before he had to inflict further harm.

The junkie did take the hint and run. Alex panted, and took a long breath. That had been dangerous. He was going to take care of this during the daylight in Hell Week next year. That was too close, and he hated that he'd hurt the man, drugged-out knife maniac or not. Nothing in the world hurt like a burn.

He had these…panic attacks before in the middle of a fight, yeah that was the best phrase he had found to describe them. He just needed to settle his mind and breathe, slowly. His power was far more volatile and active when he was worked up. Clearer-headed He could smell the water near him, the garbage here and there around him, the stink of the addict's body, the smell of burning paper by him; Burning paper. No, he begged the universe at large.

He turned around to see the building behind him. It was the Toilet paper covered warehouse, its cocoon of thin white paper burning away as the fire climbed up higher, onto the roof, and began to spread across the streaming rolls. Then it began to take hold of the roof while Alex stared in horror at his creation. The universe hates me, he thought as Alex made his way toward the building, his mind felt it necessary to drag out another memory.

~10 Years ago~

sitting in Gotham station as he looked at a man talking with Commissioner Gordon, a guy by the name of Bruce Wayne, as he did understand a little of the English language but still he felt content to stay quiet til Superman returned with his mother. it was such an innocent naiveté, one that it was going to crush Gordon, who recently gained a new addition to his family, a daughter named Barbara. Bruce looked at him watching Ravil's son as he had every intention of tracking down the culprit behind this. "Mamochka?" Alex tugged on Bruce's pant leg, as Gordon looked from the boy to Wayne, "He's been saying that to anyone who goes by .We've tried to figure out what he's saying but no one here speaks Russian."

Bruce knelt rubbing his head. "He's asking for his mother. I take it she did not..." Gordon shook his head as Bruce headed off faking a phone call, as he was ready to go find the man responsible. He had been in that young man's shoes. He knew what it was like to see your parents taken away from you but he was not going to have him experience the lost in shadows feeling of the cops never bringing the man to justice.

~flashback end~

Then he heard the screams inside. Two people. Alex glanced wildly at the ground, and saw his pipe. He snatched it up, and looked at the warehouse. The door on this side was steel, no good. He ran down the alley beside it, and saw a battered barely together door. He was actually grateful that these warehouse bosses were too cheap to upgrade the doors.

Two kicks to the door had it loose. Another two knocked it in, and then he leaned back and jumped into the door, hard at the center of the door planting his shoulder where the wood was starting to bend. It finally gave in, stopping briefly to check on the fire to see the rate it was spreading, and He couldn't kick the door in quickly enough.

With a snarl, he stuck a couple of fingers into the doorknob's hole, around the bolt. He focused the heat in his body down into his fingertips, forcing a mini plasma torch at the deadbolt. After a long moment, he snatched the semi-liquid bolt out of the door, where it splattered against brick behind him. Then he kicked the door open and, still listening to the screams, ran into the inferno he'd created.


	2. Out of the ashes, rises a hero

Chapter 2: out of ashes, rises a hero.

He held his hands out toward the flames forcing them to die down in an area so the terrified teens could make their escape but they were frozen by fear paralyzed by the ever enclosing inferno. "Damn it move! Get out of there!" they paid him no heed, Alex moved, using what control he did have to force the fire down, enough so he could pass. He quickly rushed through the flames and shoved the boyfriend out via foot to the backside, and wrapped that prized blanket of his around the girl, and charged through the fire with her. the kids leaned forward as his own pyrokinetic abilities forced the fire to clear a gap for them as the kids charged on outside to safety.

Their rescuer had also been the same man setting the fires and several others within Gotham City, always condemned or rotten buildings, typically thug hideouts were prime choices for him since it got rid of his urges and also made the neighborhood safer. He didn't however require a degree to know that his powers were growing. sure the adrenaline probably amplified the output but he normally would not unleashed such a intense burst without cause. the only question was, how much were his powers going to grow?

He had however had no money for psychiatrists and prison psych wards were little more then guilt trips galore about why he was the way he is. He had no excuses, no cause no abuse in his past. He had no "why" to put it bluntly. However he was in the gaze of someone else who didn't care for the why at the moment. the man who had talked to him at Gotham's Police Department 10 years ago. granted he was Bruce Wayne then. Bats watched his mind dissecting every twitch and quirk this kid made in order to get the best possible understanding. At first Bruce thought it was a serial killer working up his nerve to do the deed but his protege, Robin had been right.

none of the places were even in any condition to be inhabited, at least by anyone doing legal operations. they were buildings he had marked on his own as drug huts and shipping centers of the various Gotham mafias. no civilians were placed in jeopardy until now and obviously it was not this kid's intent for harm to befall them. He was definitely Ravil's child that is for sure.

The Batman's eyes narrowed as they focused on the teen leaving the scene via an alleyway, away from the fire rather than towards it like so many drunken natives were doing. In the midst of the chaos of smoke, cheers and fire truck and police sirens this single boy stood out both as a villain, victim and hero considering what Bruce knew about him. He did indeed cause the fires to happen but he, also saved the lives put in danger by it, a definite opposition to the escalating trend of an arsonist.

He swooped down in an instant driving his feet squarely into the teen's back holding him down long enough to get his body ready as he pulled him up "Why are you doing this? If you were a common firebug you would of watched them burn. Why did you save them?" Batman imposed his legendary glare upon the teen, the same glare that had broken some the hardest most vicious and psychotic criminals people would ever want to meet.

Alexander now panicked at the sight of meeting one of the most legendary figures in the world unknowingly for the 2nd time, his heart filled with a bit of dread at the idea that the Batman had showed up for him, and he moved against the dead-end alley wall. "I didn't mean to set the warehouse on fire. that junkie kept coming and coming. I tried everything else to get him to go away. I tried to keep my emotions in check but everything I bump into this week has reminded me of my Mamochka. I won't be able to suppress my powers anymore if it keeps growing at this rate so it'll come out on its own. But I would never harm anyone, especially by fire. I know how terrifying that is. Sir, I will come peacefully."

Batman was faced with an odd choice at hand. He could very well turn the boy over to the cops and let him spend years in Arkham's juvie psych ward getting worse, or he could use the boy's potential for good and take him to the league and give him the help both physically and mentally to control his powers and become a hero.

"This is Batman calling the Watchtower I need extraction for both me and a very…intriguing candidate to add to the team" in a blinding flash he was gone headed up to the Watchtower dropping the boy at the feet of the planet's greatest heroes as he stood up in awe at the men and women before him wondering what exactly was going to happen to him now that it seemed Arkham wasn't his destination.

- Mount Justice -

Kaldur stood at the Zeta Tubes of Mt. Justice staring at Batman "So even despite the incident with Zatanna, last evening you wish to bring in addition to the team? I must confess curiosity over what kind of sidekick could have you bring him in so late." Batman's glare narrowed, meanwhile the subject of this conversation went through the cave carrying his things in a few bags the league had provided him with to move everything over.

"Wow…an actual Justice league HQ…sure it's technically inactive now but still it's surreal just standing here." Alex stated unaware that 1 as of yet uninformed members of the team were already of his presence, stalking him carefully from the shadows waiting to see what kind of threat if any this stranger posed to his friends and part-time home.

Meanwhile, Batman spoke to the team leader, Aqualad. "He has no previous training as a sidekick. Though he has the potential to become a powerful hero and ally Aqualad. He is a pyrokinetic that needs help in power control as well as formal training. His name is Alexander Mirol or Ignis as the codename he chose for himself." Aqualad rubbed his chin thinking. "The Latin word for fire, I suppose it is convenient considering his abilities."

Unintentionally he had chosen the wrong room, as it had happened to be the training room, Black Canary currently lecturing Conner on hand to hand combat training when Superboy saw the intruder and didn't bother asking questions as was his style yet Connor thrown back by a sudden horizontal pillar of fire emerging from Alexander's left hand, yet this defense stopped when a birdarang narrowly missing him,

Connor's right hook on the other hand didn't as Alex soared backwards toward the wall only being stopped at the last second by Ms. Martian's telekinesis. "Guys calm down. He is our newest teammate. Kal….erm Aqualad got confirmation from Batman himself." Despite her warm demeanor and kind eyes, she still looked freaked out as her eyes focused on the steadily dissipating flames calming down once they were gone.

She lowered him to the ground while Wally poked his bag searching for a souvenir to acquire from this fight regardless of how brief it was. "I hear paper rattling." He opened the bag to show a small collection of Supergirl posters, pictures, even a few drawn portraits of the beautiful blonde angel, well that's how he saw her. "ha! He's got a thing for Superman' cousin." Stated by the youngest team member Robin.

Wally's laughter soon faded however when he felt a burning sensation in his foot, that belonging to a small stream of fire Alex had created by his foot sending the Speedster off in a panicking dash looking for the nearest water source, which unfortunately for him happened to be a bathroom that was now in use by Artemis, who rewarded his sudden intrusion with a flurry of items being chucked at his head.

"Hah" Superboy smirked as he crossed his arms standing at Megan's side enjoying Wally's hot-foot issue because of his constant flirtations with Megan. "I think I could get used to a new team member after all" however a disapproving look from Megan made his smile fade back into his typically stoic expression while Alex collected his things up.

Approaching the coal-haired teen was the youngest and yet most experienced of the group, the former circus performer turned Bat protegé, Richard "Dick" Grayson, as he held out his hand to Alexander. "Welcome to the team. I'm Robin." Alex would have spoken but he was in awe not just about the height difference had over Robin but of the fact that this was ACTUALLY Robin who was he was meeting and joining a team with.

"Thank you. My name is Alexander Mirol. You can call me"—he was interrupted by a scowling Artemis who entered the training room, in the process of fixing her hair into that flawless ponytail she always seemed to have. "Am I late to meet the new guy, please tell me he's less irritable than that annoying flirt."Soon greetings and introductions were finished as now came Robin's query about why exactly he was wandering the halls carrying a bag over his shoulder all by his lonesome like a thief creeping through a prime to rob target, and not waiting patiently for Kaldur or Batman to introduce him to the team.

"I didn't mean to intrude and wander away from Batman, I was just so in awe of actually being in a JLA base, even if it was a retired base of operations. The only place I expected to end up was Arkham. Thank you for accepting me, I swear to do my best in both mastering my powers and I hope be a benefit to your team." What a drastic turn fate had thrown him upon however he wasn't walking away from an opportunity like this, not even for a kiss from Supergirl herself.

Canary nodded as she reset the training room, and took Alex's bag from him. "Well then let us see what it is you can do. You shall spar with Robin." Alex nodded moving to the center of the room, taking off his jacket. out of the corner of his eye however he did notice how freaked out Megan appeared to be. Perhaps she had a phobia of fires or strangers but whatever the reason it couldn't be helped at the moment.

Alex's inexperience soon became clear after Robin began to quite soundly pummel him, and when the young Meta-human resorted to his powers, Robin drew 2 kali sticks easily dodging the frantic attacks. though the big advantage came when Alex got distracted by the fear on Megan's face and took the time to draw the blaze away from her only to be knocked out by a stiff attack by Robin. "I'm betting he isn't feeling the aster from that." Connor grumbled as he scooped up Alex and carried him to the medical bay where Canary could look him over.

Megan admittedly was afraid of his abilities. it was no secret to those who knew that Martians weren't fire's biggest fans yet even though they had just met, he saw her afraid and snuffed out the fire for her sake, even though it left him open to a nasty shot from Robin. upon cutting away his shirt, Canary saw scars, bruises, even burn marks, evidence an obviously harsh life on the streets. "Canary, what happened to him. I know Batman said he is new to the sidekick thing but he looks like he came from a battlefield."

Canary frowned looking at her. "That's how life is in Gotham at times. it's brutal and nasty. I am guessing the cuts and bruises are from being attacked whether it was over food or territory, and the burns are from his own power. perhaps like with your psychic ability at times, he doesn't have control over it yet. but, Batman said he still went into a burning building to save people that he didn't even know, people who probably wouldn't have given him a 2nd look any other day."

Megan ran a gloved hand through his messy hair as it was this dark negative side of Earth she knew so little about. her TV shows that she learned about Earth culture from never addressed this topic. "He is the same age as Wally...how could people treat a fellow earthling like this?" Canary shook her head as she began cleaning and bandaging the wounds he had. "I don't know. but this is the side of Gotham that no one likes to admit exists. Alex would have a headache when he woke up, but for now he was something he hadn't been in years, happy. Megan unintentionally peered into his mind when she rested her hand on his. "Good night huh, oh no."

At that moment Megan saw some of his memories and due to the psychic link's active state so did everyone else. specifically his birthday, 10 years ago yet thanks to Megan's power she was able to use her powers to help him reach a state of peace he hadn't had in well, since that tragic night. M'gann and the team saw his mother's descent into the fire, the tears, the pleads the boy made even if he was speaking in broken Russian to people about his mother. Megan on her own began crying as she backed away, her attention settling to the belongings Alex had brought with him, finding the blanket and headed off intending to clean it for him.

To be Continued.


	3. forging a team

This is the 3rd chapter of my very first fanfic. Now my timeline, will switch around some things, such as when they occured in the story or the date of the event, but I will try to keep things mostly canon. Constructive criticism is wanted. I do not own anything in this story except my own character Alexander Mirol. Thank you and enjoy. Also, thanks to Fioleefan for having faith in me. I wouldn't have the courage to write this story without your encouragement and faith in my ideas.

Young Justice Inferno Chapter 3

Mt. Justice training hall

Chapter 3: forging a team.

It was a team training exercise to both help the team to get used to working with Alex and his own powers in battle situations as well as helping the formerly loner Gotham native get used to having allies rather then charge in alone. This training exercise also had a secondary motive, to get Alex better control over his power so he could be more of an asset and his own skillset could be blended in with the rest of the team allowing for more potential combat strategies.

Alexander grunted as he narrowly lept out of the way of Artemis' arrows, rolling across the training hall with a thud and quickly turned holding both hands up at a charging Connor causing a scorching blaze to manifest and launch into the half-human wonder knocking him back while also burning that trademark black shirt.

However just as Connor was knocked backwards, Alex's guard was open leaving for him to be almost blindsided by a certain Speedster's punch, or he would have been had his partner not intervened, Robin throwing his extendable bo staff right at KF tripping up the Speedster causing him to almost go head first into the ground but he was saved by Megan's telepathy from making a painful splat.

Ms. Martian, who despite her calm exterior was still a little afraid, not of Alex but of his power considering how Martians like her and her uncle J'onn panicked around fire. She sat Wally upon the ground, letting the Speedster resume his part in this team training exercise.

Alex lept forward his fist covered in flames and collided with Superboy staggering the half-kryptonian only momentarily before Aqualad moved into action blasting Alex with a torrent of icy water, snuffing out the pyrokinetic's power and he landed on the ground just as the usually pale blue training center turned red, signaling the end of the exercise.

Clicking could be heard as the heels of the team's combat instructor approached the drenched newcomer crossing her arms in a mild bit of frustration. "Alex, you have come further than expected in the weeks you have been here however you need to learn to work in unison with your allies. The reason for both theirs and the Justice League's success is our ability to blend our different skills into one cohesive squad."

Aqualad sensing his new operative now chose to spoke being team leader, he felt a responsibility for guiding them despite talks with Canary during therapy about him not putting so much pressure on himself, that just because he was team leader didn't mean he had to take all of the burden upon his shoulders. "Relying on yourself when alone is one thing but striking out solo could leave your teammates or even potentially civilians vulnerable and possibly cause them to die due to your carelessness."

Megan frowned raising her hand to her chest and one onto Alexander's shoulder. "Do not worry, it took us a while to learn to cooperate. When I first joined I completely screwed up against an enemy and nearly got the team hurt however they didn't lose faith in me and…" a smile crept her face as her eyes rested upon Connor "now I do not look upon those mistakes with regret but rather as fortunate because it helped me to grow closer to the people I care about now"

Kid Flash smirked elbowing Robin gently. "Maybe if Canary arranges for Supergirl to show up he'll behave much better." Canary turned baffled by the odd mention of Clark's cousin. "Why would that work?" Robin blinked seeing their instructor's confusion. "Because Alex has a serious cru-" the former acrobat lept into the air dodging a tackle attempt by Alex in his vain attempt to conceal his secret, even though the team knew.

"As I was saying, Canary, Alex has a secret crush on her" Robin smirked from his newfound perch despite Alex's embarrassed rambling, but the instructor didn't tease or chuckle at her flustered student, no she smiled seeing the once very rough and unrefined ore slowly working together to become a solid unit, as even though Robin let Alex catch them, it wasn't long before the team, even Connor were either laughing and smiling together.

Mt. Justice/School

Alex fidgeted in his clothes staring at the others. "I am grateful for the educational crash course Megan and Robin gave me, but why do I have to attend the school too, shouldn't I be here in case something happens" Kaldur spoke looking at him, Connor and Megan, who were already "dressed" for school. "you need an alias or rather a social life to help maintain both your own hidden identity as a hero and also start building ties into the social world to help keep you free of doubt or suspicion."

Father Time seemed to be unusually cruel as the clock seemed to dredge on mercilessly slow, as Alex found the idea of setting the math textbook before him ablaze just to at least cause something interesting to happen, when he felt Megan's voice echo inside his head causing him to wince at first due to the unexpected noise but slowly he got used to it. "No using your powers in public. Secret identities are necessary both to enjoy normal earth life, and also to protect your non hero friends." Her own curiosity caused her to probe into his mind.

Alex's memories of his parents were brief, noting in her mind that they spoke with a Russian accent, sometimes even using Russian, which accounted for how different the words Alex spoke sounded compared to Robin or Kaldur, the memories however were only lasting until his 6th birthday when an arsonist or firebug as Megan had heard Robin call them, set the building ablaze, however Alex's parents died trying to reach their trapped son.

The flames encroaching and burning away his family his home, until his power manifested briefly at first using his own ability to control fire to propel him through the window of his burning building, however just as fast as they manifested they, burned out, ironically enough and he started to fall toward Gotham's city street until a familiar blonde hero who at the time was still in training herself appeared snatching him up into her arms at the last second saving him.

The memory ended as Megan's focus was broken by the bell ringing signaling the end of class, however Megan's own work in digging up lost memories unbeknownst to Alex caused the teen to briefly begin shedding tears of unknown origin as a pain of sadness innately filled his heart. They stopped soon and finally time seemed to return to normal.

Mt. Justice

Alex was back at training, solo this time, now continuing his work at manipulating the fire into shapes, his most successful being the claymore-sized blade he manifested slashing through targets with it however his good luck ran out as just before a target impacted the flamberge dispersed causing the robotic target to crash into him knocking him across the hall. "Oww…at least the walls are sturdy here…." He chuckled making his way to his feet, and headed to the kitchen as he had been at training for a few hours now and he was hungry.

However unknown to him in a field in Roanoke Island, North Carolina stood the "young" Lord of Chaos, Klarion the Witch Boy as well as 4 other sorcerors standing in place while Klarion dug a hole and promptly placed a gem inside, his cat Teekl in his other arm and a sadistic yet smug grin plastered upon the stuffy dressed warlock's face.

They began chanting, a devious magick spell in the works meanwhile back at the HQ Megan and Superboy were aiding in bringing in groceries while Zatanna, Zatara and Batman were arguing over the girl's decision to join the team, their escalating argument drawing the attention of YJ's newest member. Batman motioned his hand toward Alex's futile attempt to spy upon one of the Dark Knight's conversation. "Over there is our newest member, Ignis."

Alexander knew most of the league, idolizing some, however one of his "heroes" happened to be Huntress and he resented the league for how they treated her simply for doing her job, effectively as he saw it anyway. Sure killing to some people was wrong but Alex had done research on the man who killed his parents.

Leon Kardis, seen by many in the GCPD as a low-rent firebug, insignificant kind of guy who had been convicted twice of Arson, but it wasn't until his 3rd time that he actually killed anyone so he hadn't received a hefty sentence, and at the moment he was still on the run, still roaming the criminal underworld.

While his mind thought of being a hero and that everyone deserved justice, a darkness in his heart flickering like the blackest of flames knew better, knew that it was good that he hadn't found Leon because it knew that if he had, he wouldn't simply take him down he wouldn't arrest him, he would cross that unforgivable line that separated hero from villain, and would do it with a song in his heart.

Batman turned his focus to the 2 magicians. "if the girl wishes to join then why won't you let her?" Zatara's face turned slightly red with anger, again reminding Batman of the danger his daughter encountered the last time she was there, with Harm. Meanwhile his daughter continued to chat with Alex. "So It's great to meet you Ignis…I mean Alex. So how has it been, working with the team"

Suddenly a bright yellow flash filled not just this room but the entire world was covered in it, as reality itself was split, with Alex and Zatanna soon found themselves alone, Zatara and Batman nowhere in sight. Panic soon beginning to fill the hearts of the young sidekicks sending them all rushing to the command center to find exactly what had occurred.

Robin was fast at work typing away to contact any other heroes he could find, and so was Kaldur, meanwhile Megan and Wally went out scouting for any adults, and Connor, Alex and Artemis remained at high alert, in case this was an attack attempt by someone.

As luck would have it, Killer Frost and Icicle Jr. rather empty bank, taking advantage of the confusion as to the missing adults, taking their time since there was no police around to answer the silent alarm and even then, there was no adult hero such as Flash or Superman that would be fast enough to get there and stop them as far as they knew.

Alex had the "luck" if one could call it that, of being out and patrolling the town looking for some adult somewhere, anyone, even a adult henchmen of some no-name villain would be a positive sign that every adult on earth wasn't gone. though all he saw were empty vehicles, crying children and left behind food and drink from where the adults had been sitting.

It was eerie, outside of the noise of children calling for their mom and dads, car alarms from where the remaining mobile vehicles had crashed, the city was silent. Perhaps the near quiet scenery is what allowed the wind to carry the sound of the explosive crash before the alarm flashed on his communicator.

When he arrived Icicle Jr. was the first to lay eyes on him and Alex narrowly raised his hand up in time to produce a small wall of fire, melting some of the icy daggers launched his way, though the arm he didn't use was nicked, the fresh cut burning the fire-powered hero due to the chill of the frosty blade. "Ha, some sidekick you are. Things must be bad on your side if they are sending a greenhorn hothead out here." Icicle Jr. sneered moments before he was blasted into the side of the armored vehicle he had been sent to empty.

"Yeah I am a greenhorn but, I think I'm doing well enough. After all I'm not the one out cold, no pun inte—" suddenly the small hybrid vehicle next to him was frozen by an ice beam, emerging from the cackling frost woman, caused him to seek cover behind the armored vehicle. Usually he would of lept out into the open on the attack but this instinct had developed after Canary's training sessions and some very painful first hand education about the precision shooting possessed by Green Arrow's niece.

Slowly but surely the armored vehicle was being coated in ice, Alex briefly panicking when the hand on his wounded left arm had frozen, part of that new and painfully instilled team essence in him wanting to contact the others, but that decision was taken out of his hand, when Frost lept over the truck, a bag of money over her shoulder and the intent to torment & kill, glowing in her eyes. Alex had to move, and out of desperation his powers flourished, much like they did that fateful night in Gotham a little more than a decade ago.

When his hand rose a blast of blue fire almost resembling a comet crashed into KF's stomach launching her into a phone booth warping the glass and steel structure. While he was grateful to be alive, he was now regretting being awake, as the pain from the heat of his attack could be felt in his nerves and bones as he collapsed to the street just as Megan Kid Flash & Connor arrived, Connor overlooking the defeated villains while Wally checked on anyone else in the area and also for a souvenir since it was rare that they had a mission that even the non-speedsters on the team could run to.

Megan could sense his pain used her psychic powers to knock him out, at least until they got back to the base, while she had been wary of someone who could use fire like Alexander did she was happy he was okay. Megan along with Connor had become a trio of friends in the brief time Alex had been there. Alex managing to get Connor to come out of his shell in sparring, and working the various vehicles with him in what Canary and Artemis referred to as a "guy" thing.

Soon the rest of the team, minus Robin who was still working on analyzing the cause of the adult disappearance arrived. Zatanna using her magic to bind the icy villains, before escorting them away with Aqualad and KF, Artemis meanwhile travelled with Superboy and Megan back to base, Alex being carried by Superman's clone.

This unbeknownst to the team was not a random robbery. Killer Frost and Icicle Jr, had been intentionally broken out and set free while Ignis was patrolling by Klarion the Witch Boy who wanted to get a first hand look at his new opposition. "So he does have more than just the basic flame in his arsenal but it appears it hurts him just as much as it does the enemy. Intriguing information, in battle when that annoying pesky birdbrain finds out what is going on I can force him to use those powers and have him eliminate himself from the battle" he cackled as he petted his familiar Teekl who simply meowed in response.


	4. Broken Blaze

Disclaimer remains same as the others. W00t, I'm up to four chapters. A lot further than I expected to get when Fio-chan started pushing me to write and now I am starting grow more confident in myself thanks to my friends' encouragement. Now onto the story.

Chapter 4: Shattered blazes.

Perhaps it was the light, or the noise from the Zeta tube, that woke Alex up while being carried by his best friend, Superboy, to the med bay. Whichever it only did a partial job since the pyrokinetic hero was still in that half-asleep state where his mind still thought he was dreaming. When his half-lidded eyes opened, the first thing he laid eyes on was the S shield before him and he smiled softly. "Super girl you are here, oh how I love" the thud that followed a rather freaked out Connor dropping him snapped him out of his daydream.

"Oww! Connor where did you come from where's Supergirl?" Alex questioned a mildly annoyed Connor. The boy of steel made no comment as he crossed his arms and began grumbling while Alex climbed into the bed, starting to bandage up the wounds from his fight with the two icy villains. "Ugh, my arm feels like I stuck it in a volcano." Kaldur approached taking the roll of bandage and finished the job noting how much pain Alex seemed to have using his right arm.

"You might as well have. It was risky trying to take them on alone; I thought Canary's lessons about teamwork were getting through to you."

Alex sighed. "I know, I know. I just thought I could take them because…" Kaldur cut the bandage finishing up.

"You had the advantage with your powers and discounted the skills of your opponent. Just because you have, an advantage doesn't mean you should disrespect your enemy. Confidence is good, but overconfidence can get you or a member of the team seriously hurt… or worse." Alex's shoulders slumped as he hung his head causing that almost shoulder-length charcoal-colored hair of his to hang in front of his eyes.

Upon exiting the med bay, he was greeted by a hug from M'gann who was happy he was all right, and he hugged her back with his good arm. "Thank you M'gann and I am sorry I didn't contact you guys. It was stupid and arrogant of me and I can't apologize enough for not relying on my friends."

"It's alright Alex. As long as you're okay." She smiled sweetly as she pulled away from the embrace.

Wally approached carrying a few boxes of pizza. "Enough of the somber and mushiness. Our new teammate took down his first official villain so to celebrate we're having Pizza." He grinned as they headed into the dining room where Artemis, Kaldur and an unknown little kid sat waiting.

Artemis scoffed seeing the Pizza box in Wally's hands. "Pizza again, Wally you are going to become the world's heaviest speedster."

Wally smirked chewing on his pizza and thankfully swallowed before speaking for once. "It's for celebrating Alex's win today, and besides as long as I have hottest like M'gann to keep me moving I won't get too big." He winked at the Martian

A glare from Superboy and shin kick from Artemis moved the conversation on. "Please, Wally you would celebrate a butterfly exiting its cocoon if it meant Pizza." Alex and the, to him anyway, unknown kid Billy kept exchanging stares.

"Hey, pizza's pizza." Kid Flash said with a mouthful of pizza.

Finally, the weight of the uneasy silence broke when Alex tugged gently on M'gann's sleeve. "Who is he? Is he Wally or Robin's little brother? Don't tell me the league has us babysitting now."

Robin entered the room typing on that gauntlet-installed holographic keyboard still. "What M'gann read in his head checks out. Billy here really is Captain Marvel. The league keeps DNA records of all its members and the security isn't much different from the Bat cave. Especially when there are no monitors checking for the hack." The boy wonder said, still not looking up.

A miracle happened as Wally actually stopped eating for a bit staring at the kid in disbelief. "Wait Captain Marvel, the babysitter the League saddled us with after the incident with Tornado's family is this kid? I thought the league had an age requirement." Billy fidgeted as he looked at the YJ team.

"They do. No one in the league knows my real identity like how almost no one in the league knows Batman's identity. Well they know my real name in Billy Batson but not my real age." Billy said looking down.

Robin spoke up still typing. "Based on what Billy said, and this is what Kaldur and I have concluded, the adults have been either kidnapped and/or stolen, or we have been. Because his form as Captain Marvel is older than his natural state so when he turned back he wasn't old enough to meet the quota of whatever took them so the beings or device either sent him back or captured him."

Alex held his head, which was aching trying to figure exactly what was going on. "So, if the adults aren't dead what is going on?"

"That's what we have to find out." Kaldur said

"Oh…I hope they're okay." M'gann sighed as Artemis put a hand on her shoulder.

A few hours passed and the rest of the team went off helping, saving and tending to kids. Getting the older kids and other teen heroes and sidekicks to work together, while Kaldur and Batman conversed using Captain Marvel as a messenger. Seemed like all it took was for the hero to power up and down to go back and forth.

Sure, the caped crusader was a bit upset at Billy's revelation, but at this point, it was an asset. Something to be later discussed. Together, Aqualad and the dark knight, they devised that there were two separate realities or rather that the world itself had been separated.

After more plans and theories, the team met up, upon Robin's request.

Robin turned as a holographic globe hummed to life, with a pointer appearing on the eastern seaboard. "As you know I've searched over the planet for any signs of adult life… and while I looked I found this, a large magical energy surge in North Carolina. (I'd suggest New Orléans. Dark Magic capital.) It happened just before the event so I am guessing it's the cause."

Billy reappeared a few minutes after relaying Robin's discovery to the league. "Batman said that JL computers also picked up the same energy surge. Satellite images picked up 4 known sorcerers including Wotan from the Injustice League"

"Not that joker." Kid Flash grumbled

"The Joker is involved?" M'gann asked clueless, she had just entered the room with a batch of cookies. What better brain food than M'gann's cooking?

"I don't think so." Artemis told her grabbing a cookie before Wally had the chance to gobble them all up.

"So what's the plan?" Connor asked

Alex stared at the globe. "Let me guess, we go there right? Isn't this a bit out of our league, no pun intended, I mean beings who can alter reality… isn't that a little above our skill set?"

Zatanna approached carrying Dr. Fate's helmet. "Not if we have an ace in the hole." Wally stood up panicking.

"No way! We can't use that. Nabu told me the next time someone put on the helmet that he wouldn't let them out."

Kaldur sighed hating himself for the conclusion he came to. "If it is a magic user with this kind of power we may not have a choice. It took Dr. Fate to beat the last mighty sorcerer we fought, Klarion the Witch boy."

"But…who will put on the helmet?" M'gann asked softly

Roanoke Island, North Carolina

Soon the Bioship arrived in stealth mode, the figure of Klarion the Witch Boy growing ever larger upon the monitor, and it was then that the youngest member of the team, Robin, turned to Billy. Transform and go help the league. Since you are "here" you would arrive in the thick of the fight meaning you give immediate help to them. Plus it won't be safe for you to be here once the fight begins."

Billy nodded and rose to his feet. "Shazam!" and at that moment a lightning bolt descended from the heavens of unknown origin transforming him back into Captain Marvel and sending him to the Adult's reality.

Now that Captain Marvel was away and safe the team descended to the ground while Megan sent the Bioship away to safety to prevent her from getting harmed by an errant attack of Klarion's.

The battle began as Wally, Connor and Kaldur charged the "young" sorcerer Klarion but were suddenly sent flying by his barrier, repelling the trio as if it were nothing. Zatanna was the next to attack with a spell that Klarion arrogantly referred to as baby magic. Casting an incantation with ease as if he were ordering a pizza the force from the spell sent the young female magician soaring into the air, being saved at the last-minute by Superboy.

Miss Martian took her shot flinging large chunks of the ground at the barrier but like her comrades it did little to the barrier. Klarion's smirk faded just long enough for the wicked brat to open his mouth spraying fire like a Dragon towards her. Alex raised his hands up using his pyrokinetic ability to take control of the fiery stream pulling it down just enough for Megan to dodge. while Artemis and Kid Flash turned their attention to Teekl.

"Artemis, when Dr. Fate beat Klarion he won by attacking the cat." Artemis smirked drawing an arrow from her holster. "Not the biggest cat fan anyway." With ease Klarion turned Artemis' arrow into a ball of green yarn. "Show them what the familiar to a lord of chaos can do Teekl." Teekl transformed into a massive saber-tooth tiger and roared moving to swat Connor to the ground.

As the battle waged Zatanna in desperation put on Dr. Fate's helmet and finally the tide of battle began to shift into the team's favor. Alex held his hand out as a whip of fire began to manifest and he swung it wrapping it around Teekl's tale pulling him back long enough for Connor to punch the cat stunning it. However their briefly gained ground was lost when Teekl sharply pulled his tail flinging Alex right into Connor.

"Oww…Kryptonians do not make soft pillows." Alex rolled over just in time to see Teekl rise up intending to make a meal of them an attempt thwarted by a hastily made wall of flames, burning away a patch of the familiar's fur. Finally in the midst of Fate's battle with Klarion, KF managed to swipe the gem responsible for the split realities and tossed it to Fate just before being blasted by Klarion.

Mount Justice

The battle was won, victory belonging to the heroes however not without a price, Zatara had taken the place of his daughter and became Dr. Fate. Zatanna could be heard crying Megan's arms around her friend hugging her while Kaldur & Robin briefed the JL on what happened. Batman dismissed the team for the night and off they went in their own separate directions, Aqualad choosing to go visit Atlantis.

Kid Flash, after placing his newest souvenir rushed home to see his family. Artemis to her mother, both sides overcome with joy and emotion hugging one another. Megan was at work on a batch of cookies to celebrate being reunited with her uncle John. Even the usually stoic dynamic duo of Batman & Robin couldn't completely keep up their calm expression, the briefest of smiles cracking that stone-like veil knowing his sidekick…..no his son, was alright which led to Richard cracking his million dollar smile.

However while everyone reunited with family and beloved friends, two team members who were either completely or pretty much in Connor and Alex stood in the training hall sparring. They were developing an almost brotherly bond since Alex had no living relatives and Conner….Superman just wanted nothing to do with his son. The 2 bonded not just over fondness for cars but due to being able to recognize one another's issues as their own. Alex's anger, at the death of his parents, was something Superboy knew just how easily could get out of control since he was until Megan came along.

That would be an issue to wait as the 2 continued sparring at least until Red Tornado stated it was time to recharge for the evening. What would be next.


	5. shifting tempatures

I Do not own Young Justice however I do own this package of oodles and noodles I am eating. Yum chicken flavored. Who would of thought I'd get to 5 chapters. Hooray. This one starts off with a bit of a flashback and this mission isn't exactly canon. So bear with me. I apologize for pulling the dates out but things just got so scrambled and hectic I lost track.

Chapter 5:shifting tempatures.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

"Surprise!" rang through Wally's ears as the team stood there along with Flash himself. Alex displayed some of his new fine-tuned control lighting the candles on both cake in one shot without setting the rest of the room ablaze. Time went on, Artemis crushed his birthday dream of getting a kiss from Megan and the alarm rang with the command from Batman to suit up. The team went off on their assignments, Alex being sent with Wolf, & Superboy & Black Canary. KF tried with everything he had but Vertigo's delays ended up preventing him from arriving in Seattle with the heart in time.

2nd Flashback

Red Arrow sat there looking over files of the 4 suspects he had for being Sportsmaster's mole. Artemis the liar who falsely claimed to be Green Arrow's niece through his database checks he found odd interactions between her and Cheshire. Miss Martian aka Megan Morse she was another fake niece hiding her true form.

Superboy the Cadmus clone of Superman, God only knows what secret programming he may have. And the newest and most likely candidate Alexander Mirol, an real criminal compared to the 3 alleged potential traitors. Suspect #1 for the mole in the group, I will contact Kaldur and Robin to discuss possibilities.

Batman's voice rang through the cave during the team's lunch "Suit up and get to briefing" and off they went getting their uniforms on as Alex actually had one a suit now that was more outfit than costume like Superboy, complete with Combat boots. thankfully specially made to not catch on fire. He also received gauntlets from Red Tornado that were based off the tech of his "brother" Red Volcano allowing him to focus his firepower, no pun intended, and produce stronger flames with greater control.

This was also a unique occasion because It was the first time Red Arrow and Ignis had met. Aqualad motioned his old friend to the new teammate. What made the situation odd was the group setting, KF, Robin, Red Arrow and Aqualad had entered together talking while Alex, Conner, Megan, Artemis were already there, hanging out "Roy this is—Alexander Mirol. You were the arsonist that Batman just magically gave a 2nd chance to. I thought the league arrested criminals." Wally, Kaldur and Robin gasped looking at him but stopped realizing how quiet the others were. "Hey, how come you guys are being so calm?"

Megan raised her hands to her chest standing in between Conner and Alex. "I found out when I saw some of his memories. I didn't mean to hence why he got the personal batch of cookies. He shared and we talked" Conner rested his hand on Megan's shoulder. "The night after the Klarion thing is when he told me.

Artemis clicked her tongue against her teeth shaking her head. "I…..don't have a grand misty eyed moment. We don't know each other well but when that pest kept on and on with the nonstop flirting with Megan, me and him just talked. He's cool for someone who's powers get over matched by a squirt gun." There was that Artemis snarky talk.

She turned her head to the Original group. "What's the matter, Roy, expected us all to turn on him didn't you?" Robin looked at Alex. "Did you really burn down buildings and people?" Alex sighed knowing either one of his friends or someone like Sportsmaster who loved causing turmoil for the sake of doing it told. Wally was anxious on the answer hoping Roy just had him confused with someone else, a hope that sunk when Alex nodded.

"Yeah I burnt down old mob hang outs or drug dens. But I never harmed a soul, I made sure the place was empty. The one time people were in danger I saved them. That is also when Batman swooped in and brought me in. and "magically" gave someone who needed it a chance to change their life."

Alex moved closer staring into Roy's eyes. "but the next time you imply I'm just some firebug torching people, we are going to have a serious problem." A brief fireball manifested in his hand until Robin reached for his staff ready to protect his friend if necessary.

Roy narrowed his eyes back staring down Alex while Robin and Wally tried to lighten the mood & Connor definitely wasn't in the mood to make friends with Roy now and Megan could sense it, resting her hands on his, speaking through a mental link she always kept between them so they could talk and keep their relationship the worst kept secret in league history. Artemis glanced at him "Isn't it time for you to go off on your own again?"

Things quieted down and everyone went their separate ways until later that day when Green Arrow and Red Tornado called for an important late night briefing, and Alex who had gone out with Artemis, not as a date but just to both cool off and hang out with the one member of the team he didn't know as well. "So Roy rubs you the same way with that I'm better than you sneer huh?" Artemis said before chowing down on her ketchup covered fries,

"Yeah. I don't get it, he talks down to us because we aren't the pristine shining examples that Robin and Kaldur happen to be and yet they didn't say anything." He slurped his chocolate milkshake smiling as the usually quiet blonde archer was rather enjoyable. "So when are you going to make a move on Wally?"

Artemis' eyes widened as she coughed having been in the middle of sipping her soda when he said that. "Wait what? No no no I can't stand him there is no way I see him like that." Her face was noticeably flustered, a rare sight though whether It was from choking or blushing he wasn't sure yet. Though Alex's laughing hysterically didn't help.

"At least if I did, I would like someone age appropriate, rather than a full-grown woman. Eh Supergirl lover boy" She smirked triumphantly at how red Alex's face got, almost as red as Wally's hair….wait why did she pick that of all things to compare it to? "So Alexander—Alex please you make me sound like some Russian noble."

She nodded. "Okay, Alex. When we took down Klarion and fixed the world. Why didn't you go visit your family? Alex stopped chewing on his chicken strip. "Because….my family they are dead, Artemis. They were killed by an arsonist named Leon Kardis." She frowned a bit as a realization set in on her. "That's why you got so angry when Roy called you an arsonist. Why didn't you say anything? Surely you could talk about this with Canary"

"Nothing really to tell, Arty. Besides what's the point in bringing up old memories and crying. I know where that road ends up at and I have too much just to risk losing it on some revenge scheme." He forced a smile though his eyes, those hazel hued eyes betrayed the sadness in him. "Anyway that's enough about me. What about your family? What is your mother like?"

"My mother…she well…" Artemis shifted a bit in her seat looking at him. "She's fine. Well as fine as she can be. She's paralyzed from the waist down. That's why I never stay at the cave so I can be there for when she needs me. She's kind of the only family I have left anymore. Dad was never really there and I've lost touch with my sister."

Artemis chewed on her French fry as thoughts rang like a church bell in her head. ~Hey it wasn't lying most of that was true I just omitted who she was...and who my Dad is.~ finally they were done with the food and just walking through the mall sipping on a shake as her eyes glanced at him. "So what made you decide to invite me out? This isn't some prep work to get me ready for a real date is it?"

Alex laughed looking at the ponytailed blonde. "No afraid I am not that creative. I know most of the team pretty well. Well Megan and Connor and Wolf. The others I dunno maybe because we weren't there at the beginning we aren't in their inner circle with Speedy. You were the only 1 I hadn't gotten to know. And Zatanna seems nice enough but she's still down about her dad so I didn't want to push her."

The day continued for them as they hung out Artemis making the big leap to bring him to her house, something she only thought was reasonable since he shared the truth about his family. Pamela sat there sipping on tea as she heard the door open. "I am home Mom. And I brought a friend over." That got Pamela's attention as she turned seeing Artemis enter the room. "is this that Wally boy you've menti—Mom…" her face turned red briefly before shaking her head. "No it isn't him."

Alex approached politely bending over as he offered his hand to her* "Alex Mirol. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs… Crock" the woman replied shaking the polite young man's hand. "He's a gentleman Artemis. Guess doing your extra activities has had some positive effect after all."

A few embarrassing stories, a cup of tea and trip to the bathroom was all the time they had before Artemis and her mom had that big argument and Alexander chased after her, seeing the girl kick the fire escape railing as she was more hurt then angry at the moment. The rusty ladder creaked as Alex climbed up and sat beside her. "This thing isn't gonna fight back you know. No matter how many times you kick it."

"She said she begged Bats and Arrow to take me…to keep me on the straight and narrow. Like I was a pity case who did not actually earn a place on the team. All this time I had thought I was unique, But really all I am is just their temporary replacement for Red Arrow until he joins." No words of comfort, no warm hug of solace, no a smack to the back of the head is what Artemis received from Alex.

"You might not of originally been picked but you've more than earned your spot. You have saved my neck as well as the others. Don't sell yourself short Arty." He hopped over the railing to the alleyway ground. "But I guess if you just want to quit and let Wally win and prove guys are better archers feel free." She stood up going after him. "He said what? Okay let's go." Soon the familiar yellow flash of the Zeta tube rang out as the computer spoke "Recognizing: Artemis B-0-7. Ignis B-1-0."

They arrived to Green Arrow speaking. "Hey look who decided to join the team." Wally added "Finally" A glare from Artemis. "Oh good team's needed a real archer." Alex clicked his tongue and sighed. "Ah well if we ever have an emergency crash landing we can use his ego to save ourselves." A faint chuckle emerged Conner and Artemis while Roy's eyes narrowed and locked with Alex's.

The briefing and team assignments as Alex heard Red Arrow demand to get added since, well he did not say it but it was obvious, he did not trust Artemis but she was not his only main suspect for being the mole, Alex was too for now. Alex raised a hand. "I would like to go too. This will be a valuable exercise in learning to work with the new team member, plus me and KF and Aqualad have had issues with cohesion in the field."

Roy grunted. "That's crap not even a dog would buy that." Alex nodded agreeing with him. "Fair enough I just don't trust you whether you're their friend or not, meaning Robin KF and Aqualad. All of this talk about Sportsmaster's mysterious spy he told Kaldur about and now a mission he is the focus of and you want in suddenly. I can't buy it and I won't let my friend be put in danger.

Soon they were off flying through the air, Wally watching the radar, Artemis piloting. Roy and Kaldur were preparing the equipment and Alex…Alex was taking his Dramamine as he hadn't got used to flying over water trying to get his stomach to settle.

Wally spoke turning to face Artemis "I heard what you said. About this team needing a real archer…well this might not sound right out loud but it already has a real archer. You are a great teammate Artemis. And a great person. You've earned your spot here, Roy or no Roy. So don't sell yourself short alright?" his face turned slightly pink before turning around when she spoke. "Okay…..and Wally, it sounded fine outloud"

Kaldur grunted as they got the bike in place. "I take it you did not join the team for camaraderie." "There is a mole on your team Kaldur and suspect #1 and #2 are in there. Artemis has lied about being Arrow's niece and Alex was a criminal before Batman brought him in." Kaldur sighed as he hated to give any credence to Sportsmaster's treachery or plots as there could be no mole at all and just the plot to shake the team to pieces.

Kaldur lowered his head thinking hard on his dilemma. He could risk that Sportsmaster was lying and trying to cause division among the team but he was the leader he couldn't make such errant choices without a reasonable cause. It was his responsibility. "Alright. But Artemis has saved the team from many dangers even when she was alone against Red Volcano and Torrent. However…Alex has proven headstrong and violent I can't 100% absolve him of your suspicions Roy."

Little did they know Alex was standing outside the door, the motion sickness medicine had finally kicked in 5 minutes earlier, and he had heard most of the conversation. a tornado of emotions raged within, from sadness at his friend's lack of trust to anger at Roy for bringing this on just when everything was going fine, to guilt at the fact it was his own actions that prevented Kaldur from trusting him. Now there wasn't just 1 team member with something to prove. But 2.

Alex suffocated the flame building in the palm of his hand and made his way up into the pilot area taking a seat away that was closer to Artemis than Wally. "So Artemis, looking to shut up Roy and prove why you got on this team before he did?" Artemis nodded as she pulled them into range of the swamp where Sportsmaster had been tracked to "Most definitely." As the thought of taking her dad down crossed her mind she smiled. "Me too, Arrowette me too" Alex rested his head on his hand staring ahead.

The Bioship moved into New Orléans parish and to say the mood onboard was awkward would be putting things mildly. Alex sat there his eyes shifting between Aqualad, KF and Red Arrow. Sure Wally was far too trusting to be the devious infiltrator, that and as quick to talk the redhead was, he would have slipped up something by now if he did. Artemis, Megan and Connor had his trust and Robin proved his strides by working along the World's greatest detective. If Batman couldn't out a mole then there was no point in them even attempting to find out.

Kaldur was their leader, a mole wouldn't dare put themselves into such a role as there is more strain, more focus on the leader of a squad than any member that comprised it. That left Roy. But he couldn't just shout down the close friend of the "original" trio of Young Justice he needed proof. But in the meantime he needed to get Roy to back off Artemis before his condescending attitude drove her away.

"Wow. Shame we can't stop by and enjoy some New Orléans cooking. My uncle Bart says it's some of the best in the country." Wally chuckled trying to lighten the mood of the tense crew members. "Baywatch, like I said you are going to weigh a ton before it is all set and done, and I don't think Megan's ship would be built for you. She smirked as some of her mood seemed to be back to normal. Though insecurity still ran rampant in her heart.

Eventually the team arrived, Kaldur asking Artemis and Alex to stay with the ship much to their chagrin as Alex sighed shaking his head. "Great, Roy is probably trying to brainwash your boyfriend the entire way there" Artemis turned red coughing but managed to regain her composure before turning to look at him. "B-b-boyfriend, what do you mean?" Alex crossed his arms smirking before doing a rather awful impersonation of her "Baywatch? Does that ring a bell now?" Artemis smacked him now. "No but I'll ring yours if you say something like that in front of the others."

Suddenly Alex groaned plucking a dart from the side of his neck. "What…what happen…ed" Alex went down unconscious as Cheshire stood there looking down. "Sorry but girls need to talk." Cheshire smirked as she glanced at her sister who was already aiming an arrow in her direction. "Relax sis…he isn't dead or anything. I made sure not to hurt one of your precious friends…at least he is still your friend even if the others aren't for long. How long are you gonna make dad wait before joining us? This charade won't last much longer anyhow."

Cheshire went to draw a blade but she was stopped being snagged by one of Red Arrow's trick arrows tying her up. "Hm. Now who could that be…well Red Arrow, you know if you wanted to tie me up you just had to ask." Artemis' face turned pale as she glanced to Roy. "Great you two are dating now?" to which a anger-filled Roy waved her off denying the accusation. "No no way me and her? What are you thinking?"

Suddenly Cheshire broke free from the ropes and the 2 fights 1 with Artemis and Roy against Cheshire, while Sportsmaster was fighting KF and Kaldur were on. As the fights dragged on it Alex, still woozy, staggered off out of concern for his friends and came across Sportsmaster knocking the hell out of KF with his stun staff. And then turned as the end of it pointed like a javelin and started to stab Kaldur only to be blasted by a large burst of fire by Alex who was using the nearby railing to stand. "Good thing I hit the right one. Ugh seeing 3 of everything"

"Wally, Artemis and Roy…need your help it's Cheshire" he staggered forward as KF fearing the worst about Artemis dashed off to help his friends. trying to shake out the cobwebs from the drugged dart Cheshire used on him, moving in front of Kaldur while the team leader recovered. "Many thanks. Are you well though?" Alex chuckled. "yeah I'm peachy. You don't have to act though. Wouldn't want me to influence how you "absolve" people of things, Kal."

Kaldur's eyes widened with shock but he sighed knowing his suspicions were no longer a private matter. "No time for internal strife. We must take down Sportsmaster and find out what is in that case." Alex nodded and the 2 fought on though Kaldur was knocked out due to an underhanded shot with the metallic case they were trying to retrieve and the recovering Alex stood his ground. "Ah. Cheshire's darts pack a punch hm? Always knew sending her off for training was a great idea. So you are the newbie. The one that has taken a shine to my little archer. She even brought you home to meet Paula."

Alex growled as he held his hand up causing a torrent of flames almost akin to what one could expect from a large Dragon to rush toward Sportsmaster yet the force of the blast was so unwieldy especially in his weakened state that it almost knocked him to the ground. "…..damn it Tornado wasn't kidding when he said these would focus my power"

A thud rang out as Sportsmaster knocked him to the ground. Sportsmaster moving over to stand over Alex.

"Artemis will join us. And no matter what you do. Whether it is pushing her into your petulant friendship or pushing her towards that repugnant Speedster. She will join us. But on another note, isn't it interesting how pushing can affect things. You pushing Kid Flash, and Artemis together, me pushing her to recognize her family ties. And then there is…" He used the sharp end of the electric javelin like weapon to pierce Alex's shoulder. Causing him to scream out. "See what I mean. Now here comes the cavalry." He took off knowing the goody heroes would stop to check on their friend and not pursue.

The others arrived dragging a captured Cheshire and a newly claimed souveiner, her sai, and circled around their wounded companion out of concern, well except for Roy who had to keep Cheshire from escaping, not because he didn't care, or anything like that. Kaldur sighed. "I am sorry Alexander. I let my suspicions of you cloud my thoughts and I was a hindrance to the mission. I was wrong to not trust my friend." Wally blinked in confusion having been left out of the "mole talk" due to cheering up Artemis.

"What suspicions?" Artemis sighed as she finished bandaging his wound as best she could on the fly since even they knew that injury or not they couldn't linger or risk Sportsmaster disappearing into the shadows once again or so they thought. "well, Baywatch the fact is that Roy the archer, your good buddy, thinks that Alex is the mole and apparently Aqualad agreed." Wally stared at his ashamed companion. "this is all Sportsmaster's fault if he hadn't lied about the mole we wouldn't have these problems."

Alex groaned digging into his cargo pants and pulled out a GPS chuckling despite the pain. Holding it out to Kaldur. As it beeped showing Sportsmaster departing via boat. "You slipped a tracker on him, how?" a little patience. That blowhard loves his own voice too much to walk away." He began to explain telling his friends what happened as they made their way to the dock.

Flashback

Alex flailed under the pain of the minor impalement and his other hand rose up sliding a tracker on Sportsmaster's briefcase knowing the man would mistake that was just a spasm of pain.

End Flashback

Kaldur smirked before handing the device to Wally. "I will follow by the lake. You all take Alex back to the bioship and lock down Cheshire and then come after me Megan's spacecraft."

As they began walking Cheshire smirked as she suddenly stopped letting the ropes slide down and turned kicking the daylights out of Wally and reclaimed her Sai, throwing a smokebomb on the ground just as the red-wearing archer turned and fired, though when the smoke cleared Alex was pinned to the tree via the foam like cement Roy had become known for. "Way to go "Robin Hood" you almost killed our teammate." Artemis smirked as she herself had planted a tracker, well two, though the 2nd was a decoy. Which did register on Alex's device.

"It's alright. I'm sure she will meet up with Sportsmaster. Now, Baywatch tell me is my tracker working?" Wally nodded. "Yeah. This tracker business is quite nifty, no wonder the spy movies use it so much." He whistled at her speed. "She must of hopped the nearby train. I'll go after her. You guys can go help Kaldur. I want my souveneir back"

Wally dashed off leaving the tracking device with Artemis. Alex would have to sit this next part out, knowing he was going to be a hindrance, as he sighed removing the bandages once the archers were gone, and placed a belt in his mouth while he held his hand up to the puncture one and grimaced as intense heat emanated from the palm of his hand causing the wound to be seared shut. The pain causing him to bite down.

~time skip~

Mount Justice

Kaldur sighed as he reported the mission failure to Batman, telling them that they hadn't learned anything about the Supervillians' plans or intentions. Or even what was in the briefcase. Roy glared at Artemis. "It was her. She put a decoy tracker to lead Wally away. She went after Cheshire alone and blew it. Or maybe she let her get away. I still think she is the mo-" Alex and Artemis started to speak up at the continued accusations but they came from an surprising(not really to most of the team members) source, KF.

"Hey I'm sick of this. Alex was right you are way too harsh on her. Just because she made a mistake doesn't mean she threw the mission. Dude it isn't right how you are dogging her. I mean you didn't blame me when I didn't get that heart to Seattle in time." He lowered his head sadly as Alex elbowed Artemis softly whispering. "No he doesn't like you at all. Artie and Wally sitting in a tree k-I-" an elbow into his stomach from the embarrassed Artemis caused him to hush. "Wally if she was so "honest" then why did she let her own insecurity lead to her putting a decoy tracker on that train?"

"No way…she wouldn't." He turned to look at her and when he saw the guilt he growled throwing down the sai and claimed the tracker as his new souvenir. Kaldur ordered the team to rest and they broke off for the night as Roy stopped Artemis. "I know you aren't who you say you are. I am not finished with you by a long shot." Artemis lowered her head as Roy stormed off but raised it as she was pulled into a hug by Alex wrapping her arms around him.

"Ignore him. Now head home, I don't want you to have to lie to the others about what is going to happen right now." He smiled stroking a hand through her hair. "you know…you really want to get Baywatch as you call him? Why not date someone else to make him jealous. Only for show until he makes his attempt?" Artemis chuckled. "Fine…but only because I know it'll work. Now if only Kaldur was on board." She smirked as she walked off waving in a tad bit better mood now that she knew she had someone that truly was her friend.

When she left via the Zeta tube to return to Gotham, Alex quickly moved shoving Roy into the wall. "I'm sick of you, Speedy. Seriously you are that upset that Green Arrow found a better sidekick that you treat her like that?" Harper glared. "it's Red Arrow. And it has nothing to do with that. She and you aren't to be trusted." Alex smirked. "you mean your little hear to heart with Kaldur? Please I could care less what a 2nd rate Robin Hood thinks about me?" Roy got in his face. "you care what the team thinks. How would they feel about harboring an arsonist? Or how would the league regard Batman because I'm sure he didn't openly tell them about you."

Alex backed off a bit. "They wouldn't care. Megan, Connor, Artemis they know." He glared back at Roy as tension began to grow hotter. "What about Kaldur and Robin, and KF and Zatanna? Do they know? Do they know they have the son of a glorified hooker and—"Shut it! Don't you EVER mention my family" Alex grabbed Roy by the shirt with his hands pinning him to the wall. Roy stared back. "Tell me how did they die? Was it really an random arsonist that no one has ever been able to find or did you do it?"

Alex snapped and just decked Roy knocking him to the floor and the pyro-kinetic turned tears starting to flow, soon evaporating into steam after a few moments and he turned practically breathing fire. "If you ever…..say that again I will turn you into charcoal. Friend of theirs or not" Alex headed off though he barely made it past Megan's room before he broke down collapsing to his knees, crying as the memories of his family, hearing their screams even as he sat in Supergirl's arms. Echoed in his mind, the physically emotional and psychic pain waking Megan.

She emerged seeing him and wrapped her arms around the boy whom she used to fear so much. She didn't want to read his mind, she didn't have to, feel the anguish within him as she quietly used her telekinetic abilities to raise them to their feet. "Now…come on…I feel like cookies." She wasn't going to ask, she promised her friends not to read their mind without permission and she was going to hold it especially if it was something that affected them this badly."

His parents…they didn't try to be saints. They just cared about him and his sister Jen. His father was who taught him the brief Sambo he knew that Canary was helping him improve. He had few memories of life before Gotham, before his dad's death. What he did know was that his father's name was Ravil. He had faint fading memories of his dad coming tired but still managed to sweep his boy up into the air that blonde hair dangling back. His mother moved to Gotham thanks to an outside source he didn't know yet, after his father's murder and eventually met someone else, a hotshot within the Falcone family.

His mother did what she had to feed her children but eventually, around or after his 5th birthday, she became the object of obsession by this lunatic, Leon Kardis, who stalked her, harassed her, and even tried to snatch him from school just to get her attention, and when that failed, he burnt down the apartment building. Killing almost everyone inside, resident and squatter. Alex only escaped because his power manifested just enough to launch him through the window and be caught safely by Supergirl.

The anniversary of their death was approaching, December 13th. He hoped that no villain would cause trouble and he could take a reprieve to return to Gotham just for the day. He hoped some of his friends would come. Connor and Megan definitely. He wanted his mom to know he'd be alright now. While he was never one for spirituality he often believed she could hear him when he talked to her, hoping his parents reunited in Heaven after her death.

Though on the news it reported about a string of high profile, high risk robberies Alex having gotten round to hook up the cable on the TV, though Supey still preferred to watch snow. He bit down on Megan's fresh cookie and smiled at least enough to let the female Martian's concern lessen. "Thank you Megan. This is just what I needed. You really are like a sister, you know that." He hugged her and the two headed off to sleep.

To Be Continued:

Author note: Sorry to end on such a somber note. But don't worry next chapter is gonna be about the circus robberies. Or it can be a non-canon mission involving Supergirl and giving the team a chance to tease him. Or if you'd like we can have the team learn and study Alex's path


	6. Burning arrow of love and jealousy

I Do not own Young Justice. My only property is my character Alex. Now 2 things. YAY Chapter 6. and please lay off the flames for the pairing in this chapter. The Chapter will prove itself true in the long run.

Chapter 6: Burning Arrow of Jealousy and Love

Happy Harbor Diner

It was a week after the big scuffle with Roy. Neither of them made any reports or admissions to the others. But now a love was in the air as Alex was taking his new girlfriend out for a night on the town. He at least wanted some happiness before tomorrow, December 13th.

Alex sat there in a diner smiling as he looked at the blonde girl before him. This was technically their 2nd time hanging out although the first as a "couple". "you look beautiful tonight. I admit I was surprised to learn you use your real name, despite how fitting it is." The usually pony-tailed blonde had worn her hair down for the evening and fidgeted as her often boyish nature and style of dress had rarely gotten her a beautiful compliment.

Artemis smiled sipping on a milkshake as she stroked a thumb across his hand. "Thank you Alex. You look very nice tonight too. Too nice, lemme guess you had Zatanna and Megan help fix you up so you look nice?" Alex shyly nodded as he watched her admiring her beauty. "You deserve to have fun tonight. I wanted to look my best to impress you." Artemis chuckled happy to hear that at least one guy on the team could be open about his feelings.

Soon they were off finished with their movie, Alex letting Artemis choose and to his surprise & delight it was a re-airing of the film "The Last Samurai" which was his all-time favorite movie. And now they were done with dinner at the city's Jack Rabbit slim like restaurant though instead of actors it had waiters and others dressed up as classic Justice League heroes renown for their delicious burgers and shakes. Artemis smiled sliding her hand into his and they locked fingers continuing their moonlight trek around the city.

"I heard from Megan that something the other night really upset you. Care to share what it is." Alex sighed heavily but knew one way or another the truth would come out. "Me and Roy kind of had a big argument over how he was treating you. Somethings were said and….he brought up my family and…actually accused me of burning down our home." Artemis' eyes widened. "Oh I am telling the others, Roy went too far—"Don't. Please Artemis don't. I don't want to start waves by wrecking the team any more than Sportsmaster already has."

"Even though he said that? Alex if it were my mother someone accused me of killing….I'd…I don't know what I'd do" Alex smiled. "that's a good thing. It proves you aren't like your Dad or sister." His eyes stared into hers letting her know he knew. "Sportsmaster told me to my face when he tried to hollow out my shoulder. I've known"

Artemis stammered in disbelief looking at him. "And?...what are you going to do? Are you going to tell the others?" a grip of fear and worry clenched her heart until her pyrokinetic teammate shook his head.

"No. children shouldn't have to suffer for their parents. You can't choose who your family is. My father, his name was Ravil. And…I tried to look him up at the HQ, and for some reason he's blocked with Justice League protection. I want to ask Robin to hack it for me but I'm scared of what I will find. What if the people who paid for my mother and me to come here were also the people who killed him? What if he was a monster?"

Artemis nodded. "I understand. You think not knowing is better than finding out a horrible truth, but you'd be wrong. It'll eat at you and drive you mad. Alex I am not going to give you family advice, but…if you think you have to know. Then find out. That's all." Alex pulled her into a hug staring into those black eyes which really allowed the moon's reflection to stand out making them shimmer like opals. "You are amazing. I am fortunate to have such a great girlfriend." Artemis slid her arms around his neck staring into Alex's own hazel eyes. "I am grateful to have someone who cares about me as a friend and more. I really needed tonight. Thank you"

Alex leaned down kissing her tenderly before they headed on back to Mount Justice. The two strolling in once more hand in hand to a crowd, causing Alex and Artemis to blush. "So…..I take it no one else had anything better to do?" Artemis chuckled looking around. "Hey where is Baywatch I kind of expected him to still be stuffing his face." Connor shrugged signalling that he did not know but Megan spoke up looking at them. "I'm happy for you two." Megan dragged Artemis off to learn more about human dating habits. "Bye Alex." Artemis waved before she disappeared.

Soon everyone broke off to do their own thing but Alex out of the corner of his eye caught Zatanna occasionally stealing glances at the boy wonder as he focused on whatever high level system he was hacking and moved over whispering. "You do know he's oblivious right?" Zatanna nodded sighing. "Any guy wisdom that will help me get him to notice." Alex nodded. "Stop waiting. When you feel the time is right, just grab him and plant one on him. Do it on New Year's kissing someone is a tradition and fulfilling that one will serve a dual purpose."

Zatanna blushed red. "you don't mean just grab him and kiss him, just like that" Alex nodded. "Unless you want me to give that advice to him" he playfully began to walk away only for one of Zat's spells to suddenly drag him back to her side. "so do it. Now can I have the room with Robin for a bit I need to ask him a huge favor and…you might need plausible deniability. Take Connor and….help him give Wolf a bath, I don't know just something, alright?" she nodded and left with Connor letting Alex approach the boy wonder.

"So feeling the aster after your big date with Artemis? You do know Wally is crazy about her right? Even though he refuses to admit it." Alex smiled sitting beside him. "That's the plan. Jealousy is a great motivator." it clicked in Robin's head immediately. "oh. That's brilliant. So what do you need, Sparky?" Alex glanced at him due to the nickname. "Sparky…seriously?"

he bit his tongue before he let his anger cost him the favor he wanted." I know you can crack League and Batcave files. I was hoping you could pull the file on my father. Ravil. I don't have a last name. He's Russian. I tried to look him up but was stonewalled by Justice League security." Robin began typing at speeds that could rival Wally's footwork, before plugging his gauntlet up to a monitor to show his findings. A few mild edits and the file was ready.

"Odd really high level security for a dead man. Usually only top league members get this stuff. Ravil Arkadin…He was the Batman of Moscow. He was…killed quite some time ago by the villain Nobody using a vat of acid." Alex's eyes widened as he stared up at a photo of his dad reaching out towards the monitor, as the few positive memories he had of his father that blonde hair that smile, twirling his son in the air happily no matter how battered or beaten he was.

"Wait…the next thing says that Batman paid for Ravil's wife and son to move to Gotham…Does this mean that Bats was looking out for me my entire life?" Robin stared at him. "I don't know if I should have brought this up, you don't seem to be feeling very Asterous at the moment." He turned as the youngest member of the team looked up at him with genuine concern. "I'm fine. I just I need to tell my friends something. I don't know if I am ready to tell the team yet though Rob, forgive me. And um….pay attention to Zatanna, she is into you"

Robin coughed on his hot chocolate spewing a marshmallow free. "Her into me. You got to me kidding. I am too young she couldn't like me…could she?" Alex shrugged as he began to walk off. "Either that or she was watching you because you look like a traffic light." He laughed heading off to meet up with Megan, Connor Artemis & Wolf. Before turning in for the evening.

That morning had arrived. Dec. 13th. Alex stood in front of the team or at least the trio he had grown closest too, sliding an arm around Artemis before speaking. "I was hoping you guys and perhaps the others would come to me to my family's grave. The benefactor who paid for my mom and me to move to Gotham, even paid for my Father to be moved & buried in Gotham with my mom so…please."

His friends nodded which rose his mood considerably as he kissed the top of Artemis' head before departing to his room to get ready. Artemis turned to Megan once he was gone. "Ask the others if they will go. I think he could use the support." The Martian nodded and contacted everyone, unfortunately that included Roy, about going with Alex and they all said yes, before changing into their civilian clothes before the group departed to Gotham, making their way to St. Mark's Cemetery, the same Cemetery where Richard's parents and Bruce's parents were buried.

Alex began shedding tears upon seeing the headstones and lowering his head as Artemis hugged him rubbing his back, though they could see the slight jealousy in Wally's eyes but it wasn't at the level they expected or hoped for. Perhaps he would have to call one of his friends from his on the street days to visit and get involved with Wally until he realizes his feelings for Artemis can't be ignored.

Beeping hit Robin's glasses thought it was almost silent, as he scanned the headstone noting the infrared text Bruce must have applied himself "Here lies Batman, a man who honored the cowl and everyone who has, will and does wear it" smiling a bit as it was nice to see there was some human traits left within his usually stoic mentor. Tensions rose however as Roy approached and Alex, still having those scathing words in mind started to lash out, a reflex that didn't go unnoticed by Robin, Connor or Kid Flash, however this was about his family not his own battles at the moment.

"Thank you..for paying your respects….Roy" Alex's stomach churned and his teeth gritted with each word but he spoke. Now the team left an array of flowers upon the grave and back to the hideout they went, as Roy took off, and Alex left with Connor, Megan, Artemis and a happy to see them Wolf. But before the new group split up there was something else.

"Hold up. I need to talk to you about something, guys." He began telling them what he just learned from Robin and about the rest of his past meanwhile Robin feeling concern for his friend brought Wally, Kaldur, & Zatanna to the room showing them the same stuff he did for Alex, Roy mysteriously absent from Mt. Justice at the moment. The data files bringing words first from the mouth of the leader of Young Justice. "Ignis, or Alexander…So he is the son of a Batman. I guess that explains his natural hero instinct."

Zatanna frowned holding her father's top hat to her. "I miss my dad. But…I'll be able to see him once I can eventually get the helmet off of him…" she lowered her head rubbing her cheek against the top hat of Zatara's. but now it was Kid Flash's turn to speak. "But…if he's Batman's son then does that mean he's Robin…or I guess maybe Phoenix due to his fire abilities." Robin shook his head. "He wasn't old enough to go into the field. His father was just starting to teach him Sambo before his death."

Kaldur rubbed his temple thinking over all the details. "This explains the contentious attitude between him and Roy. I keep getting a vibe that things could go downhill between them fast.. and then Red Tornado notified me of this security footage from last night" He played the tape of the confrontation of Alex and Roy, for the others which is exactly what Megan was "showing" herself, Connor and Artemis" via a mind link

Hearing those words again spawned an anger in Alex and off he went to the computer Zeta tube system. "Computer locate site for B-0-8 Red Arrow." The Computer beeped whirring momentarily "Currently, Red Arrow is within Mt. Justice site, Training hall." Alex dashed off eventually arriving at the same room he first met Connor and Megan and charged to Red Arrow intending to tackle the man across the ground knocking his bow away from him, however Speedy had other plans and fired a trick arrow into Alex's face knocking him back.

Alex staggered up and quickly raised a hand using a burst of flame to destroy a 2nd arrow and moved in using the Sambo training that Black Canary had taught him and the two fought, not to spar, not to score points, perhaps not even to win and defeat the other. They were fighting to injure, and perhaps in Alex's case a far darker goal. As the fight went on Alex got the upper hand and held his dominant his left one back as the gauntlet Tornado gave him began to activate focusing his power, specifically his new one as instead of some wild out of control blaze it was compressed and focused like a plasma torch.

Alex attempted to drive his hand straight down into Roy's chest but he got distracted avoiding a green hued arrow too large to be Artemis' though he quickly deactivated his power to cover his ears from a sonic screech before being knocked back by a Red colored burst of wind. When he went back to attack Roy, blinded by rage, his arm was grabbed by Captain Marvel which the yellow bolt was the last thing he saw before Marvel punched the daylights out of him.

Canary stood there tapping her foot as she stared at the rest of the team looking for an explanation about why Roy and Alexander were hellbent on ending one another tonight. Oliver sat in Roy's room in the medical bay out of concern while Alex was in lockdown being guarded by Marvel. "One of you, any of you tell me now why I shouldn't haul Alex off to the Watchtower for questioning or perhaps straight to Belle Reve. Things were going great, kids….what happened?"

Roy woke groaning as he saw Green Arrow sitting beside him. "I must have been hit harder than I thought. I am seeing a billy-goat." He chuckled weakly noting Oliver's beard. "shame he didn't damage that smart-ass attitude." Alex stared at the ground resting a hand to his face. "What have I done? All this effort and time trying to build something…please don't tell me it's all over" Canary mashed a button undoing the power restraining collar and the energy cuffs letting him free.

"No you aren't out. But you are on very thin ice. The League will meet and review your status. But… you didn't kill him so that works in your favor. I also have a copy of the footage of the incident prior to this one. We will meet and come to a decision when we meet to decide League expansion in a week. You have until then to behave and keep your head down. Am I clear?" Canary gave him that famous glare that even Connor buckled under.

"Crystal clear ma'am. I am sorry for my behavior. May I go see my friends now?" She nodded and he left to go see his friends and girlfriend regardless of how fake their relationship was, as they had to be convincing if they planned to have Wally react accordingly.

Would he remain a proud member of Young Justice…stay tuned

A/N: Alright that's 6 down. Yay First off let me give shoutouts to Adorable Pragmatism, Fioleefan and Chalant Lover. Thank you for your support and ideas. And also a shout out to my favorite Slayers fic writer, MikariStar for her review and advice. Much love to everyone who reviewed, followed or favorite this story.


	7. Cycles of a Phoenix

Disclaimer: I Don't own Young Justice. I only own my character Alex. And this story.

Chapter 7: cycles of a phoenix.

Mount Justice

Alex stood there in the computer area resetting his ID. "Computer recognize, B-1-0, Phoenix." The Computer beeped as the Ignis ID was erased and Phoenix was programmed into the memory banks of the system. However Alex wasn't there just for name changing he was also looking at the photos of him and the team together. The pranks they pulled, the laughs, the times when they had to be there to help one another back up.

He found not just a home nor a team but a family. He thought of Connor as a brother. Wally the annoying cousin you claimed to despise but couldn't help but love, Robin the ever devious and snickering little brother. Not to mention Megan the warm way she greeted him which reminded him so much of his mother at times. Zatanna and him were growing closer though her depression over her father still being within Fate's clutches withdrew her into a shell that she was just starting to creep out of.

Then there was the leader, the one they all trusted, they had to because in the heat of battle, Kaldur's orders had been proven right more often than not. Sure he didn't like the fact that once upon a time Kaldur regarded him as a suspect for the mole but he understood it. He couldn't imagine the pressure the young Atlantean was under. Being trusted with the lives of your best friends knowing a decision too soon or late, could mean the difference between a cheerful pizza-filled celebration of a successful mission or the "Prepare for Failure" Mission becoming a reality.

The team was off on a mission to Biayla now. Something going down about how Biayla was uniting with another country, Qurac, under some false pretense that they used to be one whole country. Alex wasn't sent since he was on "probation pending League review." He had not been told very much only that he would be assigned as a temporary sidekick to a league member that had no connections with YJ so they would be able to test on an fair and impartial basis.

Batman's voice rang over the intercom telling Alex to suit up and he did, donning his new uniform as It was a charcoal gray sleeveless shirt which had red wings which matched the crimson gauntlets he wore to focus and control his powers, though he did remember Tornado telling him that they were a temporary measure since one day when he was older he'd no longer need them to have mastery of his powers. He wore black cargo pants similar to Connor though his clothes had been treated by Tornado with a special fiber to keep them from igniting when he used his pyrokinetic abilities

And lastly he wore sandals almost similar to what the Roman gladiators wore in ancient times since he preferred the open feel they had, plus he recently learned in training that his hands were not the only spots where he could use his powers, as an unintentionally fiery kick launched Connor across the room in the last sparring session. He finished his outfit, and just in time making it to the Zeta tube, that familiar yellow glow appearing as the computer called out the arrival of his evaluator. "Recognizing A-0-3, Codename: Wonder Woman."

If Alex wasn't on edge before he was on now as he stared at the raven-haired beauty before him. His mouth drying out as he knew the slightest wrongly perceived gesture, the tiniest Wally-like flirtatious remark and he would become very familiar with the exosphere layer of Earth's atmosphere. "It…it…..it's an honor to meet you ma'am. I had no idea I was meeting one of the original League founders. I'm pleased to meet you" Diana's chuckle before she took his hand shaking it. "wait til after the training before you decide how much of an honor it is."

"I asked to take you on this mission with me because your powers will prove useful. A heinous fiend, named Felix Faust, has once again attacked my home. He is using monsters of pure ice that can regenerate no matter how often my fellow Amazons strike them down due to Faust's magic." Alex nodded as he understood why she wanted him. "Wait…you're home. But I thought you lived on Thermyscira."

The Amazon princess nodded. "Yes I do. You have temporary permission to step foot on Thermyscira. We've learned the hard way that rejecting our allies in times of crisis can cause dire loss to our forces. However you are a man visiting the home of Amazons. They will not tolerate any obscene male behavior. Do you understand?" Alex nodded his blood running a bit cold at the thought of a couple hundred angry Amazons chasing him on an island of all things.

"I am ready to go, ma'am." The Zeta Tube whirled to life and within moments they arrived on the Amazon island, however their arrival to this beacon of paradise wasn't peaceful as a beastly creature made of ice about the size of a small T-rex roared charging towards them only to be shattered to pieces by Diana who headed off to aid her sisters while Alex began carving his own path through the monsters the heat from his attacks melting or at least weakening them enough for him to break.

The bloody battle continued Alex coming across one of the younger Amazons, a blonde teenager about the same age as Artemis if he had to guess, about to be mauled by one of these bear-like Ice monsters, leading Alex to focus his power into his hands using a technique Robin had dubbed the plasma torch since he had used it to cut open an entrance to a villain's base. He swung his left hand hacking off one of the icy creature's arms and dug the other hand into the chest of the beast which while at the time it seemed like a good idea, soon proved otherwise as the beast began to flail slinging Alex around like a rag doll, until Cassie stood up and smashed the beast to shards.

The monsters started to withdraw and now the Amazons had outlasted another of Faust's sieges but how long could they hold out before the sorcerer's powers recovered enough to let him make another assault upon them? However the protege of Wonder Woman had a different question burning in her as she held out her hand down to Alex as she was grateful for his assistance but the fact he was there was baffling to her.

"Thanks…but how did a guy end up on Thermyscira?" Alex felt his cheeks going red even while his hands cooled admiring the beauty even while she helped him up. "This is a mission…I was assigned to Wonder Woman so she could test my ability and see if I am indeed worthy of being on my team. There was….an incident with one of my squadmates and well…here I am."

He looked at her smiling softly. "But I can't say it's all bad." He heard Diana call her over and he observed the battlefield being cautious of everything he said and did as not to give the Amazons a reason to carve him like a thanksgiving day turkey. He sighed sitting atop a fallen pillar worrying about his team, his friends, even the ones he had come to think of as family like Connor and Megan. However the approach of the leader drew him out of his peaceful thought process.

"You were wild and reckless, Alex. I saw what happened, had it not been for my protege you would have either been killed or badly wounded because you rushed in and attacked blindly and not seeing your enemy's weaknesses. So, while you are here you are under my tutelage and command so you will train along the Amazons until you gain the discipline necessary to keep your focus and rage in an even balance."

Alex's eyes widened as he stared at her more than a little concerned for his health since the Amazons were barely receptive of Diana's closest allies such as Superman, how would they react to a stranger they didn't know being thrown into their training regimen. However surviving this training could very well be the key reason that lets him stay with the team and he stood bowing his head to Wonder Woman. "Yes Ma'am. I understand."

Hours passed and due to the Amazon's grueling training and their deadly glares, the seconds felt like weeks, the minutes felt like years and the hours felt like centuries as his body ached in places he didn't even know was possible as Cassie was pure carrying him to a recovery spring the Amazons used on Thermyscira to heal muscles and mend wounds fast to return to training and stay as healthy and strong as possible.

He sighed resting his head back, sinking into the spring. "Wow….I'm not one for dunking myself in this much water but this is amazing….I can barely feel the pain now. So….Cassie you don't glare at me like the others do. I know they are distrustful towards men, but some of them have softened up. Maybe it's because I am doing….okay for a man in training."

Cassie nodded looking at the beach facing away from him as she peered over the pyrokinetic's belongings curious to learn more about this boy who had a very peculiar effect on her. It was foreign and yet natural at the same time, glancing down. "You seem to be very close with some of your squad mates. Like I am with my sisters here. Yet…..why would you fight with them so rashly." Alex sighed lowering his head. "anger mostly. Roy, Red Arrow, said something I couldn't forgive and that caused the fight."

Cassie blinked at a photo of Artemis and Alek making faces in a photo booth. "You and her are an item, no?" she held up the set of photos being careful not to turn around due to her own shyness and for the sake of modesty and appearances though her focus broke when she heard him speak. "No actually it's quite funny…she has a big crush on the speedster on the team, Kid Mouth, and it's more of a ploy to make him jealous"

He stretched hearing his bones pop as the joints loosened up. "no real feelings there…" Diana's boots clicked as she crossed her arms. "You sound like you are trying to convince yourself. The problem with pretending to love someone is a very real chance you could actually start." The leader of the Amazons watched the teen's eyes widened with panic smirking at how embarrassed he had gotten.

"N-no way. I'm just doing this to make sure my two friends find the right person. It's clear that she loves Wally and he "likes" her even though he doesn't show it. Are all Speedsters so thick headed?" Diana laughed hearing that rubbing her forehead softly. "Just the ones I have met." Soon he soaked further into the healing water his mind shifting from the plot to get Wally to confess his feelings to the mission.

"Don't we have to worry about Faust attacking? We are pretty relaxed for a battle state." He sat up facing Diana and her protege, making sure to cross his legs and resting his hands in his lap to be polite while Diana spoke. "He won't attack during daylight. The intense summer heat weakens his monsters too much for them to be affective. Short of storm clouds blocking out the sky, he has to wait til near sunset to launch his attack." Diana sat a bunch of fresh clothes, more like workout clothes, a thin sleeveless shirt and track pants, basic attire she had obtained from Batman. since obviously there were no male clothes on the island.

"Here wear these until your battle outfit has been cleaned. You will also resume training as well.". Alex dried off and then proceeded to get dressed actually hating having to leave from such a useful bath. "I wish we had something like this at the HQ, would definitely make those long painful missions a lot easier to bear." Diana shook her head. "Tch…you need to realize that being a hero is supposed to be hard. We can't afford to take the easy route because if we do, people can and have died." She knew of Alex's bio having read the exclusive JLA files on him.

"Getting sloppy and get you killed. It is what happened to your father, Ravil when he was murdered." Steam began rising from Alex's body as his skin heated evaporating the remaining water. after he heard that and he turned looking at her. "who killed him? Do you know who it was?!" Diana's shimmering sapphire eyes glared into his smoke gray ones. "and if I told you what would you do? Kill him? Your anger is the very reason you are in this situation. It's the very reason Superman and some of the others don't think you can be a hero."

"Some of them like the Green lantern Hal Jordan, thinks there is a very real chance you could go too far and kill a villain, just because, that you would become a vigilante like Huntress did." Alex lowered his head calming down. "I just…..I'm tired of being angry but I can't let go of it, Ma'am." Wonder Woman nodded patting his head. "It took me a while too. But you should learn to channel that anger. Instead of letting hatred fuel you, let that anger do good by learning to control it. Black Canary's therapy can help you with that."

Alex nodded understanding now why Canary thought it was necessary and yet he acted so dismissively towards her, even after the Train for failure mission when he went full tilt on his powers and his flames' intensity reached that of a star destroying more than a few of the alien craft at the base before he was taken down along with Connor. Cassie, aka Wonder Girl, rose resting a hand on his shoulder "Now, Faust will use his magic to mess with your head. He will bring your worst fears, your worst memories to life. Steel your mind, if you don't, you will break" his eyes rose to meet Cassie.

"I've faced magical enemies before. Klarion might have taken the team to put down but I am no amateur." Diana shook her head as the trio walked back towards the training ground. "Klarion the Witchboy is indeed a powerful foe but he prefers magic that physically harms his enemies. Faust is very fond of his mind games. He enjoys tormenting a person within their own mind."

Training resumed once again, Diana and Cassie taking the time to give Alex a crash course in weapon combat that made Canary's class seem like a gentle massage. That Dark hour approached and Alex fixed his thankfully repaired and thanks to Cassie, clean gear. "Wonder Woman, Cassie…you help the Amazons reach Faust. I can take care of the ice beasts he's using." His hand gripped the hilt of a light but lengthy two-handed sword(about the same length as the one Harm used in the episode "Secrets") and closed his eyes focusing his power until a red glow began to emit from the blade cutting away the night.

The near demonic roars of the beasts broke the majestic night scene, their stomps overpowering the peaceful sounds of the waves crashing against the island shore and Alex lept forward carving through one of the beasts the ice that made it up melting on impact preventing the regeneration Faust took such pride in, to demoralize the Amazons from taking place. His foot crushed the slightly melted head of the demon and the combat continued as he led a group of Amazons into hacking clear a path for Wonder Woman to get directly at Faust.

Hours went by and an exhausted Alex used his sword to block a blow from a beast onto the Amazon named Tiana, one of the ones who despised him upon his arrival, but now on the battlefield they were allies, nay brethren in arms. A defeated yell emerged from the cave where Faust hid and the beasts fell to pieces and water, now that the magic powering them had been stopped.

Cheers and victory chants for their Queen came from the Amazons, however Cassie wrapped her arms around Alex's neck causing them both to blush, especially when he reciprocated the hug. "I hope I get to see you again, Cassie." The blonde-haired Amazon blushed even redder as she nodded. "Me too. Maybe one day I'll join the team." The flash from the JL Watchtower's teleportation system hummed to life as Alex and Diana were brought up to the tower just before he was sent down to Mt. Justice.

Suddenly a shadowy figure in Vandal Savage emerged. "Welcome Queen of Thermyscira." Diana ready to attack however Roy placed the starotech on the back of her neck bringing her under the group control. The world's mightiest heroes knelt before Savage bringing a sadistic smile to the over 50,000 year old man's lips. "It has begun."

To Be Continued.

Author's Note: I Apologize it took me so long. Writer's block can be big time pain. I am grateful for all the reviews, opinions, ideas and most importantly my patient readers who waited. Don't worry things are getting into high gear. Chapter 8 will be up faster than this one was.

I hope I got Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl right to some degree. I don't know much about Cassie and all I know from Diana is what I've watched on the shows over the year from Justice League to JLU to now Young Justice.


	8. Young Justice is blasting off

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or DC Comics or anything other than my character Alex, this character and my solid black kittens Raja & Midnite. This is my first fanfic even if I am 8 chapters in I still welcome criticisms, advice and insight. Feel free to share and always just enjoy the story.

Chapter 8:Young Justice is Blasting off.

To say the vibe at the base when Alex returned felt different would be an understatement. It just felt odd. Especially the league members. The team felt alright though. Alex approached the group who were already in a meeting, talking over something they didn't seem to believe, or rather want to, even if it was Batman who told them that. Before long the former sidekick of the World's greatest detective spoke up. "I can't believe Roy is a traitor. I know he's had issues with the league and with some of the team and all but no way, KF, Kaldur please tell me you two aren't buying this."

Wally shook his head rapidly. "Of course not. Batman has to be mistaken. I know I didn't think it was possible but…he is human, right? Anyway, we've been around Roy tons of times if there was any chance of Roy having a connection to villains we would have noticed something." With that statement Alex elbowed Artemis as if trying to get the green-wearing archer to speak up. "Ow" coming from Alex after a quick heel kick to the shin, Artemis spoke up. "Actually…there is something. On the mission in the Louisiana bayou, I noticed he and Cheshire seemed to have a connection."

Connor grunted crossing his arms. "I think based on what little I know about him, Batman isn't the type to throw traitor allegations around lightly. If it is Roy it would make sense why he tried to shift the focus to anyone else, me, Megan, Artemis or Alex." Zatanna now spoke up as the young magician had come along way from the wreck she was after her father being lost to the clutches of Dr. Fate's helmet. "I don't know Red Arrow as well as Robin or Aqualad but…I don't think he's the kind of guy to betray his friends. This could all be one of Sportsmaster's & Cheshire's cons to try to mess with us. Cheshire and Sportsmaster have their own connection, remember.

Alex looked at Artemis his eyes widening. "You told them. I missed a lot while trying to get back into the League's good graces, I guess." KF angrily finished the last of his taco he had retrieved while the others spoke. "You told him before the rest of us. Not cool." Artemis smacked Wally in the back of the head. "don't be an idiot, Baywatch. Alex was there when Cheshire came to talk to me in the bayou. He overheard my conversation with Jade. Though…..I never told him Sportsmaster was my dad."

Alex pulled up his right sleeve up to his shoulder revealing the scar he had from Sportsmaster jabbing his electric javelin-like tool through his shoulder. "Sportsmaster told me himself when he gave me this." He let his sleeve fall back into place wincing as the wound still ached from time to time. His eyes shifting to that redheaded den mother of the group, Megan when she began to speak. "Oh. I am glad you didn't get any more scars while you had to work with a league member. Who did you get paired up with anyway?"

"It was Wonder Woman. I worked with her to stop this nut job sorcerer Felix Faust who was launching an attack on Thermyscira." Robin and the others stared in awe at least until Alex handed Wally a broken Amazon spear smiling. "I didn't forget a souvenir" Wally's expression changed to that classic grin and he turned dashing off to put it away. "Awesome! An actual Amazon souvenir. Let's see someone top that." The others split off for the time being, Connor heading to work on his bike while Aqualad took to bathing Wolf, Robin and Zatanna "sparring" and Wally got "asked" to show Artemis the town of Happy harbor since she either spent time on missions, at the base or at home in Gotham.

Megan stood in the kitchen working on a batch of fresh cookies her eyes shifting to Alex who was both helping and learning since he did want to learn how to cook and Megan was more than happy to agree to teach him. "Are you okay with Artemis and Wally spending time together, I thought you two were…" She looked at him while he started mixing the batter she took the task of carefully pouring in chocolate chips. "No it wasn't real. I saw that she really liked him and he wasn't paying attention. And I know earth men respond to jealousy faster than anything. I don't know about Martians or Kryptonians though."

He moved aside so she could roll out the dough once everything was perfect and began cutting the cookies. "however…..at the island I did meet this amazing girl, Cassie. She was incredible. She's strong, funny, pretty, and she's doesn't mind a tough fight yet she still shows compassion." Megan began giggling as without him noticing his cheeks were turning red due to the blush as he thought about that Amazon angel. "what…..what's so funny?" Megan shook her head. "I just think it's sweet you are helping Artemis and Wally get together. Now if only you could use that magic on Robin and Zatanna. It's so obvious yet they don't seem to get it."

Alex shook his head. "No. she likes him and he likes her. They could just be too shy to say do anything. No…I foresee the real problem being finding Kaldur a girlfriend. We need another girl on the team." Megan raised a finger in the air wagging it slightly while using her telekinetic abilities to move the tray into the oven after Alex opened the door. "No. he seems to like the new girl, Rocket…er, Raquel, who could end up joining since the hero she was a sidekick to got accepted by the League. Icon?" She smiled thought the thought suddenly hit her. "You haven't met her yet. Don't worry she's coming over later to um..fill out "paperwork", as Robin put it, with Kaldur. I think he was empathizing the word paperwork to signify giving them alone time for couple stuff."

He nodded in agreement before his attention returned to the slowly browning chocolate chip and pecan cookies and Alex smiled looking at her. "cool. I can't wait to eat these. But, Megs, you really seem distracted." Megan sighed biting her lip her eyes rising up to look at him. "Red Arrow is a close friend of Robin, Kid, and Aqualad's, I just can't believe he could be a traitor and not come of as suspicious at all to them." Alex grumbled scratching a phantom itch as he headed off to the training room for a few hours.

After a few hours he made his way to the training room where he bumped into Rocket, who was shy, blushing yet smiling as she politely introduced herself as Raquel, extending her hand to which Alex did the same, as his naturally suspicious nature did have him wary of everyone at first glance but Rocket just seemed…too spunky for any long-term malicious game plan. A rampaging crime spree perhaps but no long-term evil plot for world domination. "So you are the new girl. Huh? I have to admit, Kaldur has an eye for beautiful girlfriends."

Rocket's face could of melted as she blushed a shade of red not listed on the crayola list, but soon her mind returned from mush and her tongue soon regained the ability to speak. "T-thank you, Alex. I am glad everyone has been so welcoming but I get the feeling that things are a bit tense." The Russian raven-haired man nodded. "Batman revealed that there was a traitor on the team but…something just feels iffy with the timing of the information. I was heading to our friend's HQ to check it out. Do you want to come with me? Get some field time for the first time, rookie?" he chuckled heading with her to the Zeta tubes.

"Rookie, huh. Hey I've been on field missions with the team. You just weren't here. Where were you anyway, Phoenix is it?" Alex nodded acknowledging his codename, "I had issues that the League needed me to work out. Not all bad I got to meet Wonder Woman who has to be my favorite female hero ever." He looked up what he could find on where Roy had hung his hat since going solo, some work in Gotham, Bludhaven, even a job in Metropolis but most of it was in the underpatroled city of Bludhaven. Soon the unlikely duo of Rocket and Phoenix were on their way to Roy's hideout trying to find anything to clarify or perhaps clear him of these rumors.

Batman's designation of Roy as League enemy #1 and Robin hacking his files made the info of his hideout easy to find however he wasn't the first to arrive, crouching behind a gargoyle statue, as he noticed League member Captain Atom breaking into the hideout carrying odd supplies, as Alex raised a hand to the bird-like icon on his chest activating the stealth function on his suit while his new found partner raised her binoculars zooming in on the superhero. "What…he is dragging in stuff to tie Roy to the Light. Why would the League be framing someone?"

By sheer luck he pulled the binoculars away and barely caught Hawkman swooping in on him narrowly avoiding the lethal swing from the bird man's mace, returning the favor as a blast of fire emerged from his hand sending Hawkman soaring down into the street though where confidence sat was soon usurped with regret as he realized he just alerted Atom to his place, and turned to Rocket. "Go you are the one with flight so head back to the base, I'll hold them off til you get away." Rocket stared up at him hovering just out of sight of the JL members, since Atom was checking on the Knocked out Hawkman's status, "They are two grown superheroes you can't hold them off forever."

Alex smiled looking at her, after fixing his power focusing gauntlets Tornado had made. "It's just a military hot head and an over sized chicken I'll be fine. But go. We can't let the League find out we know something is up. Go back and tell the team. But keep it quiet." Alex saw Rocket departing and sighed lowering his head as when he saw Atom approaching he let out the biggest flame burst he could manifest both preventing Atom's attack and obscuring his view of seeing Rocket's departure, allowing Alex to lead Atom away toward the other side of the building watching the silvery hero follow until suddenly he was hit by what felt like a bus,

Thankfully it wasn't a bus, no Superman hadn't arrived and dropped a running bus on top of the building instead it was a shimmering green fist that sent him flying from the roof as the shimmering ring of Hal Jordan shone as he made his way ready to continue the fight. silence was all Alex heard while his eyes kept focused on them, the moment Hal flew down to the street, he knew Rocket was safe. Alex's descent was halted briefly by Captain Atom who grasped onto his foot swooping down toward the street level releasing him to send him flying into the side of an SUV.

Alex groaned blood rushing from his nose and mouth as he tried to stand up using whatever he could, until he felt Atom grab hold of his hair pulling him up to eye level and the man began to speak though something was much different from the cordial and disciplined tone often associated with the former Air Force officer, Nathaniel Adams. Though the way the man spoke wasn't foreign to Alex his senses were dulled from the pain coursing through what felt like every nerve every cell of his being.

"So…whelp. I will confess, your bravery was admirable, though vain in your attempt to prevent us from completing part one of my plan. I am ashamed to say that over my lifetime I have seen few youngsters like you so noble without having a bloody past to mold you into it. Though I offer you a way out. Your power is formidable. I am sure you have vengeance in your heart to be the way you are, no hero has a happy beginning after all. So in my unending mercy I will grant you your vengeance in the condition you join me."

Alex's flames dissipated entirely. His gauntlets were beaten, his body was battered, but his will, his spirit wasn't broken, he didn't need to avenge his family and resort to murder anymore. He had his family, the team, and before his conscious mind gave way to pain, he spat into Atom, or rather Savage's face, before passing out, the 2 League members and soon a recovering 3rd, ready to finish him off right there on the street to keep the ruse upheld when a red feathered arrow struck the ground before them, releasing a white-hot light blinding all of them allowing Roy to move in and snatch Alex getting him to safety.

Roy after "borrowing" a car, managed to get at least a town away before stopping, at a motel to fix Alex up as best he could, the young Russian waking up almost 2 hours later. "Ow…..ugh I feel like I just got run over by Wolf after someone tried to put him in the bath. He saw Roy and then his mind replayed what happened with the league members and pulled out an odd-shaped oval-shaped device. A nifty creation by the team's own personal tech genius and "Lil brother" Robin.

It was an emergency beacon that sent a signal not even the league knew about as it was meant for scenarios like the train for failure ones they experienced, for when they didn't have the league to call. Each beacon was directly tuned to one specific team member, so essentially who you picked was about who you trusted with your life the most, when at the HQ, Megan's communicator began to go off as she pulled the cookies out of the oven. Though they soon hit the floor along with her heart as the worst fears began to enter her mind.

"Alex…..oh no let him be alright." She got Connor and Wolf and the 2 took the Bioship heading to where the beacon was coming from. Half way there they ran into a panicking Rocket, who was exhausting from going full speed all the way from Bludhaven to Happy Harbor, and soon she told the others what she knew, causing Megan to speed up worried about what could have happened. and when they were in range she established the telepathic link between the 4 of them though she immediately noticed the presence of a 5th mind near him soon she heard him speak._ "Megan…who is with you…judging by the angst and brooding I can feel I'm guessing it's Conman. You met up with Rocket too…I'm glad she got away. We need to talk. There is something going on. Something big. Roy has been set up…by the League of all people. Batman and the others they…just come here as soon as you can."_

Connor and Megan shared looks of worry, a rare sign for the Kryptonian though his were more for the sake of his best friend and his girlfriend… Wolf's tongue brushed against his cheek as the large lobo wanted attention, well Alex was his human best friend for sure. 45 minutes later, driving slow and under cloaking to avoid detection they arrived Megan gasping when she saw the battered condition her…sibling, well sister is how Alex saw her, brother for Connor, she frowned rubbing a hand on his head. "You should have alerted us to your injuries we would of hasted our arrival."

Roy shook his head as he removed his fingers from the blinds, using his honed archery eyesight to try to pick out anything that didn't belong while Conner looked around the room with his vision and hearing, to make sure they didn't have any surprises inside the room either. "He couldn't say anything. If you had hurried you might have alerted the League and they would have followed judging by the welcoming committee they gave hothead here, they weren't taking prisoners."

Connor of all people spoke up glaring at him. "NO way. I don't like how the League have dragged ass on things in the past, I certainly don't like Superman, but no way they are killers they aren't like that. Superman isn't like that.. ugh…this would be easier if the others were here." Alex's eyes widened as he tried to force himself to stand being caught by Connor. "the others…..if word gets out that I know…the League could target them..we need to get back. Megan send the ship back to HQ, we won't need it."

Alex groaned walking primarily thanks to Connor as eventually the reached the warehouse district. Alex's finger moved out melting the lock on the door, and Roy pushed it open, Megan, Wolf and Rocket warily circling the group in case of an ambush or traps. Eventually they reached a large device covered in an even larger white sheet. Causing Alex to grin. "looks like those League history books I read while waiting for Wonder Woman's approval paid off"

With Connor's help the 5 of them, Wolf included as Alex reached out grabbing hold of a cloth and with Rocket's help pulled it down revealing a still functioning Zeta Tube, much to Megan's surprise. "How did you know this was here? I didn't think the team had any missions in this town." Alex smiled looking at her. "The team didn't. you are looking at an official JLA emergency transport tube. this is what has heroes without super speed or flying used to use to immediately jolt long distances when there was an all hands on deck kind of crisis. thankfully Connor's mechanical know-how came into use in fixing up the machine to get it working, at least 1 way for sure.

The Zeta Tube tube in the base whirled to life as names rang out each person taking a defensive posture especially once they noticed the rest of the team was waiting for them weapons at the ready due to the speed at which Megan and Connor took off and Rocket hadn't returned. Kaldur's eyes softened with a bit of relief seeing that Rocket was okay, the dozens of questions emerging from the left behind team members spawned endlessly, At least until a psychic pulse from Megan both quieted the tension and nearly gave everyone on 2 legs a migraine._"Cut it out. Now, Alex has to talk to you. Trust me, I would not of believed it if I hadn't actually seen it in his memories"_

"I think something is up with the league. I went to the city to try to find Roy to talk to him directly because frankly I was having doubts about this magically appearing proof they suddenly had.—Robin glared now pointing a finger at him. Zatanna was a little irked at how he rather negatively dismissed magic as well. "Hey! Bru—Batman isn't someone to make up lies. He's the World's greatest detective for a reason. I don't appreciate the way you dismissed the proof and disrespected him, with extra diss at that."

Connor looked at them his turn to speak now though he did so by psychic link. _"Rob, Alex caught Captain Atom planting evidence in Roy's place. He was almost done in by 3 League members. Me and Megan saw the memories." _In a flash Megan took the others on a trip through Alex's memories letting them see the proof first hand even the part about Roy saving him. This trip down memory lane however was broken when Red Tornado approached, and brought them back to reality.

"Error, wanted fugitive, Alexander Mirol aka Phoenix in JLA HQ. detaining now." Connor and Wally held their hands up as Kaldur began speaking. "We already caught him. We just were making sure we had confiscated every bit of gear and detailed every bit of evidence. Just to be safe, Red Tornado beeped raising a hand up. "That wasn't necessary I can take him." Now Zatanna spoke up. "No…you do enough for us, it wouldn't be right asking you to put away our villains too, they turned to haul Alex off to "Jail" and when they did Tornado quietly pulled out a piece of Starotech and tried to infect Kaldur but shut down barely even seconds later, the Team turned staring in disbelief at the "Den mother" of the group holding a foreign object that seemed tech, magical, organic all in one. What was Red Tornado going to do to Kaldur and the better question was, what had been done to him?

-To Be Continued.

What does this mean, what's going to happen. What other special league and villains will make an appearance in the course of this story. stay tuned. By the way. Readers, If I mess up your favorite character or you see something I can improve on just say so. Constrictive criticism is always welcome. Thanks, John aka Raiyone aka Ryujin65


	9. The Savage Truth

Young Justice Inferno

Chapter 9: the Savage Truth.

Alex groaned as Artemis took hold of his shoulder causing the already aching teen to grimace. "on 3…ready 1.." and at that moment the blonde archer jerked her hand forward popping Alex's shoulder back into place while Robin and the others began trying to figure out why Tornado had shut down. Kaldur's voice soon echoed in the mind link. "Something is not right. Robin, Zatanna, Kid, Rocket see if you can get Tornado back online. Meanwhile the rest of us should move out. If the League thinks we are still looking for Roy then we can keep the element of surprise on our side."

Alex groaned looking at Kaldur. "He said he was heading for one of his equipment caches. Said you'd know where better than anyone." He groaned trying to stand up using one hand on the table watching the Zeta tubes, wondering exactly how much of the league was compromised. Was it just the few that he had the misfortune of dealing with, or was it much worse. magic wielding villains and psychotic criminals that were fries short of a happy meal were one thing but this was the Justice League, and if it was as bad as he thought, they were in for the fight of their lives.

Alex's attention was drawn from his thoughts toward the Zeta Tube as the computer's voice rang out. "Recognized: Black Canary 1-3." Canary walked in her eyes widened seeing the team surrounding John Smith, Red Tornado's "human" body, when suddenly the human looking Android sat up. "Team you must get out of here!" and that is when Canary attacked, her screech causing everyone to recoil, Alex's already wounded state sending him to the ground first, and Red Tornado acting on his "instinct" moved up to protect the teen heroes, only to be torn apart by Canary's screech.

Robin soon moved into action taking on the team's hand to hand combat instructor only to be thrown forcefully to the ground however Canary realized too late that he had left a knockout gas bomb on her shoulder and thanks to Rocket's shield trapping her inside she was soon unconscious. KF, Zatanna, Rocket. Robin and Phoenix along with Tornado were gone via the Super cycle and not a moment too soon as Icon, Captain Marvel and Dr. Fate arrived. "That Starotech thing, it works on superpower having humans, 4 types of aliens, an android and Dr. Fate, defeating all of you without a fight…" Robin said his voice almost in disbelief as it was received only by John Smith's response that it was indeed an impressive achievement.

Soon they reunited with Megan and the others reunited eventually making their move to the Watchtower. Alex was sent to go off with Wolf while the rest of the team split up. Soon Alex had his own encounter with a League member getting into a brawl with Wildcat, however, what one could call a cheap shot, using his flame-based powers to spark a flash bright enough to blind him before inserting that Curotech chip, causing Wildcat to drop. A thunderous thud as Klarion had opened a portal recalling the away League members from their search back to the Watchtower.

Alex leaned forward picking up the radio from Wildcat speaking just loud enough for Savage to hear him. "Hey Savage…I have some dental work with your name on it, what do you say we meet up so I can give it to you" He began making his way up to the main hall, noticing one of the Green Lanterns, John Stewart swooping in behind Artemis and jumped into the air colliding with the fearless soldier hard enough to knock him off course, rolling to a knee standing up barely getting his arms up to block a green energy fist from sending him across the battlefield colliding with a wall.

"ow…..why couldn't they have Green Lantern side kicks?" He was barely able to survive fending off Stewart's attacks yet Klarion's combined multitasking mixed with his lack of knowledge about how the ring worked gave him enough of a chance to survive. Striking John Stewart in the chest with a burst of flame, the Lantern backed up into proving to be mostly unharmed yet damage wasn't the point of his attack, as Sphere came crashing down on top of him spinning full force stunning Stewart long enough for Robin to insert the curotech.

Before he could catch his breath, Alex found himself clashing with another hero of the Justice League, Firestorm, as the heat from their clashing flames melted a hole in the floor, dropping both of them down to the next level, the older hero flinging Alex back up to the next level slamming the already wounded teen into the ceiling. Firestorm charged forward intent on continuing the battle yet he was unprepared for the super durable foam arrow from Artemis trapping him in place, long enough for her to insert a Curotech chip.

Alex moved in once Wonder Woman had punched herself out inserting Curotech in her, and yet while Batman and Superman went at it with Superboy and Robin, Savage knew his brief reign of terror was done and thought to retreat for phase 2. Alex smirked leaning against Sphere as he watched the computer light up signaling the New Year and the melody of "Aund Lang Sine" began to play through the watchtower and Wally finally took initiative sweeping Artemis up into his arms. "I should have done this a long time ago." To which she replied "No kidding" and the two shared their first kiss, as did Connor and Megan and Zatanna and Robin, even Rocket kissed Kaldur on the cheek as all was well in paradise.

Alex rested his hand on the window staring down at the Earth smiling. "Out of the night that covers me, Black as the pit from pole to pole, I thank whatever Gods may be for my unconquerable soul. In the fell chance of circumstance I have not winced nor cried aloud. Under the bludgeoning of chance my head remains bloody but unbowed.—" Diana approached behind him crossing her arms. "Beyond this place of wrath and tears. Looms but the horrors of the shade, and yet the menace of the years finds and shall find me unafraid."

Alex turned looking at her chuckling before finishing up the poem. "No matter how strain the gate nor charged with punishments the scroll, I am the master of my Fate, I am the Captain of my Soul. I didn't realize you were a Henley fan, Ma'am." Diana stood beside him. "I've read a lot to know about the world beyond Thermyscira. What about you?" Alex leaned against the glass staring down at the shimmering blue orb that they called home. Steam gently rising from the cup of hot tea in his hand. "I used to believe that it meant tearing your way through the world to make your goals come true. Bad acts for good reasons but I was wrong I know after seeing the League, and the team what it really means."

"It's about standing defiant in the face of darkness. Like you or Superman or they do, unrelenting not to further your own ambitions but to protect others. I have to confess that…I am doubtful I am the same as the rest. I've approached missions with a hatred in my heart. One that even I didn't know was there until the mission on Thermyscira. In the cave, before you arrived something…..I never told you or Cassie about happened."

I got into the cave, and managed to face Felix. He isn't as powerful as Klarion but it definitely wasn't a cakewalk. And at a moment, I could feel my power at their highest peak….and we fought as best I could, I don't know if he was giving it his all or no. can't really say. At the tide of the battle when he got distracted by you and Wonder Girl getting close, I was able to attack him with everything I had. He didn't get his defense up in time and, I thought I had killed him."

Diana bit her lip thinking over what to say as she recalled her own past issues with Faust in the past. "Do not let it trouble your heart. Faust has given the impression of falling in battle many times. He is very skilled in the art of deception" Alex held his hand up cutting her off. "With all due respect that isn't the part that bothers me. I understand that in the heat of the moment, things will happen that I cannot control. That it is idealistic to want to save everyone, but impossible even for Superman. The part that bothers me is that I attacked so eagerly. What if…he had surrendered, what if you had managed to break his magic and make him powerless… would I have still….I guess I just never thought of myself as an evil man."

Alex held up his Young Justice communicator looking at her. "I think….I need some time to think. I thought I had let go of that darkness thanks to the family the team and League had given me. But it's still there. Am I destined to wind up like the original Huntress who turned vigilante?" a voice, sharp and stoic broke their idle conversation as Batman stood there holding a flash drive in his hand. "I understand your emotions and motivations, far better than most. Perhaps you need to do the one thing you were never given the opportunity to….say goodbye and grieve."

At that Diana and Bruce left him and he inserted the flash drive into the computer monitor shimmering to life as he saw his father, Ravil Mirol aka the Batman of Moscow. He was a sight, though outside of the clips of him in action or the newspaper headlines, thankfully translated to English by the Watchtower computer, what threw Alex off was the tender moment of seeing his father holding him, proudly at that as his son was shown off to the League members at the time. Alex raised his hand resting it on the monitor as despite the tears streaming down his face, some into his tea, he was quite happy.

Alex cut off the monitor and headed out to join the gang, blushing almost at eye contact with Wonder Girl who along with several other sidekicks had arrived to check on their League allies and mentors, a semi-devious semi-helpful idea came into Wally's mind when he "accidentally" bumped into Alex knocking him almost into Wonder Girl, glaring at the Speedster who had long-headed off with his new-found girlfriend Artemis snickering in victory. "It's good to see you again, Phoenix...I mean Alex. I am glad you are mostly unharmed." Alexander nodded shyly looking at her. "I am glad you weren't here. I don't know if I could have handled having to fight someone as beautiful as you—

His face would've melted from his head at that point, not that she was any better their interaction being watched by Robin, since Kaldur was temporarily acting as his King's aide after the battle, as he cackled looking at his best friend. "Way to go Kid Mouth, still don't know why you took so long. You are kind of slow for a Speedster" Wally grinned not even caring about the lack of souvenirs on this one, "This coming from the student of the World's Greatest Detective that couldn't tell Zatanna was interested in him?" Zatanna chuckled as she leaned into Dick's arms. "I actually have to agree with Wally on that one. But for now…-she locked her fingers with his staring into that domino mask wondering what color his eyes were but that wasn't important at this moment—totally feeling the aster."

Meanwhile at an undisclosed location Lex Luthor looked at Vandal Savage, a bit of a smirk of confidence upon his face. "I did tell you those children were talented. But at least we have everything ready. Ra's is overseeing the cleanup at Cadmus. And I have finished updating our friend here on information, specifically the one I am sure he will be most interested in, right?" emerging from the shadows was a beast of a man, his blonde hair and beard standing out in the dark shadows of the dimly illuminated room. "Indeed. I had no idea he possessed such potential. I am ashamed that I couldn't have ensured it could be used for the benefit of the Light."

Chapter 9 End. Beginning Time skip.

Okay. 9 chapters in. wow I never thought I would make it this far. Hell I didn't think I could make it to Chapter 1, and I did. Please read, review criticize and opinion. I believe that criticism is the nail file by which our skills in life are sharpened. I can't wait for Chapter 10. but don't think it's gonna jump right into the Invasion story head first. No thankfully we are getting a reprieve from any Megan/ oversize flounder dude. Supermartian fan here.


	10. Invasion

A/N: Who would've thought we'd make it to Chapter 10. I got to admit I didn't. I was so afraid that I would get cold feet or this story wouldn't be like I hoped. Nevertheless, thanks to encouragement from friends, Fioleechan and Chalant. I have gotten here. As you may have figured out Cassie in my story is older than the one in the canon. Apparently, she is only "14" if the YJ Wiki is to be believed. She is a year younger than Alex who turned 17 during the pre-time skip due to his Birthday being on Dec. 13th.

Chapter 10: Invasion

January 1st, 2011

Alex stood before Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl holding the same bag of stuff he first brought to the HQ minus the posters as he looked at her. "I know it's a bit unusual but, Ma'am I want to train with you. I know first hand what to expect but…I believe it is necessary for me to learn to control not just my powers but myself as well. You are the most disciplined warrior of the league so you made the most sense to ask."

Wonder Woman glanced to her student who tried to casually nod her approval despite her mentor easily seeing how the two interacted. "You do know that men are forbidden on Thermyscira without permission. However…you performed admirably in the training sessions you undertook while I evaluated you. I will agree however on one condition. That you are mindful of your actions and you do not come into this half-hearted otherwise you will perish."

Alex's confidence was shook slightly at the prospect of dying but he knew it had to happen, nodding. "Yes Ma'am. I will do my best." Alex turned staring one last time at the Mt. Justice base before following Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl through the Zeta Tube. A letter sitting on the table in front of the TV addressed to the team was the last trace he was there. That and addition of an I Love Supergirl poster on the wall of Wally's room.

"_Dear, Team. I am sorry I did not do this face to face. Honestly, I do not think I would have been able to. You guys are my family regardless of any blood ties or not. I have always believed that family does not end at blood, nor does being blood automatically make you family. I think people who love you define Family. I am honored to say I found that. Robin, you need more self-confidence. You will make an amazing leader, you are afraid to make mistakes but how can you ever gain experience without them? Zatanna, I know your father being trapped by Fate still hurts but you do not have to suffer alone, your friends can shelter your burden and help you through the worst of pain and sorrow, I can personally attest to that. Kaldur, we have not always seen eye to eye. Perhaps it is the natural conflict between your power to manipulate water and mine with fire. Regardless of any issues we may have had, I respect you and hopes to one day become a leader and hero like you. Raquel, you are awesome. I truly believe you will be the next female League superhero, and I can't wait to read about Rocket the JLA heroine saving the day." _The letter continued having a second page. _Ah Wally now if I could find something nice to say about you. I am kidding. You are like that cousin that people claim they can't stand but love every time they visit. I would however check your room before I let Artemis in there, for safety's sake. I am joking you are hysterical, and despite how foolish or clueless some people may think you are, you never abandon your friends no matter what proof someone shows you. Kon, you need to slow down. You are in such a rush to catch up or rival Superman that you miss one important thing that you don't have to. You are a brother to me, clone or not and I would rather have you than any Superman carbon copy any day. Artemis, I am happy Wally's brain caught up with his feet, and you two got together. I know you feel ashamed of your family's history but don't. Regardless of your blood relations, I can say that I know you, Arrowette. You are a strong, fierce independent woman who will take down anyone who harms her friends. Remember, the only person you are destined to become is who you decide to be. Never let anyone, especially Sportsmaster tell you different. Megan, you…you are the star that guided me through the darkness. I know I scared you at first, but you looked past the fire, to me and played the biggest role in salvaging the good within me and I will be eternally thankful for that. I love all of you that is why I am going to train and become not just a better Hero but a better person so I can make you proud. Your friend and comrade, Alexander aka Phoenix. _

~a year later~

Alex began deflecting Wonder Girl's punches, countering with his own strike only for her to catch him and send him flying across the ground landing thankfully on the "soft" dirt than the stone platform. Thankfully, Diana was not above buying him clothes since he was technically living there, as the original uniform he had, was in pitiful condition mainly due to the brutal training. Though it had its moments, since usually it was just him and Cassie, blushing when he saw the concerned blonde kneeling over him her hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry. I was caught up in the heat of the moment. Wonder Woman says I get distracted too easily, and I wasn't used to having someone who isn't a villain counter punch on me so….at least I held back at the last second right?" she grinned a smile that on anyone else would look out-of-place but on her, in his eyes, she looked like an angel whose beauty put the sun to shame. Granted, a powerful angel, but an angel nonetheless. "It's alright just help me up." With a groan she pulled him to a stand with no difficulty but at that moment their eyes met, his hazel ones staring into that oceanic blue, a faint blush at least until he leaned in kissing her. This wasn't their first kiss due to their ever-growing attraction, but it was the first that felt…like. Time slowed just for this moment. His hands slowly taking hers.

In that kiss, that moment, all the negative emotions that haunted him disappeared. He was at peace in her arms, a fact that dawned on him that he was always at peace around her, the same way Connor described how it felt being around M'gann. Eventually the kiss broke and what felt like centuries had only been a few minutes as he blushed still holding her hands looking into her eyes. "Wow. Cass I have to tell you that…I've liked you for a long time. Since we met, actually. I just want to—" he, having been cut off by Wonder Girl's spunky personality who blurted out "Me too" that excited utterance could have stopped his heart, as he smiled nuzzling her softly. Despite that, a slightly irked mentor was hovering above the island watching them "slack off" from training.

"Any word on the others?" Alex shook his head as they resumed sparring. "Last letter I got from Artemis told me she and Wally had left the Hero life to pursue a normal one, whatever that means. I think Tula one of Kaldur's friends from Atlantis is considering joining up. from what I heard she is an exceptional mind and talent. I think the new Aqua Girl will be very useful.

~almost 4 years later Location: Gotham City~

Alex stood there in an old-fashioned diner using his powers to cook the ordered hamburgers for the customer, the flames perfectly balanced as they heated up the metal cooking the meat. He had dreams of becoming a chef mainly due to the amazing sweets Megan made and what he could remember of his mother's cooking. Granted Megan clearly had the advantage in the sweets department, the best of his usually only ending up burnt and the worst ending with a visit from the fire department.

It was Hell Week, the same time that Batman found him 5 years ago. In addition, my, the city hadn't changed. It was still the dog-eat-dog mindset among criminals. If you gauged by the low-class thugs you would think that Batman hadn't scratched the surface in fixing the City but the citizens know better. The former street resident knelt handing 2 bags of food to the homeless bunch smiling as he didn't forget his debts and these people despite how society looked upon them, kept him alive and out of drug dens.

At that moment, he turned igniting a fire in the steel barrels they used for warm, as he didn't even have to touch it. It was one of the ways his power had evolved. He no longer needed direct contact to ignite something, if it was close enough he could increase the heat focused on the object and start a flame. Even water didn't have the same disabling affect over him due to being able to flash-dry his body and clothes. "Enjoy the warmth fellas; it should burn for a while."

His hair was dirty blonde thanks to dyeing it a different color to match his father, and cut short for him anyway, the length in the back barely reaching the middle of his neck and at the moment clean-shaven though his face itched due to the slowly returning 5 o'clock stubble. He headed home to his apartment, in Gotham. He would've preferred to return to Happy Harbor but then again, too many memories, and not enough friends remaining made it a rather easy decision to leave.

His body had muscle now thanks to the training. It had a few new scars from the harsh training he undertook but his control of his power was at a level he didn't know was possible, a grateful fact due to it being October in the middle of Gotham, his body radiating heat like a furnace, at least enough to knock the chill off, passing a TV where Gordon Godfrey ranted, though he ignored the obnoxious windbag not caring for his TV show. Soon turned towards his Apartment building heading, his face cracking with a smile when he saw the light of the apartment was not on yet, and hurried heading up to the 3rd floor.

Yes, he was a happy fool, content with his newfound life but still yearning for the old days. The newspaper the man on the bench was reading had the date Oct 28, 2015, it was almost 5 years since he left the team. And just a few weeks from his 21st. birthday. He opened the door turning to stare at a photo of the Team, taken by Black Canary, as a birthday present for him back then, his mind going back to those days. "….I miss you guys." His hands fidgeted with a dark red velvet box but he waited putting it on the nearby counter and removed his jacket setting it to rest on it on a hook, before turning to head to the kitchen, his mind trying to perfect the scenario for the moment he had in question.

His solitude and thought process would be broken as the gang except Aqualad, yelled surprise the sudden shock sending him tumbling to the floor, Alexander stared at them in disbelief. Wondergirl smiling at her near 5-year boyfriend, happy she was able to keep the surprise. Rising and soon scooped Artemis up into his arms in a bear hug laughing. "Artemis! And even Kid Mouth too. Though, not such a small kid now." Artemis chuckled, "yeah and an even bigger mouth." She smirked until she saw the dismayed expression on Wally's face. "It's a joke Baywatch. Come on We're just kidding."

The reunion continued smoothly at least until Alex and Conner bumped into one another, as he wasn't exactly at the top of Alex's Christmas card list. He had been there when Megan showed up out of nowhere crying her eyes out over the breakup. The tension was thick at least until Alex shook Conner's hand. Soon he left hugging M'gann at least until he saw La'gann who calmly waited for his angelfish to introduce them. "Alex I want you to meet La'gann, my boyfriend." The two stared until Alex spoke "So…this is him…well different than I expected."

"For someone who Angelfish refers to as her brother I expected you to be green, like Gar." Alex stared as he saw La'gann extend a hand and after a few minutes, Alex reached out shaking it. "Know this…Lagoon Boy, Swamp Dude whatever you want to call yourself. I held Megan the last time, while she cried, the last time she got her heart-broken. If you hurt her, I'll fry you extra crispy. Understood?" La'gann's facial expression hardened but broke into a tense smile nodding. "Understood."

Megan was a bit nervous though relaxed realizing Alex was just being the stereotypical overprotective brother, as she had seen on her TV shows, which left her a bit relieved. She was actually happy that he still thought enough to be protective over her. Now she introduced Alex to Beast Boy, as Alex stared at him in disbelief, "So you can really turn into any known animal. That's really awesome." Garfield chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "I know, Megan buys me animal books whenever she can so I can learn about more and more so I have even more things to turn into." Alex blinked biting his lip. "What about mythical animals like say-" Megan spoke up looking at them. "A Phoenix?" to which Gar shook his head. "I think they have to be real, or I at least have to see them with my own eyes to be able to know how to change into them"

Nightwing saw the corner of his eye Roy almost swiping the box Alex had on the counter, the first sign that things were not right with the clone of his long time friend. Noticing Alex had a bit of confusion on his face as he made his way through the introductions and reunions leaning over the counter to look at Nightwing who only recently shared his first name with him.

"Where is Kaldur? I kind of expected to see him here." Wally grimaced looking away. Until La'gann started to speak only to be cut, off by Nightwing. "He is at home. There was an emergency there, he sends his regards." Alex nodded and headed off to chat wrapping his arms around Cass, while Zatanna moved up to Richard. "Do you think you would've lied if it was anyone else?" Nightwing sighed. "I am not going to tell him on his birthday. Alex would never believe it until he saw it for himself anyway."

While Cassie went to fetch the presents and, M'gann to check on the cake, Alex stood in the hallway outside with Artemis holding the box and opened it looking at her. "Do you think she'll like it?" Artemis blinked staring at the ring for a few moments before it sunk in. "is that a… wow Yes she'll love it, Alex. Congratulations" Alex smiled feeling her hug him as his cynical side spoke out, "she hasn't said yes yet."

"She will." Artemis headed inside ready to share the latest bit of info just among the girls except Wonder Girl, Alex heading in as he smelled M'gann's cake which was perfectly finished, and the group sat down to eat, talk and just enjoy themselves today. Reality and the truth could wait just for a few hours to let old friends catch up. Alex cleared his throat as he stood up holding a glass of drink, looking at them smiling. "Here I sit with new friends and old family. It has been far too long. For those of you that know, Dec. 13 signifies not just my birthday but my biggest regret as well. Few people are given second chances, and even fewer gain redemption. I am lucky enough to say I got both. Thank You, all of you, for helping me become a better man, and for finding happiness." They enjoyed this reunion. As soon, the party broke off, and Alex found himself talking with Nightwing outside.

"So an emergency in Atlantis, hm. Richard, I am sure I can guess what it is you wanted to talk to me about." Nightwing sighed crossing his arms. "Be careful using that, Batman would kill me if he knew I broke one of his rules about the identity thing. You are one of the few outside of Speedy and Kaldur who know my first name. You are right though, I came to talk to you about joining the team again. We have a lot of new members now. It's grown so far from what I envisioned when me, Kaldur, Roy and Superboy started this thing." Alex looked at Cassie and nodded. "I'm in. but just give me a bit. I am rusty and besides I need to catch up with everyone. Are you guys still at the base in Happy harbor?"

"No. we work on the Watchtower now. I can't wait for you to meet the others. Welcome back, Phoenix." Their hands met clasping one another as he shook Nightwing's, a smile coming upon his face as he thought about finally reconnecting with everyone. "Maybe I'll run into Kaldur up there. He'll definitely regret missing out on M'gann's cake." Alex headed into the apartment as Nightwing couldn't shake the look of guilt on his face once Alex headed back. "Definitely."


	11. Phoenix meet the new Squad

A/N: Hello. I am happy that I can say that I am at Chapter 11 in my fic. I hope Fio, Chalant and my friends read this with satisfaction. As always I welcome any opinions, insights, ideas and criticisms. After all it was Benjamin Franklin who said that "Our critics are our friends; they point out our flaws." Anyway, with Cartoon Network yanking the rug out from under us, and pulling DC Nation til January we have to make do with our own ideas. Now Hopefully, I expect the series to be back from hiatus before I reach the big showdown with Black Beetle and the Reach, which will have its own chapter.

Chapter 11: Invasive Reunions.

Alex stood there in the training room of the Watchtower striking at Wonder Woman who deflected his blows with increasing difficulty as the session began to intensify. "So tomorrow is the day. I would be lying if I said I haven't been dreaming about it. I heard that the League added a few new members too." Diana nodded capturing her student's wrist and turned to throw him but he rotated in mid-air moving for a palm strike to her abdomen, making her release his arm, yet she was unable to prevent a brief smirk at how far he had progressed in close quarter combat since coming under her tutelage.

"Yes. Though I am curious as to why you declined the invitation to join. Zatanna & Rocket are both League members now." Alex was on the defensive having to defend her much more experienced attacks, and one weakness in his guard nearly had him eating a knuckle sandwich from the Amazon leader if not for her holding back on both speed and power. "I am not ready as you can see. If you are able to expose a weakness in my guard, a full-tilt League level enemy like Amazo would barrel straight through it. Plus with so many rookies with the team, I think I would be more useful helping them than doing League missions, no offense Kathigitra."

Diana nodded understanding his reasons. "Kathigitra, huh I did not know the league offered Greek as an language course." Alex smiled as the pace of the sparring increase along with the intensity. "They don't but if you are going to take the time to train me, I thought I should at least call you by the proper title." Their fists met in a collision, which due to Diana's super strength she won, pushing Alex's arm away and sent her hand into her student's chest hitting him, not hard enough to cause damage but hard enough to make sure he didn't forget the lesson about minding your guard and your opponent.

"You are very skilled, Disciple but you didn't get overwhelmed due to differencies in speed, or power. I can tell you are distracted. This is about the whole proposal business with Cassie, isn't it? Do not look so surprised." She reached down helping him stand and their eyes met her fierce eyes staring into his nervous hazel ones. "Cassie's mother entrusted with her guidance and safety, I make it my business to know what goes on, that and I overheard M'gann talking about it with Dinah."

"I love Cassie. I know how Amazons feel towards men. I…you can't help who you love. I know that sounds naïve but I really think it's true. And…if I am being totally honest with myself I know that part of this rush is out of fear. Seeing what happened with Megan and Connor and then watching the kind of dog that Rich—I mean Nightwing has become, I don't know I guess I just don't want to believe that me and Cassie are doomed to fail." He pulled out the ring box setting it down in Diana's hand. "I am, not ready for that and I think if I try to push it on her, it will only drive her away."

Diana held the box listening to him speak while she watched him. "I understand your feelings toward her. I would not of even considered allowing the relationship to develop if I had any doubt that you were anything less than serious. But despite how you might feel, admitting you are not ready is a very mature and difficult thing to do, even for the most experienced adult." They bowed and the two went their separate ways for now, Diana to put the ring away before anyone saw her because if someone like Oliver Queen or worse, the Flash saw her with it, she would never hear the end of it.

Alex saw the screen of a video game and a frustrated "DUDE!" as he immediately recognized it as the voice of Garfield Logan who was getting royally spanked in a race by Megan, but a frustrated groan drew his attention to a red-haired blue-eyed girl. Barbara was frustrated over her tea going cold at least until Alex placed a finger under the bottom of the mug. "Say when" and at that Alex began heating up her tea using his power as despite how trivial a thing this might seem to be it was actually a sign of how far he had come since the Alex 5 years ago couldn't dream of doing something so focused.

"So you are Batgirl, huh?" Barbara nodded looking at him as she noticed he had a look of disbelief. "I know you didn't think the dark knight took any female apprentices. Or you don't think a girl is tough enough to do a job like Robin, Nightwing or Batman?" Alex shook his head while in the process of pouring his own glass of tea. "No, women can do the job fine. I am not suicidal enough to say otherwise when I am both being trained by and dating an Amazon. Women are tough, resilient and they have some traits in the heat of battle that men usually do not like being logical"

Barbara sipped her tea while Gar went for best 4 out of 7 against Megan. "So…you knew the team from the beginning. I would be lying if I said I wasn't jealous, I only know Dick from his time at Gotham Prep." Alex raised an eyebrow. "So…you and him," Barbara shook her head her cheeks turning red. "No no no. we are just friends. There isn't anything— Alex shook his head clearly not believing her. "Amazing, the guy has become such a dog yet he still, I thought for sure Rocket would have made him get his act together."

Barbara nodded as she remembered how flirtatious he used to be but she still didn't expect this. After about 45 minutes of pleasant conversation Alex departed, taking the time to hug Megan briefly giving Beast Boy a needed distraction to take the lead in the race, a lead that didn't last long, but still Alex headed off getting to know everyone he could. Whether it was a League member, the newest rookie on the YJ team or some visiting hero, he took his time showed manners and left as peacefully as he came but to the trained eye it was obvious he was looking for someone.

Finally he came across Aquaman who was eating and calmly approached looking at him. "Aquaman….or…your Majesty, how exactly do I refer to you?" Aquaman stopped eating looking at him. "Aquaman is fine. You are Phoenix, Diana's student. Your progress has impressed her and trust me son that is no mean feat. But I suspect you did not come to hear the scuttlebutt." Alex pulled the chair opposite Aquaman out sitting down. "I was wondering what exactly you could tell me about my father."

Aquaman slightly tensed, it was a motion so small that only Batman, who upon seeing the two conversing took an interest noticed it. "What exactly can I tell you that you haven't already heard. He was a good man, he loved you and your mother. His death was a great loss to the league and to his homeland." Alex felt something gnaw at him internally. Sure the other founding members or ones that he managed to speak to, said close to the same thing but, something felt…odd. If he did not know better he would have sworn they were concealing something.

Before he could ask another question Batman approached telling Aquaman that the Queen had sent a message for him. Alex looked up at Batman trying no matter how futile to read the renowned figure though it was soon broken when he spoke. "I understand your wish for knowledge, but stirring up old ghosts is just going to bring pain to you. I hope you understand that."with that Batman left, and Alex sat there, perhaps a good 30 minutes, ordering one of his favorite subs, known as a chicken pizzaola, a foot long sub which consisted of wheat bread, chicken, mozzarella cheese, pepperoni, and marinara sauce.

While he waited for his delicious sandwich to be fixed he searched through the caller ID on his cell phone, looking at Artemis' number contemplating calling his best friend though the last thing he wanted was to drag her back into the life that she and Wally had successfully managed to make a break from. Yet something in him compelled him to call even though he just got the voicemail. "Hey Artemis, I'm on the Watchtower. I was just checking in to see if everything was alright. I…. I know it might sound like deja vu but something has been up with the League. Not all of them but some, especially Bats."

He sighed wondering if he was making a mistake by calling her now, his eyes moving to the approaching sandwich and drinks. "I don't mean to cause an issue between you and Wally. I am happy you two are out and having a good life, you deserve it. I guess I just miss having you around for us to talk one another's ear off. I love ya Arrowette. I hope to see you soon. Bye."

Alex hung up the phone stood up carrying the sub with him to meet up with Cassie smiling as he offered her Gatorade and half of the sub, kissing her lovingly. "Happy anniversary, sweetheart I know you got assigned to protect some guy from the UN with Batgirl but I wanted us to take the time today, I love you" Cass began biting into the sub looking into his eyes, clutching his hand staring into her eyes. "I love you too Alex. I am sorry we can't spend more time together but, a little "birdie" told me that you have something planned for tonight, so we can spend time at home."

The 2 lovebirds ate, spending the rest of the afternoon together before Cassie left with Batgirl to the UN. Shortly after that at about 6:30, Alex could be found sparring with Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, Lagann and the new Robin, Tim Drake, as the exercises were oversaw by Megan ready to tell them if a situation happened or if someone was injured. La'gann in trying to take down Alex only to have the older leap back grabbing a charging green wolf by the scruff of his neck and tossed him right into Lagoon Boy. "Come on, you two don't think. If I were a Super-villain you two would be done for."

Blue Beetle attempted to swoop in silently to gain the advantage however the Scarab spoke up. "He isn't expecting us. I recommend Sonic cannon for full effectiveness of surprise advantage." Beetle moved his arm away from Alex's back as the cannon appeared. "No way I can't do that, it could seriously hurt someone." Alex hearing Jamie arguing with someone turned and raised his hand, snapping his fingers so a small spark crackled in the palm before a burst of fire sent Jamie into the wall. "they call it stealth for a reason, rook." Suddenly a collapsible bo staff whipped towards his head knocking him back as Alex had forgotten about the 4th person in the session, Robin. "Heh, Thanks for the help Blue."

Alex rubbed his jaw as even despite the pain and surprise at the attack he was proud. "Bingo. You don't have a chance of beating me separately. Work together, use your head and never underestimate your enemies. Working in unison, La'gann and Blue moved in swinging, Lagann with his fists and Beetle with 2 blades (like he used in Before the Dawn) keeping Alex off-balance long enough for Garfield to get him in a full nelson as a gorilla. The green primate tossing him into a mid-air dropkick from Robin knocking him across the training hall seemingly for a bad landing, at least until he rotated enough to land on his feet.

"Very good now…shall we see how well you 4 do against me for real. Do not take it lightly M'gann isn't here to save you if it gets too hairy." The room began to heat up, and suddenly orange flames coated his entire body, wild at first but the flames evened out as the way the fire went across his back, it briefly took the shape of bird wings. "Ah… Now come at me with everything you've got!" When the fire died down, dispersing entirely from his body except his arms, Alex charged forward going right at the now muscular Lagoon Boy, using the speed advantage he had while Lagann was swollen up to viciously punch him though the flames on his hands peeled back making sure he didn't cause any serious damage.

Beast Boy attempted to charge but a thrust kick into his Atlantean ally sent the fish looking freak crashing into Garfield. "is that really the best you have Lagoon. Superboy puts up a better fight, are you sure Megan isn't dating you out of pity?" Megan's expression hardened as the pain of the breakup still ached, and she knew that Alex pretty much had it set in his heart that Lagann was not the right fit for her. A thud brought her out of her reflective thoughts, Alex grabbing a mid-air Robin by his cape and pulled him down to the floor. "You still haven't figured it out. You will not beat me 1 on 1. there is a reason why this was a team exercise."

Suddenly Blue's sonic cannon rang out knocking Alex across the ground however the more experienced Russian hero rolled to his feet, a short-lived triumph after Lagoon punched him hard. "Angelfish is with me now. And I am sick of being told how I don't compare to the boy of steel. He was the one stupid enough to break her heart. He is no different from the traitor Kaldur'ahm." Alex not believing the rumors about Kaldur lost his cool and blasted La'gann squarely in the chest knocking him across the room into the wall. Beast Boy and Robin went on the offensive alternating attacks, while Megan checked on her pet fish and Jamie after seeing Lagann was mostly unharmed joined the fray.

The Trio alternated their attacks, taking full use of their speed advantage to keep the larger Alex off-balance and unable to hone in on a target yet despite his dire straits Alex was smiling proud of the fact that they were finally getting the idea of teamwork. Sure Robin did work with Batman, Batgirl and occasionally Nightwing but they were people he saw everyday, unlike his current training partners. Alex suddenly struck taking advantage in a 5-second delay on Beetle's part, due to arguing with the Scarab, kicked Beast boy to the floor. He then blocked one of Robin's staff attacks grabbing him by his shirt and flung him, staff and all into Beetle.

The flames that he had manifested earlier suddenly moved to his left hand, which soon crackled like a miniature wildfire. And no sooner than his own version of a Karyu no Tekken, an attack from one of his favorite manga series, had formed he lept into the air descending upon the slow to get up Beast Boy. And upon Garfield seeing his descent a plea rang through the mental link. "Megan Help!" Megan moved into action holding her hands out to snare Alex in a telekinetic grip keeping him hovering in midair.

Megan's voice rang through the shared mental link. "_Finally, I was worried that you guys would never do it."_ Robin stood thanks to Jamie's help looking at her and then Alex who was lowered to the ground. "Wait. What do you mean? Were we supposed to ask?" the scarab removed the Blue Beetle armor while Megan spoke up. "Yes, I know he said that I wasn't here to save you but the point of the exercise was to teach you a valuable lesson." Robin rubbed his head as it dawned on him. "You can't beat everyone alone, and being too prideful to ask for help can get you killed."

Alex dispersed the flames before running his hand through Beast Boy's hair. "Exacta. I wanted to make sure if you guys were out in the field you wouldn't let something so petty as pride and anger keep you from relying upon your friends. Good job, Garfield, what do you say to ice cream my treat?" Beast boy's frustrated expression almost instantly disappeared. "Definitley! What about Robin, Beetle, or my sister can they come?"

Alex nodded watching the three young heroes leave to change and get ready though before he could leave Megan stopped him. "Alex, you went a little harsh on La'gann, for no reason. I know… you have pretty much decided you don't like him but I…I love him I want you and him to be capable of getting along." Alex picked up his hooded jacket sliding it on. "If that were really the case, you would not of been hurt so bad by the pain. Lagann is just some rebound loser, I know Connor was an idiot to break up with you but you knew how he was with that telepathy."

Megan shook her head in defiance. "He isn't some rebound. I really care about him. Just like you care about Cassie, why can't you accept that I am with someone else?" Alex lowered his head now feeling like he could speak freely once Lagann was off to the medbay for examination. "I looked up to you and Connor. You two being so in love are what gave me hope for Cassie and me, gave me the courage to buy that ring. Now 5 years later, the Robin I used to know has become a skirt-chasing hound, my best friend walked away from the life & we hardly ever talk. The closest thing I had to a brother I didn't speak to in 5 years out of anger."

He turned starring into her green eyes as his arms wrapped around her pulling her into a hug. "I…If I am honest I truly think that you would be much happier with Connor, than Lagoon, it just makes me feel like the rope in a game of tug of war watching the way you two stare and act towards each other. I can tell he still loves you. I mean the 2 of us only even celebrated birthdays because you cared enough to make the cake. I don't have to be psychic to see how much he loved that time with you."

Before Megan could speak the monitor in the training hall flashed with an emergency warning about an attack at the UN headquarters as Alex's eyes widened seeing the giant hole blown in the side of the building. "No..Cassie!" the 2 of them rushed, heading as fast as their feet could take them to the briefing room, until Alex picked up his little "sister" while Megan contacted Nightwing to hurry up and find details about what had happened and if Wondergirl and Batgirl were okay.

Soon they arrived seeing everyone else was there, or just arriving, Superboy being the first to speak up "What happened, I thought this was a routine security patrol, Nightwing"

Nightwing nodded as he obviously thought the same thing, pulling up the security footage that Barbara had uploaded as the group were obviously bothered not just by Lobo's seeming invincibility but the alien suit thing Lobo ripped open as well as the creature he had snatched, a Kroloterean according to M'gann.

What had happened to the real prime minister, who hired Lobo and more importantly how many humans had been "replaced" like that? A mountain of questions and the team & League appeared to have no shovel until Batman arrived with Adam Strange giving them information on a situation on Rann. After a briefing Alex, Megan, Superboy and Beast Boy were headed to Rann, a smirk appearing on the russian's face when he saw the dismay upon Lagann's, finally he had an opportunity to fix things at least part of the way back to normal.

Meanwhile in another city, quite a few members of Intergang laid brutalized as a mountain of a man held Norman up against a wall choking him momentarily until a black brace-like object pinned him to the wall. "We can't get any information if you beat them all to death, friend." Ravil nodded taking up his post watching for intruders as Sportsmaster took over the interrogation, and the Light's partner watched on from the shadows waiting. Ugly and Whisper had turned from the Light and now they needed to educated about what happens to those who prefer to hide in the shadows.

To be Continued—

Next time on Young Justice Inferno:, Chapter 12: Rann through the fire. A/N: Now free oreo to anyone who tells me the series that the Karyuu no Tekken is from. I really like the series and the creative way that fire is used by the main character has really inspired a lot of my ideas for Alex. Hi Chalant! I wanted to give a shout out to you and know that I can't wait to read the next chapter of Future 2.


	12. Rann into Love

A/N: w00t: Okay. Shout out to reviewers, readers, followers, favoriters….? is that a word? I do not think so. Anyway, thank you, all of you beautiful people. I am here, Chapter 12. I am so happy to finally begin my Post Time Skip story. I hope you people enjoy it too.

Chapter 12: Rann into Love.

Mechanical gears clicked loudly as a Spider-like tank stomped toward a cliff while up above, Alex carrying an unconscious Beast Boy on his shoulders, dug his hand into a tree, smoke emerging from it immediately upon on contact, though thankfully no fires started as not to alert the machines. "_Damn it, did we kick a hornet's nest of these guys?" _his mind raced.

"Whoa! I cannot believe I am standing on an alien planet! This must be what you think every day huh sis?" Beast Boy energetically ran up to his adoptive sister smiling as she ran her hand through his hair. "I pretty much do." Alex stared in awe. The green moon the red leaves, so many differences between this world and Earth yet this world was a life-sustaining world too. "Wow, this place is amazing." Alanna continued watching him and Beast Boy wander around, Alex even going so far as to take photos, "This is Amazing Garfield. I never thought I'd actually get to leave Earth and visit a whole another planet."

Soon Beast Boy found himself upon Connor's shoulders using his half-Kryptonian friend as a rather useful sight-seeing post. "Thanks Connor, wow." Light reflected off the binoculars Beast Boy had borrowed from Adam Strange. "I wonder if I'll see any alien animals. Then maybe I could turn into them too." Alex chuckled seeing how happy and carefree Gar, as Megan called him was, and something about this jovial spunky kid brought out a happier side in everyone even Connor.

Alanna motioned toward a room. "We have Rannian delicacies in there if your friends are in the mood for snacks, Adam." Beast Boy nodded and climbed down, tossing the binoculars back to Adam Strange, and headed off happily and Alex moved ahead stopping Megan. "I've got him. You…take it easy you do so much Megan, you deserve it." Alex headed off as some minor aspect of him felt bad for deceiving such a tender-hearted person like Megan but he knew that if he had any hope of fixing things, he had to toughen up.

Megan and Connor shared an awkward and uneasy glance, especially when they sat across from the loving couple of Adam and Alanna, though despite Megan's supposed relationship with the fish boy it was clear as the night sky she still harbored feelings for Connor and vice versa. Garfield hung by his tail from the railing. "So you are trying to do what? Get Superboy and my sister back together?"

Alex nodded admitting his semi-sinister yet well-intentioned plan for the first time as he nibbled on what appeared to be a snack along side Beast Boy. "Yeah, I guess part of me wants to do it because I believed in them as the greatest lovebirds, it was Megan and Connor that helped me have enough faith in love to ask Wonder Girl out."

He sighed leaning against the railing. "and now seeing how badly things went, I am afraid things could turn out like that for me and her. because despite all of this beautiful scenery here I am on this alien world and not with Cassie on our anniversary." Alex and Beast Boy glanced up at the window toward Super Boy and Miss Martian, the 2 blissfully unaware of the Kroloterean's mech threat approaching.

Connor looked at her as he felt something in him compelling him to speak, perhaps it was the hint of sadness in her smile or the sparkle of loneliness in her eyes, either way became more than he could bear to watch this state if Megan anymore. "Hey…We should talk. I know you were not exactly crazy about Alex pushing for us to be on the mission but…I think it's a good thing Meg—

Before the clone could speak up he was cut off as Megan spoke up. "I'm sorry. I knew how you felt about anyone entering your mind because of CADMUS's controlling you., how much it took to get you to trust me with telepathy and then I betrayed that trust. I…Just wanted to show you that I don't care how you look, Connor. But…I still did something I promised you I wouldn't. I know it's been awkward lately, but I don't want all of this to ruin our friendship we had."

the clone's usual surging angst and anger mellowed and receded like it always did around her, this was her spell her own specific ability that no one else could ever hope to match. Yet it was also a curse of the worst agony hearing her soft angel voice going through his mind reminding him of what they had, and what he ended. She hated that they broke up, but she's with L'gann now. And plus she only said the word friendship. Connor swallowed before she talked, "Yeah me neither."

There was silence again between them. Although without thinking it, Megan whispered to herself, "But I kind of liked it when we were more than friends."Conner shot his head up, "What?"Megan had forgotten for a second there that her ex-boyfriend had super hearing, "Nothing, nothing."Connor starred at her face a mix of confusion and anger"But you just"

Conner got interrupted because of the fight that was happening outside. The 4 Earth Heroes met up, 5 if you count the brief reunion with Adam until he charged to find Alanna and her father, Sardith. Megan hovered into the air trying to get some trace of what was going on but when she did, a laser blast caught her in the shoulder wounding her yet despite her pain she was determined to find out; however, a 2nd laser blast got her, although fired never reached her thanks to Superboy leaping from the railing and locking Megan in a bear-hug. A good idea at least until the laser blast sent him rocketing to the surface.

Beast Boy, if not for Alex reacting fast enough to grab his tail would've jumped too. "but Megan!" Alex pulled him back away from the ledge out in time of another attack. "I know, Gar trust me, Megan and Kon are my family too. But we wouldn't survive that fall like Connor can. But the best thing we can do is stay alive, stay safe and give these guys another headache to worry about until we find your sister safe and sound. Okay, buddy, you with me?" Alex knelt and held up his hand smiling once Beast Boy grabbed it and the 2 took off into the woods.

Meanwhile down below Connor tore off a part of the seeming unconscious Megan's cloak using it to wrap her wound, "Damn it... please be alright, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, Megan."

M'gann could hear faint voices, but for some reason she mostly heard what Conner was saying, but only that one sentence. Although that one sentence made her...happy even though she just got shot by lasers two times. Even with her relationship, the idea of being with Connor again made her heart soar and flutter with a surge of joy she hadn't felt since the day she met the team. And at least what Superboy perceived as the first time since their landing, she moved raising a hand to her chest. "Connor…."

An hour or so passed, or at least that's what it felt like. The one bad thing about being in an unknown timezone was the time difference, and this especially rang true for being on an alien planet. Connor woke to feel Megan's cloak pulled across him while the Martian girl sat there wincing as she tried to block out the pain long enough to do an active psychic search for their friends, since Alex, Beast Boy, Dr. Strange and Alanna were out of range of the psychic link she established when they arrived.

Connor ran his hand through his head out of frustration as this whole part of being a couple was never his strong suit. Sure Megan claimed he had a more sensitive side, when they were alone but he just believed that was her positive influence making him a better person. "M'gann…I am glad you are okay. I should-be seen the first one coming. I had no idea those things were there. Megan trying to ease his guilt put on her best possible smile. "It's okay, remember, I am the one who is psychic."

"That's not funny. You could have seriously been hurt, or worse. If I lost you Megan I don't know what I'd do, I would probably go insane and end up like Match." Megan shook her head refusing to believe that possibility. "No way. The man I love is—her face turned red as the realization sank in. "I mean, Connor you are no capable of that no matter what you think. You have all of us to rely on." She rested a hand on his shoulder looking into those beautiful bright blue eyes.

"You…"he had heard the line on some cheesy as hell romance movie Artemis & Rocket were making Wally and Nightwing watch. "You too? But you are with Lagann, you have no idea how bad it hurts seeing you with him. I know I have no right to ask anything of you now but, could you get him to stop throwing it in my face about being with you?" Megan stared at him a bit confused. "L'gann wouldn't do that, would he?"

"Yeah…he's done it before, quite a bit. I think it's the main reason Alex doesn't like him." As if talking was enough on Rann to cause bad luck, Alex had to sneeze alerting Krolobots as they were called by Gar to their site. Alex wanted to get back to the others without fighting but the big priority in his mind was Garfield's safety, and so he charged ahead drawing their attention to him his entire body igniting in an inferno.

Alex jumped into the legs of the closest bot letting his blazing body turn the weakest part of the machine, the joints, to just mere molten metal causing the bot to crumble to the ground, soon smashed by an Elephant-form Beast Boy. Suddenly the flames left his upper body entirely focusing around his legs and feet, the reason being revealed because when he took to the air this time the blaze acted like a jet, rocketing him into the enemy and the focused intensity of the fire allowed him to pierce through the machine with a kick, disabling it.

Beast Boy now a Kodiak bear, collided with the last machine just as he began to fire on Alex, and used the bear's primal strength to tear the machine to shreds, and once satisfied he turned back into his chimp form and the 2 headed off ready to continue their trek. Alex burning a YJ with a hidden arrow, hidden only to Super Boy's heat vision, signaling what direction they were going. "So Garfield Logan…I remember a mission briefing about the team mission in Biayla when I was with Wonder Woman, involving a Garfield. They came upon a waterfall and Beast Boy stared at the lake, collapsing to his knees and returned to human.

"Garfield…what is it?" he shook the near catatonic young hero, however they couldn't wait and he scooped Garfield up onto his shoulders carrying him into the cave beneath the Waterfall. Meanwhile, after the trail of smoke, firebursts and explosions, Superboy and Megan came upon destroyed Krolobots and a wounded Kroloteran General who greeted them by nearly blasting Megan but caught a protective Connor in the face, knocking him to the ground,

She was not a violent or evil person, nor was she mean-spirited, but the lack of regard for the people she loved' s life, Gar, Alex…especially Connor pushed her over the limit and her eyes flashed an eerie green when she raised her uninjured arm taking a psychic hold of the Kroloteran general, and forcefully hacked his mind. Learning about why they were on Rann, why they were abducting & replacing humans and more importantly, why they were attacking her family. Connor stared on in horror as this innocent angel of a woman he loved so dearly changed before his very eyes.

Soon, gurgles and grunts drew his attention to the Kroloteran, the small yellow alien which vaguely resembled Genomorphs, was a drooling imbecile. Megan's eyes returned to normal and she stood up her concern returning when she approached Connor. "Superboy, are you alright? According to his memories, Alex and Beast Boy passed through here. They seem to be alright, thankfully." Connor wasn't much for fear, but that was what he felt now as he looked at Megan his eyes shifting between her and the creature whose mind she had broken.

"Megan…You are ending up just like Psimon. Nothing I've said nor tried to do has helped it. Look at what you did to him. Eventually you are going to go too far and nothing will ever be able to fix it. Do I even matter to you anymore?" He headed off not realizing he had just crushed Megan for the 2nd time, though the Martian girl headed off, her eyes lowered down to the Kroloteran, and a gasp escaped her lips after she realized what she had done, he was right it was the same thing Psimon would've done to the group without hesitating.

Alex was in the process of breaking up the wrapper on a Rice Krispy Treat handing it to Beast Boy, as he for once was grateful that his power burnt off calories, though at a slower pace than Wally, but he still took snacks on long missions for when he needed them. Finally though the boy had become responsive, the heavy rush from the Waterfall drowning out their conversation. "Thank You. I guess since you weren't there you could not have known. My mom was Marie Logan, she was the actress in that show Me…my sister likes "Hello, Megan". She was killed after Queen Bee arranged for her jeep to crash into a lake, and the team adopted me shortly after."

Alex lowered his head recalling reading about a newcomer in one of Artemis' letters."I am sorry. I guess we both have gotten a new family with the Team then." He bit into his own watching Beast Boy as he recalled his mom's passing but also the new memories he's had with Megan and the others, and his head tilted in a slow nod. "Part of me misses my Mom still. Part of me also wants to know why the Team or the League hasn't done anything to make Queen Bee pay….and some part of me…." Alex looked up at him as a sad yet knowing smile cracked his somber expression. "Part of you still wants revenge."

"I understand, trust me and Nightwing understand better than most ever could hope." He reached out pulling Beast Boy under his arm in a makeshift hug. "Guilt is not something you should carry around. There was nothing that you could do, nor does your mom want you to burden your heart with regret and pain. Sorrow is…the longest road. It will devour you, but you are fortunate enough to have the Team, and Megan there to lift you up, and chase those tears away. Nothing can ever replace your mother but, time and having people who love you can ease the hurt."

He rubbed Beast Boy's head noticing a faint smile appearing on his face. "There is your anger. I cannot tell you how to deal with it, every person must walk their own unique road to deal with it. But I can tell you that revenge is not a cure. You can't end anger with violence and blood, but you can end it with being a hero and being the man M'gann and your Mother want you to be, Garfield."

Beast Boy bit his lip briefly before looking at him. "How do you know this? Alex had a pensive look upon hearing Garfield's question. "I tried to get revenge. I found the man who murdered my mother, 2 years ago. I wanted to end him…I wanted to hurt him so badly but all I could hear Cassie's voice about how much of a good man I am, how happy she is with me, how she loves me. I forgave the man…it was the hardest thing in the world to do. He went to jail thanks to Batman, and when I went outside she was there and she knew…she said she knew I wouldn't hurt him. She believed in me just like M'gann believes in you."

Garfield smirked stretching out. "Awesome, I can't wait til I get my first girlfriend, that is gonna be epic! I am definitely not gonna be like Nightwing though, I think if I was, Megan would kill me." Alex quietly nodded, while listening to Beast Boy speak. "I just hope I can find a girl who can look past me being green in more than just an environmental sense." Alex chuckled as the 2 emerged from the cave. "I managed to fall in love with an Amazon, trust me, a kid with as much cuteness appeal as the girls think you have, it shouldn't be hard."

Beast boy jumped into Alex's arms turning to a kitten staring up at him adorably. "You think I'm cute. awh" Alex grumbled walking with him through the water of the small lake. "Don't make me drop-kick you back to Earth." The 2 snickered almost quietly though their voices alerted the 2 approaching beings, Alex being tackled to the ground by a figure in a black T-shirt, finger-less gloves and blue cargo pants, and when Beast Boy turned into a Kangaroo to kick the attacker away from his new buddy he found himself being psychically elevated into the air. "Whoa! Megan it's us!"

Connor blinked realizing It was indeed Alex and…a green kangaroo, and a smile genuinely broke his stoic expression, and he helped Alex up, and saw Beast Boy run to Megan hugging her, as she turned at least part of the way back into her cheerful self now. "Gar! You are alright. Oh thank heavens." Garfield smiled tapping her head gently. "Oh, hello Megan, I was with Alex, he wasn't gonna let anything happen to me. I'm too adorable." Alex grumbled. "Yep I defeated most of the machines by overloading them on cuteness." The 2 began laughing though it was quickly silenced by a ship taking off for Krolotea, the mission was over and now since Kroloterans were pushed off-world they didn't pose a threat to the Rannians anymore.

Alex blinked noticing a weird vibe between Megan and Connor, and shooed Gar and Superboy off to watch for Adam and Alanna to arrive. "So…you two seem, I guess friendlier would work. Megan. Megs…what's wrong you look like someone just kicked your puppy." He gripped her shoulders making her look at him. "I did a bad thing, Alex. I ruined the mind of another being, something Uncle John preached, trained, and taught me never to do. I became my nightmare, I did something the evil White Martians or Psimon would do. And it scares me that I will become just like them."

Alex kissed her forehead softly. "Perish the thought. You will not become a villain. You are too kind, too loving and too good of a person for that. And also it's that you feel guilt that lets you know you are a good person. Just because you do what's right doesn't mean you get to feel right, as Wonder Woman would say." The 4 aliens headed home, not before Alanna gave Beast Boy a kiss on the cheek, and an Rannian animal book, as a souvenir, soon arriving on the Zeta Tube, Adam Strange soon to return to work on something called a Zeta Shield.

Chapter Complete:

Whew…..Longest chapter I've done. Thus far. As always people same thing, Read, Review, Give Opinions, Share criticisms, tell me your thoughts. What do you want to see, what can I improve, what do I need to change? All will help. Also those who like Young Justice stories, check out Chalant Lovers' Future series. It's awesome and she just put up a brand new Chapter. Enjoy.


	13. Future Downtime

Young Justice Inferno Chapter 13.

A/N: All right whew, 13 Chapters. I honestly did not think when I began the thing that I would even make it to 13. I have been working on this story for…wow 5 months. That is just the time I have spent typing it up. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, Chalant, and hope everyone enjoys.

Oh yes this Chapter will feature a Flashback, but don't worry I've put in notices so you can tell when it begins and stops. Read the A/N at the very bottom for clarification and a shout-out to one of the most epic YJ writer ever..

Chapter 13: Downtime.

Alex, Connor and Richard stood outside a pizza parlor dressed in civilian clothes, watching the TV channels flicker, while Richard mashed the remote, waiting at Alex's apartment for Wally to show up. "Ah, this was a brilliant idea Richard. The girls are in charge like they wanted, Zatanna is leading and here we are here putting our feet up for once." Connor sipped on his soda looking at Alex who nodded as he was busy brushing his hair back the trio anxiously awaiting the arrival of a certain Speedster. "Well Rich—Nightwing hasn't had a day off in years it seems like, and I figure some time apart will let you and Megan get things sorted out."

Connor noticed both of his longtime friends' eyes had shifted to him, his gaze returning to Richard when he heard him speak. "Good. You and Megan were a great couple. You have at the very least, become friendlier and open to one another since the mission on Rann. What happened there anyway?" Alex leaned over smirking, swaying in the middle of his taunt of Connor. "Was it a night of torrid passion, did she brazenly confess her love for you while squeezing her pneumatic know—"Alex was cut off narrowly dodging a swat from the blushing yet angry Superboy. "Megan isn't like that. Besides, she's with La'gann now. I can't try anything until she sorts things out herself no matter how much I love her."

The arrival of one red-haired Speedster brought the group to some Pizza parlor/Arcade crossover Wally and Alex sitting at the table while Richard contacted the Watchtower to make sure everything was all right, and Connor was in the process of bringing pizza to the table. "So…I am glad you and Artemis are making strives at a good education. Does this have to do with that incident me and Cassie walked in on a few years back when I introduced her to the team?" Wally sipped his orange soda as his mind returned to Rachel and Jayden and the talk he and Artemis had after they left back for their own time about wanting to make sure they had a good education to provide for their children.

"Yeah…when we saw Rachel and Jayden, it was…it was amazing, in a million years I would've never thought myself to be father material but…they were amazing kids. They remind me so much of my aunt and uncle. I was partially afraid I'd turn out like my own parents." Alex nodded as he smiled. "They were an amazing bunch. Though even after seeing that Connor and Megan still cannot get it in there, heads they are meant to be. I wish I could've seen what mine and Cassie's child was like. To be honest I was afraid that meant that we weren't together in those kids' time." Wally shrugged watching Connor return with four pizzas his super hearing allowing him to hear his pyrokinetic friend's concern.

"I am sure that there was some reason you and Cassie couldn't meet your child. To be honest I am curious about what he/she would be like too." Meanwhile Richard smiled at the communicator's screen looking at Zatanna. "Things are going great. I told you that you could be the head honcho for a while. Moreover, you look beautiful Zatanna. Despite his shades covering his eyes, his face still turned red, as did the female magician on the other end. "T-thank you, Richard" her voice hushed before she said his real name knowing how much trust he had given her by revealing his identity to her despite Batman's warnings. "I know I screwed up and my behavior lately hasn't been what it should be but…would you like to go to dinner sometime?" Zatanna's heart nearly became permanent lodged in her windpipe hearing that from the dog that was Nightwing as he had dated many women since their kiss on New Year's Day all those years ago, including Rocket. "Sure, I would be happy to Dick. Have fun."

Alex left to go fetch a refill of his Coke, and Wally's eyes rested on Superboy. "So Connor…I hear things are going well on the Watch tower. How is Megan doing?" Connor slowly chewed his pizza, bearing his emotions was not a normal or easy thing for him. He still had anger issues but now his mind is perpetually consumed with thoughts on Megan. "Fine…she's doing great and wanted me to say Hi." Wally shook his head looking at him. "I know things are iffy with her dating someone else, but I don't think you should give up. After all we have seen proof that you and Megan are meant to be."

Meanwhile on the Watchtower Megan sat in the cafeteria poking at her food, unaware of the approaching Zatanna who sat across from her. "Megan, is everything okay? I do not mean to pry but me and some of the other girls have noticed that you have avoided La'gann since the mission on Rann. Did something happen between you and Connor?" the young Martian nearly choked on her salad looking at her friend. "No no, I wouldn't betray La'gann like that. I just…I thought I was past Connor but seeing him there, seeing how concerned and worried he was when I got hurt, It brought back how I felt and how much I love him and despite being with La'gann, it felt natural." She held her head in her hands sighing until a hand slid across her back rubbing it softly.

The hand belonged to Cassie and she sat beside him. "I can't say I am the best person on such sensitive issues but…I do love Alex, I loved him from the first day we met when he had that League examination mission alongside Wonder Woman. A few days ago, we came across Supergirl and I had heard that Alex really liked her for a long time. She saved him from the fire that killed his mom." She sipped a glass of orange juice as her mind recalled the story bringing a smile to her lips. "After she left he took me into his arms and said that he was thankful for unanswered prayers." Zatanna smiled at the rare display of tenderness from the usually energetic and feisty Amazon. "I guess it boils down to one thing, Megan. Do you love Connor and if so, do you love La'gann as much?"

While Megan thought of her heart-wrenching conundrum, the four non-dressed male heroes continued while heading down 5th avenue in Gotham, talking on about various subjects ranging from Alex's life during the 5 years he was away from the group on Thermyscira to Wally and Artemis even to Kaldur something that they still wanted to break the news gently to him. As leader Dick felt it was his duty, though he knew with certainty that Alex would not believe the news until he saw it for himself. "Alex…We need to talk about Kaldur. When I came to your party I told you there was an issue in Atlantis that required his attention but that wasn't true. Alex…" Richard bit his lip unsure how to tell him as his shades hid green eyes that stared at Wally and Superboy. Thankfully, Wally spoke up to help him out.

"Kaldur is working with his father now, Alex stared partially confused stopping as the Pyrokinetic superhero stared at the trio. "Kaldur is working for his father but I had never heard about his dad. Who is he?" Superboy crossed his arms before speaking. "Black Manta Alex, he betrayed us. Aqualad betrayed Atlantis and us to go work with his dad. He's calling himself Manta now. A few years ago there was an incident which led to the death of Aquagirl, new member of the team who signed on shortly after you left to train with Wonder Woman. Kaldur blames us and the Justice League for Tula's death."

Denial, anger, regrets this wildfire of emotions built up more and more until Alex punched a nearby wall. "It can't be true. There is no way Kaldur would betray us. I refuse to believe that someone who I consider part of my family could go down that route. I mean…It goes against everything he believed in. He has to be under the influence of someone, Queen Bee, Psimon, somebody has to be doing this to him" He headed off though his trek cut short as several thugs emerged from the shadows staring at him. "Not so fast pretty boy. There is a toll to pass through here." The thug poked Alex in the chest smirking arrogantly while others surrounded Superboy, Nightwing and Kid Flash; these were not your average Gotham thugs. They had been well-trained, as clear when one of them managed to attack Wally from behind knocking the Speedster almost to the ground if not for Superboy grabbing the back of his jacket.

In the shadows of the nearby construction site stood a figure enjoying the show as the young heroes trying to fend off the thugs without revealing their secret identity. At least he thought that would be the case until Superboy kicked 2 of his thugs off of a downed Alex, sending them across the ground. "Damn these guys are good, it's like fighting muscular weapon wielding versions of Ni—I mean my sensei." Alex groaned slowly rising to his feet and quickly caught the leg of an attacker blocking the attempt long enough for Richard to run placing one foot on Alex's back and jumped driving his knee into the face of the thug knocking him out cold. The team had to work together, Wally using a barely discernible bit of Super-speed to stagger the largest of the thugs, and before he could recover Alex gripped his arm firmly and twisted tossing the man up and down to the street.

"Wow…Gotham has really stepped up the game, I don't remember these guys being that tough." Alex panted heavily as Nightwing's eyes now unveiled due to his broken shades for the briefest of moments before he and Wally slipped into uniform, and Nightwing stared at Alex nodding with his assessment. "They aren't usually this bad. Someone who knew what they were doing trained them. If I didn't know better I would say I had just got through fighting some very low-rent clones of me, no offense Superboy."

"None taken Dick but who knows how you fight enough to train these guys to copy it?" Kid Flash spoke up staring at them the obvious conclusion already in mind. "These guys have to work for Manta, I mean no one knows us better than Kaldur'ahm does." Nightwing shook his head. "No they were not impersonating all of our styles, just mine. It was like I was fighting a mirror, granted not a very good one but still." The onlooker at the construction site chuckled darkly as he quietly clapped before leaping down from his perch down on a scaffold moving as quietly as possible. Like dogs coming to their master, one whistle from the onlooker brought better-trained thugs to be disposed of.

Yelling came from one thug as Alex gripped the hand that belonged to a gun-drawing thug burning him until he dropped the gun, and one stiff headbutt later the man was out, and Alex was woozy staggering down to a knee. Connor grabbing the back of an opportunistic thug's jacket launching him up into the nearby fire escape and then the man's body crashed into a dumpster. Nightwing smacked the thugs with his Kali sticks, and when 1 attempted a sneak attack, Flash moved in slamming his Super speed motivated body knocking the guy across the ground into a car setting off the alarm.

Departing from the shadows out of the corner of Nightwing's eye, the fast thinking former protégé of Batman raised a camera snapping a picture which while blurry revealed a man in a shimmering solid red helmet, armed to the teeth like a mercenary ready to single-handedly take down a government. "Who are you? And more importantly how do you know how me and Batman fight?" Upon scanning the picture the file flashed JLA matter and was soon locked down making it clear that whoever the guy was, he was no run of the mill street thug.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch and soon the trio since Wally headed back home, returned to the Watch tower, they soon went their separate ways, Wally heading to a soundly sleeping Artemis quietly entering the bedroom and climbed under the blankets kissing her while she slept. "I love you." Came from the Speedster before he joined his beloved in Dreamland.

Connor headed off to talk with Megan but stopped seeing her pull La'gann into her room, his heart sinking though when Megan saw him she felt the same sensation, which made it clear as day what her heart wanted. She was in love with Connor Kent, but how could she simply ditch La'gann after all he did to help her put her heart back together. In the private mental link between Connor and Megan, only 1 sentence was said from Connor to Megan. _"I still love you, Megan."_ However much to Connor's shock and admittedly happiness she replied to him "_Me too. Connor, I…..I need time to get things right though"_

Nightwing approached Zatanna who was almost asleep in the chair only to be pulled into his arms bridal-style quietly walking over to the couch where Beast Boy played his games, sitting her down on it gently stroking a hand through her hair. "I am sorry I changed like I did. But…if it means anything, you mean the world." Zatanna while woozy from being close to drifting off still heard his words a smile resting on her delicate and beautiful features before she headed to sleep.

Back in Gotham at their shared apartment meanwhile, Alex snuck up or so he thought on Cassie and he rested a hand on her shoulder she flipped him over smiling as she ran a hand though that charcoal gray hair. "Good evening, Alex." This was Alex's favorite part of the day. Being with Cassie, holding her close and seeing this tender side that no one not even Diana knew existed all to himself even if she could be rough when she wanted. "Hello, princess. I am glad to be back home. I love you"

As they went to sleep Alex stayed awake watching her while, his mind drifted back in time to 2 years ago when he, on a break from training thanks to Diana. He had brought Wonder Girl to Mount Justice so he could introduce his girlfriend to the people he held in the highest of regards, little did he know how important that visit would be

~Begin Flashback~

-Mount Justice, May 1st 2013-

"Recognizing: Phoenix 0-1-1, Wonder Girl 0-1-2." The Zeta tube opened and yellow light filled the room as Alexander Mirol and Cassie Sandsmark, aka Phoenix and Wonder Girl entered the HQ of his former team, a smile breaching his face while his body stretched out. "Thank Ares, Diana let us come visit the team. I can't wait for you to meet everybody. I think you and Artemis & Megan especially will get along." Suddenly playful arguing emerged from the training hall. Within he found a shorter yet almost perfect clone of Superboy in Kenny sparring with what looked like some younger version of Aqualad in Adam, with Maria and Rachel watching and chatting on the sidelines. "Go Kenny!" Rachel cheered though blushed when she noticed Maria's knowing look focused on her.

"The team is…younger than I expected, Alex." Their attention turned to the girls Maria, and Rachel, and walked over, Alex kneeling down. "Well you look identical to Zatanna…and Robin. Weird Please tell me Klarion didn't do some freaky de-ageing spell on you guys." Cassie looked over at Supermartian and Aqua, who had stopped sparring now that they noticed there were 2 unfamiliar guests in the hideout. Well at least unfamiliar to them in this time anyway. "Adam who is that talking to Rachel and Maria?" Adam shook his head as the two began to walk over curious as to who the new guests were.

Alex turned to see Megan enter the room carrying a tray of cookies, and Elizabeth on her back, causing Alex to scratch the back of his head. "Did you guys open a daycare Megan?" Kenny crossed his arms and his eyes narrowed making him look even more like his father. "Hey! You make it sound like we are just little kids. Who are you two anyway?" Alex smiled sliding an arm around Cassie's waist pulling her close. "My name is Alex, or Phoenix as I was called. I am a member of Young Justice. This is my Girlfriend. I wanted her to meet everybody. Cassie, this is Megan."

Cassie extended her hand shaking the various people, as Kenny stared in surprise looking at her and then his hand. "Wow she has a strong grip. Almost as strong as Dad." Megan raised a finger to her chin. "You look familiar; I could swear I have seen you before." Adam nodded. "You have Aunt Megan. She is Wonder Girl, the student of Diana Troy, known as Wonder Woman the Queen of the Amazons." Wally chuckled as he walked in holding a bag of Doritos. "Epic I would never have thought you'd have enough talent to score an Amazon."

Alex's only reply was to cover his face with his hand, hoping Wally's initial flirtatious introduction had subsided since getting together with Artemis so Cassie, responding to her sister's instinct about men, wouldn't beat Wally half to death if she got offended. Before he could speak though the sight of a Speedster, that being Impulse aka Rachel snatching her dad's bag of delicious Nacho cheese Doritos as she was admittedly jealous at how impressed Kenny seemed to be with Wonder Girl. Finally, Adam spoke up extending his hand. "My name is Adam Noah 'Ahm. I am Kaldur's son."

Maria stared at him and Cassie blinking as it finally clicked in her head. "I get it they are Helena's parents. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you recognized that first Aqua." Soon Alex and Cassie went around introducing themselves to the various kids from the future though part of Cassie was disappointed that her and Alex's future child was absent. Though she was soon pulled from her thoughts by Jayden. "You were hoping to see Helena. Sorry last I saw she was busy training under Wonder Woman (Cassie) in our time."

Eventually Cassie and Alex met up with the rest of the team, while Captain Marvel kept the kids busy, except for Lizzie who clung to her mother, while Jonathan peered over Robin's shoulder shyly at the newcomers. "So…Let me get this straight. That girl Maria managed to cast a spell that brought all of them back in time to here, so they could meet their parents. She is quite impressive for such a kid" Robin couldn't help but crack that legendary smirk staring at him. "Of course she is. She takes after me." Zatanna cleared her throat. "Which one of us knows magic, Robin?"

Kid Flash looked at Cassandra extending his hand. "Welcome to Mount Justice. I know it is cramped compared to Thermyscira but it is home." The introductions continued as Alex was happy that his beloved was getting along so well with his family though he couldn't shake this feeling of being watched, which of course they were thanks to a spell by Maria the group of Future kids huddled around until Lian spoke. "So Adam are you going to tell your parents as well as Helena's that you are dating her. Aqualad does seem to be quite friendly with them. I am sure they won't mind the couple." Alex smiled standing up as he hugged Rocket who just arrived after visiting Icon, smiling. "There you are rookie, I was beginning to worry that I wouldn't see you around."

Raquel giggled remembering how she and Alex first met and then turned to Cassie extending her hand. "Nice to meet you, my name is Rocket but you can call me Raquel." Cassie nodded shaking her hand looking her over. "You are the one that can generate force fields and helped take down Wonder Woman when Vandal Savage attempted his coup yes?" Rocket nodded as though she wouldn't display it on her face, a sense of pride filled her over the fact she was able to go up against Wonder Woman and win. Soon Rocket made her way to Aqualad's side and kissed him gently before sitting beside him.

The arrival of a familiar blonde archer returning to the base after visiting her mother brought a smile rivaling that of the Future robin being locked in a room filled with nothing but sweets, as the 2 wrapped their arms around one another. Alex trapping his best friend Artemis in a bear hug lifting her off the ground as she hugged back as tight as she could before the two broke away.. In a distant room in the head quarters Jayden stared. "Ach, Come on Dad, don't let some hot head show you up!" one small bonk from Kenny quieted him. "Relax, according to my Mom, the superhero Phoenix and your mom are best friends, he even has a special nickname that not even your dad is allowed to use."

"Arrowette I've missed you so much. Now I want to introduce you to a woman who's very important to me." He motioned to Wonder Girl who at the moment was bouncing a giggling Lizzie on her lap as to both the team and the kids' amazement she had taken to this stranger quite happily though she was still somewhat scared of Alex due to his fire-based abilities. "Ah so you are Artemis, Alex said he thought we'd get along great. It's a pleasure to meet you." Meanwhile, quietly partly out of nerves and mostly out of training Adam made his way out to the loving pyrokinetic/Amazon couple, Janey at his side before she headed off to her father's side grateful that Maria had used her magic to make an illusion of them to trick Captain Marvel who was now his alter ego Billy and in the middle of a furious game of some DC legends fighting game playing as himself vs Jayden as Green Arrow.

"Hello Phoenix….Wonder Wo…Girl" Out of the corner of his eye he saw his sister Comet talking to their mother. "So Mom, Aqua has a secret to tell you and Dad." This brought the 2 over to Adam causing the usually calm and collected Atlantean as he hadn't been this nervous since the revelation that the King of Atlantis himself was his Godfather. "I….I um…..How old you think children should be to date?" Kaldur and Rocket exchanged brief looks of concern before returning their eyes to Adam. "Why do you ask, Aqua, is there a girl you like?" The young Atlantean shook his head before speaking. "No because I have a girlfriend in my time, Mom." Kaldur kept his typically stoic expression though his eyes were softer since he wanted to hear his son out, not intimidate him while Raquel on the other hand narrowed her eyes worried that Adam might have been exposed to too much of Kid Flash and Robin's flirty ways."

Alex smiled pulling Cassie close though he was mindful of the locations of his hands due to the youths in the room, their eyes watching Adam wondering why they had been brought into the discussion, something that Wonder Girl decided to speak up about. "It's great that you found someone but… Adam what does it have to do with me and Alexander?" Alex flinched, as he was never fond of his full first name being spoken as it usually came from one of the Justice League heroes or his teacher and usually meant he was in trouble. Adam cleared his suddenly clogged up throat before speaking. "Mom, Dad, Mr. Mirol, Ms. Sandsmark I am dating Helena."

The 4 parents' eyes shifted to each other wondering what was going through the others' mind but the silence was breeched by Alex. "My daughter huh well I can't say I'm happy that she's dating so young but I definitely cannot find fault that it is with Kaldur's son. There isn't anyone I could think of who's child would treat my daughter with more respect and integrity." Kaldur nodded as the 2 male counterparts shook hands as if they were welcoming one another officially into the family.

Hours seem to fly by like seconds and before they knew it the weekend was up, Alex hugging each of his friends and future nieces and nephews and perhaps even a son-in-law, goodbye while Cassie did the same, excited to finish her training and officially become a member of this Young Justice team that meant so much to Alex. At least she thought she'd have to wait until Robin presented her with her own communicator and ID card making her an official member of the team.

For now they'd have to part ways but Alex still had his promise to keep as far as returning to the team once he mastered his powers and soon the 2 headed into the Zeta tube on their way back to Thermyscira, Cassie carrying a box of cookies and other things Megan had made for them. It would be another 2 years before the gang saw one another again, but it mean everything to Alex to have his family accept Cassandra and to see that his family would only grow in the future.

~End Flashback~

Alex ran one hand across Cassie's stomach before kissing her softly. "I promise you I'll do whatever it takes to ensure that future happens. I love you Cassie." He joined his beloved Amazon in dreamland the two sleeping soundly as dreams of a perfect future where everyone start families together and having them at his and Cassie's wedding.

However not everyone slept so easily as in the batcave, Batman stared at the image Nightwing had taken of this, Red Hood his usually stoic expression a guilty one as he recalled the one failure that haunted him more than any other, the 2nd Robin he trained, the one he failed to save from Joker those memories. "Jason… can you really be alive. How did you know where they were going to be? Ra's Al Ghul must be behind this and if so that means the Red Hood could be a member of the Light…I just hope the team is prepared for this.

A/N: Rachel and Jayden are not in any way my characters. They belong to the ultra epic & super fantastic Chalant Lover. Please check out her Future series plus We Have a History. Chalant has helped me through so many difficult times when I was stuck and I owe her big time. She is one of my favorite writers as far as Young Justice Stories go and I am lucky to have her to help me get through my issues. So thanks Chalant ^_^

On to Chapter 14 which will cover the episode Alienated. I just wanted to do one chapter where they had some down time and just focus on things without always having to introduce a big bad…well I failed that last part but come on I think Red Hood could definitely shake things up.


	14. Nightwing's Day Off

Young Justice Inferno Chapter 14

A/N: Chapter 14 is here, w00t. Alright again thanks to Chalant for permission for utilizing your characters and I am glad you thought I handled all of them appropriately. Now on to the story.

Chapter 14: Fire and Water.

~Justice League Watchtower~

Cassie stood at the door of the training room upon the Watchtower her arms crossed over her chest yet despite her firm stance her eyes revealed a look of concern at her boyfriend. Since hearing the news about Kaldur's betrayal, he had thrown himself into nonstop training, usually isolating himself from everyone including his newfound buddy Beast Boy. He even rejected Megan's cookies that she had intentionally made his favorite Chocolate chip and Pecan type to try to bring him out of his bitter mood but nothing worked.

What time he didn't spend training he researched leads, trying to find some way to explain it that didn't merit the obvious one, that his friend had turned away from the path of justice and now was walking willingly toward an abyss that many never made it out of. This was no foreign path for the hot-tempered Phoenix knowing how much of a Faustian bargain revenge was. Sure it seemed like it could make everything right but even if you succeeded and killed the people responsible, that hole in your heart is still there, and the person you love isn't coming back.

To paraphrase a line from a show Richard made him watch after an order from Wonder Woman made him take a break at least for a day, entitled House M.D. "You search for one answer after another hoping it will fix something, fix you maybe. But you know when you run out of questions you don't just run out of answers…you run out of hope." All he thought about was finding the person responsible for this. But each lead, Queen Bee was too in the public spotlight to not have someone somehow catch a photo of them together, Psimon was still comatose from the showdown with Megan in Biayla, every potential idea met its demise in the face of absolute fact.

He had eliminated the impossible and whatever remains no matter how improbable had to be the truth as Sherlock Holmes would say. Kaldur was an enemy. An enemy who knew everything about the team including their strengths, the weaknesses, the secret identity in most cases if the Light ever took it that far. He had no living relatives, to his knowledge, left to be targeted but Wally & Artemis weren't even active anymore. Could whoever was controlling Kaldur send his newfound cronies after them? This spiral of thoughts each one casting more doubt and despair was interrupted when the daskalos (Greek for Teacher) of both him and Cassie entered the room telling them about the Team's mission to Malina Island where the main base of the Kroloteans. Diana was still disturbed about the news of what she had done to Rimbor. What did she do, who did she hurt or even kill, and why did Savage pick that planet out of the known alien worlds the League knew about?

Seeing both the league and the team along with their mentors/heroes he felt slightly jealous though he put it out of his mind the moment Robin or Tim elbowed him. "First big time League/YJ team-up. I'm totally asterous dude. How Epic is it? This is my first time even seen all 4 Bats united." Alex nodded forcing a smile though the hyperactivity of his friend started to lower his mood until he saw Aquaman and approached him. "Hello sir. I take it that since….Aqualad is not present we will be working together?" one "unintentional" shove later and Lagann stood opposite his King. "No, Phoenix. I have been assigned to work with my King. You can guard the ship since no hero wants you."

Megan standing by her uncle John turned and out of her more recent habit initiated a forced mental link with her now on thin ice boyfriend _"That was far harsher than you needed to say it. I do not know why you dislike Alex but I won't have you treat a dear friend of mine like that, La'gann." _La'gann crossed his arms looking away. _"I dislike him because he is trying to sabotage our relationship Angelfish. How do you expect me to act?" _Alex however wasn't quite ready to let it slide. "So we have to entrust Aquaman to work with a 2nd rate wannabe Aqualad." A growl emerged from La'gann who started to step forward until Alex's hand lit aflame daring the over-sized flounder to test him. The tempers between the two continued boiling until a scolding glare from Wonder Woman caused them to behave.

"Alex you will start the mission with Batman. Your power's maximum efficiency comes from drawing heat in from your surrounding and heat-based weaponry. Batman thinks that you would be best used in the Volcano and enter with them. Is that Understood?" He nodded obediently and stretched getting his body loosened up while the team began preparations. "a Mission inside a Volcano. This should be good. Ares will turn green with envy."

~Malina Island~

A gloved fist from the Dark Knight knocked out one of Manta's henchmen and while distracted Alex descended from a tree landing feet first on one Henchmen driving his boots into the man's spine and, quickly. Alex moved pushing away the laser rifle of the 2nd thug driving a knee into the man's gut and grabbed his shoulder pulling on it firmly spinning him into the path of his ally's own shot letting the thug take one of their own out. Batman moved in kicking the heel of the armed thug's foot out from under him wrapping his arm around the thug's throat in a rear headlock choking him out. nodding to Alex.

"Diana has trained you well, Alexander. Even though that dive was far too reckless." The hero nodded immensely proud of the compliment even if it only was partial. Alex reached down grabbing the 2nd laser blaster and drained the heat from it, flames starting to radiate from him though he toned it down as not to give away their site and began working on cutting a hole through the door which thanks to the "charge" he got was almost no problem, at least until an observation by the World's Greatest Detective pointed out one aspect of this ability he hoped never came out. "You could also in theory drain heat from other living beings couldn't you. I am not saying you would but, the possibility exists correct?"

Alex regretfully nodded as the two made their way inside. "I can also do the opposite. I first discovered accidentally it when a kid fell into the lake at Gotham central park this past winter. I pulled her out and she was so cold and all of a sudden I could feel my power working as I , for lack of a better term, installed heat into her and pulled her out of hypothermia."

The battle raged on, Alex letting the natural heat from the volcano amplify his powers enabling him to take down Manta's thugs. A Krolotean mech-spider attempted to ambush him but it was interrupted when a familiar yellow lasso wrapped around it smashing it into his comrades. "w00t! Alex did you see that man She was so awesome!" Diana quickly moved deflecting yellow energy blasts. "Little less fangirl little more Wonder Girl"

Once the battle seemed to be in the League's favor a figure at least familiar to the older boys on the team and Batman knelt at a pillar setting a Boom, the reflective surface of the mirror revealing a Red Hood and once the device was primed he rose heading for his own exit strategy where the Light's new partner waited along side Ravil & Black Manta crossing his arms.

Ravil smiled at his new "disciple" nodding in approval at how efficiently he carried out his mission. "Such a shame. I hoped this ruse would last longer or at the very least bring my son into the Light, but he is too smitten with that Amazon. Nevertheless we will solve both the Krolotean issue as well as the League's pesky interference."

Alex jumped into the air letting Cassie's lasso ensnare him by the wrist tossing him up into the air and landed by his comrades, and La'gann, looking with disbelief at Kaldur. "No… it can't be. This cannot really be you." He stepped forward reaching out to him only to get slashed by Kaldur's water blade knocking him on his back. "I assure you, "friend" it most certainly is me."

Alex staggered up though when La'gann moved to attack a wall of fire impeded his progress. "You can't hurt him, I know my friend Aqualad—…Kaldur isn't himself this has to be Queen Bee or one of the Light's doing. I refuse to believe he is a traitor" Kaldur drew his water blades staring coldly at them. "I am no traitor, the Team failed me when they let Tula die. My "King" failed me after he knowingly hid the identity of my father… Blood is thicker than seawater" Kaldur soon fired a rocket which Superman intercepted shielding his friends but when the smoke cleared the original quartet of the Young Justice team were gone.

Alex staggered down the tunnel looking at Nightwing, Superboy and the newly named Manta his eyes shifting to the bomb that Kaldur pointed to. Suddenly Connor moved to attack and was rather easily taken down by Kaldur being pinned by an electrical charge it was Alex's turn now who had his leg kicked out dropping him to a knee before a firm elbow to the temple knocking out the pyrokinetic superhero. When Robin turned his focus to the bomb, Kaldur made his escape catching a ride on his Father's ship.

The entire Squad evacuated, Connor carrying his friend charging through like a runaway train through any Mech that tried to stop him eventually arriving at the Bioship, letting Cassie take him into her arms before boarding Alex coming to his senses as he saw her. "It really is him…how could it happen." When Alex joined the team originally, Kaldur was his role model for how a hero acted. He often trained, studied and learned from the former sidekick of Aquaman and now this once heralded big brother figure was his enemy.

For now, Alex had no choice but to take it easy letting his wound heal on orders from Cassie and even Artemis who the blonde Amazon phoned a call to as an insurance policy to make sure Alex kept in line. She actually let a giggle escape at the look of horror on his face when Artemis' voice came over the phone. Once the threats were done she wished him well and soon returned to studying for her college exams.

Cassie smirked as due to conversations with the girls over the near 2-week he was stuck bedridden, and various books she had read in that span she had become more aware to certain adult details and leaned in kissing Alex's neck drawing out an almost purr from the Gotham native. However before continuing she moved shutting the door to the room locking it, and approached his bed slowly her eyes instinctively acknowledging the want in his eyes tossing her shirt in his face before hovering over the bed.

And, meanwhile(hey this is a T-rated story) Robin and Beast Boy approached the center of the Watch Tower, looking at a deeply focused Dick and Zatanna who had spent a lot more time with him now since he apologized for being such a dog. Nightwing was in the midst of almost completely cracking the Krolotean data Megan and the Martian Manhunter retrieved. During the Meta-gene explanation the alarm signal for some unknown Impulse energy signature began as a following thunderous roar and even a lightning flash a large metal pod crashed in the middle of the floor and the 3 heroes quickly moved to fighting stance ready for whatever would come out.

Meanwhile a man in an almost archaic suit of armor stood over Hawk driving an elbow down into the temple of the young Superhero before tossing the unconscious teen over on an already badly beaten Dove, a sadistic smirk cracking the stoic face of Ravil when he removed his mask, looking at his disciple. "I am ready now. Be sure that the League gets the message of what happened. I am eager to test myself against this "Young Justice" team that has ruined so many of our plans." Red Hood nodded mashing a button on Dove's communicator sending an emergency alert to the Watchtower, before returning his focus to his master. "What will you call yourself, master?" Ravil's icy auburn eyes shimmered in the ever-dimming sunlight while he fixed his own mask. "Beowulf, I find it fitting enough considering those pesky children's chances. and remember Jason, you are not to interfere no matter what. If I leave scraps for you is one thing, but not until I'm done" the two departed heading off to prepare for the meet.

Chapter 14 Part 2

A/N: Alright Part 2 here we go. The big reveal/showdown between Ravil and the team has finally dawned upon us. Now those of you that may ask, Richard and Zatanna will not be in the fight but I'll spare details as not to spoil anything. And now onto Part 2 of

Chapter 14,

chapter 14- NWS(Not Worth Saving)

Alex stared at the newly arrived Impulse rubbing his forehead as if trying to push away an anger vein. "You mean there is another one? Sheesh I know you are Speedsters but do they have to sprout like rabbits?" Impulse grumbled fidgeting in the handcuffs after finishing the glass of water Nightwing had brought him. "I am so moded…come on guys it's obvious I'm not a villain I mean how many evil Speedsters have you met honestly. My name is Bart Allen. Just like his is Tim Drake, his is Dick Grayson and yours is Alexander Mirol. See I'm totally one of you."

Garfield pointed between the 2 disciples of the Batman. "Your name is Tim…and your name is Dick, I had no idea." Zatanna looked at Richard blushing ever so slightly. "I did. This doesn't change our plans for later does it?" Nightwing shook his head before raising a hand up to his forehead. "I'm sure I have Kid Mouth to thank for him knowing out secret identities." Robin crossed his arms looking up at Richard. "Do you think Batman will give us a pass considering he's from the future?"

Suddenly like a tempest kicking up upon the open sea, the now free Impulse dashed away knocking the five heroes aside and dashed through the Watchtower only to catch Megan and Connor coming in from a Zeta Tube, dashing past them through it, knocking Megan into Connor's arms, drawing a blush from the both of them and yet a look of anger from La'gann.

Nightwing stared at a screen looking at the tracking data from Impulse. "he appears to be heading for Coastal City. And there is another alert…" Alex spoke up moving to Richard and Zatanna smiling. "You two have had this planned for a while. Give Wally a call and he'll handle this Impulse, and I'm sure Batgirl, Robin and Beetle and myself can deal with whatever alert is coming in. you two go ahead. Have fun you two.

~Gotham City~

The dark nights of Gotham weren't always peaceful, but there are always some places where everything is calm, like the playground. Zatanna was sitting on the swings as it swayed back and forth. Her and Richard were drinking hot cocoa in the cold weather. They didn't mind that they were outside in the freezing cold because they actually love it, just being together is a greater pleasure for them. Richard was leaning on the sides of the swings as he sipped on his cup of cocoa.

He looks back at Zatanna as her feet glides along the snow, "Sorry that the reservation for the restaurant was delayed."

Zatanna looked back at his crystal blue eyes, "For real, Dick, I don't mind."

He nodded and then smiled. He, then, sat on the swing next to her. She lays her hot cocoa on the frigid snow on the ground. A smirk had dawned on her face. For a split second, Richard was curious. Although, it was too late because she had already formed this snowball and then threw it at him; straight in the face. She laughed as she ran away far from him because she knew that he was going for some revenge.

And surely he did. He grabbed two hand fulls of snow and tried to aim it back at her as he gave out his cackle. He hasn't actually cackled in a long time, so hearing that Zatanna had gotten it out of him again felt, accomplished. Soon enough, Richard caught up to her and smudged some snow on her head. He spun her around in his arms as they both laughed out. They both didn't care that they might have been too loud because it's been long since they both shared a laugh together like that. Just being together made them remember the good old days of when they were young. The flame they used to have together. It was never gone, but it was just pushed away a lot.

He puts a kiss on her cheek while she's still in his arms. Richard's watch started to beep, "I think it's time for dinner. You hungry?"

Zatanna was still blushing, "Very."

They both went back to Richard's car. The restaurant wasn't that far. Before long they were already in their seats and they had already ordered their food.

Richard holds her hand, "Zee, do I work too much?"

Zatanna was sipping on her ice tea and then answered, "Look, Dick I know you. I know that you have to work hard to be in this business, but yeah you do work hard too much. Sometimes it's good and sometimes it's bad."

Richard nods and then looks down. Zatanna squeezes his hand, "But no matter what, I'll always be here for you," she shrugs, "I always have."

There was a big smile on his face, "You stole my line Zee!"

They both started to laugh again. About that time, they had their lunch and then talked about a different subject. It all came very fast. Richard had already paid the bill so he was now helping Zatanna put on her coat and scarf, like a gentleman he is, and they both went out the door.

"So where are we going next?" She asks.

He gives her a warm smile, "You'll see."

Minutes have passed by and she's still wondering where they're going. She wants to ask him, but she didn't want to ruin the surprise because she loves surprises. It felt like a century to her, but they had finally came to a stop. They got out of the car at the same time. Zatanna couldn't believe her eyes. There were floating candles on the big fountain. It was all really pretty, although she didn't know how the fountain could be like that.

He knew what she was thinking and he only answered with one word, "Magic."

Zatanna had a big smile on. Their hands were entwined together as they looked at the fountain. Zatanna chants, _"Tup eno artxe eldac no eht niatnuof" (_**It means "Put one extra candle on the fountain"**)

The candle had appeared around in the middle of the fountain. Richard squeezes her hand and then pulls her closer to him. They inched in closer, and their lips had met. He would always put his hands on her hips and she would always have her arms around his neck. Their kiss was passionate, but it was also hungry for more wishing that it would never end. They had to stop for a second to catch their breath.

Zatanna's forehead was on Richard's forehead, "I love you."

"Zee, you mean the world to me. I will always love you. Remember that."

She nods as their kiss had proceeded.

~Bioship, Moscow~

While 3 generations of Speedsters were in Coast City dealing with Neutron, and Zatanna and Richard were getting back together, near the docks of Moscow another squad of Young Justice led by the experienced Pyro Superhero Phoenix peered down at the scene where Hawk and Dove's emergency alert came from in Moscow looking around for any signs of what happened. "I don't see anyone nearby but…no civilians either. Whoever did this must still be around the area. Beast Boy when you get down there, you and Beetle check on them and then bring onto the Bioship." The team landed Beast Boy and Beetle going to check on Hawk and Dove, with Batgirl and Robin as lookouts, keeping an eye for any villain ambushes.

Impossibly silent, the villain who had made himself known as Beowulf emerged from the shadows behind Beast Boy punting the small green child across street into the side of the Bioship which thankfully opened a hole on its own to prevent any severe damage from happening to Garfield. Beetle was the next to try his luck and fail, Ravil narrowly dodging a charge attack from Jamie before his bear claw of a hand gripped the young superhero's face slamming him repeatedly into the ground, an attack that would've proven fatal without the protection of the Scarab.

When Batgirl tried to attack she was cutoff by that familiar mercenary in the Red Hood. "Sorry Barbara. As much as I like seeing the big guy do his thing, I still wouldn't feel right letting him bust you up." Barbara's eyes widened as her mind connected the voice to one of her past memories staring at him. "J-j-Jason, is that really you? It can't be Bruce said you were…" Red Hood chuckled while his auburn eyes stared at the redhead from underneath his helmet. "I was, but thanks to the Lazarus pit and the League of Shadows, I am all better. And as you can see I work with a much more capable partner this time. Not someone who's gonna let me down like Batman."

Barbara's whirlwind of guilt, heartache and regret was interrupted upon seeing Tim get caught mid somersault by Beowulf slamming him into the ground. But before the assault could continue a comet of sorts collided with Ravil knocking him into the nearby convenience store building. Alex groaning as the collision into such a thick & muscular being wearing a suit of armor hurt like crazy but he had to do it to get Ravil off his team. "Leave them alone, your fight is with me now big boy." that was all Alex could say before a fist collided with his stomach launching him into the store's counter.

While they brawled like hyenas fighting over meat, the Red Hood watched on looking for any sign of the Justice League arriving and to keep an eye on Batgirl who was torn between trying to help Alex, and tending to her friends. Crashes, thuds and all way of violent noises emerged from the store, but Beowulf's size experience and power was giving him the upper hand, after he flung Alex back through a different wall back out in front of their awaiting audience. Alex groaned trying to climb to his knees until Beowulf grabbed him by those charcoal locks. "See disciple, I told you no matter how beaten down he is, a feral dog will always show his fangs. But this dog's fangs have softened thanks to that worthless Amazon."

A surge of rage allowed Alex to respond striking Beowulf in the face with a burst of fire but all that did was stagger the man ever so briefly the heated metal forcing him to remove his mask. "Very good, you still have that vicious streak in you. I am proud to see it, Son. It's a shame you would've been so useful to the cause of the Light." Beowulf extended his hand as a shimmering metallic sword, making him look like the iconic warrior itself though an unexpected voice halted the strike, Manta standing there at the pier atop the Black Manta's ship stared. "Beowulf, Red Hood. Scouts have reported that Black Canary, Supergirl, Etrigan and Wonder Girl are headed this way, let us take our leave as it would be ill-advised to try to take them on before the plan reaches fruition."

Beowulf nodded taking his helmet back and stepped over his son heading with Red Hood to the ship. He stopped realizing Alex still clutched hold of his father's ankle holding onto much like a feral dog. "You've disappointed me whelp, make sure you feed that mean streak now, and let me see what a Phoenix is really capable of, and if you are worth being called my son." They departed though much to his surprise Ravil was slightly limping and Alex laid there his body wracked with his pain while internally his mind had been turned upside down. His Father, a former Batman had become this monster…was this the secret the League kept, would be the last conscious thought he had before fainting. Little did he know how different his world was about to become since during the transport home, the missing 6 along with Icon went to Rimbor in order to go through their trial.

To be Continued.

A/N: Alright Chapter 14 is done. I want to give a major shout out to the #1 Chalant shipper on fan Chalant Lover, I say thank you for the help you did. Now please read, review, give your thoughts opinions ideas and criticisms. With love, Ryujin65 aka Raiyone aka John.


	15. Mending Bridges

Young Justice Inferno Chapter 15

A/N: Wow 15 chapters. *pops open Gatorade bottle for all* Thank you readers, followers, reviewers. A shout out to Taiski who has started reading now. Moreover, to Fioleechan, Chalant Lover and my friend Alexei (SeequeueSee) who took the time to print out and read these. I am so grateful for all of you.

Chapter 15: Mending Bridges.

Connor sighed partly out of anxiety as his mind recalled the conversation he had with Wendy. She had been right, most of the things he enjoyed involved Megan. If it were not for her surprise birthday parties and cakes, he would not even bother celebrating. How did he ever make the mistake of allowing someone so dear to him slip away because of his own insecurity? Now they were going to talk, really talk in a way they had not since the breakup and her dating of La'gann.

Megan opened the door to her room. It was not as girly as the one on Mt. Justice had been 5 years ago, but that was more from her putting up a wall around her heart due to how hurt she was by Connor's breakup. Yet, ever since the mission on Rann her face heats up, her heart jumps, her knees go weak when they make eye contact. It was the same as back then, minus drenching him in eggs flour and milk during the one attempt Connor made to help her in the kitchen.

"Hello, Connor. Come in, I made cookies, you still like chocolate chip and walnut, right?" He nodded moving into the room to sit down on her desk chair. He had to admit that the rooms on the Watchtower were bigger than the ones in Mt. Justice. Upon laying eyes on that Martian beauty, he could feel a sense of calm wash through him that he never felt anywhere else, with anyone else."So…Megan I am sorry for being so harsh on Rann. You didn't deserve that, I know you've had difficulty controlling your psychic abilities in the past but I still shouldn't have snapped like that on Rann…and before." Megan shook her head lightly nibbling on a cookie. "No I knew how you were about people entering your mind, and I violated your trust, I violated our relationship."

She instinctively reached out taking his hand and when their eyes met, a dark red came upon both Caucasian and green colored skin. "Megan… I know I have no right to ask this of you, especially now but, I want another chance. Another opportunity to make up for the stupid decision I made to let you go in the first place." His hand slip up to her hair stroking through it as she leaned her head into his touch without realizing it. "Connor, I want… I want another chance too, but I am with someone now, and I'm sure you found someone new."

Connor shook his head. "No Wendy is just a friend, she along with Alex, made me realize that I love you, even more than I did back then if it's possible." Megan could feel her heart banging against her chest cavity and it only grew louder if it was possible, seeing his head leaning towards her and she felt that kiss closing in yet she wasn't afraid nor nervous and that is when she knew at that moment Connor was it for her. But she was never the cheating type. Even though she knew she truly loved Connor, she still cared about Lagann. turning her head away at the last minute. "Connor... I need time to sort things out on how to tell Lagann but, I do love you." her hand stroked his cheek gently yet he turned away those blue eyes staring a hole into the wall.

"Megan, when we were together, we kept it quiet then because you were concerned about how your Uncle would take the news of you dating so young but... I can't do it a second time. I Love You, and I can't sneak around like I am ashamed, hiding it, I won't do it because I am the farthest thing from ashamed when it comes to you." their eyes met, and Megan knew she had the decision of a lifetime on her hands. yet while her mind wrestled with the decision her heart had made it up.

Megan nodded realizing he was right to feel the way he did; but even with wanting him she couldn't, no she wouldn't cheat on anyone, she knew she'd have to tell Lagann but not yet, before the next mission but not yet not while there is already such tension between Lagann and Connor, the last thing she wanted was to be the cause of a big fight that caused 1 or both of them to quit or be kicked off the team.

~Gotham City Mall~

Cassie stood there with Barbara and Zatanna walking with the two girls on her very first real shopping trip. She had gotten a rather hefty gift card from Alex on their anniversary but missions and other things had kept her far too busy to ever go out and use it, and she did not know enough about the modern world to shop which was why she enlisted the aid of her two friends. "Thank you guys for helping me out. I really want to make sure I don't get too distracted and spend money on every thing I might find interesting."

Within an hour the 3 girls had a substantially collection of bags, among them clothes, makeup, a birthday present(1 from each) for Connor, and a Get well soon gift for Alex. They loaded the things up in the car, as Richard had been sweet enough to lend Zatanna one of Bruce's prized classic cars and even Alfred had volunteered to drive it home. Soon they were off to a restaurant for a late lunch, and stopped inside Golden Corral, as it might not have been the fanciest place in town, it was where Alex had taken Cassie on their first date in Gotham.

Barbara noticed her blonde friend starting to turn pale, right before the Amazon dashed off to the bathroom vomiting, Zatanna following her, concerned, as her hands reached out holding Cassie's hair back. "Did you eat something that might have gone bad this morning, Cassie?" between groans, the protege of the queen of Amazons shook her head. "I don't know. I was in a rush trying to get ready." Zatanna turned to Barbara who presented the EZT, Emergency Zeta Transport device, as Red Tornado invented it if any of the team had to return to the Watchtower immediately, and in a shimmering yellow flash, they were gone.

~Justice League Watchtower~

Zatanna & Barbara led Cassie to the medical bay, where they bumped into Megan who was searching for La'gann, while Connor was pacing in the mess hall over what had happened. Megan's search halted when she saw her obviously ill friend "Cassie what happened?" the trio of concerned friends trying to be quiet as they escorted Cassie to Black Canary, the last thing they wanted or Cassie needed was for Alex to be forcing his way out of bed, yanking out IVs and making his injuries Canary looked at the pale Amazon moving to examine her, while her friends looked on. Quickly rising upon seeing the seemingly ill Wonder Girl and looked at the young super hero, helping her onto the examination table.

Meanwhile in the recovery wing of the Medical Bay, opposite end of the examination rooms laid the recovery rooms, Megan stood there staring up at Lagann, her fingers fidgeting. he had bumped into her at the unlikeliest of places, outside Alex's room while she visited him and managed to sneak inside a fresh batch of cookies. Now was as good a time as any she figured. The soon to be former couple began to talk however soon, Lagann sighed as he held Megan's hands. "I'm sorry, since I've been like this since you returned from Rann, despite the food and attention, something in me kept saying that there was something off about you. I can't believe you Megan. I guess I just figured that you were just using me to help get over the boy of steel"

Megan flinched a bit mentally as she raised a hand to her chest. She wanted to tell Lagann the truth but, she knew if she did it now, a big fight could blow up and possibly tear the team apart. though she knew eventually she'd have to tell La'gann because she couldn't just lie about who she loved. Not anymore, she was going to listen to Connor and be open to everyone about their relationship. in fact the only person she had told was the person she was just visiting.

Alex sighed as he sat there his mind wracked with guilt more than any other emotion. Sure he loved that M'gann and Connor were soon to be back together, but He knew the guilt his friend would be enduring until she told him. hopefully Lagann would understand and if not, Alex was more than willing to bear the brunt of the Altantean's anger. holding a hand up to his head, his eyes focused on Megan even while holding one of her cookies in his mouth. it was an all too serious thing if not even her cookies could take his mind off the issue.

Black Canary finished her basic evaluation and pulled out a syringe and a vial. "I'll need a blood sample to make sure you are alright." In her mind she knew what was going on but the last thing, the young girl needed was Diana sending her back to Thermyscira or worse, Wonder Woman beating her protege's boyfriend to death. Dinah held a hand up to her temple and sighed, this new generation reminded her of both the best and worst traits of her friends but that's what made teaching them so rewarding.

Barbara had left to give her briefing to Batman and Nightwing about the mission in Moscow and how out of all teammates did she come back unharmed. Zatanna was being the comforting friend, telling Richard via mental link thanks to Megan that she would likely miss dinner depending on how Cassie's condition was. Megan focused on the blood scanner as if trying to will it to run faster, wanting to know what had caused her friend to collapse. Cassie wanted to call out for Diana or Alex, but she was grateful that Zatanna, Barbara and now Megan had all stayed by her side.

Canary bit her lip looking at the results, before looking at them as Cassie's color had returned, mostly and she sat up resting a head on a levitating Megan's shoulder. She hated this on a cellular level. Her pride not just as an Amazon but as an super hero, the student of Wonder Woman, her own fierce independent tomboy nature, the very thing that made Alex fall in love with her, and now she felt like a shell of herself in this condition.

Canary sat down on a stool looking at the 3 attentive women, 4 if you counted Rocket who stopped in upon hearing about the situation from Barbara. "Cassie I have to ask; have you and Alex been having sexual intercourse?" upon hearing that question Raquel and Zatanna's eyes widened immensely, the young magician being the first to speak. "You aren't saying" Megan was not as clued in as her friends, since her earth "documentary" did not cover such a topic, though she did understand the fundamental basics, she never went anywhere close to that with La'gann or Connor. She glanced from Canary to Rocket and Zatanna before speaking.

"What…what are you talking about?" Raquel took the time to talk now looking at Megan and then Cassie. "Black Canary is saying there is a chance that Wonder Girl is pregnant" the Amazon's face took on a look of panic. "No, that can't be. Please you can't tell Wonder Woman, she barely allowed me to date Alex in the first place." 3 hands, one from each of her female hero friends rubbed her back before Canary hugged her. "Do not fret, this could just as easily be food poisoning. You'd be surprised how many foods wreak havoc on a woman's body chemistry. Give me a few days and we can test again, alright? Until then though you should talk to Alex, if there is a possibility you are with child he deserves to know and then we have to decide what to do from there."

Megan looked at her 2 friends once Canary had some medical techs wheel Cassie's bed to her room, and Artemis left to go craft how to talk to Alex at least until Cassie was well enough to do it herself, Megan broke the silent and held up her hand. "We have to swear not to tell any of the Justice League and perhaps most of the guys. Nightwing has to know so he knows to avoid any stressful missions. We only tell those we know will keep it secret." Rocket nodded taking Megan's hand. "Agreed, whoever slips up and tells doesn't get any new photos of Amistad for the rest of the year" Zatanna nodded agreeing with her friends. "And they get no snacks from Megan, and no magical favors from me." The trio nodded in agreement to the deal.

Zatanna intended to tell Nightwing since he had to know, Megan to tell Connor to let him know to hold off on any sparring sessions with Cassie and Rocket went to tell Artemis since she was Alex's best friend, and the person they figured best suited to tell him the news while Cassie was resting. Artemis quietly exhaled a deep breath wondering how to phrase it properly, before opening the door. "Hey Alex. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing."Alex was in the middle of a feast, well feast for the medical bay anyway. Orange Jell-O, chicken broth and an at the moment half eaten banana. still it was not all bad, since Artemis had brought him a small bottle of his favorite drink when sick, Canada Dry ginger ale.

"I'm going stir crazy is how I am doing, I want to head home but Connor refuses to let me check out until the League makes a decision on what happened in Russia. But, how are you? I am surprised to see you both here not that I'm not grateful to you and Wally for visiting but I am curious, Did he finally propose Artemis?" the heat in Artemis face upon the question her best friend had asked would've burned a hole in diamond, coughing trying to get the remnants of the apple juice she was drinking out of her windpipe. and she changed subjects at a speed that would of made the Allen family proud. "Nightwing wanted to see us. he...wants to take the original Young Justice members, minus Kaldur obviously. We were going to ask Lagoon Boy but after what happened... that does not look like an option any more."

Alex sighed partially disappointed. "Damn it, Arrowette what are you thinking? You were out and with the man you love at college. I know you hate being bossed around or nagged but, don't do this mission. I can't explain it but I just have this feeling like a pit in my stomach and every vibe I am getting from it is horrible." Artemis socked him gently albeit firmly in his good shoulder. "I appreciate your concern Alexander. Trust me though I will be fine, I may be rusty and didn't spend 5 years getting hot and sweaty on Thermyscira but I haven't just been sitting around watching G. Gordon Godfrey." Alex nodded hugging Artemis with his good arm.

almost 2 hours seemed to just fly by as the two talked, about everything from their beloved significant other to Artemis' opinion on the league hiding the truth about his father and, Alex's thoughts on and eventually the conversation steered towards children. "Do you think about them, Arrowette? Jayden & Rachel and the others? Me personally I've been wondering if I had what it takes to be a good father. Rocket let me and Cassie babysit Amistad one night. Cassandra was so amazing. I mean you would not think it but she just...wow."

"I think you would also make a great mom, Artemis." Artemis bit her lip looking at her friend. "Thanks. now, Alex I know it seems like an odd subject but, I was wondering how you'd feel if Cassie turned out to be pregnant?" Now it was Alex's turn to have his face be an impressive shade of red, coughing trying to free the fruit stuck in his throat, which soon dislodged thanks to a rather hard pat across the back from Artemis. "What, why would you even think that could be possible, Artemis?" Artemis didn't notice Rocket standing outside the room in the window waving a hand across her throat trying to tell Artemis not to continue.

"Because when Rocket, Zatanna were out with Cassie, she got sick out of the blue and Black Canary thinks it could be morning sickness...from her being pregnant." a thud echoed even out of the door as Alex fainted collapsing off of the bed, just when Rocket entered the room. "Artemis, I was trying to tell you to stop. Canary did an ultrasound and it didn't show anything so she thinks Cassie might've had food poisoning." She chuckled resting a fist on her hip looking at Alex. "Well he took it better than I thought he would.


	16. Broken Arrowette Shattered bonds

Young Justice Inferno Chapter 16

A/N: Yay chapter 16 is here. To all who enjoy this story I say thank you.

Chapter 16: Broken Arrowette, Shattered bonds

Alex stood there in the hallway of the Watchtower making the final adjustments to his gear as Cassie approached pulling him into a hug and a kiss. "Are you sure you are ready to go back on a mission, you just got a clean bill of health, Alexander." He nodded resting his hands on her hips. "I'm ready. Besides despite how I feel, Artemis is back for this one, so everything is going to be asterous. What could go wrong?"

- Cape Canaveral -

Nightwing sat there on his knees doing chest compressions on Artemis, before administering CPR, while Connor and Megan looked on, the Kryptonian clone holding her against him protectively. "I don't…hear her heartbeat." Alex looked up at Connor in horror as the grim reality sank in despite his hopes to the contrary, his head turning to face Nightwing as he rose up hanging his head in guilt. "She's…dead."

~earlier that day~

Alex sat there with Cassandra undergoing his worst nightmare, a birds and the bees speech from Black Canary and Green Arrow, separately done of course but nonetheless humiliating. Sure, there was a pregnancy scare earlier in the week, but Alex despite his first response to the news, took it rather well and even seemed bummed out when Canary told them it was just food poisoning.

Soon the torture was over and Alex sat there across from Artemis as they caught up on old times. "So Alex, you never told us how you and Cassie actually got together, I would've thought on Thermyscira you would have had obstacles getting so close to an Amazon, let alone Wonder Woman's protege."

"Yeah it was…a trying time for sure. It was somewhat similar to you and Wally. There were hints of how we felt but I was so worried about keeping my promise to Wonder Woman, to behave that I never acted on it. Then one day during a sparring lesson, she threw me to the ground, as easily as you would expect Wonder Woman's student to, and when she helped me up she pulled me right into the kiss. She did the same thing to me that Zatanna did to Robin, all that time ago on New Year's Day. Just more violence was involved." Artemis began chuckling picturing the sight while they ate.

Artemis glanced at La'gann who looked a mix of anger and sadness as he made his way through the watchtower, the direction he was coming from, being the rooms of the heroes who lived on the watchtower, though his demeanor did bring a smirk to Alex's face. "Finally, they are on the right track." Artemis glanced at in confusion. "They, who do you mean? Alex smiled. "Connor and Megan of course I have tried to get them back together for the longest time. And judging by fish face over there, I think it's almost complete."

Artemis stared disapprovingly at him. "You sabotaged La'gann and Megan, that's kind of callous. I know you think she and Connor were meant to be but, if that were true it would've happened on its own without interference." Alex bit into his sandwich, thinking over what Artemis was telling him. "I know but, Connor and M'gann and you and Wally, you two are what gave me faith in my relationship with Cassandra."

Alex pulled out a small handheld device that displayed a photo of Beowulf. "Artemis this is the one that did the damage you saw to me and the team. I know I sound like an overprotective sibling but if you see him run. He was able to take out Hawk and Dove and flattened the team I was with." Artemis looked at the photo her eyes looking over the figure. "Who is he? Does the league know anything about him?" Alex placed the sandwich on the plate. "His name is Ravil. He…is my father. I guess we have more in common than first expected, Arrowette."

Despite the smile on his face, Artemis knew her friend well enough to see the sadness in his eyes. His father had been his hero, his reason for striving as hard as he did as a hero and now, that belief had been shattered. His mind seemed to be at a conflict with his heart as if they were clashing over how his heart remembered the league members' stories of his father and his mind's logical analysis of the truth that his father was no longer the man the league spoke so highly of. Alex had already allowed the color to wash out of his hair, returning it from the dyed blonde to its natural black.

"Come on, Alex I hear the new arcade in Gotham has been opened, what do you say?" Artemis nudged him with her elbow after finishing her sandwich and headed off toward the transporter, the pyrokinetic in pursuit after chowing down the last few bites of his sub. "Alright but don't get upset when I spank you in the games, Arrowette." Artemis elbowed him a 2nd time smirking confidently. "Please you barely kept the game within 50 points the last time we played."

"I told you it was the glare on the TV, I was distracted." Artemis chuckled as she walked with him. "Yes, the glare, on the TV at Mt. Justice." Alex huffed in defeat while walking with Artemis toward the Zeta tube his eyes looking around for any signs of everyone's favorite red-headed speedster. "Where's Wally?" Artemis looked at him while Alex punched in the destination. "He said he was going to give Impulse—Bart I think it was, a tour of today's time. Something Wally said about showing him the sights and stuff. What about Wonder Girl?"

Alex looked at her. "She said that Diana had wanted her to spend time at Thermyscira to catch up on training while she was away on Rimbor. I do not usually ask because I don't want to get dragged along since I barely survived the last time I went through the training there. I can say confidently that the amazons went from outright hating me to a mild tolerance…very mild but even still, I do not intend to drop by uninvited. Today is about us hanging out though and catching up on old times."

2 hours and several humbling game experiences brought the archer and hot head as Wally called him, and they were at the same burger joint they had their fake date at years ago when Alex made his little plan to use Wally's jealousy to make him show his feelings for Artemis. "So…college is suiting you. How long before there are little Wally and Artemis running around?" the shade of red that took over the archer's face was priceless to him, at least until the shin kick she gave him for bringing up such a topic.

"Not funny. You're the one risking having kids so early remember, I wonder what an Amazon baby shower would be like. "Alex grumbled flicking an onion ring at her not at all amused by his friend's teasing. "Okay, okay I get the hint. No more joking, ow that hurts, seriously were boots necessary Artemis?" She held a half-eaten French fry in hand smirking while Alex rubbed his leg trying to make the pain go away.. "It's only march and it still gets chilly here as you know."He looked up at the TV watching that buffoon Gordon rambling on something and sighed in frustration at the patrons honed in on the TV, while he and Artemis were already in the process of heading to Mt. Justice to make the final preparations for the mission.

- Mount Justice -

"So this mission is to protect some rocket carrying what amounts to an interplanetary telephone? I think it'd be cool meeting more aliens if they are anything like M'gann." Megan despite being cheered up by Alex's comment, still felt unease at the prospect of people wanting to destroy the communicator and prevent aliens from coming to Earth.

Artemis rubbed her friend's shoulder softly. "There are plenty of people who support the idea too, Megan. That's why we are going to protect it." Megan smiled grateful for her friends' support though she couldn't help but notice the sneers between Alex and La'gann even while her hand slid down to grasp Connor's hoping she had chosen the right time to tell La'gann how she felt to put her own heart at ease and be with the man she loved.

- Cape Canaveral -

Alex sat in the tower holding a container of Pringles sour cream & onion potato out to Nightwing and Artemis, only Richard choosing to partake since Artemis did not like them. It was not that she disliked potato chips, but after so much time watching Wally woof down chips and nachos and freeze-dried chicken whizees as if he would never see them again, it wasn't an appealing sight to be reminded of.

"So tell me Arrowette, what are your plans when you get back home?" Richard was leaning against a tower pole typing an email to Zatanna letting her know everything was going to be all right. The subject lines of the email reading, "We still have history" a small smirk rising to his face even despite the favor he had asked of her earlier in the day. His heart weighing heavy as he thought about the ramifications his plan would cause on his friends and teammates.

"I don't know. Believe it or not, I actually got used to the routine of classes and dinner with Wally. Things are going better than I expected, back when Wally first swept me up into his arms and kissed me. I am actually the happiest I've ever been. How about you and Cassie, how have you adjusted to the domesticated life?" Alex scratched his cheek as he thought about life at home, cooking dinner for Cassie, cuddling up to watch a movie, occasionally going out to throttle some low level thugs.

"Amazing, I never thought I'd be happy simply sitting at home but being with Cassie just feels…peaceful, in a way I never thought I'd be able to experience. Thanks to her I've been able to put a lot of old ghosts to rest and be content with my life instead of always expecting the worst case scenario." Artemis nodded understanding what he meant as she got so used to the loner ways the inability to trust and with Wally her heart opened and she became a better person thanks not just to him but to all of her friends. Now she was on the verge of getting away from the hero lifestyle like her mother always wanted.

Meanwhile on the Bioship, Connor turned to face Megan starring at her. "I get it, you are worried you might have said something too soon, but don't, things would've happened no matter when you told him but…I don't care about that as long as we're together." Megan smiled at least briefly as the team could hear the arguing between Alex and La'gann over the psychic link. "listen hot head, we were doing just fine til Nightwing dragged you out of playing house with your muscled up girlfriend."

Alex growled as he stood up more than a little irritated that La'gann had dragged Wonder Girl into this. "Listen here you over-sized flounder; say what you will about me but mention her again and I'll turn you into the special dinner plate at Long John Silver's. Maybe you should head back to the swamp since you're not needed anymore." La'gann growled as he spotted Black manta's troops and stared. "I'll show you and her old Super boyfriend who's better when I take down Manta's troops." Artemis smacked Alex in the back of the head as a sign to chill out.

Nightwing meanwhile was busy trying to get La'gann to stand down to which he got La'gann's poor imitation of static. "There is no static on a psychic link, La'gann stay where your posted at least until backup arrives." Connor stood up heading to the back. "I can get a re-breather and head down there, Nightwing." La'gann swelled up slamming a BM soldier into the ocean floor. "No! The last thing I want is help from the boy of steel."

Nightwing growled a bit in frustration and soon him, Artemis and Phoenix moved out when Manta troopers could be seen coming ashore, riding down a zip line to the sand, quickly moving to the wrong side of the concrete blast wall. However, the mission focus changed once La'gann went completely silent on the psychic link due to being captured by Kaldur, and Megan headed down letting Superboy take over the Bioship to give them cover fire.

The bright explosion of Superboy shooting down the first missile stunned the Manta soldiers long enough for Artemis, Nightwing and Alex to move over the wall after realizing they were on the wrong side, starting the fight to repel or at least hold of Manta's troops until the communication satellite was safely out of Black Manta's reach. Alex stopped briefly, noting Kaldur's ascent from the ocean, before resuming his attack driving his knee into the helmet of the soldier, using his own pyrokinetic ability to emit a burst of fire from his foot accelerating the speed of his attack.

Alex was trying to make his way through the flurry of Manta soldiers, yet like the head of the Hydra of lore, when 1 went down two more cropped up, protecting the main head, in this case Kaldur'ahm. Alex's attention soon returning to dodging an attack from one manta trooper, grabbing the barrel of the blaster, and pulled it down moving his other fist to stagger the black armor wearing henchman, before shoving him into the path of well in his case, friendly fire.

Alex's attention soon turned upon hearing a scream of pain, as his eyes saw a heartbreaking site, Artemis being run through by Kaldur who callously said "Welcome back" before removing the water blade from his former teammate, Nightwing quickly reaching her side to hold her before she collapsed to the ground, the former Boy wonder, quickly beginning CPR. Megan and Connor soon approached, Connor holding Megan up as they looked on, while Alex knelt opposite Artemis, his attention not even diverted by the explosion of the communication satellite.

Nightwing sat there on his knees doing chest compressions on Artemis, before administering CPR, while Connor and Megan looked on, the Kryptonian clone holding her against him protectively. "I don't…hear her heartbeat." Alex looked up at Connor in horror as the grim reality sank in despite his hopes to the contrary, his head turning to face Nightwing as he rose up hanging his head in guilt. "She's…dead."

- Mount Justice -

Alex and Richard stood in the hangar while Megan and Connor went to tell everyone what happened, the anger in Alex's eyes shimmering much like a wildfire at its peak. "What the hell, Richard? I knew Kaldur had gone bad but killing Artemis?" Nightwing held his hand up trying to calm his incensed friend, knowing the majority of his anger was simply a cover for his grief. "It isn't your fault, you can't help what Kaldur did."

"I know, we did everything right and she still died… why the hell did you think that would make me feel any better? She should have never been in that spot to begin with. She and Wally were out, they had their own lives and you dragged her back in." Nightwing glared back offended at the insinuation that he had been careless with his friend's life. "It was her choice. I didn't make her come back for this job, Alex." Nightwing left intent on going to tell Wally or so he told Mal.

Alex lowered his head as he tried to wipe away the tears, in hope of shutting off this faucet of water streaming down his cheeks, yet they came, as his anger faded and the grief and cold realization sank in, leaning against the wall as he slid down to a seat. In his hand was his wallet as it was open to display a photo of him, Wally, Artemis and Cassie at the Gotham Amusement park's grand reopening after Batman managed to clear out the thugs, and some mysterious benefactor(Bruce), paid to have it restored and reopened.

"Anapaysou en eirini, Arrowette" it was Greek for Rest in Peace something he had heard the Amazons say to their fallen sisters before. Alex headed to the living room, seeing the past and present team members, in mourning, Alex, briefly hugged Megan, and even Connor, before heading home to Gotham, as he wanted to tell Artemis' mother himself. He loved Artemis, Diana had pegged that a long time ago but it had grown from a romantic interest to a love one had for a sister, as he could recall many nights when she'd simply listen to him or vice versa, when they had doubts creeping into their mind about…anything in general. Meanwhile in Bludhaven, Nightwing stood in a warehouse looking at Kaldur while Artemis and Wally approached.

Kaldur spoke now his eyes shifting between his friends "So our plan worked, then?" Nightwing nodded. "Almost too well, the entire league and the team are in mourning…I don't know if they will ever forgive us for this." Richard held out a necklace sliding it around Artemis' neck. "Dude, why are you giving jewelry to my dead girlfriend?" "It's a charm from Zatanna…a physiomorphic spell I think, she said it backwards." Wally looked Artemis over blinking. "She looks…exactly the same."

Nightwing nodded, "To us, and only the 4 of us." Artemis looked at Richard, staring. "The real question is how you got something so specific from Zatanna without telling her." Nightwing smirked. "We have a history" to which Wally elbowed him grinning slyly. "Dog" though Richard quickly responded. "Not anymore." His mind filling with thoughts of that amazing mage who despite how he changed still gave him a second chance.

Yet his heart ached with the fact he was deceiving her and his closest friends just for the sake of the mission. For all of his talk about not wanting to be Batman, he was getting closer and closer to being more like his mentor than he ever thought possible. Would he ever be able to look his friends in the eye after this was done, or was he right, in that 1 day they would look back on this and laugh?

A/N: this was the saddest chapter to write. I actually shed a tear because Artemis is one of my favorite characters and knowing what I was writing up to, the emotion gets to you. Now, please read and review. Ideas, opinions, criticisms, and so on are always welcome.


	17. Crash and BurnThen Fly again

A/N: Well Chapter 16 was quite possibly the most emotional chapter I've ever had to write. I never expected it to hit me as hard as it did, even knowing the ending ahead of time. But alas, now onto the next chapter. I do not own anything other than my character Alex, and my copy of Tales of Graces for the PS3 :-D

Young Justice Inferno Chapter 17: Crash and Burn.

Alex stood there next to Wally and Artemis' mother, as he knelt down when the woman tugged on his sleeve letting her hug his neck in gratitude for being there for her. Wally had a guilty look in his eyes that neither Mrs. Crock nor Alex caught. before she had called him he started cutting everyone out of his life except for a rather stubborn Amazon girlfriend in the week since Artemis' death.

His mind kept running back to the other night. He and Cassie had a big argument, the first of their relationship really, about how he was trying to climb inside a hole and stay until the truth became fiction, or the world ended, whichever was sooner. He had become miserable, stuck in a rut that wasn't willing to relinquish it's hold on him. the fight between him and Cassie really began when Alex brought up taking vengeance on Manta rather than acting in justice causing her to punch him.

Cassandra was staying with Zatanna, she was furious at how Alex who had been so endearing and warm to his teammates could have actually said something as callous as killing Kaldur'ahm. Sure some of the team wanted to at the moment, but it wasn't justice and it wasn't the man she loved nor the student Diana trained that was talking. that was the grief and the anger that Alex hadn't dealt with. Canary nearly wore out the numbers on her phone calling him trying to get him to come in and talk to her for therapy.

Megan and Connor chewed him out, They didn't want to see the Light gain yet another victory by ruining the longest lasting relationship on the team, aside from Wally and Artemis. Most of the reaction was out of sheer surprise. the couple rarely fought, unless it was in sparring or team practice fights, and the alone sparring sessions always seemed to past beyond the scheduled exercises. they had a few close calls with League members and then they got flat out busted by Nightwing and Zatanna who dropped one of her star earrings into her hand in secret causing the Amazon and Hothead to develop a blush.

The logical half of his mind knew he was being selfish, that he was not the only one consumed with grief despite his actions, That killing Kaldur would not magically bring her back. it wouldn't give her a 2nd life it wouldn't add a Continue like at the Arcade games. However, that wasn't the reason he had temporarily isolated himself, yes his heart was soaked with grief but that was not all that manifested. Festering in the furnace of his soul if you will was a black fire, something unlike anything he had felt before. He felt the urge to scorch the Light's members out of existence.

He knew Megan would notice those feelings immediately and the last thing he wanted was Richard attempting to put him on lock down while they searched for Kaldur. Yet something about those feelings felt off, as if they weren't deserved, at least at Kaldur, despite what he had witnessed at Cape Canaveral. Something just did not scream killer in his heart when he thought Kaldur no matter how much his mind wanted to believe it was so. Despite all evidence to the contrary, Kaldur'ahm was still family... Alex did not have enough to pick and choose so he had to save and salvage who he could. He still felt guilty over the death of Tula

His finger hit ignore on his cell phone sending yet another call to voice-mail. However soon he got this sensation almost like a mental slap to the head, kind of like what Artemis would have done, and sighed lowering his head into a hand, his fingers stroking his temple. "Guess I should check in before Nightwing sends a search party after me." He had gone to Happy Harbor as pretty much everything in Gotham reminded him someway of his departed best friend.

He climbed onto Connor's motorcycle that the Kryptonian had been gracious enough to let him ride around Happy Harbor on. As he rode through town, the nearby car had My Immortal by the band Evanescence playing. Something about the song seemed to unlock the floodgates as that anger dissipated and tears dripped onto the visor of the helmet. "Okay, I get the hint." First it was that feeling of a smack, and now that song of all the millions in existence, he might not of believed totally in Fate, but he could take the hint that even the universe wanted him to let go of his anger even if temporarily.

Halfway to the base he got an emergency alert, as it was from Impulse of all people. "Oh Alex it's so Crash that someone is in town. Dude you gotta get here. First me and Blue Beetle were attacked by Manta, this girl and these 3 guys and, wait one of them was a girl BB?, but anyway we escaped and came back here with a souvenir. It is awesome. Nightwing is gonna be so proud of us." He dashed into the mission room with Blue Beetle unaware of the predators following them.

Connor grumbled as he was actually sitting in the Grotto looking up at Artemis' statue. Death was new to him, sure the genomorphs had taught him, and Tula's death made the concept real but this was the first time that he felt such pain that he couldn't simply let bounce off. It was odd for him not to that seemingly endless anger or the peace from Megan but instead he felt some new emotion… a hollowness that he was new to, his train of thought however was broken when suddenly he rolled to his side avoiding a flurry of spikes from Icicle, thanks to his super hearing.

Connor was not as fortunate in avoiding a backhand from Tommy of the Terror twins. He wound up getting encased in ice, which only held him up momentarily until Tommy slipped some unknown device around his neck, the same he remembered being used at Belle soon fell prey to a collar thanks to Tigress, and Tuppence got the drop on Garfield, who had been watching "Hello, Megan" episodes in his room.

Tommy smirked as he stood in the Grotto after putting the collar around Connor's neck. "Don't worry after we finish off this Super brat, we can take out the other 1 too, right runt?" he swatted Icicle Jr. what for Tommy seemed soft but for the scrawniest next to Tigress, felt like a frying pan to the chest. "Definitely, I so owe this cloned loser and his alien freak girlfriend some payback from Belle Reeve." Kaldur stood there stopping them. As he ordered, Tommy to bring Connor with and they began heading to the mission.

While the energetic duo, told Nightwing what had occurred. Only to be scolded for being an idiot but before Richard could move he felt Connor's body collide with his sending him crashing to the ground. Impulse reacted and sent out a distress call, while avoiding Icicle and the Male Terror Twin's attack. "Oh Alex it's so Crash that someone is in town. Dude you gotta get here. First me and Blue Beetle were attacked by Manta, this girl and these 3 guys and, wait one of them was a girl…Garfield!" Impulse dodged Icicle's ice floor tactic and body checked him and attempted to do the same to Tuppence but fell back as if he had collided with a brick wall. Tommy clicked a collar around Impulse's neck as well.

Icicle held his hands up in triumph until a beam of light lit up the hallway getting the attention of Tommy and the ice-wielding villain, as Connor's motorcycle came speeding up like a bat out of hell, colliding with the legs of 3-minutes elder Terror twin, knocking him onto his back and yet causing Icicle Jr. to launch what seemed like an storm of blades down the hall, however despite the satisfied look on Icicle's face, a familiar burst of fire tore through the air narrowly missing Jr's head instead striking Tommy keeping the big lug off balance.

Alex was walking up the hallway, as the radiating from wasn't so much out of control as it was focused. it was like he was one walking inferno rather than an out of control wildfire. Jr, the ever rising Tommy saw momentarily the flames radiating from Alex's upper body take the shape of wings, making him look true to the name of Phoenix. "Hello again frosty. I had no idea stupidity was a condition of parole release but apparently given the company I have found myself in I guess I was wrong. Are you still being a halfwit henchman trying to make Daddy think you matter?"

Icicle Jr. growled starting to move forward only to have the Gotham native duck forward in order to drive a blazing palm into the stomach of Icicle ll hard enough to leave an impression both on the body of Cameron as was his real name, and the wall. Soon, the flames giving him that winged appearance shifted down to his legs focusing at his feet allowing him to launch himself almost like a jet engine driving his knee into the jaw of Tommy, dropping the mammoth brute. Other than Wolf he had yet to see any of his teammates, filled Alex with a sense of urgency in case it was going to be another incident with Lagann getting snatched or, worst.

Then there was the matter of this Tigress person. was it Cheshire in a new outfit trying to play tricks? the hair was the right color but it was too smooth, and every time he had seen the girl she was donning green in some fashion and always had a blade on her. That was not the issue at the moment. currently he had to deal with the violent and brutal Tuppence, "Get out of my way Tupperware and while your body is still in the easy on the eyes category." Tuppence, grabbed Alex slamming him into the walls like a rag doll, however, yet it was too late when she realized she had fallen into a trap as Alex's bare hands gripped onto her arms, drawing her body heat from her, just enough to knock her out, as he groaned limping as he was even though it took about 12 seconds for her to pass out, it was the longest 12 of his life.

Alex stood there in the main training room with Kaldur staring at him. "How fitting a location. This is where I originally met most of the team. Connor knocked me into that wall there because he thought I was an intruder. I miss those days. I am going to find out why you changed. don't give me that sob story about finding out about your father, me and Artemis could tell you first hand that fathers are overrated. I am sorry about Aquagirl." the flames encircled him sliding down to his arms. the two friends circling each other like rival Tigers staring one another down over the same freshly claimed deer.

Kaldur pulled his water "Really? If you believe you can beat me that easily when Nightwing couldn't…when Artemis couldn't well then I'd like to see you try!" Alex growled his temper getting the better of him as the two began clashing. This was one fight to the finish Manta couldn't throw because unlike his other teammates, Alex did not come here intending to capture him. "You intend to kill me? That doesn't seem to fit with the League or the team's guidelines." Alex dove in grabbing hold of Kaldur's shoulders bull rushing his former friend into the wall and twisted going for one of the many devastating throws Cassie had taught him, leading Kaldur to headbutt Alex, dazing him before striking his former friend in the chest with a blast of water, calling the liquid back to form the water blades, getting ready for round two.

Alex groaned as he rose to his feet, steam rising from his body as the heat began to dry out the moisture that remained from Kaldur's water attack. "I'm not fighting you as a member of the League or the team, or even as Phoenix. I am simply going to finish you Manta." Kaldur's calm collected mindset prevailed, as he began to gain ground despite Alex's fiery punches matching his water-bearers blow for blow, however water had a natural advantage over fire, when the time came Kaldur took and the advantage shifting one of the blades into a mace, knocking him back much like he did to Nightwing at Cape Canaveral and then kicked Alex across the room with a thrust kick. Reforming the water blades, "It's over Phoenix."

Alex glared defiantly watching Kaldur start to depart. using a sudden burst of flame to launch him to his feet, blood dripping from his mouth. "Leaving the HQ already? If this is all the fight you can put up, no wonder Tula died." As if mimicking the sudden sharp gait of a great white shark, Kaldur turned resuming the fight as the focused calm demeanor that gave Kaldur such skill and talent as a leader had been stripped away by the low and callous taunt Alex resorted to. Sure he was not proud of himself for using the memory of a fallen friend to gain advantage but Kaldur's mind was his greatest weapon and he had to find some way to throw a wrench into the mechanics of that weapon.

Kaldur's fighting style. usually the epitome of finesse and balance had degraded into a pure brawl. Alex was third to Connor and Cassie on the list of team members you didn't want to have a punching match. Alex's years of living on the streets had toughened him to the brawling style, and factor in the destructive effect igniting a burst of flame at the moment of impact could add to his strikes, Alex could be a vicious brawler if necessary. Kaldur's anger blinded him letting Alex almost trip him to the ground, and turned, a erupting from his elbow allowing him to drive his fist into Kaldur's stomach launching the traitor into the center of the room. Alex panted as he was sore. Kaldur was every bit the tough challenge he expected. but now it was over, and Alex made his way over, kicking away Kaldur's water bearers, and knelt over his friend.

"Now you are going to tell me the truth. Why her?! you could of targeted anyone. hell even Lagann was right at your disposal and you chose to kill Arrowette. Answer me or I swear by the time I am done, Ares will look upon you in pity for your suffering." Kaldur stared at him defiantly not willing to give up the plan as he counted on Tigress getting there. "This is why. I was told to target either her or Wonder Girl to unhinge you. Your Father sends his regards, Alex." Alex seethed, recalling what had happened in Moscow, his father's words about harnessing that vicious streak. He had gone for it hook line and sinker, and was on the verge of trying to finish Kaldur with, one of Artemis' broken arrows, as it wasn't a trick arrow, an obvious fact due to the shimmering green arrowhead. Alex growled staring at him. "I'd say give Tula my regards but I'm pretty sure you are headed somewhere else." He rose his arm up just when Tigress arrived into the room and drove her knee into his rib cage, knocking Alex aside, sending the arrow skittering across the floor.

"I had wondered where you got off to. I was willing to overlook what you and those thugs have done to my home, to my friends, and plus I don't even know who you are, so I am giving you the chance to walk away." Alex tensed up as wasn't really capable of fighting another fresh opponent but, he had to hope he could bluff her into walking away. "Now, you can go…or you can stay, receive what he gets."Artemis' heart ached, she knew that Alex was about to cross the one line that no hero could ever turn back from, all because of the plan her, Nightwing, Wally and of course, Kaldur were trying to pull. How far into that abyss were they going to let their friends fall before this plan's collateral damage became too much?

Tigress attacked, trying to disguise her style by making her attacks faster, more brutal, but the undercover archer's training still bled through. in reaction she drew her crossbow firing a net-deploying bolt only for Alex to use his fire to burn clean through it. in her other hand she was prepping a knockout dart, if it came to a hand to hand exchange. yet time seemed to freeze when he dodged under a errant crossbow swing by Tigress, hooking the girl's arm and tried to throw her. it was an identical mirror of how he countered a bow swing from Artemis. granted he grew to rely on it and got lazy and so they worked on it over and over trying to break him of the habit of relying on the same counter. but at that moment he used the same counter, Alex's eyes widened as he stared at the Tiger mask. "It…can't be…—electricity ran through Alex's body thanks to Kaldur as it was a last ditch effort to salvage the plan.

Artemis held onto Alex's body as he went down, collapsed as Manta gathered his team, Artemis lowering her head out of guilt especially when the last word he said before the pain took him, was "Arrowette". Tommy carrying a still woozy Tuppence and a knocked out Beast Boy, loading them onto the ship. quick thinking enabled them to capture Jaime Reyes aka Blue Beetle as well, and while Tommy got his sister settled, and Icicle did the grunt work of putting Beetle and Beast Boy into pods, Artemis and Kaldur talked in the brief time they'd have before their delay being noticed. "Do you think he recognized you?" Artemis shook her head. "I don't know. I think he would have if you hadn't stepped in when you did. The way he was though, I didn't recognize him, We caused this...Will Alex ever be able to forgive us?"

They arrived at the bridge and Kaldur took off getting everything set up as the plan had been a better success than expected. not only had they eliminated a pivotal base of the Justice League and his former team but he captured 2 more former allies for the Light's partner. She held up the trigger looking at Kaldur sighing as she mashed the button detonating the bomb just as the other 3 began to question Kaldur's allegiance. the shockwave of the explosion's blast even shook the Manta flyer.

Icicle smiled looking at them. "So not only did we wipe out those loser sidekicks. we snagged 3 prizes which will surely get us a hefty payday." Tigress glanced at them, staring. "Only 2 sidekicks were loaded on this ship. Beast Boy and who we caught at the last second Blue Beetle." while Kaldur's expression remained frozen his heart sunk as he realized what he had just done. this ploy to bring down the Light and their partner had claimed another ally's life.

Kaldur knew that unlike with Artemis, this time there was no staging there was no performance this was real blood on his hands. now this plan had to succeed, otherwise he would never be able to forgive himself, and neither would his best friend. Icicle cackled "So we took out one of those speedsters. alright next time we should make it that redhead dolt." Artemis barely restrained a glare keeping her cool at the thought of Wally being killed.

Nightwing got Connor out of the inhibitor collar and then went and freed Wolf, and prepared the Super-Cycle while Nightwing freed and helped Alex to the bike. Getting the gang out of range of the bomb to blow up Mt. Justice, Kaldur giving his friends enough time to escape, however despite the assistance, a cloud of fire roared toward them threatening to envelop the group, and Alex grimaced forcing himself to stand on the bike before leaping into the incoming firewall.

The pyrokinetic superhero using his powers to hold blaze back as for a several seconds, Nightwing could've sworn he was looking at an actual phoenix. the debris field and shockwave however caught up to the S-cycle knocking it into the Harbor. soon the flames dispersed and Alex began a sharp and sudden descent toward the ground. however, _"werol mih ylefas ot eht dunorg" _a timely spell cast by Zatanna who quickly rushed to her unconscious friend's side, while Mal went to the harbor and woke up Connor, getting Nightwing and Wolf back to shore.

Megan soon arrived with Rocket, Kid Flash, Megan phasing through the ship to rush to Connor, worried until he wrapped an arm around her, while Wolf nuzzled her hand licking it softly, receiving a scratch on the head as she was grateful both of them were alive. "Kon... I can't believe he did this. Artemis was unbelievable but still that was 1 thing he tried to kill all of you...wait where's Gar?" she looked psychically searching panic rising in her heart as did Connor however the cold truth that Manta had them sank in, Garfield, Beetle and Impulse were nowhere to be found.

Wally stared at the devastation, the hood of his jacket resting against the back of his head, however in the distance he saw a a pair of cracked goggles hanging from what used to be a pillar of Mount Justice's grotto, as Wally's eyes widened recognizing them. "No...Damn it. Was this necessary, was this part of the plan absolutely necessary. he had gotten to know Bart very well, it was like having your own Speedster brother. Bart had come back from the future to change his timeline and Wally swore that it was going to be changed now, no matter what, sliding the goggles onto his head letting them hang around his neck.

Zatanna had actually only been coming to the base to talk to Alex about his fight with Cassandra. part of her couldn't help but wonder if the fight was a necessary twist by fate so she would be there in order to save his life. her bare hand trailed through Richard's hair, fighting every temptation in her to remove his mask. "Please be alright, I love you, Dick. I lost my father now Artemis, I don't think I'd survive any more losses." she leaned down kissing him on the lips , however when her eyes opened she was staring right into his shimmering blue orbs. "You know this means, we're stuck with each other right, I broke the last rule in Bats ID book." Zatanna slid her fingers in between his. "I can think of worst places."

Rocket hugged Alex seeing that he was mostly alright. "hey...old man, the rook thinks you should take it easy." Alex cracked a smile for the first time in a week, though it would have to hold over as he turned looking at his 2nd home, staring as he realized another home of his had burnt down, but he had more important things on his mind, using the phone to call Cassie, telling her to meet him at the Hall of Justice.

~Hall of Justice~

Wally and Nightwing were arguing over how it went from a "good idea" to everything going seriously wrong. the Team had just learned that Bart didn't make it out, Nightwing feeling like the worst human being in the world. one of his plans, his ideas cost a teammate, a friend their life. Alex sitting there with Canary as he was actually talking with her over his grief and anger, using the therapy she had been offering as would many of the team members that day, often couples. and it did as much good as people kept telling him it would. Alex staring out the window as he couldn't push that Tigress character out of his head.

Alexander's attention was stolen away when Cassie entered the room, but before either could say anything, Alex wrapped her up in his arms, hugging her firmly while she did the same, tears trickling down her face. He hated the sight of her crying as he kissed the side of her head softly wiping away the tears he missed. "I am so sorry. I took you for granted, something I should never do. Cassandra I love you, Can you forgive me for being such a tool this past week." Cassie nodded as she hugged him back.

"Only because you were so honest about how you've been acting. When I heard what happened, I was...scared. It was odd. I am not used to being like that. I am used to being fearless and ready to fight but...when I thought I lost you, I cried there on Thermyscira. Dr. Fate teleported me to the Watchtower where I found out the details and then I got your call." Alex had began crying as the two held each other, the local radio station playing in the arms of an angel, which is where Alex felt right now in Cassie's arms as the 2 held each other so thankful.

To be Continued.

A/N: Before the Dawn as I'm sure you've noticed would be next. but I want to take a break from streamline canon and do a non-canon mission. I want to send major shout outs to Chalant who seriously came through for me on the inspiration department for this chapter.


	18. Titantic Christmas

A/N: Hello people well here we are Chapter 18 of my story. I hope everyone has enjoyed the ride so far. I am grateful to my readers, reviewers followers and friends for all of their input and , yes, before I forget, New Episodes of Young Justice return January 5. w00t! To all my readers, let me say Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas and if I don't get the next one posted in time: Happy New Year.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. All I own are the character Alexander Mirol and this original story.

Talk notes: regular is talking/action. _Italics are thought_ and _**italics and bold are Psychic Link chat.**_

Chapter 18: Titanic Christmas.

~modern day~

On board the Watchtower, Alex stared at video footage from his home as the news camera showed the no longer burning embers of what had been Mt. Justice after Kaldur's bomb blew it to nothing. No mention had been made of Bart Allen, partly because the League didn't publicize his death and he had no one in this timeline to miss him. Suddenly Alex's cell rang bringing a smirk to his lips when he saw the caller. "So, I take it you succeeded in getting him out of there. I am grateful. I know we never worked together with the team, at the same time anyway but I am thankful you took my call and saved Bart. I would have asked Tempest but not even Aquaman has seen him."

Mount Justice looked like a disaster area in the photo Alex had pulled up on the terminal from the last time his home had been destroyed. Technically, it was but not from any natural creation of Mother Nature, no this was done by the devastatingly powerful android, AMAZO, though the Android fell thanks to league assistance, the base, and for some of the team, home had been wrecked. Sure repairs could be made but not in time for Christmas.

Alex smiled as he thought of the friends he had made there and even after the attack by Ivo's android the team still had a Christmas they'd never forget, with new friends, old secrets and more. He chuckled humming to himself while his eyes looked over a photo of that special Christmas morning. "When your in trouble you know who to call" his mind beginning to roll back to that time, months ago on Christmas.

~months earlier on Christmas' Eve~

Alex grunted holding steady as Robin, balanced, standing on his shoulders putting up Christmas decorations. Finally, he jumped back into a flip, landing on the floor. "Tada. Well, the decorations I was given are up. Thanks for the help Alex." Connor meanwhile his job was to carry a tree inside, and begin setting it up in the stand. The smell of the fresh fir tree sweeping through the house while Megan worked double time in the kitchen, with Rocket, Cassie and Bumblebee helping with the cooking.

Zatanna stood in the loading dock using her magic to really spread the decorations, while Artemis sat with Wally in front of the big screen TV, the keen archer looking over the list of people they had to send cards too while Wally filled them out and put them in the envelope. "We are almost done Baywatch. I can't wait to show you your Christmas present." She leaned over kissing his cheek, snuggling close to her boyfriend pulling the quilt Canary had given out over them to keep warm.

Nightwing, Batgirl, Robin and Blue Beetle put the finishing touches on hooking up the lights, and with a flick of the switch, brought the decorated to life. He had been glad that he could use some of the money Bruce set up for him in a trust fund, like he did for all the Robins and Batgirl, his way of making sure that if and when they retired, they were compensated for their sacrifice. Beast Boy attempted to sneak into the kitchen to swipe one of Megan's super awesome treats, specifically her homemade Santa Snacks (anyone know what they are?) only to be picked up by Cassie.

"Gar you know I said no snacks until after dinner. No exceptions, even on Christmas." Garfield grumbled as La'gann and Alex crossed paths things as tense as always, the irritable thoughts passing through their mind, and unintentionally through the psychic link, broadcast loud and clear to M'gann who stormed out, letting her three assisting chefs take over briefly. "Alex! La'gann! Come here right now!" The two trembled, terrified, as Connor chuckled knowing full and well how scary Megan could be when angry, granted he hadn't seen how far to the edge she had gone since their breakup.

"Now if you two intend to eat a crumb today at dinner, I suggest you put on a smile and pretend. I will not have one of my best friends and my boyfriend at one another's throat like this." Alex grumbled crossing his arms. "I'll go get pizza then. I'd rather starve then be friends with your rebound tuna melt." La'gann growled tired of all the fish-related putdowns and threats to cook him. "M'gann, I know he means a lot to you but he is determined to sabotage us. I love you, Angelfish."

Connor walked up smacking both of them in the back of the head somewhat harder than normal. "You two will get along. Megan gives whenever people need her, and you both take her for granted. She is asking for 1 thing from two people that claim to care about her, on this 1 day. For you two to get along even if you fake it. So shut up and give it to her because she does so much and…she deserves it." Connor looked at Megan as she could see the love he still had for her. M'gann started to call out to Connor, when Alex's arm wrapped around her. "I'm sorry, Megs. I'm letting him ruin my holiday spirit, and I promised you and Cassandra that I'd make sure you had the greatest Christmas ever here."

La'gann headed off to see how he could be useful in finalizing the decorations, while Bumblebee flew up towards the tree carrying a star and placed it there. Everything was perfect, until AMAZO appeared, devastating everything in his path. This cheerful time of family, goodwill and joy was struck with a wrecking ball by Ivo's demented machine.

~after the battle.~

The HQ had been for lack of a better term, devastated. The decorations the food, in the case of the members who stayed there, the rooms. Thankfully, in order to keep Gar, Wally or Connor from letting their curiosity get the better of them, Nightwing ordered that the presents be kept on the Watchtower, in Batman's office guarded by the Dark Knight's personal security. The tree had also been saved, thanks to Rocket. Even against such an overwhelming adversary, they had managed to salvage parts of the holiday.

Wally grumbled clutching the only souvenir, he had been able to rescue, the spear bit Alex brought back from Thermyscira. "Damn it. Even villains usually don't attack on Christmas. They used to respect rules like that." Nightwing nodded, as an attack on Christmas was indeed an odd sight. "You are right Wally." To which everyone stared in total and utter shock, well enough to let Wally know that the gang was joking with him. "We do need to find out what happened but first we need a place to go."

Tim hung up a red cell phone that had a yellow T on the back. "I have an idea. I know of a place we can go. My friends already live there. I worked with them when I ran away from Br—Batman to go out on my own to make a name for myself. I just got tired of him treating me as if I was made of glass. Beast Boy joined me and then I met some friends, and a girl." He turned red as Barbara smirked. "So that's who the pink stuffed bunny you bought yesterday was for. I am glad you found a girlfriend, Tim but why didn't you tell either me or Richard?"

Tim tapped his gloved fingers together. "Because I was worried you would not approve. They already said they would be more than happy to meet you and I am definitely sure we have enough room for all of us." Richard looked at Zatanna, wondering what she thought. The two were lightly holding hands, trying to keep out of the view of their friends as though they meant well, the last thing he wanted was for either his male or female friends to drag up his failures in the past as far as Love was concerned.

The closest thing to love he had since Zatanna was a relationship with Rocket. He and Raquel dated for almost a year, however, on their anniversary, a night Raquel planned to make special, the two came to the apparent and yet to them, at least, funny realization that they were best friends rather than couple. It was the happiest breakup in history. It didn't however stop Raquel from planting a kiss on him for his birthday before the girls gaining shocked looks from the girls and howls from the guys.

Barbara had started to move on from her deceased loved one. Richard was the only one who knew about her and Jason, before his death anyway. While many people assumed something happened between her and Nightwing, both denied it as he acted more of a big brother, being a shoulder for her to cry on when she needed it. Richard knew the change in her attitude, in her very personality had been attributed to meeting somebody. Though he was worried that she hadn't told him how they met quite yet.

~Batgirl Flashback: days before Christmas~

Finally, she had taken Richard's advice and began to let her heart venture out into the dating arena, out on a mission, in Gotham she ended up swarmed by a gang of thugs, including one wielding a crowbar that brought the horrific memories of Jason swarming back. Before they could attack though, a blade-wielding male tore through the group, striking all of them, yet not a single person was killed in this attack. To be perfectly honest no one even had a severe cut.

It was if the attacker struck hard enough to cut the weapon or clothes of the thug and knock them out but not kill them. "That is my best yet. I am ready to go join them now." He turned helping Batgirl to her feet. "You are…one of the Bats, yes?" Barbara nodded as her heart soared looking at her rescuer though her prideful personality chided herself mentally for having such glee for rescued like some helpless damsel in a tower.

"W-w-what is your name? I am Bar girl I mean, Batbara, I mean…Batgirl. I am Batgirl." She was blushing; she was actually stammering she felt like she was back in middle school again. "Ryuku Orsono. You may call me Bushido; it is a pleasure to meet you Batgirl. I hope to see you soon. I intend to join the Teen Titans and learn teamwork, so I can become a great hero, like Batman. I…hope to see you again." He did not know why but he gave her a kiss on the cheek, and headed off just as Nightwing and Robin arrived.

~ Flashback end~

The gang had loaded everything they could salvage onto the Bioship and S-cycle. Tim spun on his chair looking at Cassie and Alex or as Blue Beetle jokingly named them "Wonder Flare" yet despite being a joke initially, Cassie loved it, she snuggled close to Alex. "I never thought I'd be grateful to live in that cramped apartment, Alex. I was thinking about moving in at the HQ or onto the Watchtower since they do offer room and board."

Alex frowned sliding his fingers in between hers. "I…thought you loved that place, Cass. I know I can't give you the moon like some of the other leaguers can but…" she covered his lip with an index finger smiling. "I don't need or want the moon. I have you, Alex. I know I am not as good at the tender sensitive stuff, and this might not sound good aloud but… I love you, Alex. When I am with you, I don't feel like a freak because of my muscles, how I stood out at school compared to the other girls. I don't see the flaws and mistakes and other things I used to get teased about."

"Alex when I am with you I feel like the most beautiful woman on the planet. I get all of my confidence, courage and faith in myself from you, so don't ever doubt how important you are to me, Hothead." She giggled using the nickname Wally had given him that he had been unable to shake after all these years. "I love you too, Cassandra. And by the way, it sounded great out loud." He kissed her lovingly not realizing the stifled chuckles Wally and Artemis had as they made eye contact.

"Whoa, I just felt some déjà vu." Artemis nodded as they saw Jump City start to come into view. Out the windows of the Bioship, that Megan used her psychic connection to the vessel to make; the team could see various structures, including a gigantic T-shaped tower they were heading to stay. However, there were other things like some person dressed in white shining an extremely bright light, though an unseen hero quickly beat him down before he could cause any trouble.

"_**Okay, M'gann I just heard from Star, she said everything is ready." **_Tim leaned back hearing Nightwing give orders to everyone, as far as what they should carry in order to make sure their things got there in a neat and orderly condition. Some of the teammates weren't happy about being roomed together but Nightwing felt it necessary in case an attack happened again. A phone call from her mother relieved Artemis to the fact that she was being invited to stay with an old friend from high school, Oliver Queen. Of course, they didn't actually know each other from then but it made a good enough cover.

Bruce aka Batman had his plans as well, spending time with his fiancé Diana known to the world as Wonder Woman. It was the reason why Richard and Barbara hadn't called him except to inform him of the situation after it had been taken care of, even though Bruce hadn't been happy with their decision. Various other calls went out, as Alex stared at his friends out of partial jealousy, as they called their families and loved ones and that feeling made him sick that he could still feel that way after all he had.

He had the love of an amazing person in Wonder Girl. Best friends in Connor and Artemis and practically a big sister in M'gann after that incident years ago where she found him crying in the hallway and cheered him up he squeezed Cassie's hand though he turned hearing Artemis call his name. "Hey my mom wants to say Hi." Soon he had gotten hellos, either Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays from league members, and with each call his heart soared. He felt washed over by a feeling of belonging as that true family vibe that he could remember from when his mother was still alive, letting him snuggle into Cassie,

Mal and Karen sat in the back of the ship, Karen applying a cold rag to her boyfriend's head, as she had no idea he got so sick at the idea of flying, but he had been sick nonstop since the departure. Finally, the Dramamine started to work, giving him some relief from his motion sickness misery. Soon they arrived, and much like a certain salmon-haired anime character, as soon as the transport stopped, Mal got better, helping unload items.

The team carried their stuff down onto the roof and eventually inside, as it was admittedly too cold and winter-y for anyone to reasonably risk being outside in the frigid cold. The gang of heroes arrived, minus La'gann who returned to Atlantis. Tim jumped over the staircase's railing and ran into a hug with his girlfriend Koriand'r aka Starfire. "Here, Star I want you to meet my friends. This is Nightwing, Batgirl, Superboy and Blue Beetle." He looked around, a smile gracing his expression when Starfire slid her fingers in between his, clutching his hand.

"Artemis and her long time boyfriend Baywatch…I mean Kid Mouth—I mean, Flash," Wally grumbled while Artemis stifled a chuckle as she and Wally carried their things down into the living room, though Wally's mood vastly improved upon seeing the gigantic TV. "Oh man….I can't wait to play games on this. Alex's Mass Effect 3's graphics, not to mention his other games like Heavenly Sword and the Tales series he has. My gaming dominance will be even more incredible." Cyborg entered the room looking at him. "Wait your gaming dominance, I believe you mean mine. I'm the best gamer in the house."

Robin motioned to his metallic friend smiling. "That's Cyborg he's like the 2nd in command of the Titans, he runs things when I am not here and he is like the best at fighting, shooting, & sports video games." He cleared his throat introducing everyone. "Starfire I want you to meet Alex. He is the team member who runs most of our training exercises when the League happens to be busy or Nightwing decides we need a crash drill. Nightwing likes to use Alex because sometimes other teammates hold back but he doesn't…and I have the bruises to prove it."

Alex chuckled softly as he rubbed the back of his head. He was not proud of how tough he happened to be on the team but it was unavoidable. He couldn't take it easy because the villains like Klarion or Vandal Savage or the Joker or Black Manta would not take it easy. He hadn't been there to protect Aquagirl like he should have been and that guilt he wouldn't be free of but, this time he was going to protect the younger members; the future of the team, of the league as he saw it. Cassandra walked up extending her hand to Starfire. "Hello, I am Wonder Girl, you can call me Cassie."

"Welcome friend Cassie, welcome to all of you. Ah this is the holiday of my shlorvak."(Dream) She smiled, her eyes sparkling in response to her happiness, while she hugged her boyfriend Tim once she had been introduced to everyone. He had promised her a special holiday for their first Christmas as a couple. "M'gann, she's an alien just like you…well like us technically since I am Superman's clone." Megan nodded as she headed off to talk to Starfire while Superboy noticed Beast Boy sneaking off into the Tower, eager to explore his newfound temporary home.

Beast Boy stopped at what appeared to be a miniature library, his eyes shifting around. This haven of literature had books of all sorts, heavy ready like Artemis enjoyed, the poetry books his sister liked, even those small but lengthy animation books Alex, Connor and Nightwing liked. Beast Boy had been given the first three volumes of a series, Rurouni Kenshin to get him into the series and manga in general. He walked across the wood floor, enjoying the "squeak" sound his feet made while his eyes checked every direction except 1, in front, which caused him to bump into what he considered the most beautiful girl he had seen aside from his sister.

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to hit you, Raven" for once, he was grateful his skin stayed green, because if he had been white he would have also been beet red due to the embarrassment he was feeling. _"Whoa she's really pretty tonight." _Raven pushed her hood down revealing purple-hued hair while her eyes glanced at the stammering Beast Boy. "It's…okay. You came back for Christmas, right Beast Boy? I thought you wanted to spend Christmas with your sister." Beast Boy scratched the back of his head trying to think of how to put it. "Yeah but, things happened and now the team is staying here which I find very cool because I get to hang out with M'gann and see you."

One panicked attempt by a blushing little brother to switch the topic and one rushed psychic link call to M'gann for her to call him, had the Martian girl peering around the corner of the hallway with Connor in tow, taking advantage of his super-hearing after she cut off the psychic link. _**"That must be the girl that Beast Boy likes, what can you hear Connor?"**_ He focused as best he could since he wanted to see how Gar was doing, since not only did Megan care about him, he also had come to care a great deal about the animal shape shifter as his own little brother.

Raven smiled, well for her anyway, it classified as a smile as ever since meeting Star and Robin and especially Beast Boy she had begun to crawl out of her self-created shell and let down her guard. It was at a slow pace but, beginning to adjust was difficult but now she was at the halfway mark between her emotional void she often presented and what she thought of as the ideal goal, being able to express herself to her friends and have a relationship like Robin & Starfire, with the guy she liked without her powers decimating the objects around them.

Wally zoomed around until he found the kitchen, finding Megan hard at work with snacks and cookies, looking at a fresh tray and held his hand out to snag one before being bonked on the head by Connor. "I have been given orders to keep you out of the snacks. Megan said if you stole snacks before they were ready, you would not receive any for next year, at all. And Artemis said something about making the bed your permanent sleeping residence." Wally immediately dropped the cookie and headed off slowly trying to look as innocent as possible. He headed to the TV starting a gaming challenge with Cyborg, ignoring the giggles emerging from the kitchen.

Alex carried a bundle of logs toward the fireplace, and set the logs in place, his left hand resting on the wood and soon the tinder ignited starting a warm fire to enhance that Christmas feel, while snow fell outside. Alex placed a CD in the Titans' rather large stereo system and hit play as the Elvis Presley rendition of "Blue Christmas" began to play, Alex sliding his arms around a tired Megan. The two dancing with the Martian briefly while she giggled, until Alex decided to spin her sending her stumbling right into Connor's arms, while Alex backed away taking Artemis' hand for a dance while Wally did the same with Cassie.

"Arrowette, I'm glad to see you this year. I know we sent cards and everything the last few years but Christmas isn't the same without the people you love." Artemis bit her lip only for a moment or two before responding. "Indeed, having dinner at my Mom's with Wally have been great, I've missed you too. Have you met Cassie's mom yet?" Alex lowered his head. "So…are you gonna be the maid of honor whenever Green Arrow and Canary tie the knot?"

Artemis' eyes shifted to Cassie who Wally had asked if she had taken Alex home to show the folks and the student of Wonder Woman headed off remembering her mother's reaction to meeting Alex. The woman thought he was just some run of the mill Gotham freak show, the same term G. Gordon Godfrey used to describe the super powered heroes of the Justice League, because of his powers.

Wally raised his arms looking at Artemis, silently asking his girlfriend "what did I do?" Alex walked after Cassie, who had made her way down the hallway to the side door, slumping against the wall and slid down onto a bench. "Hey, I know what she said bothered you but Cassandra I don't care her opinion, yours is what matters to me. I love you, and I refuse to let someone else's negative attitude ruin our first Christmas with our friends." Wonder Girl nodded locking Alex in a bear hug, while the pyrokinetic slid his hands onto her cheeks kissing her lovingly.

Robin motioned to the two, that Dinner was ready, granted most of it had been brought from KFC since they did not have enough time to make the same grand meal Megan had prepared at Mt. Justice but the food was not really the point, it was being able to look around the table at your friends, family and loved ones. Alex smiled watching the gang dig in, laughter and stories old and new. Stories ranging from Cassie and Alex both causing damage to the apartments they went to around Gotham, from Cassie tearing off the door, and Alex unintentionally setting the curtains at one place ablaze, causing Cassie to fill the bathtub up and toss him in, to snuff the blaze out, getting him drenched in water.

Wandering around the tower was Batgirl. She had run into Bushido once when they first got there but he was so busy in the training room, but now Barbara had enough. She wanted to see her new boyfriend at least one time before they left, and quietly entered the room, watching Ryuku train. In her hands, she carried a tray holding a plate of food for both of them, she was determined for them to spend some time together as a couple in front of their friends. It had been nerve-racking enough mentioning her new relationship to Richard, but now the way things were headed she knew her friend might think she was lying to avoid talking about Jason, the last thing she wanted.

Ryuku saw her, and smiled clutching her hand after taking one plate of food from the tray. "Thank you, Barbara, It's so great to see you." Barbara smiled leaning up to kiss him tenderly. "It's good to see you too. I was worried some villain would attack and we wouldn't get this time together. I know how much you like to train, Ryu but…can't you take it easy just for tonight…for me?" she smiled squeezing his hand before they headed out to join the others who were already rocking in laughter. Barbara noticed Richard's eyes warily following Ryuku, at least until she introduced them to one another, clutching her boyfriend's hand softly as the redheaded Gotham native's facial expression shifted from nervous to joy hearing how welcoming her team was to Ryuku, despite Richard and Tim's warnings about not breaking her heart.

Alex hung his head in embarrassment while the team laughed. Soon everyone ended up the "target" at least once, everyone telling an embarrassing story, all in good fun as they laughed, the kinship they had with one another on full display. Soon the gang huddled around the fireplace, watching "It's a Wonderful Life" the greatest Christmas movie ever, as out of the corner of his eye Alex noticed Richard and Zatanna, Tim and Koriand'r, Gar and Raven, Mal and Karen, Barbara and Ryuku, Arrowette and the impulsive Kid Flash all snuggling. He could have sworn that he saw Connor and M'gann too but Wonder Girl, who laid her head on his lap, chewing on popcorn, soon stole his attention.

~end Flashback~

Alex's trip down memory lane was interrupted when Richard burst in carrying a tablet, and mashed a few buttons bringing it up onto the big screen. It was the tracker Kaldur had implanted on La'gann. Richard looked to Alex motioning him over. "Do you know where this is in Gotham?" Alex nodded staring up at the map. "It's the old Seigran company docks. They were shipping company, well actually, they were a front for Falcone's mob but they posed as a shipping company. I thought I had burned the warehouse down."

"Head to your place, and get Cassie. Me and her will go into the location first. You, Connor and M'gann can come in via the Bio ship." Alex nodded hopping onto his own motorcycle that Richard and Connor gave him, mainly so he'd have his own wheels. His mind was racking over what could be transmitting a signal for them to pick up but for now, he could wait. His thoughts were of Beast Boy and Beetle, wanting to find and rescue his friends, and also of the person he called earlier, wondering how Bart was fairing.

Chapter 18 Complete.

A/N: just as short one. I am grateful to Taiski, Chalant, my friend Alex and my readers for all their input and help. Thank you. I am so stoked for Chapter 19. I hope you will enjoy it when I get it posted.


	19. Before The Dawn Breaks

A/N: I hope this chapter finds all of you in merry spirits and you got everything you wanted for Christmas. I remember when I first started this story I was petrified just getting the first few chapters out. and to see great writers like Chalant, Mikaristar and Fioleechan write great stories and make them look easy, just made me even more insecure. But with the encouragement of them and others, I'm proud to present Chapter 19 of my fic.

Chapter 19: Before the Dawn.

Alex stood in the Bio ship, on the pier, alongside Cassie and Megan as he fidgeted, not used to being on the sidelines for a mission. "So what we are supposed to let them get caught then hopefully be able to follow them? That sounds a bit too risky, M'gann." The Martian girl looked at Connor and sighed. "I know, I don't like Robin, Bumblebee and Batgirl putting themselves up as bait either, but they are the only non-powered heroes we have aside from and Nightwing says he can track the ship."

Cassie looked at the team leader. "How did you know about this ship anyway?" Nightwing closed a hologram display that came from a device on his wrist. "Aquaman came across the Intel while searching for La'gann." Alex bit his lip looking at Nightwing. He had trusted Richard with his life in countless missions but something in the pit of his stomach said something about the convenience that Aquaman found the Intel felt wrong, but he could not voice his concerns and undermine team moral or cohesion, not while they had friends in the field.

Plus whatever underhanded tactic Nightwing may of used to acquire the info might prove the only chance for them to save Garfield, Beetle and La'gann, not to mention the other kids the Light's partner was responsible for kidnapping. He rubbed his stomach as if trying to force that unease away so he could focus on the mission. Part of him felt cocky though, they had Nightwing, Superboy albeit undercover at least that's what Richard told him, Wonder Girl, M'gann and himself on 1 team, they were Young Justice's strongest team put together but in his head he could hear Wonder Woman scolding him, warning that overconfidence could kill him faster then any villain's weaponry could.

Jaime Reyes, the person who his teammates knew as Blue Beetle, groaned as his mind bounced between a flashback of memory and the sobering reality of being stuck in a pod. He could make out Beast Boy through the red tinted glass as his eyes were drawn to the mountain like figure of…Black beetle it seemed. But how could he have a scarab like him, there was plenty he didn't know about his "friend" but could there really be an evil version of himself out there, and if so why didn't the scarab tell him?

Alex looked out the window of the Bio ship at the vessel the Light's partner was using. His focus was interrupted when Nightwing spoke up. "That ship has the same alien design as the bomb that blew up Malina Island and Mount Justice." Cassie then spoke up, "It looks like Blue's armor." Alex headed to M'gann's side grabbing her shoulder when Nightwing spoke up. "M'gann your up" Alex cut him off looking at Nightwing. "I'm going along. If they have intrusion detection then at the very least I can keep them off Megan. And plus two of us searching gives us a better chance to find our friends."

Nightwing gritted his teeth. Sure Alex would be useful as a distraction but Kaldur was on that ship. Alex had already once tried to take out Kaldur on his own, sending him along could jeopardize their plan or worst Kaldur or Artemis would be forced to kill him. "No. you will be needed when we board the ship, I don't want to risk losing any more friends to the Light or their associates."

Batgirl spoke up via the psychic link being heard by her friends. "_**we seem to be in some sort of docking bay. And I can see the aliens aka The krolotean's competitor aka The Light's partner. And we have other company…it's Aqualad if he makes us it's over." **_Kaldur looked over the area, Tigress not far behind him. Meanwhile M'gann phased through another wall hovering over to 2 occupied pods. "_**I found Gar. He's unconscious but alive, thankfully. No sign of La'gann." **_Suddenly Barbara's voice came over the link.

"_**We've got eyes on Lagoon Boy and…Shimmer? Also 4 civilians are here too and all the kids we came with." **_she waited until the last of the unknown intruders left the room. _**"We are unsupervised now, but Blue is still unaccounted for and an escape may trigger a response, do we wait?" **_Nightwing crossed his arms his eyes meeting Wonder Girl's before looking ahead at the ship. "_**Negative, Alpha make your move before you need rescuing too. You too Ms. M get our boy." **_That was all the prompting she needed as Megan used her powers to tear apart the door holding her adopted brother confined, hugging him when he fell forward from the pod.

"Garfield can you hear me?" Beast Boy's voice came over the link. _** "I knew you'd come for me sis."**_ Suddenly the alarm began to sound as they made their way into the hall. A Manta trooper started to move only to be restrained by Tigress. "Hold your position trooper!" Connor responded by grabbing her arm and flinging her into wall and went to work taking out the other Manta soldiers within the room. _**"Docking Bay secured."**_ Connor looked ahead to see Bee and the kids approaching. "_**Nice timing handsome."**_

The Bio ship began to dock, Alex motioning the kids forward. "Come on!" Cassie stood on the other side ready to fight if the Manta troopers tried to recapture the kids. "Alright let's move!" meanwhile Megan and Beast Boy dashed down the hallway until they came across their former friend, Kaldur'ahm. "YOU!...Murderer!" Megan's eyes glowed green as her usually delicate features contorted in rage, while Kaldur's eyes widened knowing that Megan's psychic powers could uncover the plan he, Artemis and Nightwing were doing. He clutched his head feeling Megan's psychic powers tear into his mind trying to break him as she had done others.

Connor looked at Batgirl and Robin as they ran up his mind immediately shifting to his girlfriend. _**"M'gann where are you guys? Megan?"**_ the lack of reply worried him as he charged past Batgirl and Robin. "The link's down. I'm going in!" he ran into the hallway only to be knocked back to where he started by an approaching Black Beetle. "Apologies Meat, but no one goes anywhere." He raised his hand sealing both the door to the Bio ship and the door leading out into the Reach's vessel.

Alex went to work trying to pry open or at least cut through the door to the Bio ship, while Cassie stepped forward looking at him "Listen up you…Black Beetle, you are out numbered, open up those doors and we'll go easy on you." Black Beetle stared as if his mind required a moment to process what he was told. "You will go easy…on me?" the mountain-like being began laughing sadistically as he was curious to find out exactly what this gang of meat could offer in terms of a workout.

Bumblebee gulped as she hovered in front of La'gann staring at him. "Oh that is not a good sign." A green light flashed upon Alex's gauntlet causing him to smirk still trying to cut open the doors that were proving to be far more durable then he thought. "Well least he's on board, let's see how these aliens like that." In another hallway an impulsive flash of red and white dashed through the ship. "Okay…the guy that got me on board said Alex needed me to help find BB, now to find Beetle." He dashed past the Reach's troopers at speeds their eyes couldn't even process and smiled upon finding Blue Beetle being experimented on by the Reach's scientist.

He growled charging forward to body check the scientist alien woman before turning to tear off the mechanical arms that were doing…something to his buddy as the door opened freeing Jaime from his scarlet prison. Meanwhile M'gann turned up her psychic probe into Kaldur's mind to another level seeing into his memories, as they recalled numerous pleasant things until it came to unveil the truth about the plot, seeing Artemis wasn't killed and that Nightwing had known about everything that happened. She had been rocked to the core by the revelation; her faith in Nightwing had been shattered as her feelings of animosity toward Aqualad. "No…"

She collapsed to her knees as Gar slid his hands onto her shoulders. "Megan?" suddenly Tigress appeared running up to his side. "Kaldur!" and checked on her comrade as Megan established a private psychic link with Artemis. "M'gann…what have you done?" Megan's eyes looked at her friend guilty. "I thought he killed you, I-I-I thought he deserved it." Beast Boy suddenly turned into a tiger and charged forward leading Tigress to throw a smoke bomb. "I'll take mine and you take yours; and count yourself very lucky boy."

Gar turned back to his usual Chimpanzee form and ran to Megan shaking her shoulder. "M'gann snap out of it. You did good, you took out Aqualad, but the others still need our help." Meanwhile Black Beetle was easily smacking around the team as Alex turned to see Cassie knocked across the ground clutching her stomach. "Cassandra!" He charged forward flame engulfing his arm as he dove into Beetle's back driving his fist into the back of the armored man's head, narrowly dodging his retaliatory strike as explosive discs from Robin and Batgirl distracted him long enough for La'gann to swell up into his beastly self, attacking Beetle from behind.

However, the attack proved ineffective as claws extended from Beetle's back grabbing hold of La'gann's arms and 4 electrodes protruded from his chest, electrocuting La'gann. Black Beetle turned blasting La'gann into the computer of the docking bay, landing right near one of the captured civilians, Virgil Hawkins. Thankfully, not all had gone sideways for the team as Bart walked through the room carrying Jamie telling him the truth about why he had come back from the future, about how somehow Blue Beetle betrayed the human race and brought on the Reach's apocalypse.

Megan and Beast Boy arrived at the door to the loading bay. _**"Can you get the link back up? Oh…sorry. Hey Nightwing, what's going on in there?" **_the leader of the team tried to pry open the doors. _**"I'm cut off on board the Bio ship." **_Frantically the voice of Wonder Girl came over the link. _**"We're fighting Black Beetle and Shimmer. Lagoon Boy, Robin and Bumblebee are already down and… Connor look out! Superboy is down, it's just me, Alex and Batgirl now." **_Beast Boy worried looked at his sister. _**"We've got to get in there!" **_Megan looked at him still in her own world trying to process her new found information. "What? How?" _**"What do you mean how? Density shift"**_

Megan looked at the door, her shaken voice responding. _**"Right…I-I-I can do that" **_but when Megan tried to phase through the door, Black Beetle had slammed Cassie into it and saw her, placing his hand on the door and shifted the density of the door. Cassie yelled at the brute. "What did you do to her?" the monster's gravelly voice echoed as he spoke. "I shifted the density of the door, wasn't prepared for that was she? Jealous, don't be, I can put you halfway through the door too. Halfway…the hard way." Alex saw Beetle mercilessly slamming Cassie into the door repeatedly, her screams echoing after each thud, and turned blasting a charging Shimmer into the wall.

His blood was boiling as he saw Cassie's body drop to the floor seemingly lifeless. "Cassie! You bastard I'll skin you for that!" Alex charged into Beetle, the flames giving him a brief advantage but much like the others it was soon shown that Beetle was merely toying with him. "A man in love…how charming let's see if your concern makes you a tougher fight then your wench" gripping right a hold of Alex's body grinning into the eyes of his opponent. Alex's upper body clothing had burned away due to the intensity of the flames he was using trying to keep an even footing with Beetle and that was barely working.

He was desperate and tried cranking up the heat to his limit as his body began to show signs of faltering to the intense heat. "Looks like you are more bark than bite, boy!" Beetle slammed him into the ground snuffing out the flames, before kicking him into the wall near Cassie. "Here you can die with her now." Beetle held his arm out which changed into a cannon, while Alex covered Cassie's body with his own, but at the last second Impulse arrived getting them out of harm's way while Blue Beetle collided with his more sinister counterpart after opening the door.

Virgil fell back as the door opened rolling into the Bio ship to suddenly open, while Batgirl did in Shimmer knocking her into a wall. When the girl's hand touched the wall however, it burned a hole in the section of the ship unleashing the sea inside the Reach's ship. The charging torrent interrupted the fight between the beetles, only briefly as they began charging with blades this time, the sound of the clashes ringing through the air, while Beast Boy brought Robin, the last of the team on board. Alex laid unconscious in Megan's arms just as BB landed.

Barbara turned looking at Nightwing. "Everyone is on board except Blue" sure the team was happy to see Bart again but those celebrations and questions would have to wait, as the hatch was sealed, and the ship departed despite fire from the Reach's vessel. Meanwhile the clash of the Beetles came to a sudden halt when a collision of their energy cannons knocked Jamie out into the sea, being rescued by Lagoon Boy, while Black Beetle gritted his teeth in anger, snatching an unconscious Shimmer into his arms and placed his hand on the wall, a burst of energy causing a hatch to fall sealing the hole.

The team began their retreat heading to the Hall of Justice to lick their wounds and recover, while Megan simply contacted Connor on a private link. _**"Connor I need to talk to you when we get back. It's very important."**_ Connor nodded before being helped up by La'gann. "It's…good to see you are okay, La'gann." La'gann felt a mixture of emotions he was still hurt by Megan's breakup but he was happier to see his friends again. "It's good to see you as well, chum."

~At the Hall of Justice~

Connor, & Alex stood in the room looking at M'gann in disbelief. "Wait what you are saying…" Alex nodded feeling the same way Connor was. "it's impossible. Nightwing might be the type to do that, but Arrowette wouldn't do something so underhanded to her mother, to Wally, to…us. The 4 of us have always been closer than friends, we're like family." Connor looked up at him. "You mean like how you didn't tell the team Bart was alive? That was pretty shady on your part." Alex looked away knowing Connor was right, that he had no nerve criticizing Nightwing for deceitful tactics when he had been using them himself.

Connor looked at Megan. "keep this to yourself, until we can find the right time to talk, right now the team is healing from our encounter with The Reach." He slid his hands onto Megan's waist as the Martian girl nodded before holding onto Connor, resting her head against his chest. She felt devastated by her friends' betrayal, but it was good to be in the arms of someone who loved her as it was what she needed right now more than anything.

Alex quietly excused himself and headed out to bump into Impulse, who had his arms crossed. "When they didn't take me and Nightwing didn't show I thought I was dead, what happened?" Alex sighed as he looked at the boy from the future leaning against the wall while his hands dove into the black cargo pants he was wearing. "I called upon a…well I guess you could say old, rather old actually, associate of the team. I knew he had enough power to save you but still I was trying to make sure the base and team were watched over, in case Kaldur pulled something well, exactly like he did on us.

"I didn't know his name, at first anyway, but still he agreed to save you. Apparently, he was once part of the team, that or he isn't as evil as his species is made to be believed. If you want to know, Bart, the man who saved you is named Octavian."Bart looked at him as he listened to Alex's explanation. "So…I guess I owe you 1 then. Thank you, Phoenix." Alex smiled bowing his head to Bart before heading off to meet Cassandra ready to get home and put this day of misery behind them, hoping tomorrow things would be better."

To Be Continued

2nd A/n: Okay then I can't wait for Chapter 20. I want to take this time to thank the people who've helped me get this far. And to thank Taiski for letting me use Octavian in this chapter. Many thanks to you, to Chalant, to Fio, to Mikaristar and many more for your role in how far I've come when it comes to writing this fic. I am know I am missing a few people but I hope you all know how grateful I am to you.

Remember friends new episodes of Young Justice and the debut of Teen Titans Go! Arrive January 5th. tell your friends, and tune in. Also keep your eyes peeled for the awesome #1 YJ writer, Chalantlover's next fic. ◕ ‿ ◕


	20. The Yin and Yang of Love

A/N: Wow Chapter 20 is here. Now While the team recovers, and I wait for the return of Young Justice, I decided to do a chapter surrounding Cassie and Alex, mainly because…well why not do a Chapter that has been on my mind for a while. I'd like to say Hello to Chalant. Granted she is a Batman/Catwoman shipper and I am a Bruce/Diana fan. Now some characters that will appear as new recruits to the team you will recognize. I'm changing ages to make them suitable but I think I did a fair enough job. Caution: there is a Lemon or Lime, I cannot tell which below so stop if you don't like. I'm a guy so I tried my best on the romance but don't expect 50 shades of gray-quality or something.

Chapter 20: the Yin & Yang of Love.

~The Hall of Justice~

Alex's foot swiftly moved through the air colliding with Virgil's stomach knocking him off of his saucer as one of the newer members of the Young Justice rose to his feet being helped up by Tye and a few new recruits. The flames wielded by the pyrokinetic circling around him giving the appearance of bird like wings his eyes watching them. "How many times do you have to bounce off the floor before you figure you can't beat me one on one? You say I'm too tough, too harsh, do you really think the villains outside this room will be any easier?"

He would be lying if he said he didn't feel some joy knocking some sense into the rookies, but he also regretted showing friends such contempt, knowing part of the reason he was so harsh on them, was the latent animosity he had towards Nightwing and the other ones involved in their "plan." He narrowly dodged an attack from a promising recruit, Raven as since Cyborg joined the League, Beast Boy had managed to convince his girlfriend to come onboard as well. Starfire was currently in the field with Tim, Superboy and 3 new female members in Stargirl, Fire and Ice. M'gann would be lying if she said she wasn't jealous seeing how attractive the Brazilian was though.

Cassie was watching the rookies alongside M'gann, turning her attention to the young Martian when she offered a cookie. "Thank you, tell me I've noticed Alex is much tougher in the training sessions than Nightwing, he doesn't dislike them does he?" Megan shook her head speaking through the psychic link so they could chat privately. _**"No. He just wants them to be ready when they face the Supervillians, I also think his pride is wounded because of what happened against Black Beetle."**_ Cassie bit her lip remembering how guilty she knew he felt after what happened, a hand resting on her stomach as she thought back to the pregnancy scare.

~Begin flashback~

Alex however, allowed anger to consume him rather than guilt. Choosing to go out into Gotham on more than one occasional solo mission, savagely beating the villains known as Lock-up, choking the man nearly to death with his own prized chain. When, Lyle stopped squirming, Alex released his hold on the chain dropping him, letting him crumble to the ground before dialing 911 reporting a sighting of the villain and left the phone on his chest, after wiping the prints off of course, and headed back towards his home.

Later that same evening, he had come across G. Gordon Godfrey who was actually in the field for once, and tried to keep his cool as the man hounded him expecting to get something out of his taunting questions, however he didn't receive a verbal response, but a physical one, Alex decking the mouthy anti-hero reporter in the face knocking him into his cameraman sending both of them tumbling to the ground.

Alex sighed feeling a grand weight suddenly evaporate from his shoulders. "Ah…that felt good." Sure he got chewed out by Canary and Green Arrow but in private, once Canary left to oversee the sparring session of the new members, Ollie aka Oliver Queen, confided in Alex that he did enjoy seeing G. Gordon talk like some nasally cartoon character due to his broken nose.

~end flashback~

Cassie called time effectively ending the training session for the today and the two were off, deciding to stop by where Mt. Justice used to be to see if construction had begun at all to rebuild their home away from home. Granted he didn't know if he would ever be able to look at the base the same way, considering the plot the original trio, Kaldur, Richard and Wally concocted as well as Artemis. Alex decided their brief interval of peace was the perfect time to inform Cassandra, since he did not enjoy keeping secrets from her.

Alex comforted his girlfriend, knowing her world had been rattled down to the foundation, kissing her tenderly on the cheek, stroking a hand through her hair. "You cannot tell anyone yet. I, M'gann and Connor were the only ones who knew and now you. Promise me you will not say a word to anyone." She nodded slowly resting her head in Alex's chest. "I promise." People might have thought their relationship was odd but it was almost normal and the thing that brought him greater joy than anything else in the world.

~Flashback~

The biggest test they had faced happened on Thermyscira, about the middle of his 4th year of training and after she made her feelings known and vice versa, when a being claiming to be Hercules attacked. He disapproved of his half-sister, a Demigod slumming with a pitiful mortal. This inspired great fury within the Amazon; she had known her heritage but kept it secret from Alex preferring their peaceful, human existence. Yet, the man she loved did not reject her instead blasting Hercules in the face with a burst of the hottest flame he could manifest, blinding him. Then, working together the 2 managed to fend him off, proving the strength of their love to him and to any others who doubted their love.

~end flashback~

Alex and Cassie were torn, they wanted to see their friends, especially M'gann and Connor but he didn't want to head to that depressingly dreary warehouse. He enjoyed helping M'gann unpack and move into her apartment, though he kept dropping subtle inquiries trying to find out when Connor would be joining her. However, his last, "can't wait to see a little Supermartian dashing through here" comment caused him to end up with a psychically swung rolling pin in the back of his head. "Ow...Okay, Okay no more jokes, Megan."

Eventually, they left heading off to where the Cave used to be, to reflect on memories of better, happier times Alex recalling the first time he and the team celebrated with pizza. Cassie remembering when she first joined the team officially thanks to Robin or as he was then Nightwing seeking her and Alex out on the island and asking. Of course, Cassie wanted to spar with Nightwing to see if he was as good a hand to hand combatant like her boyfriend had told her and they did fighting until a surprisingly violent arm lock from Cassie got him to submit.

However, they were unaware as to their place in what used to be the base, during the tender embrace, as rocks could be heard shifting, the mountainous father of Alex; Ravil aka the villain Beowulf emerged a palm thrust sending Cassie across the ground only for the Red Hood to descend landing atop the Amazon, sliding a power restraining collar around her neck. Cassie growled. "get off of me traitor before I ring your neck!" Red Hood smirked confidently under his shimmering scarlet helmet, "Ah-ha, little girl this is a private matter between father and son."

Alex and Ravil began brawling, as it resembled a cinematic fight scene from the Yakuza series of video games, where one mistake, one move too fast or slow got you clobbered by opponents, as it appeared to be a matchup of Tanimura vs. Saejima in relation to the size difference between Alex and Ravil. Alex deflecting a straight right punch from his father and turned using the momentum gained from spinning to avoid the blow to enable him to deliver a powerful backhand shot to his father's head, thankfully the man had left the helmet since his identity was already known.

The bear-like man staggered but did not falter, instead he rose his left leg kicking Alex square in the stomach bruising if not breaking a rib and caused his son to slide across the ground until he managed to roll to his feet lunging forward from a crouched position to drive a knee toward his father's face. Ravil barely reacted in time, grabbing Alex leg and swung him toward the ground, but now it was his son's turn to reach putting his arms out to block the blow driving his other foot right into the face of dear old dad, causing him to release his hold and allow Alex to flip back to his feet with the aid of a burst of flame.

This had been a far more even then their last encounter in Moscow, Alex had trained like a man possessed with all of the skilled fighters in the league and other teams, from Wildcat to Nightwing and Robin at the same time. To even Batgirl's boyfriend Bushido, Connor and even Hawk & Dove, who wanted payback on Ravil for how badly thrashed they had been by the former Batman of Moscow. Alex was shifting from many disciplines to keep his father off guard due to how well trained and well rounded he knew the Bat family to be.

Ravil drew a dagger well it was a normal sized sword but in his hand it looked like a dagger, bringing it down toward Alex who blocked the blow at the man's wrist but rather than try to muscle it away, Alex turned gripping both the man's wrist and the handle of the sword, using his Jujitsu knowledge to toss Ravil over onto his ass, the blade displaying it's sharpness as it stuck upon the ground nearby.

Eventually his father caught him in a bear hug, almost crushing Alex's vertebrae with the first squeeze but Alex resisted slapping his hands against his dad's ears trying to unbalance the man enough to wriggle free, but that proved ineffective once his dad shifted and slung him to the ground only to pick him back up in the same painful hold again causing the young Phoenix to scream out in pain.

Jason smirked as he cleaned his pistol while sitting atop Cassie. "Looks like it's almost over. Don't worry darling he'll play with you too." Cassie looked on in concern once she saw Alex's arm fall limp. "Alex! You promised me you would not lose to him again. I can't love a man who lets his promises break so easily." With that threat or support, Alex couldn't tell which he brought his arms up full force into the side of his dad's head, followed by an intense head butt, hard enough to leave a cut on both men's forehead.

Dazing him enough to be unconfined from the hold and then sent a right cross to his jaw staggering him. Alex then took a cheap shot, a crucial one against such a powerhouse like Ravil and aimed a kick low. Then he began kneeling down as low as he could go, priming his left hand, fire beginning to emerge from it eventually roaring like a rocket's thruster allowing him to rise up delivering one vicious uppercut to the much larger man knocking him into the air.

Alex shifted in mid air as well pushing his hands onto his dad's chest and drove him down into the earth making an indention in the ground, Alex slowly staggering to his feet, clutching his side, blood pouring from both his mouth and the cut above his eye, groaning but his victory was short-lived when Ravil began to sit up causing Alex to throw all of his body weight into one all or nothing blow, driving his forehead into his dad's knocking the man back down while Alex rolled to his side starting to rise.

"Dad, you are gonna tell me why you became this monster. Do it now or I…I'll" Ravil chuckled darkly. "You'll what, whelp. You barely managed to beat me, and you can't even stand up to make good on your threats. But you won so I'll talk, consider it your prize. You see I'm not who—"The combined noise of an descending aircraft and a gunshot stole everyone's attention. When it landed, Lex Luthor made his way out with Mercy her arm cannon smoking from the shot it fired. In addition, of course a fleet of security, moving to secure Alex brutalizing him worse.

"Ah. Bad toy. No exposing my plans but he is right, after such a hard fought victory you do deserve a prize. So I'll tell you the truth. That "thing" isn't your dear old daddy. I had him killed just like the League told you, but I did it because, A: it benefited my endeavors in your home country of Russia, and B: because I needed a test subject." Alex stared at him confused, his one non-blood covered eye staring at him. "A test subject? What could a dead body be useful to you for?"

Luthor smiled a grin that would make the Devil feel meek, raising his hand to his assistant. "Mercy…" the obviously not human secretary/bodyguard returned her arm to normal before speaking. "Yes Mr. Luthor. Ravil Karina Mirol was used as the original test subject for CADMUS' cloning technology. Mr. Luthor needed to make sure the process worked before he could correctly clone Superman. After many failed replicates, including a violent failure in Match. He succeeded with subject 1397, or whom you now call the hero Superboy."

Luthor nodded "Thank you Mercy." while Alex stared in disbelief. "Then the stories about my dad turning evil, about this monster he's become." Luthor smirked. "All staged events by my clone here who has sadly outlived his usefulness and is being disposed of. Come now Hood, we need to go before the league arrives. In the distance, the Bioship could be seen, with M'gann, Connor, Batgirl, Bushido, and Nightwing & Zatanna ready for action.

Lex's security team finished setting a device similar to the bomb used to originally blow up the cave but more crude, and less powerful, so the heroes would be distracted with disposing of it and saving their friends rather than stopping the villains. Alex crumbled to the ground released by Lex's henchmen, Hood removing her collar, so she could tend to her precious boyfriend having a brief moment of mercy as he thought of Barbara.

"_**! esiar eht bmob onti eht yks !esiar eht bmob onti eht yks(raise the bomb into the sky)**_ Zatanna's spell raised the bomb high enough for a laser blast from the Bioship to destroy it, the rest of the team checking on Cassie, Alex and the dead villain as Cassie told them the story while a wounded Alex rested under the care of M'gann and Connor who carried him carefully to the Bioship. Alex would spend the next week and a half recovering from the fight

-days later at the Mirol & Sandsmark apt. 9 PM.—

Alex's recovery took longer than expected but Cassie was grateful for the time in that she was able to set up everything perfectly. She was actually wearing a solid black backless dress and makeup; she had bought them after a day out with Zatanna & Raquel planning the evening. A few lit candles shimmered through the apartment the soft light covering both the dining room and bedroom which were nearby. A romantic dinner, which Alfred thanks to his culinary mastery, prepared after Nightwing, made the offer after hearing about it from Zatanna wanting his friend to have a perfect night after his world had been rocked. Crushed peppercorns bring piquant flair to buttery, tender beef that is served with classic steakhouse sides. Balance this rich dinner with a romantic red wine and a small German chocolate cake, Alex's favorite, for dessert. Tonight was going to be special. Sure they had made out and gone as far as third base as Richard put it, but never all the way. This was…the night she was certain as she felt a shudder wash over her as she thought about it, her stomach filled with pterodactyls rather than butterflies, but her heart and mind were certain. Alex would be the first and only man she'd be with. After dinner Cassie led Alex into the bedroom where new sheets covered the bed, after an earlier incident, lighting the candles in a rush caused her to drop one, onto the bed and nearly burn down the room, but she managed to snuff it out even without Alex's pyrokinetic abilities to aid her. She pushed Alex onto the bed capturing his lips in a passionate loving kiss. Cassie knew he felt insecure about not giving her a grand home like what she had on Thermyscira but Cassie soothed his worries both with that kiss and the following words. "I don't need the moon, Alex. Because I already have my own sun, shining here with me. I love you." Fiddling with his shirt Cassie got frustrated and pulled to hard lifting Alex up and causing him to fall banging his head on the headboard. "ow. That smarts." Cassie panicked worried she had killed the mood she worked as hard as she could to create, since this feminine stuff was totally not her thing until she heard him laugh as he stared up at her, his hazel eyes glistening with love. "Ha-ha-ha-ha, don't fret angel." Alex raised a hand softly to her silver star earrings stroking them carefully. "This is apart of real life, you didn't expect it to go perfectly smooth like the movies. I wouldn't want that anyway. It'd be too boring if everything were perfect. And besides, what good is a Sun without his fellow star shining bright beside him. I love you too, Cassandra." In the background "Can you feel the love tonight" by Elton John, as they thought the song described best how both he and her felt about one another.

-Brief Lime or Lemon scene beneath fair warning-

Alex shuddered feeling Cassie draw her nails down his bare chest as she smirked slyly at him. "Hands off or I'll stop and leave you as…worked up, as you are." Her cheeks were bright pink, she never imagined saying such a thing slithering down the bed kissing a trail across every inch, every scar upon his body. Her mouth widened once her hand reached a certain body part, and she found herself unable to close her fingers fully around his shaft as she put it since her mind wouldn't handle calling it by it's real name, just yet. Alex unable to obey her command captured her cheeks pulling her into a passionate kiss, the two descending into the throes of lust and love, Alex's mind crashing as he couldn't believe how romantic she had been, amazed once more as he found a new favorite memory to cherish and love about the girl who brought so much joy, and laughter and above all peace to his life.

"Cassie closed her eyes, waiting in such anticipation that her heart thudded. Everything that happened between them up to now balled up in a tangle of memories and desires, chaos she could never express in words, so she hoped actions worked. She hoped that giving him love would show him everything that boiled wordlessly inside her. Then as Cassie felt his tip press, she tensed at first, only to realize she should relax, open herself to him, just as she was opening her heart. Slowly, watching her tensing face, Alex pressed in more, determined to make her feel as amazing as Alex thought Cassie was. Still, as Alex felt her soft walls and pressed into those depths, he worried if she was in pain, hoping desperately that Cassie would open her eyes and smile again at him. That smile made his stomach coil and his heart skip a beat. So when her eyes finally fluttered open and the low light gleamed on them, Alex knew right then that he wanted to always be united with her, just as now their bodies were joined as one. Boosted with pride and simmering in lust, Alex slid himself back so he could once more thrust into her all of his feelings, his passions, his hopes for their future...together!"

-end scene—

Alex panted as he groaned holding his back rolling onto his side. "What's wrong love?" she spoke concerned her strength might've gone out of control, and hurt him. "Cramp…ow. This is definitely not what happens in the movies." His mind finally coming back online after shutting down in the midst of all the passion and instinct that took over, the same for Cassie as she descended from the clouds pulling a navy-colored comforter and sheet over them. Though her eyes widened as she heard words she never expected to from her beloved. "Marry me…" Cassie rolled over seeing Alex sit there with a velvet box in hand smiling as he looked at her the small silver band ring with a round cut diamond inside. "What….what did you say…Alex?" He blushed barely working up the nerve mostly due to the euphoria still coursing through his veins but he steeled his nerve, much as he did keeping still, mostly earlier. "I said…Cassie will you marry me?"

Her response was definitely unexpected as she began crying clutching the ring in her fingers looking at him lovingly. "Yes, yes of course I will Alex." she was too shaken up to put on the ring so he did it for her, snuggling close to him as they drifted to slumber huddled close as they fit perfectly as if one were 2 halves of a heart, now finally made whole.

To be continued.

A/N: Well then. Obviously due to the content above I increased the rating from T to M. so…yeah. I'd like to give shout outs to Rhov or Wild Rhov as she's known here. who gave me some much needed advice in writing my first lemon scene so thank you very much and I can't wait for the next chapter of Haute Hotel Haze. Also to Chalant for helping me sort out the details and to Taiski for just being awesome with his story Eyes of Red and Black. But most importantly to Fioleechan who despite her denials is the reason I made it to chapter 20, heck she is the reason I made chapter 1. so check out her story Titans vs. Justice which is wrapping up soon I hear.


	21. White Flames and a Vampire

A/N: Here we are with Chapter 21. Wow. I am so stoked after the episode True Colors and "Fix" I can't wait. Plus like always I'll have a few surprises. But for now a word from our special guests

Tai: "Hey guys! Taiski here! And with me is my buddy Aka... Who is walking out the door..."

Aka: "I'm not doing anything for you until you upload a new chapter to your Bobobo story!"

Tai: "Dude! We promised Ryujin we'd do this!"

Aka: "No. You promised, I was forced against my will."

Tai: "I'll have Alex barbeque your sorry butt."

Aka: *:p*

Tai: "You know what? Go on ahead. I didn't need you to tell the readers that this chapter holds some spoilers to my Young Justice story."

Aka: *flips Taiski off as he walks out the door*

Tai: "Anyway, enjoy the chapter guys!"

Disclaimer:I do not own Young Justice, DC Does. I only own Alex and any other OCs that appear in this story.

Sulphuris , Hara, and Octavian belong to Taiski. please read Eyes of Read and Black.

Young Justice Inferno: White Flames and a Vampire

In the heart of the Light's new lab underneath the old Lexcorp HQ, stood a smiling Lex Luthor as he looked toward one of the clone containers holding an perfect replica of Alex, aka the hero Phoenix except one difference, his fire was blue, done as an alteration at the genetic level by the Reach to prevent intrusion by the real one for when the clone fell in combat.

Meanwhile on Black Manta's ship Tigress, stood over volunteering for a mission to retrieve Miss Martian to force her to heal Kaldur'ahm. In the warehouse the team, including Alex stood there staring at Green Beetle all except the pyrokinetic who had locked eyes with a rather distrustful La'gann as he stood between La'gann and Megan resting his hand on the Martian's shoulders. "It'll be fine, Megan. You've done mind links with us before, so this should be a piece of—he looked at La'gann smirking. "crab cake."

Alex looked at Beast Boy who was showing Raven his latest copy of Fairy Tail, once Megan was done probing or rather reading the volunteered thoughts of Green Beetle Alex approached looking at him. "So you are a Martian with a scarab attached, huh. Well then we should spar. I didn't get to go on that mission thanks to some hotshot, pun intended" He looked at Arsenal who everyone was varying degrees of angry with due to his recklessness on the last mission.

"Please you are not gonna start-up that nonsense about how fear is not a bad thing again, right?" B'arzz spoke up looking at Alex. "You say fear is not a negative emotion. But you are a hero you can't afford fear correct?" Alex shook his head. "No, I can't afford to ignore it. Fear lets us know our weaknesses, and when we know that we can become stronger and kinder. We walk the road of those who protect others, the most difficult in life. For if we fall then the person or persons we seek to protect—he looked at Cassie. "will die as well. those who do not fear their enemies and more importantly their own power, are doomed to a quick death."

Cassie giggled a bit holding her arms crossed. "You are quoting Wonder Woman again. You know most guys your age idolize Superman, not Wonder Woman." Alex shrugged not caring if he stood out from the crowd, now instead he preferred it. Because as his favorite comedian would say, if your normal the crowd will accept you but if your deranged they will make you their leader.

He walked out with B'arzz standing across from him as he took a stance looking at the man. "This is how I get to know new teammates. Don't expect any mercy, no quarter given." He mashed a button as a nearby boom box began playing the song "Hero's Come Back by Nobodyknows+" before Alex charged in immediately getting into hand to hand combat with B'arzz, who began shape shifting as Alex used his own fire-related abilities. The match went on for 2 hours before Nightwing called them off, Alex smirking as he punched B'arzz lightly on the shoulder. "You're alright, newbie."

Later Green Beetle analyzed and revealed his findings about the Reach's diabolical plan to make the people of earth placid as well as a meta-gene tracer allowing him to track potential super-powered humans. While everyone broke for the night M'gann and Alex headed off the two talking about the events of the previous evening, as M'gann bugged Alex for info for more higher level romantic endeavors so she knew what to do with Connor much to the young Russian's embarrassment. La'gann followed overhearing their chat.

Alex looked at M'gann deciding to tell her if she didn't already know. "So I popped the question." Megan not quite familiar with Earth and the evolved romance customs blinked in confusion as they made their way down the hallway toward the Zeta tube to her home. "how do you pop a question?" Alex chuckled at her naiveté letting her punch in the coordinates for her home. "I asked Cassie to marry me. I'm sure Connor plans to do the same soon, if he has a brain in his head."

Megan could've been reclassified as a red Martian with the way her face changed shades at the sound of that holding her hands together timidly. "H-h-hey! We are just staying together. We aren't ready for a life bond ceremony yet. I can't even admit to La'gann we are living together." Her eyes stared toward her hand her mind drifting toward the image of her and Connor's wedding.

~ Chicago Zeta Tube~

They found themselves in a junkyard in Chicago, Alex looking around. "Man what a dump, and they call this place the Second City? Please more like second-rate." Megan swatted him at the back of the head. "Hey I live here, thank you very much." La'gann approached looking at Megan concerned as he sighed swallowing his pride. "Hello, angelfish…I mean M'gann. I wanted to say…congratulations on you and the boy of steel, er Connor buying an apartment together."

Megan's cheeks flushed nervously looking at him. "No. we don't live together, we live in nearby apartments. We haven't made that big a step. But thank you nonetheless Lagoon Boy." Deathstroke the Terminator and Tigress made themselves known to the three, as well as an unknown assailant who tackled Alex dragging him off into the distance until the young Russian fought free halting the mystery man's progress. "Who the hell are you?!" the figure pushed back the hood of his cloak revealing hair as white as Deathstroke's as well as shimmering eyes 1 green and 1 brown(the 2 colors that make up Hazel) "my name is Dragon, little bird and I'm here to put you in a cage."

While Megan and Artemis "fought" and La'gann got decimated by the superior skilled Deathstroke the opposing named Dragon or Alexei as he called himself stood his ground knocking Alex around the 2 fighting like a perfect mirror image each connecting at the same time with the same attack though Alexei was a bit stronger. Alex groaned chuckled as he wiped a bit of blood from his mouth. "Well I always said I wanted to fight someone like me. Never meant for it to be so literally."

"Always, with the jokes, with the philosophy. Why can't you be yourself. I am you after all I know the real Alex that lurks beneath that. Let him come out, let me see your inner monster." Alex's eyes narrowed sharply resembling Batman, as he calmly manifested fire over his fists. "I Have no idea what you are speaking of. But know this when I take you down. It will be as I am now, not as who I used to be!"

Minutes seemed like hours as the 2 waged their war fighting while La'gann called for backup causing Deathstroke to step up his tactics as needed to capture the Martian and be on their way back to his new boss' ship so she could fix his precious son. Personally Deathstroke would've cut bait so to speak and done away with Kaldur in place of a more useful weapon. But this was getting him paid and that mattered more than anything. He may of been an assassin but he was loyal to the job he had been given...as long as the money was real and the checks cashed.

The Phoenix and Dragon tore at each other mercilessly even after M'gann's capture and Superboy and Nightwing's arrival, Alex intent on keeping his opposite at bay until Richard and Connor were able to move La'gann to the tube safely. When Alex turned to check on his friends he was struck with a powerful burst of flame emitting from Alexei's mouth like his namesake, a Dragon's fiery roar, leaving Alex down but not out as he stood up recalling the flames to his body.

"Now Allow me to display the superior of the Reach's creation, the superiority of your clone." A massive tower of black fire rose from the villain Dragon's body causing concern, worry and most of all fear to course through Alex's mind as he stopped in his tracks mid attack staring in horror at this beast. Suddenly a chant emerged in the distance. "Azaroth Metrion Zinthos!" a black raven talon pinned Dragon to the ground as Raven helped Alex to safety shutting the Chicago zeta tube behind her.

While Nightwing told La'gann the truth, to his surprise learning that Connor already knew, though not about the latest kidnap Megan plan, Alex found himself at the team's computer punching in buttons. "Computer please scan the area for A-00 Alucard's location." Upon finding out where Alucard was Alex left, a gym bag hanging over his shoulder as he headed out to where Octavian dwelled in hopes of gaining more power to help his team and save M'gann.

~hours later in an a forest~

The pyrokinetic hiked through a deep forest. How anyone could live anywhere near here was a mystery to him. He took one step forward, but… A large black bear lumbered out of the brush directly in front of Alex. "Whoa!" he said before he rolled to the side to avoid the beast's charge. Alex stood to his feet, ready to defend himself, to see the bear had stopped. In fact, the creature was sitting down. "What the-?" Alex spoke aloud.

"No Zubo! He's a friend." Alex turned to the new voice. "Octavian!" The vampire in question walked up to the bear 'Zubo' and patted him on its head. "Please, excuse Zubo," he said, "he is easily excited." Zubo lumbered to Alex and sniffed his hand. "Um… Good boy?" he said. Zubo responded with trapping Alex in a, excuse the pun, bear hug. "I think he likes you." Octavian chuckled. "Really, I hadn't noticed!" Alex joked.

It took the lure of peanut butter to get Zubo to release Alex. Then vampire, bear and hero walked deeper into the forest. "I guess that many things have been happening," Alucard said, "what with the Reach and all?" "Yeah," Alex said, "they cloned me." that sentence stopped Octavian in his tracks. He turned to Alex. "You want to train under me?" Alex nodded.

"Zubo," Alucard commanded, "go home, I'll be back later. OK boy?" the bear made a whining noise, but lumbered to the left. "Why'd you tell him to-?" Alex started, but then saw Octavian's glowing red gaze stare him in the eyes, causing him to feel very sleepy. The pyrokinetic fell to the ground, but didn't remember hitting it.

He awoke later, finding himself being carried over Alucard's shoulder, his gym bag in the vampire's spare hand. "What was that for?" Alex shouted as he hit Octavian in the head, who in return, dropped him on the floor. "This location must remain a secret," Alucard said, handing Alex his bag, "that was the friendlier way of knocking you out." the vampire stepped deeper into the cave the two heroes were standing in.

"I'm here." he said, "Open the door." Before Alex could ask 'what door', the rock wall slid to the side. "You coming?" Alex followed Octavian into the secret chamber. "Why are we here again?" Alex asked. "As you wanted, to train you," Alucard said, "the only person I know that could help you increase your control over fire…" "Would be me." From the dark corner of the chamber, emerged a black dragon.

Holy!" Alex said stumbling back. "Alexander," Octavian said, "allow me to introduce, Sulphuris." "Charmed." the dragon said. "Um… yeah, nice to meet you." Alex said, a little intimated. "I see that you brought a blood vial." the dragon observed. Octavian's eye moved to the gym bag. "I thought Octavian could get a more detailed explanation if he, you know." Alex said. Sulphuris looked at the pyrokinetic for about a minute. Finally, he spoke.

"Octavian's father once told me, that the ability to learn memories through blood is a forbidden practice. The side effects are said to range from minor, to life threading." Alex hadn't thought of that. He could have killed Octavian. "Alexander," Alex turned to Octavian, "You couldn't have known that. Hand me the vial." "Octavian…" Alex started. "I doubt I'll die." the vampire said with a smile, "I'm already dead."

Alex handed Octavian the vial of his own blood. Sulphuris's tail wrapped around Alex's waist and pulled him back. Octavian brought the vial to his lips and drank. Nothing happened at first, than Octavian dropped the vial which shattered when it hit the ground. The vampire then began to shake violently, shadow tendrils erupting from his body. "Octavian!" Alex called out in concern. "No Alex!" Sulphuris said, tail blocking Alex, "It's all part of the process. Wait, it's all most over."

Sure enough, the dragon was right. Octavian's violent 'seizure' ended and he fell to the ground. Alex and Sulphuris rushed to his side and helped him to his feet. "You ok?" Alex asked. Octavian nodded. "There was a lot to take in. How you met the team. The missions you had. Ow, my head…" Alex blushed at the realization that Octavian had learned everything about him. Including the night with Cassie. "your head huh…talk about déjà vu" His nervous state quelled when Octavian brought up a touchy subject "Aqualad's father is Black Manta?" the vampire asked, pulling Alex from his thoughts. "Yeah. We were all surprised when we found out, and then…" Alex answered lowering his head somberly as he thought about the events that followed. "So, when do we start training?"

"We start now," Octavian said, "you need to review the basics before I can teach you anything new." Alex looked at Octavian for a second. But knew he was right. "First," the vampire said, "create a fire-ball." Alex did so, causing his teacher to flinch. "O-ok…good," he said, "make it bigger." Alex heard a giggle behind Sulphuris. Octavian heard it too, cause he walked to the dragon. "Hara," he said, "if you're going to be here, please don't interrupt the lesson." A girl with coffee brown hair, golden eyes and freckles walked out. She wore a green polo neck and baggie shorts. In addition, she had bird talons for feet and wings for arms. "I just wanted to see why you came here." she said. Octavian shook his head. "Alex this is Hara," he said, "Hara, this is Alex. He came to train and you're interrupting." "Fine, fine." she said, "I'm going. See ya later Ottie!"

Alex looked at Octavian. "Ottie?" Octavian sighed. "Her nickname for me. Only she can call me that, don't get any funny ideas." He smirked looking from the direction the girl departed and walked back to the area to resume training. "No problem, Otter." He snickered, as it was close but mainly done to joke with his new teacher to keep him from focusing too hard on the memories and coming across the important stuff.

Alex knew Octavian held the team in high regard that is why he was trying to resume training rather fast before all the memories sorted themselves out and he saw the deception of the vampire's close friends pulled on the others. Alex did not know him the way M'gann did, he had no way to gauge how Octavian would respond to Aqualad's betrayal, the devious plot of Nightwing and the "death" of Artemis. Granted, he was also sure many memories of Alex and Artemis rang through Octavian's head enough, as did the brutal fight with Kaldur when Mt. Justice was destroyed.

The review of the basics dragged on longer than Alex would've wanted. His teacher continuously stopped the lessons. Octavian must have been filtering through the memories and that made Alex uneasy. "I think you're ready for the real training." the vampire said. Alex sighed. "Well that's a relief," he said, "So, what's first?" Octavian smirked. Alex didn't like the looks of this. "This is nothing personal." Octavian said. Alex was going to ask what he meant by that, but didn't have the chance to, for Octavian made the shadows below Alex to raise from the ground and engulf him in a bubble of darkness.

"Hey!" Alex's muffled voice cried out from inside, "What're you doing?" Octavian willed the bubble to shrink slowly. "Let's see if you can bust out of this, Phoenix." Octavian's voice was dripping venom. Alex tried to punch and kick the bubble, but all it did was cause the orb to wobble. "Let me out!" he shouted. "And what would that accomplish?" Octavian asked sarcastically. Alex tried to call out to Sulphuris, the dragon would stop Octavian. But…

"Sulphuris left to deal with a city matter," Octavian said, "You have about ten more minutes before you're crushed." Alex's mind began to panic. Was this how it ended? Being killed by a so-called ally? His mind flashed to what Cassie told him. 'I can't love a man who lets his promises break so easily.' That, combined with the possibility of dyeing, ignited something dormant within Alex. His body began to heat up. Then almost immediately a cloak of white fire engulfed him spreading out into the orb of shadow.

Octavian felt the bubble grow in temperature. The shadows began to crack light and heat seeping from them. Then, the bubble exploded. The force pushed the vampire into the cave wall directly behind him. He got up and rushed to Alex, who was currently a small tower of fire, before collapsing unconscious to the ground. The pyrokinetic lay on the floor, in the center of a scorch mark ring. His clothes, or remained of them, were burnt to a crisp.

"Alexander?" he asked, "you ok?" the vampire touched the boy's arm. And a jolt of heat rushed through his body, experiencing Alex's ability to transfer heat for the first time. For a second, Octavian felt something he had never experienced, a heartbeat. The sensation caused Octavian to cough up blood."His powers are quite the spectacle," Sulphuris said, "what will you do now?" Octavian stood, walked over to Alex's gym bag, and came back with a fresh set of clothes for the boy. "I have some business to deal with." Octavian said.

~Young Justice Temporary Hideout~

Alex awoke in a bed. In the old warehouse the team was using as a temporary base. "How'd I get here?" he asked to no one in particular. "Was that a rhetorical question?" Alex turned to see Octavian standing against the wall. Alex was about to beat the vampire to bloody pulp for the stunt he pulled. But, before he could, Conner, Dick and Cassie came into the building.

"Are you ok?" Cassie asked her bed redden boyfriend, or should I say fiancé. "I'm fine," Alex said, "well, aside from the obvious." "What is you wanted to tell us?" Conner asked, "you made it out like the end of the world." "Ok. First," Alex said, "It pretty much is the end of the world. And second, what do you mean by tell you?" the whole group was confused, till Octavian rose from the floor.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked. In Alex's voice! Cassie stared at Octavian ready to fight as she glanced from Alex to him. "Why are you mimicking him, and more importantly who are you? Did you do this to Alex?!" she growled as her Amazonian temper got the better of her, as it often did when it came to people she cared for, only to have her fist grabbed by Connor. "Relax, Wonder Girl. he's a friend, or he used to be. he was on the team before we met Alex."

Nightwing approached holding out his hand to him. "Oct-Alucard it's been a long time. It is good to know you are all right. With the friends we've lost lately things have been difficult." Nightwing shook the vampire's hand but he noticed an odd expression within the usually stoic vampire's eyes, what had Alex told him, or better yet what had Octavian learned since he had once returned to save Bart from the bomb at Mt. Justice, but what else did he know. the "man" could hide in shadows as well as Batman, better if necessary.

Alex groaned as he took Cassie's hand. "He's alright. after what happened against the Light's clone, I needed to get stronger, if I am going to help you guys save M'gann. so I went to someone who would push me like I needed since I couldn't get in contact with Jason Blood."

Alucard chuckled a little. "And have you seen the results of the training?" Alex and the others looked confused. At least, that's what Alucard saw. "Just make a fireball." he said. Alex looked at his hand and tried it. And a large burst of flames erupted from his hand! "Oh yeah this will work nicely. Can't wait to see what I can do when I run into that Dragon again."

Everyone jumped back in alarm. Alex closed his hand and the flame died out. "Amazing what one can accomplish given the right motives." Alucard said, "Now, I have to deal with a little problem." Alex sat up. "What problem?" he asked. Alucard closed his eyes. The sound of metal crunching was heard from the corner of the room. A shadow tendril slithered to Alucard's side, a small broken robot in its grasp.

Alucard picked it up and took out a phone like device. "Meta," he said, "I found one here in Blüdhaven. They must have no lives of their own." "Um…" Nightwing asked, "What are you taking about?" Alucard turned to the team leader. "An underground technologies corporation." Alucard said, "after I left the team I became their number one target. For certain events." The vampire looked at the robot before crushing it in his hands.

Alex looked at Alucard forcing himself to his feet with Cassie's help looking at him. "You've helped me twice and I haven't been able to aid you at all. Surely, I can help you deal with a tech group. But...if you are mentioning them now, do you think they have connection to the Light and the Reach?" Alucard turned to Alex. "They are a minor annoyance." His gaze went to the window. "Their best operatives left them to die. The Reach and Light are the important thing." Alucard walked to Nightwing. "And I hope for your sake that this is worth the time." With that jerk of a line, Alucard left the room through a shadow, leaving the four remaining people in silence.

Nightwing turned to Alex looking at him. "How much does he know?" Alex looked at Dick narrowing his eyes. He got all of my memories, from way back when I joined the team so I imagine yes he does know what the three of you did behind our backs. He never mentioned it to me during training so I don't know what he thinks about it." Nightwing looked toward the wall sighing as he knew at some level deep down the ones who were deceived, like Connor and M'gann who grieved so painfully for Artemis' death, would never forgive him, Kaldur and Wally for doing such a thing.

Cassie held him carefully since he still needed to recover. "I am glad you came back to me. When I read your letter I got this pit in my stomach that you weren't going to, Alexander."Alex smiled stroking her hair. "I remembered what you told me. About letting my promises break. Well I made you the biggest promise possible remember?" Cassie nodded flicking him in the nose, letting him know he wasn't going to get off so easily for worrying her. "and you better keep it too."

Kaldur groaned softly as he muttered at first and then spoke out. "Father?" it was the first indication that M'gann had succeeded in at least beginning to repair Kaldur's fractured mind, while Artemis walked outside her heart roaring with an emotional tornado her eyes looking up at Black Manta. "The Martian witch will be safe until she has repaired my son's mind completely, and then she will die." as the man walked off Artemis uttered "Perfect" both out loud and in her mind as it'd give her time to come up with a plan.

To Be Continued.


	22. The Descent and the Rescue Part 1

**A/N: Time to save M'gann people. I want to give a shout out to Taiski for his help. It was greatly appreciated and I hope we can collaborate in the future my friend. Now, the usual disclaimer I own nothing except my cats, my Oreos and my character Alex. I know some people will review and tell me about Warhawk but I am a John/Shayera shipper so, deal with it.**

**_Tai: "And... I'm back!"_**

**_Aka: "Me too!"_**

**_Alex: *Blasts Aka with a fire-ball*_**

**_Aka: "Ow! Dude, what'd I do?!"_**

**_Alex: *Fires another fire-ball*_**

**_Aka: *Flees in Panic*_**

**_Tai: "I'm just going to let you boys settle down. Anyway, as last time, this chapter will most likely hold some spoilers of my Young Justice story,_**

**_The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black. Please remember that, for we won't listen to your complaining."_**

**_Aka: "Help! My shirt's on fire! Stop telling the readers the stupid disclaimer and help me! Ah!" *Runs in circles*_**

**_Tai: "Got to go help Mr. Whiner over there, enjoy the story folks!"_**

**_Ryu: I've got it. *sprays Aka with fire extinguisher* Alex what the hell were you thinking?_**

**_Alex: I got tired of him nagging about the One Piece story. *roasts Ryu for interrupting and resumes chasing Aka* _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own YJ. Octavian, Laohu, Basilisk Arker and Calvolt belong to the ultra awesome Taiski. Please check out his amazing story, Eyes of Red and Heart of Black. _**

**Chapter 22: the Descent and The Rescue Part one.**

Alex emerged from the medical bay of the watchtower letting Zatanna and Rocket go by him into the room, clutching a nearby railing as it began to melt, while Nightwing approached him out of concern both for his friend's state of mind and for the person in the room recovering. "Alex, I know you're upset but—"Upset? Why would I be upset, Richard?" he grabbed his friend and team leader shoving him into the wall. "They went after her, I don't know if it was the Light or the Reach, but someone sent that disgusting clone after her to my home! How would you feel if it was your family?"

The man tried to calm down again before he said something he regretted even more than his last statement knowing how sensitive a subject Dick's family was. He knew of them, I am grateful you put me in charge; I have already given team assignments out. The Light has had M'gann for too long and they need to pay for what they have done to so many of us, toying with us as if we were mice in a maze.

_~flashback the previous morning~_

Cassie made her way outside wearing shorts, a t-shirt and sweatbands as she despite not living on the island still kept her almost frantic exercise pace going thanks to the discipline imposed by her mentor Wonder Woman. However just as she made it around the block Manta troopers, but her quick reaction prevented her from being swarmed when they ambushed her and enabled her to fend them off, slamming the last of them into a stop sign, warping the steel pole that held it. "uh oh….hope the city doesn't bill us for that."

Before she could interrogate as to why they had attacked a burst of blue-colored fire struck her in the back badly burning her just as Alex had made his way downstairs carrying a fully loaded trash bag. "Cassie!" he dropped the bag and dashed over kneeling at her side while using his hands to snuff out what flames remained looking over to see the villain Dragon.

The white-haired man was smirking as he toyed with a ball of fire in his hand. "So…Now that you understand how serious I am about seeing you at your best, maybe you won't be so soft-hearted the next time we fight. I hope Wonder chick makes it, looks like a nice side of meat." The man cackled as his ride, a Manta flyer arrived above Deathstroke lowering a rope allowing the men and Dragon to retreat while Alex tended to Cassandra.

One Deathstroke thrown smoke bomb later and they were gone as Alex called the team to rush Wonder Girl to the med bay so she could get needed medical attention. His eyes shifting toward one of the Manta troopers left behind and yanked the man free from the entangling metal, the Bio Ship had already departed since it was urgent care needed for Wonder Girl. Alex meanwhile turned his attention to one of the left behind Manta troopers gripping his face firmly.

"You are going to tell me where Black Manta's ship is or else." The Manta Trooper stared at him dismissive of his threat. "You are a hero, there are rules, you shouldn't make threats you aren't willing to keep." Alex sharply pulled on the man's arm dislocating his shoulder. "I haven't. Now listen to me, I will let you go if you simply tell me the location of Manta's ship." It took a few more minutes of convincing but Alex held up the communicator letting the commander tell Nightwing what he knew about the main and it's location.

Alex held onto the man staring at him. "You promised, we agreed that if I told you everything you'd let me go!" Alex nodded as he pulled the man close staring into his eyes. "That's right. But you are an Atlantean, correct? You believe in magic and in magic words have power but only if we choose them properly. What you should have said was "let me live" but instead…you hastily spoke "Let me go" and I am, letting you go…to the afterlife." The man's face took on a blue tint as Alex drained him dry of all his body heat before tossing him aside into the stack of garbage backs heading for the Gotham Zeta tubes.

Since Richard said he would need a day to come up with a plan, Alex headed to Star labs that evening to see how the kids there were doing since they had been working at Star in order to gain control of their powers, especially since Alex considered most of them unprepared for being in the field. Upon arrival, he saw the fight between Blue Beetle and Red Volcano, and it did not take long for Alex to tell something was up with Jaime. He was acting more sadistic, uncaring even for his friend Tye, who he worried over after the Reach snatched him.

Alex made his way toward the battlefield only to be cut off by Blue Beetle getting in his way, "I got this hunk of junk, he's all mine." Alex motioned toward the damage the fight had already done to a civilian filled building Virgil and the others were evacuating, grabbing Beetle by the arm. "You and that damn scarab are out of control! Rule number 1: no endangering civilians, Jaime!" Alex learned all he needed to when Jaime nearly brought down Star Labs with both sonic cannons. The "fix" Green beetle did was not to help him, instead it was for the scarab. His suspicion was the sole reason he wanted to spar with Beetle to clarify them since Wonder Woman taught him that a person's true self comes out in a fight.

Phoenix moved blasting the successor to Ted Kord in the back with one burst of flame, greatly amplified by Octavian's training and tossed the unconscious scarab host, once the armor retreated, to his friend Tye. "What are you doing?! Are you a good guy?" Alex deflected a fireball aimed at the civilian-aiding rookies. "Just watch out for him. I'll deal with this guy." Red Volcano chuckled as he manifested a full display of his powers. "Do you have any idea who you are dealing with meat bag? The name is Volcano!"

He dropped a flood of fire upon Alex who walked through the flames through the other side staring coldly at him as the boy was doing something odd. He raised his hand to his mouth holding some of the Volcano created fire and began eating it, another ability he discovered he had gained thanks to Octavian and Sulphuris' training. The more he ate the brighter his skin got as white fire slithered down his arms. "Ugh, that was horrible you have no talent for fire making.

Alex right before he charged driving a fire-covered fist through the spikes Volcano was rising his way and then went up into the air, using flames at his feet like thrusters on a jet, one of his trademark moves. The fire on his back stretching out to resemble bird wings, before he crashed into Volcano driving his hand down through the chest of the scrap head much like an eagle's talon. The attack was not done yet Alex used his other hand to cut off one of Volcano's arms at the elbow when he attempted to attack the kids again. "My name is Phoenix."

"You don't harm them ever you pile of junk." Alex's eyes turned orange briefly, as a burst of fire erupted from his hand and he swung at Volcano's neck, removing the scraphead's amazingly undamaged head knowing the League would want to run scans as to what prompted the sudden attack by Volcano and how he knew where AMAZO was located while Alex tore apart the rest of the machine. Now his confidence in his power solidified about his chances of being able to beat Dragon, avenge Cassandra, and save M'gann, Artemis and Kaldur to prevent the Light from finding out the truth.

_~end flashback~_

Alex stood there as he had been gearing up as since he was in charge of Team Alpha for rescuing M'gann but he would not be going alone. He had selected Connor, Bushido, Impulse, Arsenal, the quickly developing Static Shock, and Ice, 2 of the newer recruits to the team but the leader was kept secret as a "precaution". Alex did not want to stir up controversy just yet by outing his suspicions of the suddenly more vicious Jaime & Green Beetle. There was also a Beta squad of led by Nightwing and consisted of Zatanna, Wolf, Raven, Kid Flash, Red Arrow, Batgirl and Beast Boy meant to infiltrate and deal with the troopers and if possible "capture" Tigress & Kaldur'ahm as well as save M'gann.

He fully intended Squad Alpha to be the main attack force, what he did not tell Richard was that he intended to turn leadership over to someone else and use a different squad in order to find and deal with his clone personally. The Light had crossed a line by going after his family and they were about to learn the consequences that come to fools with enough daring to anger a Phoenix. Attaching to titanium wrist cuffs, 1 around each wrist as homage to his girlfriend so the troopers would know why they were suffering as he intended for them to.

Approaching the mission room was the Justice League member Alex had requested to help deal with Klarion who Dr. Fate reported was on board. The man opened the door to the loading bay of the Bio Ship which Green Beetle, still playing his ruse as the helpful new ally had convinced to allow him to pilot in order to save its owner. Team Beta and Alpha turned staring at the man who Alex had chosen to lead Team Alpha in favor of Blue Beetle who had been injured by Volcano according to Alex's situation report, despite Jaime's protests to the contrary.

The man was Jason Blood, also known as the hero Etrigan, and soon they were off heading toward Black Manta's ship, Alex focusing his eyes on Green Beetle as B'arzz sensed the focus on him via his scarab bringing it to his attention turning his head to look at him. "Have I done something to offend, friend?" Alex shook his head looking at him. "No, I was just thinking how it's a shame that Jaime could not join us. It's a good thing we have Jason here."

"Yes it is…unfortunate that Blue Beetle was injured by Red Volcano, I am grateful you were there to defeat him and protect the kids and him." B'arzz returned his focus toward the ever-approaching Manta ship, as he was not sure how well the plan to capture the team would go with how Alex had kept him out of the loop until last-minute about formations, plus the addition of Etrigan to Squad Alpha was unexpected. He nor Black Beetle or the other Reach associates had ever fought or seen the demon in action so he did not know what to anticipate from the currently human Jason Blood.

Jason was going over the plans with his team getting to know their powers while his ancient and battle-tested mind studied the data of what they knew about Deathstroke, Klarion, Tigress, and Black Manta. Alex had also contacted Paula Crock in order to set up a backup plan to make sure his squad, Team Sigma which was made up of Starfire, Guardian, Bumblebee, Little Barda and Warhawk, Rex Stewart the son of John and Shayera (Hawkgirl) Stewart. There were also two unknown members (that being Sportsmaster and Cheshire who jumped at the opportunity to get in on the siege of Black Manta's main ship)

Sportsmaster had made it clear this was a one-time deal but his rage sharply increased when Alex, who was proving to be a very convincing liar, informed him that Artemis was not dead. Black Manta and his son used Psimon to influence both the team and him and Jade into thinking that she died and instead was being used as a puppet, a charm by Klarion disguising her. Black Canary and Green Arrow were watching Lian Harper at HQ, Lian's unofficial grandpa, was glad to actually spend time with her though it wasn't easy for Cheshire to let her little angel out of sight.

He knew Guardian, Bee, Robin and Starfire would want to go help out the main teams if things went south which he, regretfully, found himself hoping for such an outcome. He didn't want any lecture about the Hero rules or the right way, knowing Sportsmaster and Cheshire were with him as far as doing whatever it took to put down Deathstroke, Psimon, Dragon and if possible Black Manta.

Team Alpha began its attack seconds after docking, Connor and Impulse quickly brutalizing while the two weapon specialists in Bushido and Arsenal worked together combining Ryuku's melee weapon strikes with mid-to-long range weaponry fired by Arsenal making them a lethal combination. Charging Manta troopers found themselves crashing to the floor due to Tora, the Icelandic heroine covering the path to her allies in ice.

Impulse cackled after body checking a trooper into Connor who proceeded to turn him into a human bowling ball throwing him so he took out the tripped up soldiers of Black Manta. "You know it is so Crash seeing it happen to the bad guys, now I know why villains love that trick." He started to charge off but got blindsided by a Manta thug, however when the man tried to shoot Bart, he was electrically gripped by Static and slammed face first into the wall before being tossed into his allies. "I did it! That's the heaviest thing I've moved yet." Virgil cheered as the tide was in their favor.

Manta's forces were so distracted and soon Klarion, Icicle Jr. and the newly hired Brick were sent to fend off Young Justice but while Manta and Deathstroke planned, their attempt to repel this attack Tigress spotted her friends. She looked at everyone in Team Beta including…Wally as she quickly wiped away both the smile and tear as she waited until Team Beta was out of sight thanks to Nightwing hacking the security cameras. "Ha, I hacked the security cameras." Nightwing smirked until Robin ruined the moment. "Well I hacked the motion sensors." This drew a comment out of Wally "Yeah that does not sound familiar at all" The team continued on quietly taking out any patrols they came across along the way.

Finally they made it to M'gann's room or prison as she sat there almost done rebuilding Kaldur's mind. She had told Kaldur's father it would take 24 hours give or take before the work to repair his mind would be complete, which was all the time he was giving her, to live which prompted Tigress to slip Alexei the address Alex lived at. Though she did not mean for Wonder Girl to be critically wounded, yet another pain she had caused that she would not be capable of forgiving herself for causing.

Wolf pounced upon a lone Manta Trooper slinging his new toy around as the man screamed loud enough to bring three troopers…right into an ambush from the Batfamily trio. Red Arrow was working on the lock to the cell while Wally punched in every possible combination on the keypad; suddenly the squad found themselves ambushed, as Tigress appeared having to keep up her charade, the mixture of hope & sadness in her eyes apparent as she and Wally began to fight.

She wasn't alone though, who was there on the raid of Mt. Justice as was Abra Kadabra, bad outfit and all using his "magic" to blast Robin, Nightwing and Batgirl into the nearby wall. "Hahahaha, all these years later and you still haven't learned little children!" Zatanna growled offended by this mockery of her craft. "I'll show you real magic!" She used her dad's top hat with the intent to summon something and focused holding her hands toward Abra taking hold of the fabric._**" tlob gninthgil mih ekirts"(Strike him lightning bolt)**_ suddenly a white bolt of lightning arose but she redirected it so it missed Abra striking the Manta trooper trying to shoot a rising Nightwing in the back.

Suddenly, Professor Ojo who smiled sadistically, Hook and Black Spider, 2 more past villains the team had dealt with, while Ojo blasted the daughter of the great Zatara, the trio forced Wally and Red Arrow to stop with the door and aid their friends as Arrow fired at Ojo who blasted the archer's feeble attempt at an attack away. He found himself swung into a wall by Beast Boy who was in his Gorilla form, however he managed to be free thanks to Black Spider tying up Beast Boy in his web long enough for Ojo to blast him free of the webbing and to the ground.

This however would prove to be something Ojo would regret as Raven growled fiercely holding her hands toward him "Azaroth Metrion Zinthos!" A shockwave of black energy drove Ojo into the door holding M'gann prisoner driving him through it and into the wall knocking the man out, before she went to check on Garfield. "Gar answer me." While distracted Hook tried to attack her having his strike blocked by Nightwing's Kali stick and Robin's extendable staff, while Batgirl flipped over Raven driving her foot into Hook's head knocking the League of Shadows trained martial artist to the ground.

The Batfamily took him on knowing thanks to the training from their master not to underestimate a graduate of the LOS. Black Spider attempted to finish Red Arrow while he worked on the keypad but found his webbing sliced to ribbons by Cheshire of all people. "Cheshire!? What the hell are you doing here?" she looked over her shoulder at Roy who couldn't help but smile, happy to see her as the 2 fell in love for real now, but he changed in how he treated her and Lian like they were princesses rather than just things he tolerated while on an obsession-driven mission.

"Don't smile at me like an idiot. I…am here to deal with Tigress. I only saved you because it was on my way." Jade was attempting to keep up her tsundere personality but she could not deny she was relieved to find him unharmed. She and Black Spider fought, Jade narrowly dodging a small hidden blade swipe from her former ally as it tore through the sling Lian would have been in, a swipe that would have killed her daughter, driving her into a fit of rage. Even though her physical emotion was rage, mentally she was grateful Alex convinced her to leave Lian back at the Watchtower, with her Grandfather, which was how Green Arrow put it anyway.

Cheshire finished with Black Spider, as she used the back side of her blades, which Red Arrow used his tech savvy to rig a powerful paralyzing electric charge so she could use her best weapons without the usual stuff like death, occurring. Finally, she began to fight one on one with Tigress, the sisters fought evenly matching one another, while the Manta Troopers sealed off their exit after filling the room. They were starting to over match the group when suddenly Hook who was about to kill Batgirl found himself being driven off Barbara by Starfire who followed Cheshire on Alex's orders, though she also wanted to see her boyfriend.

"Robin, you are unharmed, ooh how joyous that makes me" she turned blasting a charging Manta trooper with a green energy bolt. As they began to fight while Wally and Zatanna tried to free Megan from the collar, eventually, an idea shockingly enough came to the Speedster and turned to Raven. "Hey, can't you use your powers to pull this off of her?" Raven nodded focusing as black energy coated just the collar "Azaroth Metrion Zinthos."

She was going carefully to avoid the energy crossing over to Megan and suddenly she pushed her arms out as the collar was torn into 4 pieces, and quickly directed into the top hat Zatanna had which the girl hastily used the one teleport spell she knew to send it elsewhere. Megan felt all of her powers return, which allowed her speed up the repairs to Kaldur's mind. Zatanna and Wally rejoined the fight, Wally body checking some troopers who had ganged up on Barbara and Robin while Zatanna used her magic to cause Hook's prized chained weapon to wrap around him leaving him prone to a vicious shot from Nightwing that knocked him out cold.

Meanwhile, Team Sigma was having their own crisis first with an impressive number of Manta Troopers and now dealing with the Terrible Twins, Devastation and King Kobra. Sportsmaster took on Kobra the two well-trained men matching each other, blocking each attack despite Kobra's impressive height. Guardian, Bumblebee took on Devastation in a losing fight until suddenly Alex pulled both of the heroes to the feet by their heels and the Wonder Woman adversary was badly wounded but just knocked out by a powerful Plasma cannon blast by Green Beetle that clearly was not meant for her. Alex rose up staring at him. "So I guess you did figure out I didn't trust you, huh?"

Green Beetle sneered, as he looked him over. "How did you… My deception was perfect even Nightwing and the Martian girl bought it." Alex smirked holding his hands up in a shrug. "No special talent or ability, it's just you can't con a con man, and I stayed on the streets long enough to run every short or long con possible in order to get money for food, everything from find the lady and up." He ignored the disapproving glares he got from his friends and cracked his knuckles approaching Green Beetle as the Phoenix and the mole began to fight. "Karen, Mal go help the others, the 4 of us can deal with them!"

Guardian and Bumblebee instead chose to help Barda and Rex the two on 1 advantage enabled them to defeat their adversaries putting a Nightwing-made power restraining collar on them once they went down before leaving as Guardian and Barda went to team Alpha's aid and Warhawk and Bumblebee went to Beta's. Hawk choosing to take a hold of Karen as the rocket boosters on his "wings" activated the two jetting through the ship while Hawk's Thanagarian steel axe tore through any barriers. collided eventually with Abra Kadabra knocking the villain across the room.

Meanwhile Little Barda and Guardian chatted arriving in time to help the team deal with Brick and Blockbuster, Barda using her brute strength to level the former head of CADMUS, while Guardian dove into the back of Brick's legs, at the same time Connor clotheslined the brute driving him head first into the ground. While Etrigan continued his battle with Klarion, winning the battle thanks to the assist of the kids finally managing to take down Teekl forcing Klarion to retreat. Sportsmaster thanks to an underhanded tactic, managed to beat Kobra, and decided not to wait; Manta needed to die now and headed towards the door.

Alex used the Martian phobia of fire to his advantage as well as his own wild method of fighting to his advantage but the tide of the fight changed when Green Beetle got the advantage when Alex turned to tell Sportsmaster to stop, slamming his serpent like tail into Alex's body. "You see meat bag, your concern is what weakens you. That is why your kind will never defeat the Reach and your friends will all die." Sportsmaster kicked opened the door. "MANTA It's time for you to pa—"not quite" a gunshot from Deathstroke struck Sportsmaster as he staggered back collapsing against the wall.

"See, little Phoenix…humans are weak and predictable" Green Beetle laughed in triumph while Sportsmaster groaned as he held the wound in his side with a hand pulling out the extendable javelin. "Hey kid…think fast…" Sportsmaster groaned as his arm flung up tossing the weapon to Alex, who caught it while Beetle was basking in his own ego. The alien realizing just a few seconds too late as his eyes opened seeing the blazing red weapon in Alex's hand just before he plunged it into B'arzz' body, the Martian not expecting it to pierce Scarab armor but laughed. "Ha! Boy I am a Martian I can shift my body as I please."

Alex chuckled. "I know…I went for the one thing you can't shift, though." B'arzz's eyes widened as his Scarab armor retracted the shock causing him to return to normal, as Alex quickly rose driving his fist into the back end of the Javelin. The attack sending it all the way through, clattering upon the ground was Sportsmaster's javelin, which had been used to pierce and run through the green scarab, which was halfway down the extendable weapon.

Deathstroke chuckled as he commended the kid on creativity, clapping as it was not an easy feat to impress the Terminator but, now the show was over and it was time to put an end to this feeble rescue attempt. The mercenary walked up to Alex, pulling out a gun from its holster, and aimed. "You got skill kid," he said, "but that only helps you get so far." Alex tried to get to his feet, but the explosion and the fight with Green Beetle had taken it out of him. Alex braced himself for the gunfire.

"What the?" Deathstroke shouted suddenly. Alex looked up and saw what had sent the assassin into a state of confusion. The arm he was holding the gun with was acting on its own! It moved like a fish caught on a line, arching and squirming in a frenzy. Deathstroke finally had enough of this for he swung his arm and the sound of someone hitting the wall was heard.

"The Martian girl no doubt," he said, "well, let's see how well this ends." he aimed the gun towards whoever was in the darker corridor. "No!" Alex shouted, but the Terminator fired. There was no sound for a few minutes, Alex thinking that the bullet had killed M'gann or whoever saved him. Deathstroke aimed the gun at Alex, and prepared to fire.

"Don't. You. Dare!" a voice shouted. A large gust of wind, no, a miniature **tornado** launched itself towards the assassin. "What the hell!" Deathstroke shouted as the tornado literally slammed him into the floor, walls and ceiling of the corridor multiple times. Alex stood in shock, having no idea what was happening at all. Deathstroke was ejected via escape pod whose door was opened by the wind current itself.

"What the?" Alex started. He felt someone help him to his feet. "M'gann?" he asked. "Hee hee," the invisible savior giggled, "guess again, Torchy." Alex, confused about the current events, was very surprised when the invisible savior became visible, being revealed to be Hara. She was wearing a dark yellow jumpsuit with no sleeves, short leggings, and a black belt around her waist. The harpy stood in front of Alex, smiling like Starfire at a petting zoo.

"Hara?" Alex asked, "What are you doing here?" Hara giggled again before answering. "Ottie didn't come with you guys to save M'gann," she said, sounding a bit disappointed by the fact, "Why?" Alex stared at the Harpy in almost in disbelief that Octavian had sent along Hara, granted picking up what he knew from Hara's intrusion in their training and her spunky personality, he doubted Octavian knew she was here. "He is at the base watching over someone very important. I needed someone I trusted to stay behind."

His mind turned to Lian but also Jaime knowing that if the scarab took over and went on a rampage he needed someone there capable of taking Jaime down while keeping the child of Roy and Jade safe. "Not that I am not extremely grateful for the assist, Hara but what are you doing here, and more importantly how the hell did you get here?"

Hara's expression turned completely serious. "I came to help." she said, "And, as of how I'm here, I snuck into the Bio-ship when no one was looking." Alex stared at the harpy, who smiled and started to walk down the hallway. "Are you coming Torchy?" Alex shook his head before following Hara.

The two heroes snuck through the hallway for, for Hara, felt like forever. "What do we have here?" a voice said behind them, "Two birds ready for the grill." They turned and saw Dragon grinning sadistically. Beside him were Black Manta and Psimon. The psychic looked a bit weak compared to his companions.

Alex silently growled. He quickly turned to Hara. "Hara," he said, "go on ahead. I'll handle these guys." Hara looked at Alex right in the eye and, seeing the lust for revenge within them, tried to stay. Alex then pulled a pretty low blow in her opinion.

"Hara," he said, "would Alucard want you to fight here or go help save M'gann?" The harpy glared at Phoenix before flying down the hall. Alex smiled as part of his mind wandered internally if he had taken too many shots to the head from Green Beetle, but he couldn't let her get caught up in the battle after she came on her own to aid him. He turned quickly ensnaring Psimon into a circle of fire shattering his mental focus. "Phoenix says, Stay."

He and Dragon's fist met in a fiery collision but this time the match-up was even between them, Alex even shoving his clone back with a fiery burst from his other hand into Dragon's gut barely reacting in time to dodge Manta's weapon, as he could fend them off now but he was winded, sore from his battle with Green Beetle and it would only be time before the numbers game came into play and the clock was ticking before Psimon would be free.

Black Manta and Dragon started to push the attack, eventually catching Alex off guard for Manta to drive a boot squarely into his chest knocking the Russian teen into the wall. "Dammit...thought I'd last longer than that." When Dragon went for the finishing blow, he was shocked as a burst of water cut him off, while a newly freed Psimon was thrown into the wall by a psychic burst, Kaldur'ahm and Miss Martian arriving, Kaldur turning to help his friend to his feet.

"We ran into Hara, she said you needed help." Megan smiled as Kaldur readied his water-bearers for the fight while Black Manta looked on in disbelief. "Son what are you doing? You are betraying me; did that Martian witch scramble your head?" Kaldur shook his head. "No...Father, she fixed my mind exactly as it was. I am right where I am supposed to be, between my friends and you, protecting them." Alex smiled as his heart-felt whole again.

To Be Continued in part 2.


	23. The Descent and the Rescue Part 2

_**Young Justice Inferno Chapter 23: The Descent and the Rescue Part 2**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ: Taiski the epic writer of Eyes of Red and Heart of Black owns Octavian, Hara, Laohu, Basilisk Arker and Calvolt. This Chapter is dedicated to him for being such a great friend.**_

_{Meanwhile, at HQ}_

"Lian," Green Arrow said as he chased after his unofficial granddaughter, "give the arrow back to grandpa." Lian didn't listen to him, instead continuing her little game of keep away, giggling while she crawled with the trick arrow in her hand.

Jaime sat on the couch, obviously ticked that the team went on the rescue mission without him. Black Canary had tried to talk to him, but he shrugged her off. Canary had seen a change in the boy's behavior, but didn't think much of it, as the Reach invasion was more important. She smiled while watching Arrow try to catch Lian, to distracted to see that Jaime, now fully armored, was about to blast her.

"Dinah! Move!" Green Arrow shouted. Black Canary quickly turned and, seeing what Arrow was talking about, ducked as an arrow flied straight at Beetle. It was a net arrow. Moreover, of course it did not work. Beetle merely snapped the net with strength alone before transforming his hands into razor-sharp pincers.

"Jaime, what are you doing?" Canary asked. "If this is your idea of a joke," Arrow said, "you got us, you can stop." Arrow watched as the boy inched closer, Canary tightening her arms around Lian protectively. "Ollie, something isn't right." Blue Beetle approached them, as he got ready to attack. "Silence Meatbags. While Green and Black eliminate the away team I shall take the Watchtower for the Reach!"

Green Arrow grabbed a second arrow, a cryo-arrow and fired it, ice encasing Jaime only until the scarab utilized the Sonic Cannon to break free but by then his targets had already took off into the hallway. Canary handing Lian to Ollie letting him run ahead and when Blue Beetle opened the door, he let him have it, a sonic blast emerging from her mouth knocking Beetle back into the room. And the two continued their retreat.

Blue Beetle growled as he headed toward the door after them but stopped as it appeared the shadows themselves had latched onto his ankle trying to stop him and they were succeeding in a moderate amount, anyway frustrating the Reach soldier. "This must be another League trick. I will carve apart every Meat bag on this station, even that loud tiny one!"

Jaime was gone or at least under full control by the scarab however he was unaware of who he was dealing with, thinking it was Raven or some magic trick of Zatanna's, trying to fight free in order to follow the orders programmed back in by Green Beetle. a wireless static hit him as he felt his connection to Green Beetle suddenly go offline, the last thing he knew he was making an attack on Phoenix who the Reach considered a primary threat after video had recorded Alex's fire piercing Black Beetle's scarab armor.

Blue Beetle started to charge ahead until he saw a figure begin to emerge from the shadows. The figure had sliver hair that passed his shoulders, but he was slouching forward, so his hair draped over his face. He wore a black tailcoat with standing collar, matching dress pants and shoes, and a long black and gold cloak with crimson spandex inside worn over it.

The figure straightened his posture. His hair was still over his face, so he moved it out of his face, say for two clumps of the bangs that looped over his face. With the hair moved out-of-the-way, Beetle saw that the figure had pale skin and red eyes. His eyes were very weird, the sclera and pupils of his eyes were black while his irises were red.

The figure raised his right hand and pointed at Blue Beetle. "**To raise your sword towards an archer is understandable.**" he said in a deep commanding voice, "**To challenge a warrior is not unheard of. BUT! To threaten an innocent life… Is a demanding cry for termination!**" The figure raised his arms and the shadows around the room began to react, stretching out to strike the traitor Blue Beetle down.

Blue Beetle's blades connected as they shifted into a shield trying to block the shadow pillar crashing down upon him and, to his shock, the scarab shield was dented, dropping him to a knee, but he survived pushing the shadows up high enough so that his chest-located cannon could fire at this unknown being.

"It does not matter how long you delay me Meat bag. they will still die I have already transmitted my location and the frequency used by the League's precious Zeta tubes to my allies. Together, we will use that tiny meat bag for our experiments to see if she has the meta-gene and if she doesn't she will be disposed of like the other children."

_~outside the door to the Zeta tubes~_

Oliver growled punching the console, as Canary grabbed his wrist before he could inflict further damage, not understanding why his pass code did not work. "Let me. hold Lian" Canary proving she really was a jack of all trades managed to get into the systems and hack it smiling as Oliver looked on. "I didn't know you could hack the League systems."

Canary grinned like the cat that ate...well the canary pardon the pun, as she looked at him. "I can't. Rob-err Nightwing taught me after I caught him years ago hacking League systems and breaking into the S-level sealed files." Green Arrow stared at her as the program to open the doors unaware of what awaited them on the other side. "Why did you not report him to Batman."

Canary sighed "He was helping Alex learn about his Dad. God how could we not notice Ravil was a clone. all the things he read and heard about his dad..." Canary felt Oliver hug her kissing her softly. "we didn't know. We can apologize to him after we get away from the person trying to kill us."

_~Back to the Fight~_

Beetle summoned his wings and flew up, dodging and blasting the shadows that attempted to grab him. "Fly around all you wish, boy," the figure said, his voice now more relaxed, "in the end, you will tire first." Beetle summoned a pair of large blades, which he used to cut the shadows surrounding him in a high-speed spin. The scarab host stopped spinning and the suit summoned a large cannon that formed with both hands together, It was least twice the size as his normal one. "Guess again!" he shouted as he fired the super gun. **BOOM! **A large cloud of dust engulfed the room. Quick cut to Arrow and Canary, who, after hearing the explosion, feared the worst.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed no trace of the shadow manipulator. Blue Beetle smirked and turned to remove the building of the other witnesses. He attempted to fly outside, but…**WHOOSH!**

Blue Beetle spun around, and saw the figure, who was flying in front of him, was perfectly ok. His cloak had disappeared, in its place, a pair of black bat wings, proportionate to his body. "How?" Beetle asked. "The eyes are deceivers," Alucard, the figure, said, "solely relying on them leads to downfall."

Beetle growled and tried to punch Alucard in the face, but he just grabbed the traitor's fit. Beetle tried again with his other hand, the results were the same. "Stand down Jaime," Alucard said, "we don't have to fight. You must resist the Reach's influence." Blue Beetle smirked. "I am the Reach, Meat." His suit summoned a cannon on his shoulder. Alucard's eyes widened before the cannon fired.

_~Back with Canary, Arrow and Lian~_

Green Arrow fired an electric arrow at a group of Reach soldiers, Blue Beetle had called in the backup no doubt. The arrow hit the closest soldier, activating and leaving him unconscious.

"Running out of arrows!" he shouted at Black Canary, who was trying to get the Zeta-tube working. "I'm working as fast as I can!" she shouted back. The soldiers were getting closer and closer, the two leaguers were running out of options. A loud roar caught everyone's attention.

Three new figures slowly walked up to the soldiers. One was 7 feet tall, with reddish skin, grey eyes, and brown hair. He had a stitched scar that started at the bottom of his left eye and ended at his jaw. He wore a red snowboarding jacket over a black T-shirt, cargo pants, Russian army boots, and a steel diadem. His right hand looked like it was made of steel.

The other was an anthropomorphic cybernetic Sabertooth tiger-like creature. His face, torso, tail and legs, retaining the cybernetic appearance, were a dark shade of orange. His arms, which seem to be part of his true biological form, were a pale white with large black strips, almost matching his hair, which is pure white and short, barely reaching his shoulders. His teeth and claws were made of titanium, while his eyes were lit blue. He had five large claws on each hand, and three claws on each foot.

The last was the only one that Canary and Arrow recognized. "Vi- Cyborg." Canary exclaimed. "Who're your new friends?" Arrow asked. "Alucard sent us," the robo-tiger said, his voice sounding like a growl filtered through an auto-tone, "never thought that we'd have to fight though, honestly." The other new figure popped his knuckles. "Well, we're here now," he said, "can't do anything about it." Cyborg transformed his hand into his sonic cannon. "We'll get introductions later," he said, "I say we kick some butt." The league reinforcements charged the soldiers, Cyborg shouting out his signature 'Booya'.

Cyborg charged into a group blasting several soldiers backwards with the sonic cannon and extended his other arm out clothes lining another one, as he smirked kicking away another one. "I thought these Reach guys were going to bring a challenge!" He ducked just as Arrow fired another shot, this time the arrow stuck in the Reach's shoulder guard and the soldier did not think much of it until it began beeping, exploding and taking out another chunk of Beetle's reinforcements.

Meanwhile Basilisk, the unknown giant, lifted a Reach soldier by his helmet into the air slinging him like a rag doll using his body as a makeshift weapon to clear out some of his allies before throwing the soldier to the ground as if he were spiking a football, turning right into a Reach soldier which blasted him repeatedly, though the shots from the rifle barely slowed him down. "What…what the hell kind of human are you?" Basilisk stared gripping the gun crushing it to nothing, while the holes from the shots healed. "I'm not…human I'm…complicated." Basilisk punched the man in the chest, launching him at least 15 feet into the air.

The Tiger swiped through the armor like tissue, roaring viciously at its prey. when a group attempted to ambush him the tiger's tail peeled apart to reveal a chainsaw, carving through the cowards and their plot. Canary meanwhile had finally hacked through the Reach's program shutting down the Zeta tubes and opened them, fleeing with Oliver and Lian to safety Cyborg soon following to make sure they'd be okay and so he could contact the League and tell them what was going on.

_~at the fight~_

A figure who hung a gold cross from his neck stood at the door slicing through Reach soldiers as they came at him turned to glance at Octavian. "Sir! we've evacuated the civilians and that infant and her guardians, Should we depart before the League comes to reclaim their base?" when Beetle came at him impaling the priest he flung him back into the useless soldiers, turning back to Octavian. "One meat bag down. After you I'll take care of the rest of them. This Station belongs to the Reach now."

The man groaned as he slowly rose his wound regenerating as he stabbed the bayonets through two unsuspecting soldiers' back staring at Beetle. "Do not think that just because I am not as powerful as Lord Octavian that I am someone you can dismiss, heretic."

Octavian, or Alucard if you want to call him that, nodded to the priest, Arker. "Arker, Basilisk, Laohu," he commanded, "stand behind me. I've dragged this on for to long." The vampire's friends knew what Alucard was planning on doing, and run until they were standing behind him, Basilisk, the red-skinned guy, dragged Cyborg so he wouldn't get hurt.

"Yo," Cyborg asked, "what's he gonna do?" Basilisk smirked. "You'll see buddy." he said. Octavian closed his eyes, his cape, which changed into those wings in case you didn't know, and his hair began to move as if they were in an invisible wind tunnel. The shadows below him rose and cover his body. But, instead of transforming into the shape of an animal, Octavian's shadow covered body began to move like a black flame.

Blue Beetle stared in fear as two glowing red eyes were seen where the vampire's eyes were suppose to be. "**I deeply apologize, Jaime,**" he said, "**I hope you can forgive me for this later.**" Beetle summoned a big cannon from his chest and tried to shoot Alucard into submission. The blasts, however, only sank into the dark mass of the vampire's form. Said vampire slowly moved toward the scarab host.

"St-Stay away." Blue Beetle stuttered in terror. Alucard continued his advance. "STAY AWAY!" Beetle screamed. The living shadow rushed Beetle and engulfed his whole body within. Cyborg was shocked. "Yo!" he shouted, "What're you doing?!" "**That should do it.**" The vampire's voice echoed out of the dark mass.

The darkness retreated from Blue Beetle, who had passed out. The mass morphed back into Alucard, who picked the boy up before placing him on the couch. the shadows had suffocated Jaime, as the scarab armor retracted while in Octavian's arms, a black mist emerging from Jaime's chest being devoured by Octavian's shadows, while the others along with Cyborg headed after Canary and Oliver who were at the Hall of Justice now.

After about 2 hours, Jaime groaned weakly as he stared up at the ceiling before looking around groaning. "Hey...I'm awake...and I'm back in charge...ugh." he held his head "I feel like I was in a washing machine on Turbo." He looked and saw Octavian cowering. "What...what are you doing?" he tried to use the scarab but it was unresponsive as it was returning to the original condition Jaime had received it thanks to Octavian and thus needed time to reboot.

"Oh crap. Do you work for the Reach? who sent you?!" several Reach Soldiers charged in only to have a shadowy wall of spikes impale them throwing them out into the hall. "You...don't work for them. are you the guy who hired Lobo? or are the Light betraying another ally?" Jaime's memories sorted themselves out returning to the last memory he had.

"hey where is Green Beetle. we were just at the Warehouse and he told us what was in the Light's additive, and he said he knew away where my scarab would never bother me again. Don't tell me he was conning me, man." He looked up at Octavian who stared at him. "What is it? Why are you staring at me?.. and why is the place so quiet the Watchtower has never been this quiet?" He looked around the medical bay and saw Cassandra laying in a bed her wounds bandaged. "Wha...what happened to her?"

He turned grabbing Octavian by his shirt. "Answer me damn it what happened?!" Jaime Reyes stared at her as numerous League members rushed the room seeing Jaime, and surrounded him ready to strike as Hal Jordan ensnared Jaime inside the Lantern power ring trapping him. "Thank you for your help in saving Dinah, Ollie and his granddaughter but we got it from here."

Alucard walked up to Hal, passing Firestorm, Hawk, Dove, Metamorpho, & Big Barda. "Release him," He told the Green Lantern, "he's regained control over the scarab." Hawk pushed the vampire out-of-the-way. "Step back kid," he rudely said, "the grown-ups got this under control." Alucard glared at the red avatar of war, before summoning a shadow that took the form of a large fist, sending the man into the wall.

"Whoa!" Firestorm exclaimed, "What's your problem man?" Alucard ignored the atomic hero. "Green Lantern," he said, "release the boy. If he does go out of control, I can subdue him." Hal looked Alucard in the eye, and finally, lowered the green bubble. Jaime landed on his feet and turned towards Alucard. "Ok," he said, "now will you tell me what happened?" The vampire sighed. "Sit down Jaime," he said, "it is a long story."

_~Back with the rescue mission~_

Psimon lay unconscious on the floor from an ill-chosen mental battle against M'gann while Aqualad and his father fought. The two countered each other's attacks with equal vigor. Phoenix and Dragon sent flames blazing throughout the corridor. Unknown to any of the current battlers, another presence hung within the room.

"You ungrateful child!" Black Manta shouted to Aqualad, "is this how you treat your own father?" Aqualad swung his water whip to deflect one of Manta's rockets. "No. You my have influenced my birth," he said, "but you were never my father." Aqualad struck Black Manta with a burst of water. "A father is there for his son." Another blast. "He takes care of his son." This time, Aqualad punched Manta square in the jaw. "King Orin is the only man I would ever call a father. You are a black-hearted man who wants nothing but to feed his own greed." Manta expected Aqualad to finish him off, but he didn't. "And, I'm nothing like you." he said before going to help Alex with his fight.

"Well," a new voice said from nowhere in particular, "I've enjoyed the show long enough. Guess I should get to work." Everyone watched as one of the shadows moved on the wall and enlarged to the size of a door. A figure stepped out of the shadow. At first, Alex thought it could have been Octavian, but that hopeful notion was killed when the figure fully emerged. He was twenty-three, wearing black armor with a red chest plate, shoulder guards, gauntlets and boots with black groves over a dark bodysuit. His helmet's visor had two points that ended up just above his head and had several vertical slits running over his eyes. "Sorry I took so long to jump into the fray," he said, "but the fight was far to entertaining."

Alex held his arm out stopping Kaldur turning to look at his friend. "Take M'gann and go. you two are playing wounded and I get the feeling this is the kind of guy we can't afford mistakes against." Alex wasn't much better, he had burns and wounds from the brutal fight with his clone who was down and nearly out, starting to rise before Calvolt kicked him out of his way quickly rising the remnants of Alexei's flames at Alex who used his own power to direct them away from him and his friends, panting as he was almost spent, being drilled by a kicked to the stomach dropping him to the floor.

"This was supposed to be an easy job, take care of any pesky heroes that might show up for that Martian wench and I get paid. sure I had to deal with working with that arrogant show-off Deathstroke but easy cash is the best kind. Now" He knelt down grabbing Alex by the back of his neck pulling him up. "You've cost me my cash by taking out Manta and the Beetle, and as a professional I can't let that slide." He slammed Alex's face against the floor staring at the black-haired teen through his visor. "Now, Your gonna suffer for every cent you cost me kid. And then I'm gonna go find that precious Amazon girl of yours and do the same just to prove a point to you and that undead freak you call a friend."

He slammed Alex's face once again against the floor. "It's nothing personal kid, just good business." Calvolt stood up for once using his own power to cover Alex in flames and started to make his way to deal with the other heroes who had ruined his payday, when he felt the area behind him starting to get colder, as the fire he had created grew smaller and smaller until he could finally make out Alex's body, the boy was literally devouring the flames, rising to his feet with a bloodied smile on his face, the one eye that hadn't swollen shut staring right at him.

"Where are you going? party is just getting started. you really are an arrogant prick...using fire against a Phoenix." Alex blocked Calvolt's strike with his forearm before driving the palm of his hand into the man's chest letting a burst of flame emerge at the moment he made contact in order to send Calvolt into the wall, the man using his control over shadows to stop his collision, however before he could return fire so to speak, Alex kicking the man in the knee as he came forward causing Calvolt to stagger right into a vicious uppercut to the stomach from Alex. "You threatened my friends, my family the woman I love...and think you can just walk away." Alex's fists surged in an inferno of fire. "It's not business, you filthy mongrel...it's personal." his fists collided with Calvolt as it wasn't the mercenary he was seeing it was Manta, Luthor, the rest of the Light and those alien freaks, the Reach.

his fists collided with Calvolt's body each time he named one of his friends made to suffer by The Light or the Reach "Connor, M'gann, Rocket, Wally, Impulse, Jaime, Nightwing, Kaldur, Artemis, The league, La'gann, Beast Boy, Roy" at this point Calvolt's shadows had faded as Alex's fists were the only thing that held him up while Phoenix stared at "him" tossing him aside to face a staggered Black Manta rising as the fire on his left hand faded causing the spiraling inferno on his right to grow bigger. "CASSIE!" He drove his fist into Manta's face knocking the man through the wall into his private office, out cold.

Alex cauterized the wound Sportsmaster had, helping the man up. "So this still a one shot deal?" "Better believe it. I have a rep to keep after all." The wounded duo left the room the rage in his heart fading away upon seeing his friends, Kaldur and Nightwing running to catch him as he collapsed from exhaustion, while Artemis, Jade and Red Arrow ran up to Sportsmaster, concern clearly on the eyes of Jade and even Artemis as she realized her father had come for her as well. The battle was over and Young Justice had won, getting back all 3 of their friends that the Light had stolen from them. Jade stood there quietly holding Roy's hand, a small smile cracking her usually stoic features.

_~at the Watchtower~_

The Zeta tube lit up as the rescue team walked in. The wounded were helped to the infirmary, but Jade and Roy went to find Lian. "Ollie," Roy said as the parents found the elder man, "where's Lian?" Ollie smiled. "She's in the lounge with Canary." he said, "good to see you made it out ok."

When the parents walked into the lounge, they saw Canary sitting on the couch in front of the TV, which had a children's show on, but Lian wasn't watching it. The little girl was busy playing with the hair of the other person in the room. Octavian just let her mess his hair, reading the book now in his hands. It was in a black jacket, so it was hard to know what he was reading.

"Oh Roy," Canary said, "Welcome back." Red Arrow nodded his head down as he still felt the shame of his past behavior and actions the last time Canary and Oliver saw him, the things he said to the man who had been very much a father to him as he followed Cheshire into the next room, Cheshire was holding Lian in her arms, a tear trickled down her cheek as she thought of the fight with Black Spider, the blade that cut through the sling she carried her daughter in. How could she have been such a reckless fool, she felt 2 strong arms wrap around her and Lian, and looked up to see Roy who placed a kiss on his daughter's head.

"Hey...Let's go home, I have a new place it's bigger, better neighborhood and more importantly the inside doesn't look like it should be condemned." he chuckled as he even drew a small smile from Jade, while Lian waved back at Octavian as the happy family departed. "I told you though this was a one time deal, no smiling like a goofy idiot, thinking Phoenix or Artemis or you made me a better person...I just...wanted to make Manta pay for hurting my sister, that's my job." that tsundere persona had made a fierce revival despite the tender hug the sisters shared at the Warehouse before Wally and Artemis left their home. Roy smiled as he approached the Zeta tube. "I know, but all it takes is one time for a miracle to happen." His hand held Lian's as he stared into her eyes. "See? Jade...I want you to marry me. I want us to be a family."

She was shook up by the question not expecting it at all as her eyes stared into his searching for any sign of deceit but all she found was sincerity. "...Okay...for Lian...I'll marry you" she bit her lip trying to stop the smile from forming upon her face as the two exited the Watchtower heading home to Gotham.

Octavian let a smile grow on his face as he walked down the hallway. He didn't look were he was going so he bumped into Raven and Beast Boy. "My apologies," he said as he helped them up, "I was lost in thought." "It's ok." Beast Boy said that goofy smile on his face. Raven, however, sensed something dark within the vampire.

"Who are you?" she asked. Octavian smirked. "I'm an old friend of the team," he said, "the name's Alucard." He extended his hand. Beast Boy shook Alucard's hand, but felt no warmth; the man had no body heat. The green boy stumbled back in shock. "You have a good group of teachers," Octavian said as he walked away, "perhaps we my work together later."

Alex meanwhile stood there with Artemis hugging her firmly, a few tears on his face. the two had a rather lengthy chat that covered her plans for when she got home to even topics he was hesitant to breech like the way he felt about her, kissing Artemis on the cheek. It was one thing to deal with this internal conflict in his heart but quite another when she stood right in front of him. So long had he pictured this very moment and felt guilty because he knew his feelings for Cassie were true.

"I love you, Arrowette." Artemis hugged her best friend's neck firmly smiling as she had missed their talks, Alex willing to listen to her about anything no matter how petty and she did the same for him. "I love you too, sparky" She kissed his cheek and when she heard Wally snicker, she smiled though she saw...something in Alex's eyes as the two broke from their embrace to let Artemis and Wally head off ready to go home. "Take care of her Wally West. if I have to come all the way to your college, because you did something stupid, I'll make you the world's first deep-fried speedster." Wally and Alex shook hands "Don't worry I'm not taking my hands off of her anytime soon" he smirked lecherously before Artemis elbowed him. A few final farewells and the lovebirds were off, Alex staring at Artemis not realizing he himself was being watched by M'gann and Connor.

"Alex has always acted weird whenever Artemis was mentioned." Megan said as she held her boyfriend's hand. "Think something is up?" Connor shook his head. "No. I think Twilight is overrated, I know something is up. Could Alex be in love with her?" M'gann stared in disbelief. "That's crazy he's with Cassie and they are engaged." Connor nodded. "I know, but it's possible to love two people at the same time, you admitted that. no wonder he took Artemis' "death" so hard." Connor and Megan headed to their own Zeta Tube as Connor scooped her up like a princess as Megan bit her lip nervously. "Connor...I'm ready...I want...us to be together tonight" Connor actually blushed hearing that as he headed off with her to their home in Chicago.

Alex felt Octavian pass him and rested his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Thank you, really for all you've done." he knew the vampire was good at reading people and was trying to keep his internal conflict quiet, despite the fact he hadn't been able to turn his eyes away from Artemis while she left a faint blush coming onto his face, while his heart rang like a bell as guilt shot through him. "What am I doing? I guess it is possible to love two people..." he headed off to see Cassie, softly singing "When it rains, it pours" By Kid Rock as he walked through the halls, until he stood outside her room watching his beloved Amazon sleep and quietly crept in beside her, taking her hand gently. "Hello angel. I'm back." Next time their would be strife and pain but for now it was time for peace.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	24. Flames of Doubt and Arrows of Love

Young Justice Inferno Chapter 24

A/N: So no reviews on my last 2 chapters ;-; that hurts. I was hoping for opinion, thoughts suggestions something. Anyway. I'll just skip the intro and go to the disclaimer. Mind you this will feature some Lime and Lemony content. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I have some changes in mind that will not be canon to the latest chapter.

Young Justice Inferno: **Tears of Justice, Flames of Doubt and Arrows of Love.**

~the night before~

Connor laid there looking at Megan, sighing contently as her skin felt equally cool and warm against his body, blushing as he felt the martian angel drape the comforter over their body, while his hands slid around her resting on her back. "That was...everything I imagined it would be." M'gann blushed biting her lip. "you dreamed about that, Connor...?" she shyly asked when he nodded watching the blush creep upon his face. "I did too."

~earlier that day.~

It had been a week of peace. No missions no dire straits of looming world domination quality. The team could rest, recover and heal. Alex kissed Cassie's good shoulder lovingly, holding her hand, smiling. "Now I know why you liked these hospital gowns. Your so beautiful, Cassandra." Cassie blushed as she was rarely on the defensive, however Alex had shown her over the past week how well he really knew her body, grinning as he stopped just as Zatanna walked in, the magician's face turning red as fire, no pun intended. "Alex! You two are incorrigible. I mean you could at least lock the door."

As Zatanna's frame held the door open while she scolded them, she waved her hand barely whispering a spell conjuring up an illusion to settle the issue M'gann and Connor had brought forth to her and Richard. Alex thought he saw a familiar green archer and believed it was Artemis and almost spoke up, cutting himself off though Zatanna's look spelled trouble, Alex soon found his mind void of any thought thanks to the firm but tender massage Cassie was giving his back as he tried to sink into that abyss of pleasure but guilt still haunted him as he rested a forearm over his eyes, trying to settle that internal conflict he had going on between his mind and heart.

~on Earth at the West & Crock dorm~

"wait you think what?" Artemis laughed covering her glass of Sunny D, trying to keep from spilling it as her eyes met M'gann and Connor's shifting over to the love of her life, Baywatch who was stuffing his face, while he appeared to be half asleep, ah…romantic indeed as she smirked, looking back at them letting her Martian friend speak. "we think, or rather Connor believes with some sort of male intuition that Alex is in love with you." Connor nodded as Artemis managed to stave off another fit of laughter as the idea of Alex being into her was ludicrous.

"You are kidding right? He has one of the most beautiful girls in the League, as his fiance. I seriously doubt he feels any sort of way like that. I mean yes he loves me but, I love him too he's my best friend." She added to soothe the jealous expression that rather quickly washed away any sign of Wally being sleepy. "Megs, Kon do you really think Alex could still have a thing for Artemis, I mean sure I stole her from him and I can hardly blame him for wanting this back.—he swatted Artemis' ass firmly smirking until he received an old fashioned Maka Chop as Alex would call it, to the head from his book-wielding girlfriend.

"Wally! Ow you idiot that stung. You three have it all wrong. Alex and me are friends." Connor stared at her. "Are you trying to convince the three of us, or yourself, Artemis? I had super hearing even back then and I sometimes overheard your conversations. You two would talk on until 3 AM, sometimes about…everything. I'm willing to bet he knows things about you and vice versa that neither Wally nor Cassie know about." Megan glanced at Artemis shifting in her seat due to her archer friend's facial expression as she hoped she hadn't just blown up either their friendship with Artemis or her relationship with Wally.

Artemis crossed her arms glaring a bit at Connor's insinuation that just because she had a close male friend, that had to mean in this day and age there was something going on between them. Sure when they kissed in their fake relationship back then she felt something for him but that "minor", as she tried to classify it anyway, spark she felt with Alex was being compared to what seemed like a lightning bolt she felt when Wally kissed her.

that was how she knew Alex was right about her and Baywatch. "I… Look Alex is a great friend. My best friend, he had faith in me when everyone...I mean everyone- She glared at Wally for a moment."thought I was a traitor, the same for you two, the 3 of us stood by him against Red Arrow's claims. Cassie has been such a good influence on him."Artemis calmly exhaled trying to keep her patience. "Sure he has his moments but, so have I. I know for a fact that I wouldn't have been able to stay sane while undercover if I did not know that Wally here was waiting for me."

She gripped his hand kissing him lovingly feeling that same spark of electricity as that first kiss on new year's eve all those years ago. Just because she felt something kissing her boyfriend at the time did not mean anything. She might indeed have loved Alex in a romantic way but Wally was her true love, her future husband and soon a proud papa, once they were ready to start a family.

Wally ran his hand through her blonde hair smiling as he smirked deviously. "Hm...I said I'd kill you... or think of something else, well I did think of something." Artemis Crock, fearless in battle, vicious to all opponents and possibly even beyond Green & Red Arrow's accuracy with a bow stood there dumbstruck and blushing madly. "Will you stop it's rude, Especially in front of a couple as naive and shy as M'gann and Connor."

Connor rubbed his head nervously, the ultimate tell that something had been inaccurate in her last statement of Artemis', a faint redness going to Connor and Megan's cheeks giving them away as Artemis took her friend's hand walking with her to learn every juicy detail about what had happened between her and Connor, and soon the girls were chattering away, Wally hearing nothing but gibberish as he did his chores, namely folding clothes, washing, drying the dishes and taking out the trash, all jobs a Speedster should have no problem with,

~meanwhile on the Watchtower~

Alex kissed Cassie lovingly as she was almost healed completely from the attack by his clone, and the two were walking through the watch tower so she could get some exercise and stop climbing the walls from boredom due to being locked in her room. however Alex stopped just short of the corridor and turned grabbing hold of Hara. "Hey don't tell me you woofed down those Chicken Pizzolas already. Where do you put that food at girl? I know I said I owed you for saving my ass against Deathstroke but you don't have to put me in the poor house taking up on it." He stared at the girl who he still knew very little about while she giggled.

"Sorry Torchie," she said, "They're just so good. Where I live we don't get that kind of food." The girl flashed a small sad face before returning to the happy grin that would give Starfire a run for her money. Alex sighed falling into her puppy dog eye trap once more. "Alright alright. enough with the sad eyes. I'm amazed you don't have Otter and Sulphie following your every command with that look."

Hara shook her head. "Ottie's too serious to let it work on him," she said, "and Sulphuris has grown immune to it." Cassie smiled looking at her. "We never met formally did we? I am Wonder Girl...Torchie's fiance, but you can call me Cassie. Thank you for saving Alex's life, I don't know what I would have done if I had lost him." she extended her good arm to Hara. "He got you hooked on those sandwiches eh? I know they don't sound appetizing when you hear what is in it, but they are delicious." the 23-year old, Ronda Rousey looking superhero smiled warmly at Hara as despite the lack of knowledge she was indebted to the girl. "I am an amazon so if you ever need combat training feel free to ask."

Alex's attention drifted for a moment following a blonde for a second, until she turned around proving not to be the person who currently was haunting the opposite portion of his heart and mind. Meanwhile, Artemis huffed as she heard someone at the door knowing Wally wouldn't knock since this was their home. she was grateful he was being considerate enough to heed her whims about pizza for dinner though her mind still echoed the conversation she and Wally had with M'gann and Superboy about Alex hoping that it wasn't either her pyro best friend or another of the team here to state their case about Alex's supposed feelings for her.

~At West and Crock Apt.~

Her eyes widened seeing someone she did not expect on the opposite side of the door and moved smirking a bit as she really must have been missed for him to visit out of the blue. "You are invited in. I am surprised you know where I live. Tell me how are Hara and Gruft?" Octavian responded with a very sad, hurt expression as he walked into the room. "Hara's fine," he said, "but Gruft's… dead."

Artemis blinked in confusion. Had she heard the vampire wrong? Gruft's dead? "What happened?" she asked. Octavian sat down before talking. "Gruft and Hara were on a mission to find a cryptic in Brazil," he said, "they were ambushed and Gruft sacrificed himself to save Hara. I didn't find out until two years later." He said the last part with a choked voice.

"I am...extremely sorry. I had no idea." she hugged him showing that living with Wally had brought out a more sensitive, softer side to the usual terrifyingly temperamental archer. "Do you want a..." she stopped midway to the fridge her hand on the handle. "What do vampires drink...I have iced tea and fruit punch, Wally's insanely sugary orange soda and lemonade. There is also some alcohol but every vampire flick or book I've read said it's difficult for vampires to get drunk."

Artemis got settled after fixing them both a glass of drink each and sat down. "I have some things to tell you. shortly after you left, near Halloween, Batman ended up bringing another person to the team. a fire manipulator who was supposedly burning down the drug dens and mob warehouses back then. Batman only caught him because he went back inside for people trapped in a fire he accidentally created. He was very...sly for a street kid, plus he did what few would and listened, to me, to M'gann to everyone.

Black Canary phrased it as saying Alex was taking on part of our burdens. I used to expect an angle, to think he wanted...some-" a faint pink tint came to her face as she fixed her hair getting ready for bed. "Then we found out about his mom...M'gann used our link to show everyone the memory. He just broke down and cried and Megan hugged him and made cookies. Then came the plan involving Wally and that's what everyone is so hung up with now. they think Alex is still love sick and has feelings for me."

She felt that same warmth come back not to just to her face but to her heart as the hand that didn't hold the glass went to her chest. but she snapped out of it shaking her head. "Now they have Wally thinking crazy things like that or the opposite, sooner or later word will reach Cassie and it could ruin a lot of tight knit families, and hard-earned friendships. I mean Alex just proposed to Cassie for them to get married." She looked at the being she used to intimidate as the moon caught her eye, staring at the silvery full moon, whispering not thinking Octavian would hear it. "I wonder if he's looking down here."

~Watchtower~

Alex looked at Hara as Megan, Zatanna & Rocket had conveniently wanted to take Cassie out for shopping so she could buy some surprise outfits for Alex both over and under, as the way Rocket winked caused him to blush. He turned walking with Hara. "So...how is Octavian doing, I never really did get to thank him for helping me in training and saving GA, Mama Hen(unofficial nickname for Black Canary) and Lian. though the way the surviving Reach soldiers acted, Octavian was not here alone."

He picked up a chocolate milkshake with whipped cream and cherry for her and the same for him walking with her to a bench in the artificial park upon the Watchtower. "Wait the others think what?!...come on I can't just sit here if Cassandra gets the wrong impression she'll rip me in half. Or even worst case scenario, Cassandra tells Wonder Woman and not only will I get ripped in half she'll scold me and her fiance Batman will give me one of those agonizingly slowly and scolding lectures."

Then far far away, at that point on a unique shaped shipped piloted by the AI, AYA, was headed toward Earth and the Watch Tower just now passing Venus. Miraculously at the same time Alex made his fears known 2 heroes 1 male and female on the way home from Rimbor sneezed at exactly the same time, wiping their noses with tissue. "Thank you, Bruce."

Batman nodded as he squeezed her hand softly admiring the Amazonian beauty sitting next to him on the Interceptor the GL ship that they had gotten from Oa since Lantern rings would not last the trip. elsewhere, Superman and Kilowog were arm-wrestling while Flash was playing 3 card monte with J'honn. "Alright find the lady find the lady where she at and where she goes, my hands are fast your eyes are slow." Flash went as fast as he could without the cards going up in flames and still the Martian Manhunter picked the cards right.

Shayera chuckled as she looked at Flash then to her husband John Stewart. "Should I tell him?" Stewart shook his head. "You'd pass on payback for all the lecherous, sexist and flirtatious things he's said to and about you and the other women in the league?" Hawkwoman blinked and returned her focus to her husband piloting. "Hm I forgot what I was gonna say." John laughed kissing her lovingly, as despite the tight confinements the inane babble and the lack of memories, but she made it tolerable. with her at his side he could endure anything.

eventually the Interceptor reached a comm buoy, as they were left by the heroes at various distances on the way to Oa so emergency messages were not delayed or missed due to the travel time. none seemed serious though Batman's cowl picked up a hidden frequency under the first few messages with real emergency information from Nightwing, patching the speakers partially, keeping the private details like love, parentage woes, family hidden but the stuff revolving around the Reach and how it was very important they came in slow and undetected. the League heroes stared in shock as they were informed of all events while they were gone.

~Back on the JL Watch Tower~

Alex looked at Hara. "So tell me...Why did you save me? I mean I know you are a good person Hara, you devour too much candy and sugar to be evil, but...why me, why not M'gann or someone Ottie-he stiffened a bit hearing a raspy hiss in his mind. "I mean, Octavian, knew very well? I am appreciative though even if you did almost get yourself shot by the World's greatest assassin.

Hara thought for a second. "Well," she said, "Ottie spent time training you. Before, he barely interacted with anyone he didn't know very well. That enough helped me decide." Alex didn't know how to respond to that. "But, lets talk about you." Hara said, "how'd you meet Ottie anyway? It had to be something big for him to trust you so much." Alex nodded as he sipped his shake.

"I was just out of foster care, at 13... and I, at the point lived on the streets for 2 years." He looked at her seeing a bit of confusion, as if to say "What does this have to do with meeting Ottie?" "Hara, I was an orphan for a while. my mom was killed in a fire and...I survived. I was angry at the world, angry for her being gone, angry at the cops for not doing their job and catching the bastard responsible, and I swung at a door and when I did..."

He sent his own fist forward causing a burst of fire to emerge. "I obliterated the rickety thing. and finally I had an outlet, finally I had way to protect myself and my stuff on the street. I got into fights, people in that side of Gotham love to see brutality. they don't care if it's a 15 year old kid being asked to tear into another. But I didn't care either, it made money for food."

He sighed the shame of such a life resonating in waves. "I got good enough at getting the fire to appear, I started burning down mob places, any of the Falcone family locations I could find...and the Gotham cops caught me. I was banging on the wall of my cell when Octavian emerged from the shadows. for some reason...Ottie, as you call him saw something in me. He saw me as more than your usual street thug, and broke me out. grabbed me and jumped 4 stories down to the roof of another building 3 blocks away."

He chuckled thinking about his initial reaction to Octavian's feat."I panicked and lit him on fire, burned his arm off... I think I surprised him, He said he had never seen anyone like me. then his arm grew back, which kind of let it sink in that he was indeed a Vampire. about a month after that I was found by the Batman, and brought to Mt. Justice...well here to the Watchtower first, where the League looked me over, fed me, Flash dragged me off to get a change of clothes and gave me some of my own. I remember crying because no one had done that, and hugged him"

He remembered the Flash petting his back though Alex felt how tense the man was, as if he were angry that Gotham could be in such condition even with all the Batfamily had done. "I ate, got to meet the original League 7 and even saw Supergirl again. To this day I don't know how Batman found me, or why he thought I was worthy of a chance instead of a cell at Arkham. later on I found info matching Octavian's stats when I was researching my father Ravil. apparently the two had a run in.

he dug into his bag and pulled out his JL issued laptop. "I got Ottie's information, and called him and told him that the Team was in trouble, and needed help, and more importantly needed someone to watch over the base in case Aqualad, who was the traitor Manta attacked and try to blow up the HQ. it was Octavian who saved Impulse's life, that's the kid who's been staring at you every opportunity he gets, I think he has a crush. that's it. the rest you know about the training and everything, anything else, Hara?"

Hara shook her head. "No," she said, "I can see why Ottie would trust you. He wasn't treated well when he first meet the league." Hara leaned back. "He was wondering the world most of his life," she explained, "met the team by freak accident. Saved Megan and that's how he got their attention." Alex looked at Hara when he heard that.

"After two failed capture attempts," she continued, "They caught him after a fight with two enemies of Ottie's lost to him in a fight. They put him in a cell." The last sentence, Hara's voice had a grudging edge to it, that scared Alex. "When some enemies infiltrated the cave," Hara started again, "Ottie fought them and the league let him be part of the team. After a mission, I meet with Ottie and met the team. What was really funny is that they thought Ottie and I were dating." Hara started laughing after that.

Alex chuckled a bit softly looking at her. "you aren't? but the pet names and how you adore one another and...I just kinda thought..." He blinked as his mind went to work. "Wait saved M'gann...he's the one that some old files from before I joined labelled "the beast", I remember that I found all kinds of whacky footage of the team fighting monsters. I thought it was just for a bad sci-fi/supernatural movie that Wally thought to do."

He tapped his chin softly. "So... if you and Octavian are not going at it...is there someone he did like, cupid seems to follow this team around so he probably fell for someone...does he like girls...erm...hm, perhaps Arrowette, I can see why she's amazing...anyone could love her. or M'gann." He looked at Hara as he noticed behind her, Bart staring holding a camera at Hara, a faint redness on the futuristic speedster's face.

"He has a girl friend," Hara said, "her names Bianca. She's very nice. As for me…" Hara's smile fell. Alex wondered what could have happened. "Did you break up with this guy?" he asked. Hara shook her head. "No," she said sadly, "he… died a few years ago." His eyes widened, but he recovered to wrap his arms around Hara. "I'm sorry. Here I am making jokes and...I did not mean to upset you." he kissed the top of Hara's head. "I'll get you another sandwich...I owe you for being so insensitive."

Bart fumed as he started his way toward them, until Hara looked his way and he stopped in his tracks, getting lost in how beautiful she looked, like she always did. he didn't know why the other team members, specifically those who knew Octavian and Hara, snickered when he made his crush on Hara known, blushing though he toughened up and approached, holding his trademark goggles out. "Hey...I never did say thanks to you and your..." _come on Bart wild guess time_ "Your um, Dad...the vampire guy for saving me. You look...really pretty."

Alex couldn't keep from cracking a grin as he watched Bart attempt to swim against the tide, talking to Hara as he had no idea the girl had such a profound hold on the Speedster, though his composure failed when Bart called Ottie her dad, and he fell over laughing even as he hit the hard metal floor. Bart blinked looking at the older fire manipulating super hero and then shifted his gaze to his crush.

"Oh," Hara said, "You're welcome. And thank you for the complement." Basilisk entered the room and walked up to Hara, passing Bart. "Hara," he said, "Sulphuris called. He said he wants to talk to you." Hara blinked. "Basilisk," she said, "I'm hanging with Alex. It's very important. Can I call him back?" Basilisk tried to tell Hara that it wasn't possible, but Hara used her puppy dog eyes and the big gut was walking out the room. Alex stared as the events passed, trying to comprehend Octavian being able to resist that stare. Hara pulled out a small locket and looked at the picture inside.

"What's that?" Bart asked. Hara closed the locket. "A gift my boyfriend gave me." She said simply. Bart flinched hearing that, as he frowned a bit before holding out a box to her that she took and dashed off into the distance, Alex sighing as he watched Bart disappear, perhaps going to find Wally or someone who knew how to make whatever this pain was coming from go way. "Poor kid. you have been all he's talked since he saw you."

He sat up looking at her now feeling guilty for laughing at Impulse. "I could imagine life as a Cryptic or whatever the term is but...Bart had nobody he lost everyone thanks to some Reach Armageddon, I think you're the first girl he's ever seen close to his age that he didn't have to zap away or hide. Though part of me wonders if Octavian and you guys were around then...or maybe it was just you."

his expression went sullen as he thought about it."That would be horrible, have a best friend in the future... or something more- and something happens where you get sent to the past and you see her but it's before you two met. I don't know if I could endure that happening with Cassie, I mean Hara...Are you hungry still?

Hara frowned. "I know I hurt him," she said, "but it would never work." Alex cocked his head. "What do you mean?" he asked. "My grandmother would never accept Bart." Alex was still confused. "What does that have to do with Bart?"

"You don't understand," Hara said, "my grandmother is a member of the haven's council where I live. As such, I'm a noble and I can't have a relationship with anyone that isn't of nobility." Alex stared at Hara. "So…" he asked, "you're a princess?" Hara nodded. He looked at her in amazement. "Wow the only princess I know, is Wonder Woman, she's the princess of the Amazons. You being a princess explains your being so cute." he chuckled hugging her. "So where is Ottie anyway?"

~At the West/Crock household.~

the Archer sipped her drink hoping for something to happen to shake up the conversation between them though as she got lost in thought remembering her departed friend Gruft, her ears, apparently shut down while her eyes focused on his lips reading them, as her face turned hot and she hid behind those blonde locks, trying to shield that pink flush.

Artemis coughed on her beer as she had been sipping it slowly. "Wait, what did you just ask me?" she stared at the vampire in disbelief and now part of her was dreading her boyfriend' superpower, her eyes shifting to the door, expecting Wally to walk in and hear the wrong thing. He was already cranky by M'gann and Connor's conversation earlier and this would not aid. "I mean um..*cough* please repeat the question, Octavian."

She was trying to keep her cool since Octavian had always feared her, something made her feel sad, like he was looking like she was the female Van Helsing, here to kill him and take his fangs for trophies. it made her doubt their friendship even as he sat across from her in their home. She coughed once more after she settled into listen to him.

"I asked how everyone's been sense I left." the vampire repeated, "I learned a lot from gaining Alex's memories, but I'd rather hear it from my friends mouth." Artemis blinked. "How'd you get Alex's memories?" she asked. Octavian explained how he trained Alex and used a vial of the pyrokinetic's blood to get up to date. "Well, where to start?" Artemis said, "Me and Wally are in college. we got away from the Hero Life...for a while." "That's good," Octavian said. "Yeah, it really is. I never imagined that I would be this Betty Crocker types who bake and cook and just have their day brighten up with he walks in the room but...I am."

"That annoying pain in the ass Speedster has ruined me, curse you Baywatch." She laughed trying to ease the tension so Octavian felt more relaxed with her. Artemis continued, "Megan and Conner broke up for awhile. She dated La'gann but everyone knew she still loved Connor and Alex pushed and poked and now...they're back together now." Octavian nodded.

"Don't you have anything else to say?" she asked. The vampire shook his head. "I'm happy for them, they complement each other perfectly." "But you had a crush on Megan didn't you?" Artemis asked. Octavian's face flushed a little. "I won't deny that," he said, "but I'm now with someone and I can allow old feelings to break the union I share with her,"

Artemis felt a lump in her throat as she became extremely interested in her drink. "That's very honorable. l am glad you found someone, Octavian. I...promise you won't say anything but, I know Wally plans to propose soon but... I don't know if we're ready...or rather I don't know if I'm ready, Ottie." she tried to bury her guilt like she always did her emotions and feelings.

Artemis thought about what Octavian said. She would have asked for advise, but the vampire had disappeared. "Where?" she started, but was interrupted by Wally entering the room. "Oh. Hi Wally," she said. From the window, Octavian watched his two friends. "You don't have to involve yourself with them, you know." another voice told him. Octavian didn't turn his head. "They accepted me for what I am," he responded, "they are my family and I won't abandon them." The second figure shook his head. "Whatever you say man," he said, "but, I wouldn't get attached to them. They're as good as dead in a few days."

Octavian turned quickly but the other figure was gone. What had he meant? Was the team was in danger? Or, was he threatening them? "They're not going to die," Octavian said, "not if I have anything to do with it." Octavian walked back into the apartment. "My apologizes," he said, "I had to take a call." Wally shifted his gaze from Artemis to Octavian. "Why are you here Octavian?" the speedster asked. "I came over to see how things have been doing since I left." Octavian answered. Wally saw a flash of hesitance in Octavian's eyes. "Why are you really doing here?" he asked, not letting the subject go.

Octavian sighed. "I came to help Artemis sort out her feelings," Octavian admitted, "but I wasn't lying about checking up on things. That was just a secondary priority." Wally watched the Vampire his eyes shifting to the increasingly nervous Artemis. "Her feelings, what are you talking about? Tell Nightwing that the Tigress mission was a one shot deal. never again will I put her at risk." The vampire phased into the shadows and reappeared behind his two friends. "I wasn't expecting on you coming Wally," he continued, "But perhaps this will go better if you are here." He motioned for Artemis and Wally to have a seat."Okay...Octavian." Artemis clutched Wally's hand sitting near him.

_(At the mall)_

Cassie groaned as she fidgeted keeping still as best she was capable, glaring at her two female friends who wanted a girls' day out. Rocket smiling as she relaxed. "Calm down, Cas, I am not the most feminine woman you will ever meet but even girls like us need our own day of beauty. Or do you want your guy stolen b- rapid "cut the signal (hand moving in front of throat fast) from M'gann stopped her but it was too late the hot facial towel covered Amazon, had her curiosity sparked and her 3 friends hung their head in silence.

Rocket sighed as she knew since she was the open to open her big mouth, she was the one to close it. "M'gann and a few others think Alex loves Artemis." Cassie started to grumble at that but instead spoke. "I thought this was a day out with my friends, not an investigation to see where me and Alex are, yes he loves Artemis but it's no different than how the Batfamily love one another.

The Blonde Amazon felt her anger rising but ended as soon as the foot massage began, and it didn't hurt that sound seem to fade away, thanks to one of Zatanna's spells. It was clear as could be that today would be far more interesting than the others intended, since they did not intend to anger their friend. Soon, Zatanna walked Cassie into a dress shop with the girls, as the Amazon tried to dig her heels in on this one, as girly stuff was definitely not her taste and now...what did they have planned?

~Watchtower~

"Ok," Hara said, "I've held this topic back enough." Alex stared at Hara, confused. "Torchie, you're having trouble with your feelings." the harpy said, a very serious look on her face. She didn't give Alex time to argue. "You can deny it all you want," she said sternly, "but you know I'm right. And you won't find closer if you let these feelings boil up inside yourself." She sighed. "What should I do Hara?" Alex asked, "I have no idea what to do."

"Tell me how you feel around Cassie," Hara said, "and how you are around Artemis. That will be the first step." Alex leaned against the chair. "I'm happy when I am with Cassie, everything feels perfect when I am with her. It feels like I am, not to misuse a song title but, in the arms of an angel, and I don't feel that way with anyone else, not even Arrowette." He sighed fidgeting as he knew this part would be difficult.

"When I am with Artemis, I am...at peace. there is no anger, no grief no...darkness in me, it's just settled like the sea when the wind is calm and the tide is low...it's why I feel so at ease at being able to open up to her. I could tell her the darkest things about me without hesitation because of how she makes me feel." He looked at her. "That was...easier to say than I expected it to be. I love them both...but it's not possible to love two people at the same time is it? I mean look at M'gann and Connor, she tried to be with someone else despite loving Connor and it blew up...granted I supplied gasoline and matches but...still, it didn't work. I don't want me and Cassie to end up like that."

"Believe it or not," Hara said, "I have the same problem with Ottie." Alex stared at the harpy. "You do?" he asked. Hara nodded. "Even when Gruft and I were dating, I felt more at ease with Ottie." Hara sighed. "Gruft knew that and was always trying too hard for me," Hara said sadly, "I still loved him a lot, but Ottie was the only person I could talk to and not have to be on edge."

"Then," Alex asked, "why didn't you get with him?" "Because, when it comes down to it, Ottie will always be my big brother," Hara said, "maybe not by a blood relation, but he's my brother. The same is for you and Artemis. You're not related, but you have the same feelings that siblings do." a flashback echoed in Alex's mind when Artemis made told him she loved him, and added bro to the end of it. "Maybe you are correct. I just wish I knew why I felt guilty whenever I was around both of them at the same time. Part of me thought it was because me and Artemis never really had closure on our relationship, we just accepted it was an act so Wally would notice her and make his move."

"Wonder Woman told me you can't pretend to have feelings for someone without real ones eventually appearing. I felt so...I don't know, lost when I thought she was dead. The grief, it just hit me like a cannon. Looking back, Artemis was my best friend and my confidant...she knew more about me than M'gann did and I always considered M'gann to be like a sister...maybe my plan to try and get Artemis and Wally together just crossed up wires about how I felt?

~meanwhile~

Artemis looked at Octavian, then to Wally as for once the usually tsundere-acting archer was nervous, trembling even, worried about things might go considering the fast mouth and short fuse of jealousy her boyfriend occasionally had. "Does anyone want more tea?" She rose to get the drinks as Wally looked at the Vampire. "You look well...I guess technically you should since you don't age. So...what is it that will go smoother while I'm here?" He blinked watching Ottie about to respond when Artemis rushed in carrying snacks.

"I thought you might be hungry, I remember you telling me how your powers burn the calories very fast." her eyes focused on Octavian as if pleading with him to at least be "sensitive" with this topic. Wally dug into a hand full of M&Ms munching them down, still trying to sweet talk her even though his mouth was full of junk. "oh peanuts my favorite...babe your the best." Artemis covered Wally's mouth while her other hand cleaned her face off. "Chew...then speak." Wally nodded as he finished. "I hurried home because you were making those chicken pizzola sandwiches. Man am I glad Alex taught you how."

Artemis stiffened up, almost immediately at the mention of her fire manipulating friend's name. " Yeah... I wanted tonight to be perfect." Octavian pinched the bridge of his nose. "Octavian?" Wally asked, "you feeling ok?" Octavian took a breath. "Artemis," he said, "I think its time." Artemis felt even stiffer then before. Wally was confused to what was going on.

"Is there something I'm not getting here?" he asked, a bad feeling rising to his throat. "I'm sure you're aware of the rumor centered around Alex and Artemis," Octavian asked, "correct Wally?" The speedster felt his emotions rising through out his body. Artemis meanwhile stood up trying to almost flee from this moment in time but stopped once Wally began to speak, dreading what could come out of his mouth.

"Is this what-" **"Wally!"** Octavian interrupted using his more intimidating voice, **"Don't say something you'll regret later."** The room grew quiet as Artemis sat down. Octavian returned to his normal voice. "I know this is something you want to avoid," he said calmly, "but I know from experience that you can't ignore emotions or they will consume you all at once. Artemis, please explain how these emotions effect you." Artemis sighed as her eyes stared at Octavian, wide and misty as she hoped this wouldn't go as badly as she feared.

"I...I know you plan to propose Wally...I want you to know that I didn't mean to but you talk kind of loud, and I overheard you mention to Richard about how the special night was coming up. and, then on the Watchtower Alex made that comment about whether you had proposed or not and the way you reacted, kind of helped it sink in. I...I love Alex but not like you think. I love Alex the way...you love Dick or Kaldur or your uncle Barry. He is like family to me...yes we had a relationship a while ago and...He was the first team member to really trust and confide in me.

She gripped his hand. "that whole dating thing was a fraud, to get you to be jealous enough to acknowledge your feelings and...see the ones I had for you." Wally blinked as he stared at her "wait so all the times I joked about stealing you away, I was just...-"taking what was already yours, my heart. I love you Wally with everything I am. I was just conflicted because seeing Alex and the way the girls kept talking dredged up some old feelings, But I swear I don't love him like that." Wally looked at her stroking her hand before kissing her softly.

"I believe you, Artemis. I just wish I had been able to keep the proposal secret...sorry." Artemis smiled stroking her hand through his red hair. "This isn't the endgame, Baywatch, you can still surprise me but...no more flirting with M'gann, got it?" Wally nodded. "Okay, I was just kidding, I mean I don't need you and Connor trying to break my legs. Now um...there's still gonna be awkwardness between Alex and Artemis, how do we fix that?"

"Hara's talking to Alex as we speak," Octavian said, "she'll have everything straightened out on Alex's end." A faint beeping was heard and Octavian stood up. "I'm very happy for you my friends. But, I have some business of my own to attend to." He turned to leave. "Wait," Artemis said, "Where are you going?" "Just on a little expedition, I'll see you both tomorrow." the vampire stepped out the window and used the shadows to change his cloak into a pair of black bat wings and flew off."

Wally hugged Artemis from behind scooping her up into a bridal position and smirked carrying her around the apartment. "Wally what the heck are you doing, don't drop me!" Wally smirked as he nudged open the bedroom door. "I wouldn't dare. I take you for granted far too often, sometimes I make you either want to kill or kiss me...it's time that I show you how much I love you, Artemis." he lightly placed her onto the bed capturing her lips in a kiss while his foot nudged the door shut.

Alex meanwhile looked at Hara and rubbed her head buying her another sandwich before she'd have to leave. "Thank you. I really have things to make up for with Cassie when she gets back. so I should go get to work on making dinner for her." He headed off ready to cook the most romantic meal he could think of for his fiancee. a few hours later Cassie stood outside their apartment, dressed to the 9s, thanks to Zatanna's magic, after Rocket and M'gann took her out for that girl day.

"Hm...something smells delicious." She headed inside seeing Alex who dropped a plate upon seeing her. "Wow...you look incredible." Cassie couldn't help but giggle as her face turned a bit red. "Thanks. The food smells delicious, Alex." Alex nodded as he approached her taking her hands. "I've been distracted and more or less haunted by old feelings I needed to work out. I should never have caused you to doubt how I feel. You are my everything, Cassandra. I Love you and can't wait for our wedding day.

To Be Continued.


	25. Cycles of a Phoenix Part 1

**_A/N: "When I began writing, Young Justice Inferno I did not intend for it to really inspire such a love for the series Young Justice. I was a fan who thanks to this story and others became a fanatic. And now, the show is…over. Alas as fate would have it, this is also the finale for YJI. I have loved every second of writing this story. All the frustration is worth it because I got to write something I am proud of. I love all of my reviewers, my readers, and my friends. I dedicate this chapter to all of you but three people stand out in my mind. Taiski, your ideas, and your aid have been so valuable. I hope if I should ever make a sequel you will be there. Chalant, I love your stories, and I owe you so much for helping me to quote my favorite wrestler's theme song, Break the walls down, as far as writer blocks go. And finally to Fioleechan, you helped me get this crazy journey started in the first place. It was your encouragement that allowed me to come this far. A year ago I never would've imagined writing my own story and thanks to you I've come up with something I am proud of. So thanks to all three of you. With all the sincerity possible, Ryujin"_**

_Young Justice Inferno Finale Part 1:_ **Carry On My Wayward Son.**

Alex sat there sighing as he looked across the table at the blonde archer sitting across from him, Alex nervously twitching his fingers across one another. His eyes shifted toward the heavy metal door, the fire manipulator watching one of their friends stalk outside the room occasionally looking inside. "Of all things for that damn vampire to suggest, he picks locking us in a room. What does he think this is the anime Vandread? I'm not Hibiki and you are definitely not that airhead Dita."

Artemis watched Alex tap the table with his hand, as both of them were at a loss as far as where to begin. Sure it sounded like the best of intentions, get them to talk out their feelings and move past the roadblock but it was infinitely more difficult than the others would have thought. All the late night chats over the phone, or at a diner in DC where Alex lived with Cassie, or when Alex made the trek to El Paso to her and Wally's college, because she had a fight with Wally and needed a friend; how ironic that it was just the two of them after everything and now the one time they needed to talk it out, they were both at a loss for words.

Things between Alex and Octavian had been...tense ever since the recent incident Octavian busted him on when he was interrogating the former Light member, Orm of Atlantis, using his fire powers to motivate Orm into talking with a few well placed burns. Alex saw it as Octavian letting emotion prevent necessary measures from being taken, while Octavian saw it as Alex crossing a line into brutal torture, a line no one could ever expect to come back from.

_[flashback]_

Alex stared at Orm, his body covered in burns as it was clear from the bruises Alex had been working him over for quite some time. Alex grinned watching the terrified man's eyes widen as He formed an orb of flame the size of a basketball. "Orm you have done well, I appreciate you telling me all you know about the Light. Now, time for us to part." Alex held his hand out as flames began to creep around Orm's body." Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness, Demeaning and bringing harm to others, A damned soul wallowing in sin...-Alex stared as the flames had shifted into a snake like beast bearing it's fangs at him ready to strike upon the behest of it's creator. "Ippen Shinde Miru?"

Octavian rose from the shadows between Orm and Alex. "What do you think you're doing?" the vampire asked. "I'm just interrogating him." Alex responded. Octavian turned to Orm and soon the would be king passed out. "That wasn't an interrogation," he told Alex, "that was torture." Alex looked at Octavian turning away from the Vampire. "And? They brought this on themselves. They went after my family, the Light have mercilessly tried to stomp the team out time after time, even what they did to my Father's legacy. they don't deserve anything different, Ottie." He was stopped by Arker who stared at him.

"You were going to kill him. You have no right to decide who lives and dies, you are not God." Alex scoffed dismissively as he turned to Octavian. "Really? the "God" argument? a Vampire is actually trying to use that." He clenched his fist staring at Octavian. "Cassie is pregnant. I will not wait around and let them attack her like they did before using my clone. I'm going to hunt down the Light and do what the League and apparently the "world's deadliest predator" aren't willing to do."

Octavian pushed Alex to the wall. **"Would she want you to become a murder?!" **he shouted in his darker voice, **"your child needs its father. And you can't do that if you're locked in prison." **Octavian slammed his fist next Alex's head. "Let them pitiful normals try to cage me. this is not some parakeet in a pet shop!" A shadow spike a shot out from the other side of Alex's head. **"That's how easily I could have killed you**," the vampire said, **"but I won't. I've already killed before, and I won't let any one of my friends experience that guilt." **Octavian turned to the door. "Arker, we're leaving."

Alex glared as fire rose up in front of Octavian. "You dare think to look down on me Vampire... Your arrogance is insulting. I am doing what I have to do to protect my family. would you do any different if it was Bianca who was carrying a child and she had been harmed by the Light. I am making sure that Cassie and Artemis are able to walk away from this life, I've buried enough loved ones due to this call of "Heroism". I am not just waiting till the inevitable occurs and more are laid to rest."

Octavian stopped dead in his tracks. Arker gulped and stepped back. Octavian turned to Alex. If looks could kill, Alex would have died at least twice. "Don't you dare bring Bianca into this!" he growled, "unlike you, I actually care about what happens to the women I love." Alex was about to respond but Octavian kicked him into the wall. "If you truly cared about Cassie, you wouldn't resort to murder to keep her safe." Octavian roughly pulled Alex out of the wall and dropped him on the floor. "Your father would be ashamed of you." Octavian picked Orm's unconscious body and hung it over his shoulder before storming out of the room, Arker quietly following.

"If your way worked your brother would still be alive. and My father has no place to give shame...if it wasn't for this life, he would've been there to save my mother..." Alex stopped resting a hand on the wall as Ottie's words and his own unveiled the reason he was going to such extremes. he was afraid not of harm coming to Cassie or their child...no he was afraid of dying, afraid that his child would bear the same pain and sadness he did. Alex lowered his head as he headed off toward the local Zeta Tube.

"oh Lord Ares...what am I to do? at what point does war between Good and Evil become tedious and pointless even for you? And why are those who seek to end it evil? Could it be these so called heroes with gadgets and tricks are so obsessed with their enemies that they can't bear the thought of having to live without them. Do they fear being inferior to men like me that much?"

Meanwhile, Artemis stood at the other end of the docks watching Octavian and Arker approach. "Was I right...is it as bad as it seems? I was wondering if calling you was the right decision Octavian. you and Hara seem to be able to be the only ones other than myself and M'gann to break through that thick skull. I would've gone in there but... I don't know if I could handle seeing him like that." Arker looked from Ottie to her. "Milady, he is in conflict the darkness in him is powerful but... his friends seem to be able to hold it at bay. forgive the brash manner of my words but...you two need to fix your mess and move past it, if you intend to save Alex because next time we might not arrive in time to stop him from crossing that line."

Octavian nodded. He was about to pass Artemis, but then an idea. "Artemis," he asked, "could you come with me?" Arker was about to tell Octavian he had to put Orm back into a cell, but Octavian gave Orm to Arker. "Arker, you put him away," he said, "follow me Artemis."

_[Flashback End]_

Artemis looked at him sighing as she cleared her throat. "Alex, what were you thinking? do you not realize the amount of trouble you would've been in had anyone else caught you? What is wrong with you, the Alex I know wouldn't do that kind of thing." Alex looked at her fidgeting nervously. "The Alex you know is still hopelessly in love with you despite all reason and logic to go against it. I know how I feel for Cassie, we are starting a family together but... I just... I can't let you go." Artemis blushed though she still persevered. "Nice try to get me to switch subjects, Sparky but, no dice. I was the one who called Octavian to stop you. Don't tell me you did this out of love for me, I know better...from experience how you are when it's love."

"You wouldn't understand." He felt Artemis' hand rest on his. "Try me, we've been through a lot together." meanwhile Wally stood outside the door with Octavian while Bart and Hara talked, yet another of his attempts at wooing Hara. "I don't like this Ottie-Octavian, Alex still has eyes for Artemis and for all we know it's the same way...is it really smart to throw them into a private room alone? isn't it kind of like locking you and Hara in a room together?"

Octavian didn't react. He seemed to be focusing on something else. "Octavian." He turned. "What?" Wally stared for a second, but decided not to ask. "I understand what you're trying to say, Wally," the vampire said, "but if Alex truly cares anything about Cassie like he says he does, he'll make the right chose." Wally faced palmed. "And if he doesn't?"

"Then he'll deal with that guilt." Wally stared at Octavian for what felt like hours. He was placing this on the slim chance Alex cared about Cassie than Artemis? Was he crazy?! Octavian inwardly smiled. A small flame lit itself inside him. A flame that held a dark joy. Of seeing the people before him slowly slip into madness. Suddenly, Octavian returned to his senses. _'What the?' _he thought, _'What was I just thinking?' _Wally noticed Octavian's little flash of panic. "Are you ok?" Octavian blinked. "Y-Yeah," he said, "I'll be fine."

Hara glanced passed Octavian and Wally. She saw that Alex wasn't doing any better. "Bart," she asked, "I need your help. Could you follow me?" Bart smiled happily. "Of course I'll follow you anywhere my dear." he blushed taking her hand letting Hara lead him where she wished. Hara had stolen the speedster's heart entirely and despite her rebuttals for some mystery man he had never met, though still pictured himself beating and thus winning Hara's heart in a manly competition, He still persisted, not realizing the subtle growls or glares he got from the overprotective men in her life. his mind thought back to his time, thinking of his girlfriend, Hara, there and hoping she was safe, much like this one was.

Alex looked at Artemis. "I'm doing this because it's necessary. It's the only way to protect the people I love." Artemis slapped him in a fit of rage looking at Alex. "You say you love Cassie...and me, but Alex if you really loved us the way you say you do, you'd understand that neither of us would never want you to resort to murder. You are a better man than that." Alex lowered his head. "What makes you so sure of that?" Artemis leaned over staring those beautiful eyes of hers into his own Hazel ones. "Because you've made that choice for peace before. you didn't kill the man who murdered your mother."

Alex shook his head pulling away from Artemis much like a fiend retreating to the darkness before it could be dragged out into the light. "He was a symptom of a much greater infection. it's the men like Luthor and Joker and their ilk who are the disease rotting this world. Why am I being condemned for trying to bring about peace. I'm trying to put an end to this life that has led to so many of us burying our loved ones, like Nightwing and his family, just to start. It's not my fault that the League won't do what is necessary because Batman and Superman won't be able to function without their arch nemesis. Do you think they feel one iota of guilt for the lives that have been lost because they won't do the right thing?"

Alex groaned clutching his head as to most people it seemed like a migraine but to one who's eyes were used to magic, Octavian could see the brand of Ares resting on Alex's back as the voice of the God of War echoed in his mind trying to convince him that the league was just as responsible for the sins of the villains because they tolerate and put up with them. They needed to be stopped too. "No...Canary and...Diana...have been 2nd moms to me. the League...were the first to...ever treat me...as more than trash. putting down...Joker and...Lex is right, but not them."

Artemis couldn't believe what she was hearing. Alex would never say this. He wasn't like this. He was a hero, and her brother. Why was he acting like this? The archer looked to the window where Octavian, Wally, Hara and Bart where watching in from. Then, the door opened. "Go on," she heard Hara say, 'he's right in there." The new person walked in. It was Cassie.

"Cassie...what are you doing here, you should be resting." Cassie looked at him half angry half saddened by what she had been told by Hara. "I came to see if what they said was true. Alex...I know the real reason why you are doing this. You are afraid of dying, that something will happen that'll prevent you from being there for our child." her hand rested on her stomach causing a blush to creep upon her cheeks as this was the first time they had publicly stated it to anyone outside the closest circle of friends. Bart's eyes widened. "Whoa she's pregnant...so Crash wait til I tell everyone" before he could turn and go Wally snagged his collar stopping him. "It's not your news to tell. just stay here and flirt with Hara."

"Alex you are not your Dad. I have every belief you'll be there for Helena." Cassie stroked his cheek as Alex leaned into resting a hand onto her stomach. "I am not my father, you are right. I have the power to put an end to this pointless fight. How many of our friends must we bury before the League is satisfied? I've lost everyone except you and the team...and even some of them I lost for a time." Alex reached out to her. "How can you look upon me with such pity when I am simply trying to keep our family safe. I am going to burn away those powerless villains and prevent anymore innocent lives from being lost. Why is that so wrong?"

Cassie gritted her teeth staring. "I know how you feel, I have felt that same anger seeing the lives taken by Joker and villains like him. but the second we start slaughtering our enemies we become them, that was one of Wonder Woman's first lessons. Plus I had Aphrodite visit me years ago, it was how I knew to tell you how I felt." Alex smiled kissing her softly as without that fog of...War, on his mind his heart was the clearest it had been in years. "It seems I am always having to apologize to you about something. And yet you stick by me. I am so grateful to have met you, Cassandra." he turned hugging Artemis. "And you sis...I am sorry it took you having to literally knock sense into me."

Artemis chuckled hugging him and then Cassie. "Its alright, I have to do the same thing to Wally more than you think." the 3 began to approach the door but an armored man with spikes of bone sticking out from the armor stood there, his eyes shimmering like blood, his gaze moving from Alex to the door. "So your the one who ruined the fun I was having. do you have any idea how rare it is to have someone pray to me? I offered to personally wipe out the Reach if he handled one little request. your Justice League is coming very close to ending this conflict between Good and Evil, do you not understand what happens to a God when his reason for existing ceases to be? How else do you think Luthor and Joker manage to constantly get free? I cannot simply stand by the way side and let a gang of pipsqueak mortals, a half-breed Amazon and an undead Cryptid bring about my end."

Octavian inspected the being before him, his face stoic. Ares waited. Then he got bored. "Well?" he asked, "You gonna say something? Or does seeing a god render you speechless?" Octavian glance behind himself. Then looked back at Ares. Than he started to laugh. His laugh was cold, with no warmth. It filled the room. Everyone else felt a chill run down their spines.

"A…God, you say?" the vampire said, "You're actually calling yourself… a GOD?!" Octavian started laughing again, but managed to calm down. "Funny, that you say that," he said, "to say you have the right to be a god." Ares scowled. A Spiked flail started to form in the god's hand, but a shadow spike jutted through his armor from below the God of War and impaled his forearm.

"What is a God?" Octavian asked, "What traits does one have?" Ares growled at the lack of respect holding his hand which wielded the fire out as an broadsword suddenly manifested seemingly out of thin air before he brought forward swinging at Octavian. "I am the God of War, I hold no reason to make myself accountable to you. I've watched slaughter one another for centuries and I have reveled in it. You really think you can anger me. You are not that wench who chose a mortal over her rightful husband."

Cassie glared. "Don't talk about Diana like th-" Ares swung the flat side of the sword toward Cassie only to have Alex move in front of it being knocked through the steel wall of the room into the hallway landing at Hara's feet, blood spraying from the broken ribs, the scent of the crimson mist filling the room. Alex rolled to his feet blood gushing from his mouth

"Like I said, mortals are oh so fragile. yet that man, Kal-el, thinks he can simply bring an end to conflict and I will stand aside? no. You interrupted my control over the boy, so now I am going to personally make sure that this conflict of Good and Evil continues and there is not a thing you can do to stop me, Vampire. unless you think you can protect your precious Bianca and that harpy 24/7."

Octavian didn't move. Ares blinked in confusion. "Have nothing to s-" Ares was cut off by Octavian grabbing his throat and slamming him out the opened door and into the hallway, the god being imbedded into a steel wall. "What the?" he managed to cough. Octavian lifted his face. His face was contorted into a inhuman smile. **"EEEEEEHHHH!" **he screeched. Ares punched the vampire in the jaw, freeing himself from Octavian's grip. Octavian landed on his feet before rushing the god again.

Octavian slashed at Ares, the god dodging nearly half of the strikes. **"EEEEEEHHHH!" **he screeched again. "So… You're holding an evil within as well," Ares murmured. The god smiled. "Excellent. With you, I can keep the battle going indefinitely!" Ares shot a javelin into Octavian's chest, the vampire screamed in pain.

"Leave him alone!" Ares turned just in time to see Alex's foot strike his face. Alex crumbled to his knees clutching his stomach as Ares smirked raising his sword up, only for Cassie to punch Ares from the side knocking him into the wall, though the War God pried himself free staring at her. "I do not discriminate between men and women. You brought this on yourself!" He swung towards Cassie yet his blade met nothing but the floor, as Wally stood by Artemis' side holding the blonde amazon in his arms. "What the heck!? Ottie, Alex and Cassie hit this guy full force but he's barely even breathing hard."

A foreign to all but Alex and Cassie's voice came from behind the Speedster and Archer as a woman dressed in ancient Greek attire emerged her eyes staring at Ares with a look of scolding on her face as she approached stopping the blood hungry Ares with a wave of her hand looking at him. Alex kneeling before her on sight, while Cassie simply stared her hand resting on her stomach as her usual motherly panic subsided in her own peace.

"Now now my son, do you have to harass the Amazons still. I know you are bitter that the new Queen chose the hero named Batman for her mate over you but I would think after she defeated you in combat you would've learned your lesson." Hera reached down her hand brushing over Octavian's wound causing it to mend almost instantly, before doing the same to Alex. "I apologize for my son's behavior. He is of the mindset that he will simply fade away if conflict ends but he has not accepted the fact that our time has passed in the mortal realm."

Hera's eyes looked over Alex. "That darkness in you is not natural. You should let your Vampire friend look you over. It's much like the infecting darkness he cleared up from the hero named Jaime Reyes. As for you though Octavian." her hand pointed towards him two fingers resting on his chest as that hunger and rage began to quiet down while a sense of euphoria...no, peace washed through him. "You might strive to be better than your breed but do not forget that no matter how tamed you act, your instincts will always be there so your path to become better is always growing, but you do not walk it alone no matter how often you try to. Now, as for you Amazon. many blessings on your child. She will be quite the handful, even for a son of Atlantis to marry."

Cassie smiled nodding her head politely. "Thank you Hera, I am honored by your kind words." Hera's eyes shifted. "And Alex. I am glad you saw the truth about the feelings in your heart. the Amazons have done their best to honor me even in these times, I would hate to have to visit you for breaking one of my children's hearts." the smile on her face hid the chilling intent which caused ice to slide up Alex's spine, while his face turned pale realizing just how terrifying the Goddess the Amazons prayed to could be, no wonder Zeus feared her wrath.

Octavian stood before walking down the hall. "Hey!" Alex called, "Where are you going?" Octavian glanced back, but didn't say anything. "What's with him?" Bart asked. Hara stared with worried eyes as Octavian disappeared into the shadows. Bart smiled sliding an arm around Hara. "Maybe he's gone to gather supplies to celebrate us getting together." a steel fist hit Bart as Basilisk stood behind him, an expression of jealously faintly on his face before looking away. "Master Octavian looks troubled, Lady Hara. He hides it well but I think he is worried about this group called the Reach. or perhaps it's something else."

Alex walked with Cassie as they were going for the hardest part of this, telling the adults, Canary and Green Arrow as well as Nightwing that she was expecting, knowing full well they'd get scolded and she'd get put on the sidelines for 9 months. though that part he was in favor of, but not having to come home to her fury or boredom from being stuck at home or the Tower for 3/4s of a year.

"Um… Alex? Cassie" Hara said as she entered the room the couple was currently in, "I'm worried about Ottie." Alex tried to assure Hara that he was fine, but she didn't listen. "Ottie's hurting," she said, "I just know it. He's always dealt with the fear he'll become a monster…" Hara was cut off by her inability to hold back her tears. "I-I w-want to h-help him!" she choked, "I-I wasn't able to h-help…" Again she was stopped by her tears.

Alex wrapped his arms around Hara hugging her. "We'll help you, Harebell." he snickered wondering her reaction to the fact Octavian had told him her full name. Cassie nodded as she watched Bart look at Hara approaching her to wrap his arms around her, as a picture slid out of his pocket, revealing Bart and a girl who looked similar to Hara but there were traits one could compare to Gruft, not that Bart knew. he had been mistaking the girl he loved in his time for Hara due to their similarities since he never met Gruft.

"I'll help however I can too. I could go tell Nightwing for Cassie and Alex while they go with you." Alex knelt down picking up the picture looking at the bird girl and then back. "Wow Hara do you have a twin?" he held out the picture while Cassie fidgeted. She didn't want to openly state that she was distrustful of Octavian but the last time Alex and Octavian met face to face, he spent a week in the infirmary. "What...what is Octavian like, Hara?"

"Well… Ottie's like my big brother," Hara said, "he saved my life when we first meet and nursed me back to health when I was hurt. He's always wanted to prove he isn't a monster, and I guess what Hera said…" Cassie frowned rubbing Hara's hair gently. " I do not think Hera meant it the way Ottie took it. I think she was trying to say that he should embrace those dark instincts in order to strive to become better. if he just hides them away it'll build up until he loses control entirely. I know because it happened to Diana when she kept bottling up her rage and anger and it all came out at once causing her to severely injure several villains."

Alex took Hara's hand. "Do you know where Octavian went? I'll help you bring him back, for you Hara." He smiled partially hugging the girl that he was so grateful to for saving his life against Deathstroke, not to mention helping bring him out of his funk whenever he was down in the pit from brooding and sadness. Dr. Fate had theorized that Alex's extreme mood shifts were due to his power because Fire is such a primordial element, and it's very volatile nature was influencing the person wielding it. perhaps the shadows Octavian controlled were what prevented him from enjoying his happiness. "Is that Bianca girl good to him? I wish I could've met her by now."

A light bulb lit in Hara's head. "Come on!" she exclaimed, "I know where he is. Why didn't I think of it before?" "Where?" Alex asked. "To Ottie's place, of course." Hara answered. Bart smiled moving by her side. "That's totally crash I've wanted to go to your place." he stammered blushing as he realized what he had said in his haste as Alex walked by with Cassie smirking. "Smooth...Impulse, very smooth." Cassie nodded her eyes watching the bird girl as part of her was beginning to change her mindset about Octavian realizing she did not need to be so hostile towards him.

[One zeta-tube trip later]

Hara led Alex, Cassie, and Bart, who had tagged along, through the forest Alex hiked through to find Octavian. "It should be…right over… here!" she said. Sure enough, in a small clearing near a dirt path, was a small log cabin. The brick chimney smoked lightly and the windows shined with light. Bart smiled looking at Hara. "This place is almost as pretty as you." Alex rolled his eyes shaking his head as he helped Cassie down the path, not noticing the anger vein that was growing on the Amazon's forehead, though Hara could sense her temper boiling from being treated like some fragile little princess.

One loud "smack" later and Alex went flying crashing into the door, though thankfully not hard enough to break it down. "I appreciate you trying to be protective Alex, but I am a tough girl, it feels awkward having someone fawn over me like I'm some glass figurine of Zatanna's." Alex nodded being helped up by Bart.

"Dude you just got smacked down by a chick." Alex stared at him momentarily, noticing the dark aura coming from Cassie & Bianca for his chauvinistic remark before resting a hand on Bart's shoulder. "it was a pleasure knowing you." he moved to Hara's side while Bart backed away from an offended Cassie who only stopped when the door creaked open revealing a large tiger looking creature and a bear, who approached Alex giving him one of his trademark spine crushing bear hugs.

"Nice...to...see you...again...Zubo." Bart peered inside seeing a pretty average girl, compared to the one in his photo anyway, cooking as he blinked. "I didn't know that Ottie dude had his own personal maid. wow Vampires really do live all fancy. does he have a royal title like Vlad The Impaler too?" Bart had studied heavily on Vampires and by study it meant he had watched every horror vampire flick Wally had in his collection.

A turret opened from the ceiling and fired three shots at the ground next to Bart's feet. "Who's there?" the 'maid' asked. "Bianca, it's me!" Hara called, "And I've brought friends!" Bianca walked out of the kitchen. She glanced from Alex to Cassie to Bart. "Why I'm not surprised," she said, "Octavian! Some guests for you." The shadows up the stairway shimmered, but nothing else. "It's rude to not greet them." Bianca said. Still no response. Silence filled the room. "I'm going for a walk," Octavian's voice called, "need to check something."

Bianca sighed. "Be careful, ok?" "I will dragă." he said. Alex sighed looking at Bianca and then turned. "Cassie this is Zubo and...I don't know the cat or the girlfriend. Hara make sure Cassie takes it easy. and Miss make sure that Basilisk doesn't kill Bart for flirting with Hara, he's very smitten with her." Alex headed off after Octavian looking for traces of him.

"This reminds me of how I found you when I needed training to deal with Alexei." Alex walked into the wood holding up his left hand as a burst of fire emerged lighting his way. "Ottie! It is not polite to ignore guests, especially when one of them is carrying a child." Alex continued walking. "I owe you a thank you. I know my temper can get out of control but You and the others are there to pull me back from that brink. So tell me, what are your thoughts on having Impulse for a nephew, he seems to be really sweet on Hara. or rather whoever this is in this picture." He held it up looking at it as he stared. "Odd, I could swear she's a match for Hara but she resembles you too." He increased the intensity of the flame illuminating more of the forest. "I know your here Ottie, I can smell the scent of Bianca's cooking. it smells delicious. She seems incredibly sweet."

Alex turned round a tree and stumbled back in surprise. Octavian was drinking the blood of a deer. The vampire placed the body down and turned to Alex. "I know," he said, "I don't eat human food. I thought you knew that." His face looked troubled. "So…that turret came out of nowhere…" Alex said, trying to lighten the tension. "Bianca's work." Octavian said, "she's…attracted to building things. Most of which I have no idea how it works. But, she's got that effect." Alex looked at the blood running down Ottie's chin. "how odd is it that the sight of that is not the grossest thing I've ever seen." he noticed Ottie's stoic expression and smirked. "You've seen Wally go to down on one of those Nacho stuffed, cheese soaked taco grande things. Looks like he just shoved a garbage bag into his mouth."

He held the photo out to Octavian. "I was going to show this to Hara but I was confused. On one hand it'd be good to see her response but on the other hand people should not know too much about their future. You have a better eye for detail than I do, Vampire, is that Hara or no, and what are your thoughts on a Speedster for Hara's hubby. So what's with the animal shelter. First it was that gigantic lizard adoptive dad of yours, then the bear and now you have some Gundam Cat from hell guarding the place. Should I alert the locals for Mothra or Godzilla?"

Octavian sighed. "Bart seems like a good kid," he said, "but he's going to have his heart broken." Alex was about to ask Octavian what he meant, but the vampire didn't give him the chance to. He was already walking back to the cabin. Alex followed trying to get Octavian to explain what he meant. though the two remained silent all the way up to the cabin. "I'm back," Octavian said as he walked into the living room. Zubo snuck up behind him and pulled him into a hug. "Ok. Ok. Good boy Zubo." he laughed. It wasn't a scary laugh like before, actually it was a kinder laugh.

"Octavian, dear," Bianca said, her tone faking sweetness, "what's this I hear of you fighting a god?" Octavian stiffened. "Um…I…can…explain," he said, "I was…trying to help Alex-" "Get killed!?" Bianca shouted, Octavian and Zubo stumbling back, "you didn't think I would mind that you ticked off a being that's stronger then-" "I'm sorry." Octavian interrupted, "I didn't want to worry you." "I like being lied to Octavian," Bianca said, "especially if you start beating yourself over it." Octavian lowered his head. Alex gulped whispering to Cassie and Hara. "She's more terrifying than the sisters on Thermyscira."

Cassie nodded blinking as she rubbed her stomach which growled as she was practically drooling due to the smell of Bianca's cooking. "what are you fixing, Ms. Bianca." Bart looked at Hara smiling. "They are so romantic together don't you agree?" Bart was pushed away from Hara by Basilisk who looked at Bianca. "I fetched the firewood you requested, Ms. Bianca. is there anything else I can do before returning to Lady Hara's service?" Alex approached Bianca extending his hand. "I apologize for any distress you may have suffered. Octavian was helping me with an issue involving my...sister, Artemis. I hope you can forgive him."

"I can forgive him for that," Bianca said, "but not for talking to me about what Hera told him." Octavian slowly started to phase into the shadows, but Bianca grabbed his arm. "Oh no, you're not walking away from this that easily," she said. Octavian tried to pull free from Bianca's grip, but to no avail. "Stop being such a kid," Bianca scolded, "you're 1950 for crying out loud!" Octavian grumbled something hard to hear. Then he did something very underhanded. He looked at Bianca and mimicked Hara's puppy dog eyes. Not to the same extent, but still…

Alex snickered looking at them "They are so adorable it's like watching Nightwing and Zatanna argue." Cassie nodded as she quietly approached Octavian pulling him out of the shadows. "Don't try and run away. your acting like M'gann retreating whenever talks get serious between her and Connor ever since they...well" she blushed thinking about such a private matter as Bart looked at his picture of him and "Hara?" "What am I doing wrong? she's just like her, though she has brown hair now and not blonde hair then. why is it that she doesn't notice me like she did in my time?" a sudden gust of wind blew the picture free causing it to land in Hara's hands.

Alex watched Bianca and Octavian argue as he looked at Octavian and then to Bianca. "She must be quite the minx if she's able to dominate him in public like this. I wonder if Octavian has fantasies about her portraying a Belmont-style character." Cassie swatted his arm for saying something like that out loud though it only worsened when Basilisk spoke up. "No but I have heard Octavian admit he pictures her as Lara Croft, whoever that is. Lady Harebell said she would tell me."

Octavian blushed a deep scarlet, rage radiating from him. Bianca's face matched her boyfriend's. "Um… lets get to the other subject," Hara said, trying to get things away from the embarrassment before Ottie ripped Basilisk apart, "Ottie, could you try and fix Alex? Like you did Jaime?" Octavian glanced at the fire manipulator in question.

"I can try," he said, "but I can't promise it'll work." Alex looked at Hara confused. "Fix me? What about me needs fixing?" Bart chuckled. "Your feelings for Artemis, your violent mood changes, your issues with your family..." Bart narrowly avoided a burst of fire from Alex. "Grr shut it, Bart or I'll turn you into roasted chicken."

Bart pointed looking at Hara "See?" Cassie groaned as she fidgeted when Artemis' name came up as it was still a touchy subject. she knew Alex loved her dearly but some part of her still feared that she was what Alex settled for, despite his proposal and soon their future child together, looking down at her stomach. "You really think you can do something for him? To help him settle his heart and control his temper. Dr. Fate said it'd be difficult because of his power." Cassie glanced at Hara and then to Octavian and Bianca the insecurity and sadness apparent in her eyes.

Basilisk rubbed his head from when Hara hit him. "Lady Hara, I was simply repeating what Lord Ottie had stated earlier." He blinked looking at the picture of Bart's. "This girl is quite beautiful. she must be who you care dearly about judging from the amount of wear its' endured, Impulse."

Basilisk gave Hara the photo, though Bart tried to stop her from getting it. "Wow! Bart, is this your girlfriend?" she asked. Bart blushed carefully reaching out for the photo as he looked at her carefully. "It...isn't you..." his heart sunk like a stone as that cold realization set in of the fact that the girl he believed Hara to be wasn't the same one in the photo. "But...you look just alike. Coming back here meant she was supposed to be safe here, even if she didn't know me." his hand stroked the photo looking at it as he leaned against what he thought was a wall but turned out to be a mass of fur. " name you can change it if you think of something better."

Alex genuinely felt bad for the speedster as he looked at Bart. "You came from the future. maybe she wasn't born yet. I gotta ask how much do you know about her parents?" Bart blinked. "no idea just that her mom was from some stuck up family of nobles. she went on and on about how her great grandma would've hated me."

Hara blinked. Thoughts were spinning in her head. She was about to say something, but Octavian stepped in. "Alex, I think we should start the process." the vampire dragged Alex to a chair and opened his palms. His arms slowly transformed into shadows. "It might tingle for a moment, but it will pass." Octavian's arms slammed into Alex's chest, but burst into flames. However something was different about this fire than usual. they were blue, and turning darker with each passing second, as Alex grimaced drawing the flames away from Octavian stepping forward into the shadows.

suddenly when Alex opened his eyes, he and Octavian stood in what appeared to be Gotham, almost 15 years ago during a winter night as it was almost bizarre, the city perfectly normal the building they were in still, burned down. it was a familiar site for one of them though as a boy sat there igniting as best he could a pile of wood, clutching a stolen apple in his other hand as a filthy green blanket draped over his back.

Alex turned to look around resting his hand on the barely standing pillar beside him watching it fade through. "I'm home...Mamochka...I'm...home." Alex looked up at Octavian staring down at his past self. "it's easy for people to try and judge me. they have no idea what survival really takes. they think they do, living in foster care or dealing with a bad parent. but really surviving, doing what's necessary to claw out a day to day existence...maybe it's easy to understand how I got the jaded way I did. For a while I hated the Normie...normal...people, the Batman, the Luthors, the folks who got to have an everyday existence with everyday problems. I thought they are the ones who build the bombs, and make guns because they feel inferior to us anyway...Then working with the team and seeing the evil the Light and the Reach has done...I realized there are reasons why they feel the need to make them.

"I guess in someways...the reason why we are here...is because in some manner of speaking I never left. I am still that terrified little boy, scratching clawing, lashing out at whatever is in the dark...afraid of being hurt...afraid of losing what I have. I've never told Cassie this but...at night I still stay up at our apartment, at least 2 hours...checking over everything because I'm terrified something still could happen." Tears began to leak down his face as those walls around his unsettled, fearful heart began to tumble down.

Octavian placed his hand on Alex's shoulder. "I'm all to aware," he said, "it's a pain that never truly disappears. But you must face it. Grief is not something you can push down or ignore. if you try to walk by it, it will feast on you until it has eaten you alive. something I suspect you already know." He watched Alex in silent comfort. He snapped his fingers and they were back in the living room. A dark mass flowed from Alex and was absorbed by Octavian's shadows.

Alex groaned as he fell forward collapsing being caught by Octavian's shadows, before Basilisk lifted him up into his arms. "Lord Octavian... are you okay?" Cassie looked at Bianca taking a bowl of soup from her. "Thank you...I hope i am not being an bother." her sapphire eyes shone with concern as she looked over Alex, while Bart tried to free his photo of Carina from Hara's death grip.

Bianca watched as Octavian and Basilisk helped Alex to the couch to lay down. Her gaze fell on Cassie. How was she dealing with this? Well, only one way to find out. "Cassie?" she asked, "Could you come here for a second?" She nodded getting up and made her way around the room carefully avoiding Zubo as she realized she was doing the same careful safety stuff Alex did that annoyed her and chastised herself, she was pregnant, not made of glass for crying out loud. She looked at Bianca smiling as she continued eating the soup. "This is delicious and it's actually making me feel full for the first time all day. What is it do you need, Bianca?"

Bianca smiled. "I just wanted to talk about the boys," she said. Cassie was confused. "I've been dating Octavian for about a month. And, I still don't know a lot about him, but I'm patient." Bianca leaned against the table. "I know it must be hard being a hero and having a double life, it must be harder being in a relationship with someone who's also a hero. Especially if you keep secrets from each other." Bianca stopped talking to look at Cassie's face.

Cassie flinched looking down. "What...what do you mean, Bianca? Yes every relationship is difficult but... if it were easy, it would not be worth it, would it?" she forced a chuckle, circling her spoon around in her soup. "I knew...there was some lingering feelings between Alex and Artemis...I guess...I've known Alex for nearly 6 years now...we met when he came under my mentor Wonder Woman's wing to train, and that's when we fell for each other. I would've never pictured that this..." her hand rested on her stomach. "is where my life would've headed. I hoped his feelings for Artemis would fade, I know Bianca... I must look like an embarrassment to Wonder Woman...what will she think of me when she returns?" Her head hung in guilt and shame as she looked on the verge of tears, that tough exterior that she held up for Alex and her friends' sake breaking due to necessity and her own emotional overload.

Bianca gave Cassie a reassuring smile. "That's not what I mean. You're trying to hard to prove yourself." Cassie was confused again. "You want Alex to be happy with you and not have feelings for Artemis, but he's always going to have feelings for her. That doesn't mean he doesn't care about you." Bianca took a deep breath. "Octavian still has feelings for someone he knew, but he still cares about me. If anything, those feelings have strengthened our bond." Bianca pulled her friend into a supportive hug. "Alex will always be there for you if you truly let him."

Cassie hugged her back smiling as she wiped away a tear. "I must look ridiculous. an Amazon breaking down in tears. the others on Thermyscira would ridicule me endlessly if they saw me now. Then again...it'd be worth it. I know Alex has his demons but I don't doubt he'd always be there for me or for our child. I heard from M'gann what he went through with his mother. I can't imagine what that was like...seeing that. How could a city that produced heroes like Batman and Robin let someone grow up all on their own? I almost understand why he gets angry with Red Arrow or Wally...or clings to the people who come into his life. but I think I want it to be where I am the person he clings to most because of selfish reasons." Her looks to Octavian. "So...he is really a Vampire...but there was garlic in that soup wasn't there?"

Bianca smirked. "He's really a vampire. So, he won't eat the soup." She saw Hara follow Bart outside. "So, do you know if the baby's going to be a boy or girl yet?" Bianca asked. Cassie nodded. "Yeah it's gonna be a girl. we know because Raquel and Kaldur's son from the future is her boyfriend told us." she noticed Bianca's blank look and chuckled softly. "It's a long story." While Cassie told Bianca about that day she and Alex visited Mt. Justice during his training hiatus from the team, Bart looked at Hara holding his hand out.

"Okay we came somewhere private away from your Dad and the creepy guy with the weird metal arm. now...please, give me back Carina's photo, or at least tell me what you want in exchange for it. it's really important to me." Hara smirked. "Ok, follow me." When they got out the door, Hara handed Bart the photo. And the box he had given her. "It's not for me," she said, "I didn't look to see what it is, Carina should be the first one to see it." Hara flashed a smile at the young speedster. "I don't know who she is, but then again, I don't now a lot of harpies. If you want, I can look around to find her." Bart was speechless. Hara was being so nice to him.

"Why?" he asked. Hara giggled. "Because you're my friend," she answered, "I don't like seeing my friends upset. So, yeah." Bart felt a warm feeling rise within himself. On a spur of the moment feeling, he hugged Hara, and she returned it. She headed back to the house. But she looked back.

"By the way," she called, "Ottie's my brother, not my dad." she giggled at his flabbergasted expression before closing the door behind her. Bart stared at the photo before smiling. "Carina...I miss you so much." He dashed off as meanwhile Cassie looked at Octavian as he approached hugging him when he got near. "Thank you. I am sorry I was so hostile to you earlier. We'll be out of your hair soon. I just..." she yawned, as her habitual cravings hadn't left her much time to sleep as she had been used to. "Sorry...I know my breath must reek of garlic."

"It's quite fine," Octavian said, "I hope things can be…more normal now." Cassie shook her head. "You have been out of the loop, normal is the opposite of what the Team is like." Octavian nodded. "Well, Alex is awake. He asked me to find you. He's in the first room to your right." With that, Octavian left Cassie in the hallway. Cassie entered room as Alex rubbed his temple looking at her as he smiled, his expression significantly brighter and better than it usually was. "Hey...so...does Octavian need to slaughter the wildlife on the mountain to restock the kitchen?" she pouted punching him in the shoulder "softly" knocking him over the side of the bed to the floor.

"Ow.." she reached over pulling up to his feet frowning. "Sorry..." he laughed stroking a hand through her hair. "It's alright. I love you babe. I am so sorry for all you've had to put up with. Thank you for sticking by me. Now...let's get home. you look exhausted." Soon thanks to Octavian they used his shadow portals to get home, Alex scooped her up into his arms bridal style and carried her over to the bed laying her down on it gently. kissing her neck softly before sliding down to kiss her stomach. "I love both of you, my angels." Cassie let out a rather feminine giggle, relaxing as their fingers locked together, gasping softly when she felt Alex's hands wander..." Alex!" He chuckled. "it is my nature the fire rises hehe."

**To Be Continued - Part 1 Fin.**


End file.
